Heartless
by Gumi Koomie
Summary: Eren es un joven que lo tiene todo. Una familia unida, un puesto envidiable, unos amigos leales y una novia adorable…Pero las cosas se tuercen cuando descubre que también tiene unos cuernos de un tamaño considerable. Decidido a superar el desamor, se deja llevar y conoce a cierto chico "especial" que agitará la poca estabilidad que le queda a su vida...[AU/Riren/OoC]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

· AU

· La trama contendrá yaoi (chico x chico). Si no te gusta el género, te pido que no pierdas el tiempo aquí y leas algo que realmente sea de tu agrado ;)

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Elección.**

"_Nadie puede decir cuál es la elección idónea. Sólo elige la que más te guste"._

**Levi Ackerman.**

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, sacándome del laberinto que se había formado en mi cabeza. Alargué la mano hasta la mesita de noche y miré con desgana la identidad de la llamada entrante. Lo sabía, sabía que era ella, sabía qué iba a decirme y los modos que utilizaría para hacerlo. Bufé con fuerza mientras me debatía entre descolgar la llamada o dejar que el teléfono siguiera sonando y aunque la segunda opción me pareció de lo más atractiva al final decidí responder. Por la situación, más que nada.

-Dime -me limité a decir con voz pesada en cuanto deslicé el dedo por la pantalla. Ya no había vuelta atrás... Ahora tendría que aguantar un horrible interrogatorio.

-¡Eren! -contestó mi madre, aliviada, al otro lado de la línea- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Deberías haber llegado hace media hora! Tienes a la pobre Christa dando vueltas con el coche, esperando que llegues... Está al borde de un ataque de ansiedad -dijo de corrido, sin dejarme tiempo para contestar a su primera pregunta-. Eren, se supone que hoy es el día más importante de tu vida y mira lo que estás haciendo... Haz el favor de venir ya porque...-fue ese el momento en el que decidí dejar mi cerebro en suspensión. Bastantes problemas tenía ya como para que llegara mi madre a calentarme aún más la cabeza sin saber de la misa ni la mitad.

-Eren, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Eren! ¡Eren! -repetía, con la voz cargada de nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, te he escuchado perfectamente -respondí con un tono sosegado-. Nos vemos en 15 minutos...

Iba a colgar, pero en ese momento la voz de mi madre gritando mi nombre a través del pequeño auricular me detuvo. Volví a bufar, esta vez con más fuerza. Ya le había dicho que iba a ir y todavía parecía no estar contenta.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? -pregunté, intentando no perder la paciencia.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi casa, ya te he dicho que tardaré unos 15 minutos... Cogeré la moto y estaré en nada allí.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo allí todavía?

-He tenido un pequeño contratiempo…Pero no te preocupes, que ya está todo solucionado -dije atravesando el salón a zancadas.

-¿Pequeño contratiempo? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu...? -no la dejé terminar. Estaba harto de esta conversación de besugos. Ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, no tenía sentido que siguiéramos hablando.

-Mamá -mi tono esta vez fue firme-. Si me sigues entreteniendo tardaré el doble en llegar, así que vamos a dejarlo aquí. Te veo en un momento... y tranquilízate ya, por favor... Te quiero.

Colgué antes de que pudiera replicarme. Quería mucho a mi madre y sentía que me estaba pasando con ella. Entendía que la mujer estuviera mal... En esa situación cualquiera lo estaría. Metí el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y antes de abrir la puerta me miré en el espejo de la entrada.

-Ridículo -casi susurré al ver mi reflejo.

* * *

Tal y como prometí, al cabo de 15 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la iglesia. En cuanto llegué mi madre se apresuró a recibirme con un abrazo.

-Menos mal que al final has venido -dijo cerca de mi oído-. Pensaba que ibas a escapar... -y sin dejarme tiempo para responder, se colgó de mi brazo, esbozó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y tiró de mí, llevándome hasta el altar.

Mientras recorría el largo pasillo central me dediqué a reconocer caras. Entre los invitados pude distinguir, en la parte derecha, un grupo de jóvenes que me miraban emocionados. Al pasar por su lado, Jean tiró de mi chaqueta y me mostró su sonrisa burlona.

-Uh, Jaeger, casi te conviertes en un novio a la fuga, ¿eh?

Si las miradas matasen lo que se estaría celebrando en aquella iglesia sería el funeral del imbécil que tenía por amigo y no una boda. Al ver mi reacción, Mikasa le propinó un doloroso codazo y le dedicó una de sus miradas de odio. Jean la miró desconcertado y agachó la cabeza en un intento de disculparse. Sí, disculparse... Pero no conmigo, sino con ella.

-Sonríe un poco, hijo -me dijo mi madre con todo el disimulo que era capaz de usar.

Entonces me di cuenta de la expresión que mostraba mi cara. Intenté alzar las comisuras de mis labios para complacer a mi madre, pero creo que el resultado no fue exactamente el que esperaba. No podía sonreír, no en ese momento en el que sentía cómo mi mundo se estrellaba contra el suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos que se esparcían alrededor de mis pies. Sentí unas tremendas ganas de huir allí, de que le dieran a todo y a todos.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba frente al altar, esperando a que sonara la marcha nupcial que advertía de la entrada de Christa. En cuanto las notas invadieron mis oídos me di la vuelta y enfoqué mi mirada en ella. Estaba preciosa, no podía negarlo. Caminaba con gracia y se la veía ansiosa por llegar a mí. Miré a mi madre, que contemplaba a mi novia, maravillada.

Volví a mirar a Christa, quien estaba a un metro escaso de mí. Le tendí mi mano y ella la agarró sin pensarlo. Antes de que comenzara la ceremonia me miró de arriba a abajo, analizando hasta el último detalle.

-Estás muy guapo -me susurró al oído para después regalarme una de esas sonrisas suyas que derretirían hasta el corazón más helado del mundo.

Por un momento lo olvidé todo y me dejé llevar por la dulzura de su rostro. Sólo tenía ganas de besarla, de salir de allí con ella de la mano y correr hacia algún lugar en el que nadie pudiera encontrarnos. Pero tuvo que pasar y una serie de amargos flashes invadieron mi mente, recordándome todo lo que había pasado.

-Tú también -fue todo lo que respondí. Ella me miró confundida, pero volvió a sonreír.

Durante el prolongado monólogo del sacerdote me dediqué a escoger las palabras exactas. Lo que iba a hacer en unos minutos no era nada sencillo y definitivamente no quería quedar como un idiota que ni siquiera sabía hablar con propiedad. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sin haber elaborado mi pequeño discurso cuando el sacerdote se dirigió hacia mí. Genial, Eren, prepárate para quedar como un imbécil.

-Eren Jaeger, ¿aceptas a Christa como tu esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?

Tragué saliva, el momento había llegado. Miré a Christa, que me observaba sonriente esperando mi "sí, quiero" como si de agua de mayo se tratase.

-No puedo, Padre -contesté al fin.

Los ojos de Christa se agrandaron, su boca se curvó en una mueca de incomprensión y los murmullos empezaron a correr por toda la iglesia. El sacerdote pidió silencio a unos asistentes que estaban igual de aturdidos que él. Solté las manos de Christa suavemente.

-Eren, hasta este momento has estado contestando afirmativamente a todo lo que os he preguntado -comenzó a decir el sacerdote.- Te lo preguntaré de nuevo... ¿Quieres recibir a Christ...?

-No es que no pueda, Padre. Es que no quiero -lo corté con toda la frialdad del mundo. Christa me miraba con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas que luchaban por correr sus mejillas abajo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-No puedo creer que tengas el valor de preguntarme algo así... -dije haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por mantener la postura y no quedar como un energúmeno.

Resoplé y dirigí mis pasos por la nave central hasta llegar a la altura de mi grupo de amigos. "Es ahora o nunca, Eren", me dije a mí mismo y armándome de valor y serenidad a partes iguales, clavé mi mirada en uno de los más altos.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo explicas tú, Reiner? -pregunté con tono altivo. Lo había decidido, no iba a dejar que ese traidor se riera más de mí- ¿O acaso es que tienes valor para tirarte a mi novia pero te faltan cojones para reconocérmelo en la cara?

Los murmullos murieron, los invitados se quedaron paralizados y mi sangre comenzaba a fluir con fuerza por mis venas. El silencio se ensució cuando los tacones de Christa golpearon el suelo con rápidos pasos. Rodeó mi muñeca con sus dedos y me obligó a mirarla. Lo último que quería era tener contacto con ella.

-Eren... Eren, por favor, perdóname -suplicó. Para aquel entonces, las lágrimas habían ganado la batalla y comenzaron a empapar su rostro. Me dolía verla así, al fin y al cabo no puedes dejar de amar a una persona en dos días, pero una parte de mí comenzó a disfrutar de su sufrimiento. Me planteé si realmente era mala persona o es que el placer que sentía al verla sufrir era producto de mi sufrimiento.

-Sería perder el tiempo.

-Eren, por favor... -repitió, con la voz rota por el llanto. Me mordí ligeramente el labio y decidí dar por terminado el espectáculo de telenovela barata que estaba montando.

-Paso -la miré con la misma frialdad con la que había mirado a Reiner y tiré de mi mano violentamente para que me soltara. Ella intentó acercarse de nuevo pero yo la aparté. En ese punto me estaba empezando a dar asco su maldito contacto. Dirigí mis ojos a Reiner, decidido a dar el estoque final-. Toda tuya, amigo traidor. Sólo espero que a ti te quiera lo suficiente como para no engañarte con otro y hacerte sufrir... -hice una pausa para mirarlo con desprecio-. Aunque quizá sea eso lo único que mereces.

Dicho eso, llevé mis pasos hasta la salida, dejando a todo el mundo atónito. Escuché a Jean y a Mikasa gritar mi nombre. Pasé de ellos y me concentré en llegar a mi moto, arrancarla y huir de allí. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme una mano, acompañada de una voz jadeante, detuvo a la mía aferrada al acelerador.

-¿Qué narices pasa? -preguntó Jean.

-Ya te lo contaré todo, cara caballo... Ahora apártate y deja que me marche -contesté, haciendo rugir a mi moto.

-Eren, ¿estás bien?

-¿Tú qué crees? -solté obviedad y aceleré escapando de allí.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, suicida de mierda -lo escuché gritar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales**

¡Hola! Sí, es a ti, personita que ha dedicado unos minutos de su vida a leer mi pequeña obra. Encantada de conocerte, soy Gumi y este es el primer fanfic que publico. Quizá te interese saber que esta historia lleva escrita desde el mes de septiembre… Sí, septiembre… Hace un montón de tiempo… ¿Qué por qué no la he publicado antes? Ah, bueno… Eso se debe a muchas cosas…La universidad absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo "libre" y sufrí el conocido "miedo del novato".

Tampoco creas que por el hecho de haberla escrito en septiembre la tengo terminada, ni mucho menos. En realidad sólo tengo 5 capítulos, de los cuales los tres últimos no me convencen. Digamos que también la dejé aparcada porque no sabía muy bien cómo continuarla… Y a día de hoy tampoco lo tengo muy claro, pero bueno xD. Aunque sí es verdad que desde hace unos días me ronda una idea que podría darme unos resultados satisfactorios.

Tengo intención de que sea un fic largo para que pueda desarrollar todo lo que quiero y que no quede nada forzado. He leído fics buenísimos que se estropean porque l s autor s quieren darle un final cuanto antes… Es una pena y no quiero que eso le pase al mío.

En cuanto a la actualización será semanal… ¿Te parece bien que lo dejemos en viernes/sábado? Un capítulo a la semana te puede saber a poco, (de hecho, como consumidora de fics a mí también me sabe a poco) por lo que no descarto actualizar dos veces la misma semana.

Habrá salseo. Mucho salseo… Tratándose de mí no podía ser de otra manera y Levi no tardará en hacer su entrada triunfal en el fic para romper ovarios (?)

Poco me queda ya por decir. Espero que te haya gustado este primer capítulo y que me acompañes hasta el final.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias sobre el capítulo:**

· AU/OoC.

· Y nada más…Creo… Bueno, sí, que Levi no aparece en este capítulo (Heichou rompe ovarios… ¿Dónde estás? TT_TT). En fin, que tendréis que esperar al capítulo 3 para poder disfrutar de su presencia en el fic porque en este se explican bastantes cosas que se dejaron abiertas en el primero, como qué hizo Eren tras huir de la iglesia, de qué manera se entera de las infidelidades de Christa y me parece que ya lo voy a dejar aquí porque de lo contrario haré spoiler y eso no es bien…Enjoy it!

_**Capítulo 2: Un golpe de realidad**_

_El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro._

**Nietzsche.**

Aparqué la moto y eché a andar por las frías calles de Sina. Definitivamente no era buena idea ir por ahí sin abrigo en pleno mes de diciembre, pero cuando salí de mi apartamento estaba tan enfadado y tan acalorado que lo último en lo que podía pensar era en abrigarme.

Entre mis quejas mentales por el frío y los tiritones que sacudían mi cuerpo llegué a mi destino. Aproveché que un vecino acababa de salir del edificio para entrar sin tener que llamar al portero antes. Subí al ascensor, pulsé el número tres y me apoyé en una de las paredes de la cabina. Giré levemente la cara hacia la derecha y observé de reojo mi reflejo en el cristal. El casco me había despeinado por completo, así que llevé mis dedos hasta mi pelo y en un intento por quedar algo más decente comencé a peinarlo con torpeza. Terminé por rendirme en cuanto la puerta corredera del ascensor se deslizó. Salí de él y dirigí mis pasos hasta el piso C de la tercera planta.

En cuanto me topé con la puerta blanca empezaron a invadirme las dudas ¿No sería mejor ir al aeropuerto y coger el primer avión que saliera al destino más lejano? Sí, eso era lo mejor si lo que quería era poner tierra de por medio pero... ¿Sería buena idea pasar todo esto yo solo sin el apoyo de mis amigos? Negué suavemente con la cabeza... Ahora mismo me sentía medio bien. Acababa de terminar con una farsa, de decirle a Christa que la había descubierto, que pasaba de su vida y de echarle en cara a Reiner su traición... Pero ¿cuánto iba a durarme esa sensación de estabilidad emocional? Sabía que en poco tiempo acabaría derrumbándome, llorando como un condenado por el engaño de Christa y no quería pasar por eso solo... No me sentía preparado para hacerlo.

Sin pensármelo, pulsé el timbre. Mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriera, me alisé la ropa y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para dar una imagen despreocupada. En el fondo quería que fuese así.

El sonido metálico de la cerradura invadió mis oídos y segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño chico rubio de ojos azules y piel pálida envuelto en una manta y con expresión enfermiza.

-¡Eren...! -dijo sorprendido.

-Eh, Armin, ¿cómo estás? -pregunté, dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios. La respuesta era obvia, su cara no representaba precisamente la felicidad en estado puro.

-¿Cómo que cómo estoy? -preguntó con voz de pato a causa de tener la nariz taponada- ¡Eren, se supone que a estas horas debes estar celebrando tu boda!

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Armin... -contesté, rindiéndome ante la idea de aparentar que todo me resbalaba- ¿Puedo entrar? -mi amigo se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome el paso.

-Ponte cómodo -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Segundos después, escuché cómo me seguía al salón, que estaba perfectamente ordenado a excepción de la mesa de centro, en cuya superficie estaban repartidos pañuelos, pastillas y un termómetro- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -me hacía falta con urgencia una de sus tazas de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor y endulzarme un poco la vida, pero al verlo así de enfermo opté por no molestarlo y simplemente negué con la cabeza.

Armin dejó su taza sobre la mesa, se acomodó en el sofá y se arropó bien con la manta. Me miró expectante, esperando que comenzara a contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, al ver que yo no decía nada. No sabía por dónde empezar.

-Ya sabes que me fui a Rose por temas de trabajo hace un mes… -Empecé. Armin asintió con la cabeza, esperando más-. Me esforcé mucho para poder terminar unos días antes de lo previsto y poder regresar para ultimar los detalles de la boda y pasar algo de tiempo con Christa antes de casarnos.

Arrmin continuaba mirándome con curiosidad, aún no entendía por qué estaba ahí y no cebándome en el banquete. Al ver su cara, decidí resumir la historia.

-El caso es que llegué hace tres días, un día antes de lo previsto -expliqué-. No avisé a Christa porque quería darle una sorpresa, así que fui a recogerla a la galería de arte en la que trabaja.

La cara de Armin empezó a cambiar, parecía como si se estuviese anticipando a lo que iba a contarle.

-Hacía un frío horrible y como ya era la hora de cerrar, decidí esperarla en el coche –continué-. Al final la sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando la encontré saliendo con Reiner de la mano y aferrándose a su brazo cariñosamente.

-Increíble...

-Si no fuera así, ¿crees que estaría aquí contándote todo esto?

-No digo que mientras, Eren... Es sólo que me parece increíble que haya pasado -hizo una pausa para beber un poco del contenido de la taza-. Estabais muy bien, tú con tu trabajando en el hospital, ella con la galería de arte... No parecía que hubiera problemas...

-Y no los había, Armin -corroboré, echándome hacia atrás-. Y aún no te he contado lo peor...

Sus ojos azules se abrieron curiosos ante mis palabras.

-Esa noche, los seguí con el coche sin que se dieran cuenta y llegaron a casa de Reiner. Al principio quise engañarme, diciéndome a mí mismo que eran sólo amigos -expliqué mientras gesticulaba con las manos-. Volví al apartamento y Christa no regresó. A la mañana siguiente recibí una llamada...

_[Flashback]_

Descolgué la llamada sin mirar ni siquiera quién me llamaba y pegué el móvil a mi oreja.

-¿Sí...? -contesté cansado. La noche anterior no había conseguido pegar ojo y juraría no haber dormido más de tres horas.

-Eren -reconocí enseguida la voz-. Soy _Bertholdt_, necesito hablar contigo.

Me incorporé perezosamente y me maldije mentalmente a mí mismo por no haber desconectado el móvil por la noche.

-Sí, claro... -balbuceé, más dormido que despierto.

-¿Te he despertado? Perdona, pero es algo importante...

-No te preocupes -lo tranquilicé, mirando la hora en el despertador de la mesita de noche- Tenía que levantarme a esta hora de todas formas...

-¿Estás bien?

Bertholdt me conocía perfectamente. Al igual que con el resto, asistimos al mismo instituto y nos graduamos en la misma universidad. Habíamos sido amigos desde que teníamos 12 años.

-Sí, sólo estoy cansado... El trabajo, ya sabes -me excusé. No pensaba contarle lo que había visto la noche anterior. Además, mirándolo bien, tampoco le estaba mintiendo, estaba extenuado por tal cantidad de trabajo.

-¿Sigues en Rose? Lo que tengo que decirte es importante así que puedo desplazarme hasta allí, si te parece bien.

-Volví anoche a Sina -me apresuré a contestar.

-Genial, entonces, ¿a qué hora te vendría bien quedar? -preguntó claramente exaltado.

-No sé... -titubeé- ¿A las 11 en el Gran Café? -propuse. Necesitaba ir al hospital a firmar unos papeles, tras eso, comenzarían mis "vacaciones" para celebrar mi boda y mi luna de miel.

-Perfecto, nos veremos allí -dijo antes de colgar con toda la prisa del mundo.

Pensé en lo extraño que era aquello. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a la ducha. Con suerte, el agua me aclararía un poco la mente.

* * *

-Así que Bertholdt te llamó... -comentó Armin. Asentí y en ese momento la cerradura volvió a emitir su sonido metálico.

-Armin, no te lo vas a creer -dijo una voz que reconocería hasta en el infierno-. El idiota de Eren ha dejado a Christa plantada en el alt... -se quedó mudo al verme.

-De haber sabido que te refieres a mí como "el idiota de Eren" ni siquiera te hubiera invitado a la boda -comenté con cara de pocos amigos. Puro teatro porque Jean y yo al fin y al cabo éramos buenos amigos, lo único era que nos tratábamos con falso desprecio.

-Vamos, Erencito, no te enfades con tu amigo del alma -dijo agitando levemente la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto-. Ahora cuéntame el porqué de ese espectáculo digno de telenovela en la iglesia -se sentó a mi lado, aflojando su corbata.

Escuchamos cómo se cerró la puerta de entrada y a los pocos segundos la figura de Marco se hizo presente en el salón.

-Eren, estás aquí -dijo impresionado. Su mano derecha cargaba una bolsa blanca- Mira lo que te he traído, Armin -elevó la bolsa hasta la altura del pecho- voy a prepararte un caldo casero, a ver si así mejoras un poco...

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? -pregunté con gesto de incomprensión. Se suponía que acababan de volver del caos que había dejado en la iglesia... ¿de dónde iba a sacar los ingredientes para un caldo casero?

-Del 24 horas de abajo. Tienen de todo, es increíble- explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú por qué has llegado antes que él si volvíais juntos? -pregunté a Jean.

-Mientras él estaba comprando, yo he dejado el coche en el garaje… Eso y que no soporto al imbécil del dueño, así de simple.

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a acomodarme en el sofá. Marco se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta e hizo ademán de dirigirse a la cocina, pero la voz de Jean lo detuvo.

-Espera, Marco... Eren va a contarnos lo que ha pasado.

Se sentó al lado de Armin y les hice un pequeño resumen de lo que ya le había contado al rubio. La expresión de los dos fue la misma que la de Armin; sorpresa total. Después de eso, continué con el relato de lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

_[Flashback]_

Las 10:57 y yo ya estaba en la puerta del Gran Café. Me encontraba mirando la pantalla de mi móvil, leyendo el mensaje que me acababa de poner Christa preguntándome que a qué hora volvería. Decidí no decirle que ya había vuelto a Sina y no sospecharía porque si llegaba al apartamento se lo encontraría tal y como ella lo había dejado el día anterior. Le mentí y le dije que regresaría por la tarde. Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo y apenas dos segundos más tarde vibró. "Ok, cariño. Te amo", fue su respuesta. Seca, simple y directa. Me arrugué al leer el "te amo", recordando lo que había visto anoche.

Una mano capturó mi hombro y me zarandeó ligeramente. Bertholdt estaba frente a mí, sonriendo a medias. Me abrazó, dando suaves golpecitos en mi espalda y entramos en la cafetería. Ansioso por saber qué era lo que tenía que decirme, me lancé a preguntarle en cuanto la camarera tomó nuestro pedido.

-Es delicado... No sé cómo decir esto... -empezó. Se le notaba nervioso-. Sería mejor si primero te tomas el café... Luego podrías no quererlo y va a ser una lástima.

-Dilo directamente, Berth -contesté al ver el lío que estaba hecho. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando la camarera llegó con nuestros cafés.

-Es sobre Christa -comenzó y yo sentí cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba-. Te está siendo infiel con Reiner -soltó de golpe, sin anestesia ni palabras bonitas. Justo como yo se lo había pedido.

Dejé de mover el azúcar con la cucharilla y me quedé con la mirada clavada en el café. Bertholdt acababa de confirmar lo que llevaba toda la noche intentando no creer.

-Lo siento, Eren...

Negué con la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos. Ahora quería saber hasta el último detalle.

-¿Qué puedes contarme?

-Empezaron hace poco más de un mes... Al principio todo parecía normal, salían como amigos, Christa venía a casa y veíamos películas juntos... -hizo una pausa, como si quisiera retrasar la peor parte de la historia-. Pero después todo se volvió extraño, empezaron los tonteos y acabaron en la cama... Aprovecharon que yo no estaba en casa para hacerlo, pero llegué antes de lo previsto y los encontré dormidos, desnudos en la cama...

Tomé un sorbo de café. No era plato de gusto para nadie escuchar cómo tu amigo vio cómo tu novia te ponía los cuernos con otro y peor aún, si ese otro era también amigo tuyo. Dejé la taza sobre el plato.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba del contacto que han mantenido? -pregunté totalmente serio.

Bertholdt se apresuró a buscar algo en su maletín. Resultó ser un móvil. Dibujó un patrón y desbloqueó la pantalla para después entregármelo.

-Es el móvil de Reiner -explicó mientras cerraba el maletín-. Puedes leer las conversaciones que han tenido por Whatsapp... Es tan estúpido que ni siquiera las ha borrado.

Cogí el teléfono entre mis temblorosos dedos e inicié la aplicación. Efectivamente, no había borrado esas conversaciones subidas de tono y el número que le contestaba era el de Chirsta.

-Has hecho capturas de esto, ¿no? -Bertholdt asintió y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pen drive, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos.

-Aquí está todo.

-Si uso esto van a saber que has sido tú y te van a llamar traidor...

Berth vaciló unos instantes.

-No creo que puedan después de lo que han hecho contigo.

Me despedí de Bertholdt no sin antes darle las gracias. Ahora que él había confesado y después de haber leído todo eso, me sentía confundido y con un enorme problema frente a mí... En menos de 48 horas tendría que darle el sí quiero a una chica que me ha engañado con un amigo mío.

* * *

-Menudo zorrón, Eren -se atrevió a decir Jean, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el salón.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que se ha demostrado que Bertholdt es una buena persona -comentó Marco, con gesto afligido.

-Quizá lo haya hecho también por interés propio -se apresuró a decir Armin. Todos lo miramos para que se explicara-. Bueno, ya sabéis, a Berth le gusta Reiner... Está pillado por él desde que comenzamos la secundaria...

-¿Que Bertholdt es marica? -preguntó Jean, sin podérselo creer.

-Da igual -entré de nuevo en la conversación-. Me da igual por qué motivo lo hiciera. El caso es que me lo ha contado y me ha salvado de un divorcio seguro.

-Pero tío, ¿cómo va a dar igual? ¡Que yo pensaba que le gustaba Annie! -La madurez de Jean pareció haberse ido de vacaciones en ese instante.

Suspiré mientras mis amigos continuaban el debate sobre la orientación sexual de Bertholdt. Estaba cansado, tanto física como psicológicamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Eren? -preguntó Marco, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

-Pues... -era algo que ni siquiera me había planteado- Si no os importa, me gustaría poder quedarme aquí unos días en lo que encuentro piso y tal... -dije casi sin pensar- No pienso volver a ese apartamento en mi vida... Bueno, sólo para recoger mis cosas, pero será sin Christa delante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? -preguntó Jean, que parecía ir con retardo.

-¿Tú escuchas? -pregunté, derrochando obviedad.- Quiero buscar un piso nuevo y continu...

-No, imbécil, digo que qué vas a hacer ahora... Ahora de ahora mismo -concretó.

-Tomarme una pastilla e irme a dormir hasta mañana... Por hoy ya han sido suficientes emociones...

-De eso nada -dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque tengo otros planes para ti -dicho esto me dedicó una sonrisa lasciva.

**Notas finales:**

Ya… Ya lo sé. Dije que actualizaría los viernes (sábados en su defecto) y ya estamos a domingo.

¿Excusas? Bueno, el viernes llegué tarde a casa y sólo tenía ganas de cenar algo e irme a dormir. Tuve un día excesivamente duro por culpa de las interminables clases y por trabajar en una exposición que tengo que hacer el viernes de la semana que viene.

En cuanto al sábado, fue más de lo mismo… Estudiar por la mañana, quedar con mis compis de clase por la tarde para avanzar con la exposición y volver a casa por la noche para acordarme de que no he actualizado el fic como prometí ^^. Intenté actualizar esa misma noche pero fanfiction se había tomado un descanso y no pude hacerlo…

Pasemos a lo interesante. Esta semana habrá actualización doble *inserte aplausos* por dos importantes motivos: el primero es que me siento un poco mal por no haber cumplido mi palabra y el segundo es que el fic necesita una inyección de vida… Lo que significa que voy a dejar el drama a un lado para centrarme en otros temas. Tengo la sensación de que los dos primeros capítulos han quedado demasiado serios _(¿y cómo quieres que queden si estás hablando de una ruptura? Eso es un drama en la vida del prota, no puede haber chistes malos ni salseo…) _y no quiero que ese sea el rumbo que tome el fic.

Y ahora contestaré a **Tsuki Uchiha**, que me dejó un review al que no pude contestar directamente… y como yo soy tan _especial_ que contesto a **todos** los reviews, aquí va:

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo ^^. Lo de continuarlo, ya ves… Aquí está la actualización (tarde, pero está…).

A la pregunta de si será Riren… Por supuesto, soy una fan _loca_ incondicional del riren. Me gusta el ereri, pero con menos intensidad.

A la segunda, la respuesta es un rotundo ¡SÍ! ¡Habrá lemon! Y te adelanto, en exclusiva, que el contenido sexual aparecerá a partir del capítulo tres ^-^.

(Al resto de reviews ya les he mandado el reply :D)

Eso ha sido todo por ahora. En el próximo capítulo os cuento más cositas.

Nos leemos ;)

**Gumi.**

**Notas finales 2.0:**

He entrado para ver si ya se había publicado y me he dado cuenta de que las cosas estaban totalmente descolocadas. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado eso... Si yo he editado bien el word... Es que ni siquiera me han salido las separaciones :,(

Lo he estado editando desde aquí y espero que ahora se vea mejor... Si no, pues al menos lo he intentado y esto me odia :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias sobre el capítulo:**

\- Aparece Levi

-Lemon.

-Jean borracho [sí, es importantísimo advertir sobre esto (?)]

**Capítulo tres: El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada.**

_Los recuerdos son recuerdos. Si sigues viviendo en el pasado, no hay futuro._

**Dream High 2.**

-No pienso irme de putas, Jean -contesté ante su proposición. Acababa de dejarlo con Christa, me había llevado un palo en el amor y no tenía ganas de mujeres... Ni tan siquiera para desahogarme.

Jean se echó a reír de una manera escandalosa ante mi cara de idiota y la incomprensión de nuestros amigos.

-No son putas, Eren... Son hostess-contestó cuando superó al rey de todos los ataques de risa-. Dan servicios de compañía y no siempre los encuentros acaban en sexo.

-Me da igual, no pienso ir... No estoy en mi mejor momento -me negué con rotundidad-. Además, es demasiado patético pagar por compañía y sexo...

-Eren -me llamo Jean para después dibujar una sonrisa macabra en sus labios- mientras tú estás aquí lloriqueando como una nena porque te han puesto los cuernos, Reiner le estará dando a Christa duro contra el muro mientras se ríen de lo imbécil que has sido.

Había momentos en los que llevaría mis manos a su cuello y apretaría hasta cortarle la respiración, lo juro. Por su culpa, la imagen de Christa siendo sometida por Reiner se plasmó en mi mente, haciendo que me hirviera la sangre. Jean me miraba fijamente, esperando escuchar la respuesta que él quería que le diera, satisfecho por haber hecho temblar mi mente. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando abrió la boca de nuevo.

-No estás comprometido con nadie, no vas a hacer nada malo.

Miré a Armin y a Marco. El primero se llevó la taza a los labios, mirando hacia otro lado y el segundo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a lanzarme una media sonrisa.

-Está bien -dije volviendo mis ojos a Jean. Al fin y al cabo, el cara caballo tenía razón, ellos disfrutando mientras eran los culpables de esta historia y yo aquí sufriendo como el mayor de los pringados.

-Estaremos un rato... Si ves que no te gusta el ambiente te prometo que nos marcharemos y buscaremos un sitio más acorde a tus gustos -dijo, acariciando sus labios con la punta de los dedos.

-Pasadlo bien, chicos -Marco se levantó del sofá con pesadez-. Yo me quedaré aquí, tengo que hacerle el caldo a Armin... Además, así no se quedará sólo.

-Si quieres ir puedes hacerlo, no te sientas mal por mí -intervino rápidamente Armin-. De todas formas iba a estar sólo esta noche...

Marco negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Ya está decidido, Arlert -Armin sólo bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por ser el motivo de que Marco no saliera con nosotros.

-Si te hubieras casado en mayo, Armin no estaría con gripe y podría haber ido a tu boda, presenciar tu numerito y salir de fiesta con nosotros -dijo Jean mientras me agarraba por el brazo y me obligaba a levantarme.- Pero no, tú te tenías que casar en diciembre, con todo el frío y todos los virus habidos y por haber campando a sus anchas.

-¿Quién te dice que aunque me hubiera casado en mayo no habría descubierto a Christa y hubiese cancelado la boda? Sólo dices tonterías, cara caballo... -Jean me miró con asco- Y a mí diciembre me encanta, por eso lo elegí para casarme, es mucho más original que casarse en primavera.

Mi amigo puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de mí hacia las escaleras del duplex. Tuve que seguirlo hasta su habitación y una vez allí me tiró a la cara unos vaqueros y un jersey negro. Lo miré confundido y cuando iba a reclamarle por lo que había hecho, abrió la boca.

-No pensarás ir vestido de novio, ¿verdad?

Tuve que seguirlo hasta su habitación y una vez allí me tiró a la cara un vaquero negro y una camisa azul. Lo miré confundido y cuando iba a reclamarle por lo que había hecho, abrió la boca.

-Cámbiate sin rechistar, te espero abajo- cerró la puerta y pude escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos contra los escalones. Miré la ropa una vez más antes de comenzar a desvestirme y suspiré.

Prácticamente, Jean me arrastró hasta el coche, me subió y comenzó a calentarme la cabeza sobre lo bien que nos lo íbamos a pasar y demás. Llegó un punto en el que resultaba insoportable, deseé que se quedara mudo en repetidas ocasiones pero mis súplicas mentales fueron completamente ignoradas. Una parte de mí pensó que no tenía derecho a quejarme; a fin de cuentas había sido yo quien había accedido… Pero la otra sólo se lamentaba y quería llegar a casa a dormir hasta que fuera septiembre por lo menos.

-No pongas esa cara, capullo…Esta noche vas a divertirte -golpeó suavemente mi hombro. Llevé mi mano hasta el hombro de forma automática, como si su tacto fuese corrosivo.

-Haz el favor de centrarte en la carretera -le repliqué, enfadado-. Lo que me hace falta es acabar en el hospital por tu culpa para terminar de coronar el día.

-Eh, Jaeger, no te pongas agresivo -dijo con tono ofendido-. Esto lo hago por tu bien.

-Como si tú no tuvieras ganas de fiesta...

Jean sonrió de lado y giró el volante hacia la derecha, para adentrarnos en una carretera que cruzaba el bosque. Siempre me había dado respeto el bosque por la noche, así que no pude evitar encogerme en el asiento del copiloto. Llegamos a una casa de estilo moderno, perfectamente iluminada, que contrastaba con el entorno que la rodeaba. Tras aparcar y bajarnos del coche se posicionó a mi lado y me pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros.

-¿Preparado para disfrutar? -preguntó Jean, con su sonrisa lasciva.

-No llevo dinero -solté de pronto al buscar mi cartera en los bolsillos y no encontrarla.

-Ya contaba con eso -comentó, mirándome con superioridad-. Esta vez invito yo, no te preocupes -dicho esto, volvió a arrastrarme hasta el interior del edificio. Dentro nos recibieron dos chicas muy atractivas y cuando estaban a punto de acompañarnos a la sala principal, una voz para nada familiar nos detuvo. Jean se apresuró a darse la vuelta y yo terminé por emularlo.

-¡Jean! ¡Qué alegría verte aquí! -la voz provenía de una chica alta, de cabello y ojos castaños, enmarcados por unas gafas.

-Ha pasado tiempo, pero aquí estoy -no podía creerlo, Jean era cliente habitual de este lugar... Tenía el valor de decir que estaba completamente colgado de Mikasa y en realidad se estaba poniendo morado aquí. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, haberme enterado de eso sólo me demostraba que Jean era un patán de primera división.

-Oh, pero no vienes solo... -dijo la mujer, analizándome con curiosidad.

-Ah... Él es Eren, un buen amigo mío. Hoy ha tenido un mal día... El peor día de su vida -impedí que Jean siguiera cagándola dándole un codazo al estilo Mikasa- He... He pensado que le vendría bien distraerse y qué mejor que hacerlo aquí.

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras me tendía una mano.

-Espero que te lo pases bien, Eren -dijo cuando yo enlacé mi mano con la suya.- Yo soy Hanji, la dueña de todo esto. Si necesitas algo o tienes algún problema, no dudes en hablar conmigo.

-Claro...

-Bueno, chicos, os acompañaré a la sala principal -se puso entre nosotros y presionó ligeramente con sus dedos nuestras espaldas para que echáramos a andar con ella. Miré a Jean y sonrió para darme a entender que todo estaba bien.

Llegamos y me topé con una sala iluminada tenuemente, con sofás y chicas caminando de acá para allá. Algunos sofás estaban ocupados por clientes, que en modo baboso, trataban de impresionar a las chicas que estaban sentadas junto a ellos. Fui paseando la mirada por el lugar hasta que me topé con la escena de un chico moreno que besaba hambriento los labios de un cliente, totalmente pasivo. Se restregaba contra él, pidiendo más contacto y al finalizar el beso capturó el labio inferior del cliente y tiró de él. Cuando lo soltó sonrió con superioridad y se acercó a lamer la zona atacada. Fue totalmente erótico, me quedé embelesado viendo su juego sin saber por qué. Por tercera vez en la noche, Jean volvió a arrastrarme.

-Vamos, Eren, te presentaré a unas chicas que sé que van a gustarte -dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Yo sólo seguí sus pasos con cuidado de no caer y giré la cara para volver a ver al pelinegro, que estaba saliendo acompañado de aquel tipo. Supuse que había pagado por sexo.

-Te presento a Nanaba, Rico, Isabel y Petra -dijo mientras señalaba a cada una. Eran realmente guapas, por primera vez en la noche pensé que esta locura podía ser divertida y decidí dejarme llevar... Aunque tenía claros cuáles eran mis límites. Nada de sexo, al menos por hoy. No estaba de humor...

Comenzamos a hablar de forma animada, pronto llegaron las bebidas y los desvanecimientos. El ambiente se había vuelto acogedor. Nanaba e Isabel competían por la atención de Jean, que parecía estar en el paraíso. Rico, al poco rato, se marchó a buscar a otro cliente que le prestara atención y Petra se acercó a mí y empezó a preguntarme cosas de mi vida. No parecía tener otra intención más allá que la de entretenerme.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Eren? -preguntó, acercando una copa hacia sus labios.

-23 -respondí y dudé si preguntarle su edad. Decidí que no sería apropiado y esperé alguna reacción por su parte.

-¡Anda, como yo! -se la veía emocionada- ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Vas a la universidad aún?

-Soy médico…recién graduado de este año y por ahora trabajo en un hospital privado… ¿Qué hay de ti? -me atreví a preguntar, intentando no parecer un sieso.

-Yo empecé a estudiar magisterio... Tuve que dejarlo por problemas económicos, ya sabes… Pero pienso volver a retomarlos en cuanto haya ahorrado lo suficiente para pagar lo que me queda y no tener que preocuparme por el dinero -dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eso es genial, Petra. Al final da igual el tiempo que tardes, lo importante es conseguirlo -asintió, aún con su sonrisa.

-¿Y en el amor cómo te va? -tuvo que llegar la jodida pregunta.

"Como el culo", estuve tentado de responder. Lo pensé fríamente y decidí tirar por la calle de en medio.

-Bueno... No tengo pareja, si es lo que te interesa saber -Oh, sí, había quedado genial.

-¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?

-Sí, sólo una -respondí y me miró sorprendida-. Empecé con ella a los 17 y lo nuestro se terminó... -hice una pausa, recordando lo que había pasado aquella tarde-. Se terminó hace nada -conseguí acabar la frase.

Petra se mordió un labio y llevó su mano derecha hasta mi rodilla para después recorrer mi muslo con lentitud. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, dejándome completamente confundido.

-¿Sabes? Habría sido morboso que hubieras sido virgen -susurró a mi oído, arrastrando las palabras. Un calor agradable comenzó a subir por mi estómago-. Pero da igual... me gustas demasiado y eso es lo importante -su mano se detuvo peligrosamente cerca de mi entrepierna-. Además, creo que con toda esa experiencia tuya podrías enseñarme algo... -Dejó caer y acarició mi creciente erección por encima de la ropa.

Sin dejarme tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasado, posó sus labios en los míos y su lengua pronto quiso abrirse paso para llegar a mi boca. El beso se volvió apasionado. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo era parte de su plan de llevarme a la cama y ganar más dinero, pero me dio igual. Mentiría si no dijera que me sentía culpable por Christa, pero recordé que a ella no le importó engañarme con un amigo mío y decidí volcar mis frustraciones en esta chica.

Petra separó sus labios de los míos para subirme a horcajadas sobre mí. Tomó mis manos y las llevó hasta sus senos, invitándome a acariciarlos. Volví la mirada a sus ojos y encontré como me observaba con una sonrisa provocadora. Impactó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos y guio mis manos hasta su culo. La chica tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Abandonó mis labios y comenzó a lamerme el cuello, mi punto débil. Estaba totalmente inmerso en el morbo del momento cuando acercó sus labios de nuevo a mi oreja.

-Házmelo, Eren... -dijo entre susurros y quejidos por la excitación.- Fóllame duro, por favor -pidió, alejándose de mi oreja para mirarme directamente a los ojos con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Como un muñeco, asentí con la cabeza y me dejé besar de nuevo.

-Vaya, Petra, veo que te estás divirtiendo -nuestros labios se separaron y dirigí la mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Era el chico que había visto al entrar, el que sometía a un cliente. Iba bastante informal para lo que se suponía era un lugar de alto standing. Sudadera negra de la universidad de Sina, vaqueros gastados y Converse. En plan casual. Petra lo miró molesta y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de mi cabeza, empujándome contra su pecho. Creí por un momento que iba a asfixiarme.

-Nos has cortado en el mejor momento -se quejó-. No nos molestes, Levi -dijo liberando mi cara y besando nuevamente los labios.

-Tch... –fue lo único que salió de su boca. Tras eso, metió las manos en el bolsillo central de la sudadera y se marchó con expresión molesta. Me quedé viendo cómo se alejaba mientras sentía una sensación rara… Entonces Petra volvió a reclamar mi atención.

-Pensé que ibas a follarme duro, Eren... -infló los mofletes como si fuera una niña pequeña. Su reacción me provocó una sonrisa.

Miré a Jean y al verlo tan ocupado con los labios de Isabel y recibiendo las caricias de Nanaba, decidí abandonarlo e irme a echar un polvo. Si la factura se inflaba que no se quejase, no haberme invitado. Menos mal que había decidido no tener sexo... menos mal...

-Sólo llévame al lugar en el que quieres que te folle y lo haré -esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, besó mis labios por última vez y cogió mi mano para llevarme a la puerta. Pasamos por delante de Levi, que tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras hablaba con Hanji. Parecía que estaban discutiendo. Fue en el momento en el que resopló y apartó la mirada de la dueña en el que se dio cuenta de que Petra me llevaba de la mano hacia fuera. Volvió la cara hacia Hanji y retomaron la discusión.

Subimos la escalera y entramos a una bonita habitación con dos de sus paredes hechas de cristal. Me olvidé de lo que iba a hacer y comencé a observar la construcción. Las manos de Petra me sorprendieron cuando me tomaron por los hombros y me dejaron sentado en la cama. Rápidamente desabrochó mi pantalón y liberó mi palpitante erección.

-¿Alguna vez te la han chupado? -preguntó, acariciando el glande. Me estremecí ante su tacto y asentí levemente.

-Después de lo que te voy a hacer, creerás no haber recibido mejor mamada que la mía...

Estaba ansioso por comprobar que tenía razón, cogí mi miembro y lo acerqué a su boca. Ella empezó a dar suaves lametones al glande para después metérselo en la boca. Jugó con él durante unos minutos, hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de correrme. Lo sacó y me miró a los ojos con rastros de saliva derramándose por sus hinchados labios.

-¿Por qué... paras? -pregunté completamente frustrado.

-¿Te ha gustado? No quiero que te corras aún, todavía no me he saciado... -sacó la lengua y recorrió toda mi longitud provocándome un escalofrío. La lamió entera y luego volvió a meterla en su boca.

-Ah... Petra... -conseguí articular, luchando contra el placer. Llevé mis manos a su cabeza, sus cabellos se enredaron entre mis dedos y yo presioné ligeramente hacia abajo. No me pasé, odiaba que las chicas se atragantasen en medio de una felación y por eso me controlé.

Estaba por intentar alcanzar el clímax por segunda vez cuando tres ligeros golpecitos en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Siento entrar así e interrumpir -se excusó Hanji, abriendo la puerta- pero Petra, ha llegado Erwin y necesita que lo acompañes a una cena muy importante.

Petra se sacó mi miembro de la boca y se giró más que molesta.

-¿Y no puede ser más tarde?

Hanji negó con la cabeza y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No. Ve a arreglarte...

Petra me miró frustrada, lamió por última vez mi miembro y me colocó la ropa. Después, apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y se inclinó sobre mí.

-Vuelve otro día si quieres que terminemos esto -dijo contra mis labios, antes de besarme por última vez. Salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar a Hanji.

-Siento las molestias, Eren... Pero ha contratado sus servicios un cliente importante y no podíamos decir que no... -se disculpó.

-No pasa nada... -intenté no parecer molesto pero vaya si lo estaba. No me había corrido y ahora me dolía la entrepierna por la erección que me había dejado Petra.

-Como recompensa por esto, hoy invita la casa.

-Genial... -me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación con paso rápido. Necesitaba aliviarme y no iba a hacerlo delante de Hanji.

Justo al salir al pasillo me encontré a Levi, apoyado al lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados. Sonrió con suficiencia en cuanto vio mi cara de decepción y amplió su sonrisa en cuanto bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta del bulto de mi pantalón.

Lo ignoré, llevando mis pasos hacia la escalera. Iba a buscar a Jean, a decirle que me había hartado y que quería irme.

No lo encontré en la sala principal, así que supuse que estaría en alguna habitación montándose un trío o algo por el estilo.

Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, así que salí de allí y me senté en los escalones de la entrada, dejando que el frío golpeara mi cara y me enfriase el cuerpo. Segundos más tarde, escuché la puerta abrirse. Me giré esperanzado, rogando que fuera Jean, pero mis ilusiones se hicieron añicos cuando vi aparecer a Levi.

-¿Con el frío que hace y tú aquí? Sí que te ha dejado cachondo Petra...

-Si vas a burlarte será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz -contesté observando cómo hacía caso omiso a mis palabras y se sentaba a mi lado.

-No voy a burlarme, es una putada lo que te ha pasado -dijo sacando un cigarrillo y un mechero- ¿Quieres uno?

-No fumo, gracias -contesté apartando la mirada de él.

-Oh, un chico sano... -atinó a decir y encendió el cigarrillo- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó dando una calada.

-¿Acaso importa eso ahora? -estaba pagando mi frustración sexual con él. Estaba siendo un borde de mierda con alguien que no me había hecho nada.

-A mí sí -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo te llamas? -volvió a preguntar.

-Eren... me llamo Eren -terminé contestando, conteniendo mis ganas de mandarlo a la mierda.

-Eren... -dejó que mi nombre llenara su boca-. Yo soy Levi -dijo brindándome su mano derecha. La tomé, di un pequeño apretón e intenté soltarla, pero él no me dejó y tiró de mí. Esta noche parece que el deporte nacional era tirar de mí... Todo el mundo con lo mismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes ganas? -preguntó a centímetros de mi cara.

-¿Qué...? -pregunté, totalmente confundido.

-De darle una calada -contestó-. Relaja mucho -aseguró.

Alargué mi mano hasta la suya, rozándola con la yema de mis dedos y le quité el cigarrillo. Me lo llevé a los labios y aspiré intentando no ahogarme y quedar en ridículo. Separé la boquilla y expulsé el humo lentamente. Levi sonreía complacido. Me sentí bien y me olvidé por un instante de lo frustrado que estaba al concentrarme en hacerlo correctamente. Había fumado tres veces en mi vida, las tres por apuestas perdidas. Te podrás imaginar el desastre que armé en la primera... Casi muero asfixiado…

En ese momento mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Me apresuré a rescatarlo y le devolví el cigarrillo a Levi, quien no tardó en darle una calada.

-¿Sí? -contesté esperando oír la voz de mi hermana.

-¡Eren! ¿Dónde estás? -típico de ella.

-Tranquila, Mikasa, sólo he salido a dar una vuelta con Jean... Necesitaba despejarme... -miré a Levi, que me observaba con atención.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? -estaba realmente nerviosa.

-No es necesario, me quedaré en casa de los chicos unos días, hasta que consiga algo mejor... Y por lo otro ni te preocupes, hemos venido en el coche de Jean. Seguramente me toque conducir a mí porque él a saber cómo estará...

-¿No estáis juntos?

-No ahora... He salido a tomar el aire -hice una pausa- ¿Qué pasó después de que me fuera? -la curiosidad podía conmigo.

-Mamá le cruzó la cara a Christa y papá los miró con desprecio. Te habría buscado si no me hubiera tenido que quedar a consolar a mamá... Está fatal...

-¿Y los demás cómo han reaccionado?

-Se les echaron encima por haberte engañado así... Se formó un caos, Eren... Ha sido horrible. Christa se ha quedado llorando -mi corazón se estrujó a sí mismo tras oír eso-. Lo último que vi fue cómo rechazaba a Reiner diciéndole que le había arruinado la vida.

No pude evitar sonreír ante las palabras de mi hermana. De alguna manera, eso aliviaba mi dolor.

-Ajá... Escúchame, no te preocupes por mí, prometo que mañana iré a verte y pasaremos el día juntos... Tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo -Levi se revolvió en su sitio, recordándome que seguía ahí.

-De acuerdo. Ten cuidado al volver a casa...

-Tranquila, te llamaré con lo que sea -colgué la llamada y sonreí al recordar la conversación.

-¿Tu novia? -preguntó como el que no quiere la cosa.

-No tengo novia -respondí, negándome a dar más datos sobre mi hermana. Tampoco le importaba.

-Ya veo...- dijo satisfecho, dando la última calada al cigarrillo para después apagarlo contra el hormigón.

En ese momento salió Jean, cargado con el abrigo que me había prestado y una cara de felicidad absoluta.

-¡Eren, cariño! -dijo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Jean estaba borracho... A saber si habría sido capaz de meterla.

-¡Jean, tío! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dije quitándomelo de encima.

-Dándote amor... ¿no lo ves?

Bufé con fuerza y me levanté del suelo, echándome su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros.

-Vámonos ya, anda... Estás que das pena.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien, Eren? ¿Has follado mucho? -preguntó el inútil de mi amigo.

Miré a Levi, que luchaba por mantener una expresión neutra, pero que estaba perdiendo la batalla... Estaba a punto de explotar en carcajadas por mi no polvo.

-Sí, muy bien -respondí echando a andar-. Conduzco yo, te pongas como te pongas. Recuerda lo que te dije antes, no quiero terminar esta mierda de día en el hospital por tu culpa.

-Sí... amor mío...-dijo acariciándome la cara con la mano libre. Bufé. Sí, este era Jean borracho. Un imbécil con tendencias bisexuales que nunca reconocería estando sobrio.

-¿Volverás por aquí, Eren? -escuché a Levi.

-Puede... Me ha quedado pendiente algo que hacer.

Levi metió las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera y puso una cara de desagrado total.

-Ya nos veremos, entonces...

-Y dime, Eren... ¿a qué guarrilla te has tirado? -dijo mientras caminábamos hasta el coche.

-Jean, ahora vas a ser un buen chico y vas a echarte a dormir hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¿entendido? -lo senté en el asiento del copiloto y abroché su cinturón.

-Vale... -dijo y se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el cinturón.

Miré el reloj; las 3:48 y ya estábamos de vuelta. Ni que fuéramos críos. Rodeé el coche y eché un último vistazo a la mansión modernista. Levi continuaba en el porche, mirándonos a lo lejos, con las manos aún metidas en el bolsillo central de la sudadera. Me despedí con la mano y él hizo lo mismo. Cerré la puerta, me puse el cinturón y arranqué el todoterreno de Jean. Miré por el retrovisor y él continuaba fuera, viendo cómo nos alejábamos. Recuerdo que pensé que era el tío más raro que había conocido.

**Notas finales:**

¡Por fin! Voy a llorar muy fuerte después de esto… Como ya os comenté, el capítulo anterior (por razones que desconozco y que ya me gustaría conocer ¬¬) no se subió correctamente (o lo que es lo mismo, que las ediciones de párrafo y las separaciones se volvieron locas y aparecieron al revés o directamente desaparecieron… Se irían de vacaciones porque otra cosa no se me ocurre… -_-")

Total, que ahí me he estado peleando con la página para lograr editar el fic…recargaba al cabo de mucho _mucho_ rato y seguía saliendo igual de mal… Y eso a mí, la reina del perfeccionismo (perfeccionismo en el sentido de que me gusta hacer las cosas muy bien… No penséis que soy una ególatra de m****a) pues como que no me ha caído demasiado bien.

Resumiendo muy mucho… He tenido que cambiar de navegador y dejar a mi pequeño Chrome para abrir el fic desde Explorer (sí, Explorer…TT_TT) con el fin de comprobar que todo fuera un lamentable error de Google Chrome, que no cargaba bien. Afortunadamente en Explorer ya me salía el capítulo editado y mi drama personal ha terminado ahí.

Si a eso le sumamos que mi conexión a Internet ha sido pésima e intermitente a causa del mal tiempo pues ya me ha dado la tarde completa…

No he querido subir el capítulo 3 antes de resolver la catástrofe que ha causado el 2.

Pff… Qué mal rato… Es que todavía me estoy acordando y TT_TT

**Sobre el capítulo: **

¿Qué puedo decir? Levi rompe ovarios ya está aquí para hacernos sufrir a base de sensualidad xD De hecho, el siguiente capítulo estará narrado por él y espero no decepcionar a nadie con el estilo ^^. Centrándome en lo que ha ocurrido en este capítulo, está claro que nuestro loco de la limpieza favorito ya ha puesto sus ojos en el herido Eren.

¡Petra ha aparecido! La verdad es que es un personaje al que le tengo bastante cariño y por supuesto tenía que estar en mi historia y además de una manera original… Aquí nada de Rivetra ni cosas ñoñas por el estilo… En Heartless Petra tiene una rivalidad muy fuerte con Levi, no lo puede ni ver. Va a ser esta rivalidad la que nos brinde bastante salseo, así que ya podéis preparar las palomitas ;).

Para poder hacer el capítulo tuve que leer muchísimo sobre los Host Clubs ya que mis conocimientos sobre la materia se reducían a lo que "aprendí" de Ouran Host Club (una versión dulcificada de la realidad) hace como mil años (vale, he exagerado… pero ha pasado de eso bastante tiempo… Tanto que no recuerdo exactamente cuándo la vi…).

El caso es que he adaptado un poco la realidad para la historia. Normalmente en los Host Clubs no se permiten las relaciones sexuales (si los clientes las proponen, las chicas se negarán por norma general… En otros casos aceptan, pero tienen que buscar un Love Hotel). En cambio, en el fic el Host Club también ofrece servicios sexuales siempre que el host o la hostess accedan. Digamos que Hanji ha montado un buen negocio xD.

**Sobre la actualización y demás:**

La última cosa que os quiero decir es que el capítulo 4 se publicará el viernes a las 9 de la mañana (hora española). La razón es que estoy en el turno de tarde de la universidad y al salir de clase iré a preparar una fiesta sorpresa de cumple a un amigo para la noche y se me va a hacer imposible subirlo al llegar a casa (más que nada porque llegaré a las tantas y sólo tendré ganas de dormir). También os aviso por si la ansiedad os puede y queréis leer el capítulo cuanto antes y dejarme un lindo review, ya sabéis… He descubierto que leer los comentarios de l s lector s (qué pesada estoy con las " "… Pero no quiero discriminar a nadie D=) me hace feliz y siento que lo que hago tiene sentido… Que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

¡Ah! Los comentarios siempre los respondo por privado, a excepción de los que son de anónimos, que los respondo en las notas finales… Así que revisad el correo, quizá tengáis mi sexy reply. También los iré contestando cuando tenga un respiro y pueda vaguear a gusto en internet… Porque si los dejo para el viernes se me acumula el trabajo corrigiendo y contestando y eso no es bien…

También me alegra ver que cada vez seáis más l s que leéis esta cosa rara que ha salido de mi cabeza xD Al principio pensé que nadie se iba a interesar por ella, pero poco a poco vamos creciendo… Gracias por el apoyo, en serio ^^.

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos el viernes 13 ^^

¡Que tengáis una buena semana!

Gumi.

**Mini nota 1.0:**

Un aplauso por mí, la "_única" _ autora de FanFiction que hace las notas finales casi tan largas como el capítulo =D.


	4. Capítulo 4: Capriccio

**Disclaimer!**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

-Lemon suave.

-Está narrado por Levi, con eso ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que te puedes encontrar…

**Capítulo 4: C****apriccio**

Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego.

**Oscar Wilde.**

[Levi]

Como cada noche, llegué al club justo media hora antes de que se abriera al público. Teóricamente, tendríamos que estar allí al menos una hora y media antes... Pero a mí aquello me importaba una mierda y llegaba a la hora que me daba la gana. Después de todo, era uno de los host más cotizados. Hanji no se atrevía a decirme nada en cuanto a eso porque sabía que como se me cruzaran los cables la dejaría tirada, muerta del asco y perdería por partida doble; un amigo y el foco principal de sus ingresos.

Estaba paseándome por el club cuando mi jefa me llamó la atención. Me giré para mirarle a la cara y dedicarle una de mis muecas de asco.

-Ey, Levi... No pensarás trabajar así vestido hoy, ¿no?

-Pues sí -me hubiera gustado hacerle una foto a Hanji en ese momento. Puso una cara digna de recordar.

-¿Cómo que "pues sí"? Levi, esto es alto standing, aquí la gente paga por elegancia y exclusividad -cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho.

-Para lo que haré esta noche créeme que no me va a hacer falta esta ropa.

-Es inútil discutir contigo...

-Por fin lo comprendes, has tardado lo tuyo, ¿eh?

Hanji soltó un profundo suspiró y me miró cansada.

-Haz un buen trabajo esta noche, Levi. Sólo te pido eso.

-Ya sabes que soy el mejor -y con eso, me di la vuelta y la dejé atrás.

Entré en la sala principal y me senté a la barra, pedí una copa para hacer tiempo e ir calentando el cuerpo. Las manecillas del reloj se movieron demasiado deprisa y para cuando quise echar cuentas la sala se estaba empezando a llenar. Un dedo recorrió mi columna vertebral por encima de la sudadera y segundos después se sentó a mi lado Farlan, uno de mis clientes habituales. Interiormente grité, eso significaba que esta noche sería dura.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? -preguntó, acariciando mi rodilla. Odiaba ese tipo de contacto físico, pero como pagaba tenía que aguantarlo.

-Lo que vayas a tomar tú -realmente me daba igual.

Una. Dos. Tres. Tuvieron que llegar tres copas para que nos sentáramos cómodamente en el sofá libre más cercano y él empezara a lamer mi cuello. Jadeé. Farlan sabía cómo atacar uno de mis puntos débiles. Cuando mi cuello estuvo cubierto por su saliva, comenzó a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Como por instinto me senté sobre sus piernas para facilitarle el trabajo y dejarme hacer. A los pocos minutos me aburrí de ser el pasivo en aquel juego y comencé un nuevo ataque. Impacté mis labios con los suyos y luché por abrirme paso a su boca, donde nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron un baile. Farlan llevó una de sus manos hasta mi culo, lo acarició por encima del vaquero y después se aventuró a meter una mano dentro. Gemí al sentir el tacto de su dedo índice contra mi entrada y me apresuré a sacar esa mano intrusa del interior de mi ropa.

-Aquí no... -dije, aprisionando sus hombros con mis dedos.

-Oye, yo soy el cliente... Yo mando... -replicó mientras volvía a intentar colar su mano bajo mi ropa.

Me encontré sin opciones. Era verdad que él, como cliente, era el que decidía qué hacer y dónde, pero a mí no me gustaba ser toqueteado de esa manera delante de un montón de salidos de mierda. La única salida que encontré fue besar sus labios casi con violencia y restregar nuestras entrepiernas en un intento de darle placer y que se olvidara por un momento de mi jodido culo.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, le sonreí y mordí su labio inferior atrayéndolo a mí. Se quejó y lo solté para después lamerlo.

-Quiero follarte ya, vamos -dijo autoritario, levantándose conmigo en brazos.

-Eh, ¡suéltame! -me quejé- Puedo andar yo solo. Él soltó unas carcajadas y me dejó en el suelo.

Llegamos a la habitación y a él le faltó tiempo para desvestirme. Mis ropas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo. Completamente desnudo, me tumbó en la cama y se posicionó sobre mí. Me robó un beso y después bajó por mi cuello con su lengua haciendo círculos sobre mi piel hasta llegar a mi miembro. Lo acarició hasta que quedó completamente duro.

-¿Preparado para la primera corrida de la noche? -preguntó, totalmente seductor.

-Hazlo ya, imbécil. No me calientes y me dejes a dos velas para empezar a preguntarme gilipolleces.

Farlan sonrió, ya me conocía y no se tomó mi insulto a pecho. Empezó a comérmela de una forma lenta, desquiciadora hasta el punto de que rogué para que lo hiciera más rápido. La velocidad que mantenía me estaba volviendo loco.

Sacó mi pene de su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con la intensidad que yo necesitaba. Mis gemidos llenaron la habitación.

No tardé mucho en correrme. Llevé mi mano izquierda a la frente y con el dorso retiré la fina capa de sudor que la cubría. Estaba agotado... Y eso que acabábamos de empezar.

-¿Hay lubricante o prefieres que utilice esto? -dijo lamiendo una gota de semen que había quedado en su mano.

-Mira en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche -le indiqué y me levanté hacia el baño. Necesitaba limpiar lo poco que me había manchado de la corrida anterior. La idea de estar sucio estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

-¿Por qué te has ido? -preguntó Farlan, presionando el dosificador del lubricante y derramando el contenido sobre sus dedos.

-Parece que sea la primera vez que follas conmigo, inútil -me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del baño y me crucé de brazos-. He ido a limpiarme.

Farlan sonrió y dejó el bote en la mesita de noche.

-Genial... Ahora trae tu culo a la cama y dame placer -ordenó mientras me llamaba con la mano.

A partir de ahí fue lo mismo de siempre; palabras sucias, algún que otro beso, dilatación y sexo duro. Muy duro. De lo monótono que era, ni siquiera disfrutaba… Pero claro, tenía que hacer el papel de que me estaba echando el polvo de mi vida o no volvería y perdería dinero. Mi obligación era dejarlo satisfecho.

Unos minutos después, se corrió antes que yo, se limpió, se recolocó la ropa y se fue con un simple adiós dejándome a cuatro patas sobre la cama y con una erección de un par de cojones. Me fui directo a la ducha y allí tuve que terminar el trabajo yo solo.

Bajé y volví a entrar en busca de algún salido o alguna mojabragas que pagara por pasar un rato conmigo. Aunque soy gay, también me dedicaba a satisfacer mujeres... Al parecer les resulto bastante atractivo y mientras paguen a mí me da igual uno que otro.

De nuevo sentado en la barra, pedí una tónica. Cuatro copas ya habían sido suficientes teniendo en cuenta lo mal que mi cuerpo procesa el alcohol y las horas de trabajo que me quedaban. Mientras bebía, hice un barrido general, estudiando quién podría ser mi próxima víctima. Mis ojos se detuvieron en un chico castaño, con los ojos verdes y la piel ligeramente tostada. Me relamí el labio de forma automática y tras observarlo unos segundos reparé en compañía de quién estaba. Petra. Ese mocoso ya estaba condenado a echar un polvo con ella.

Decidí observarlos un poco más y mis alarmas saltaron cuando Petra se mordió el labio y agarró la rodilla del mocoso. Acababa de empezar su ritual de zorreo para llevarse a cualquiera a la cama. La conocía demasiado bien. Tardó apenas unos segundos en pasar a la segunda fase de su ataque zorril; los susurros en el oído y las caricias subidas de tono. Ver aquel espectáculo estaba poniéndome de un humor de perros. Me entraron dos tíos y los mandé a la mierda… Lo único que me interesaba era saber qué hacía aquel mocoso y si sucumbiría a la actitud vulgar de Petra.

Mi compañera llevó su mano hasta el paquete del niñato. Al puto paquete. Apreté el tubo de cristal entre mis dedos con tanta fuerza que me hice daño. Di otro trago y cuando volví a mirar, ella ya estaba sentada en su regazo comiéndole la boca como una perra hambrienta, guiando las manos de él para que la toquetearan donde ella quería. Eso pudo conmigo y con todo mi puto autocontrol. Ya no había marcha atrás, llegados a ese punto el polvo era inminente. Decidí parar aquello, no sé cómo ni por qué pero me molestaba que el niñato fuera a follar con otra.

-Vaya, Petra, veo que te estás divirtiendo -cortaron el beso y Petra me miró con odio, gritando con los ojos "cortarrollos". Aquello me provocó un mini orgasmo.

Clavé mi mirada en el mocoso de ojos verdes y algo dentro de mí se removió cuando comprobé que me miraba con curiosidad de arriba a abajo. Por alguna razón, quería gustarle y que cambiara de idea. Si esa noche tenía que echar un polvo, que fuera conmigo.

Petra se dio cuenta de nuestra "conexión" y llevó la cabeza del chico hasta su pecho, dejando claro que él era de su propiedad esta noche.

-Nos has cortado en el mejor momento... No nos molestes, Levi -ese "Levi" sonó con recochineo, restregándome por toda mi jodida cara que iba a tirárselo y yo no. Volvió a besar sus labios y tuve que contenerme para no darle una patada en la cara.

-Tch... -solté y fui en busca de Hanji. Tenía que parar esta aberración.

No me costó mucho encontrarla. Cuando me vio, sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Tú, cuatro ojos, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Sólo pide por esa boca, Levicito -odiaba que me llamaran con ese diminutivo de mierda.

-Haz que Petra cambie de cliente -Hanji me miró sorprendida y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Petra en la sala. Yo me giré e hice lo mismo. Seguía sentada en las piernas de aquel niñato.

-No puedo hacer eso, Levi...

-No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo, joder -estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Ya podía ver a Petra cabalgando al chico-. Sólo impide que se acueste con él -casi supliqué.

Hanji esbozó una amplia sonrisa y me miró por encima de las gafas.

-¿Estás celoso de ese chico, Levi? ¿Te gusta Petra? Yo pensaba que eras gay... Al final eso de acostarte con mujeres parece que te ha hecho un poco bisexual, ¿no? -se estaba burlando. Se estaba burlando de mí y estaba rozando el límite.

-No me gusta esa zorra, no me gustan las mujeres. No sé en qué puto idioma tengo que decírtelo.

Resoplé y enfoqué la vista en el suelo, desesperado. Cuando volví a alzarla me encontré a Petra llevando de la mano a aquel mocoso, que no tendría más de 20 años. Se estaba dirigiendo a la salida y eso sólo significaba que iban a follar.

-Hanji… -dije volviendo la mirada a mi jefa-. Si no paras esta mierda me voy y esta vez de verdad -la cara de mi amiga palideció.

-No sé por qué tanto empeño en est...

-Porque nadie puede tocarlo -la corté. Ella simplemente asintió y me pidió que la acompañara a su despacho. Allí estuvo buscando al candidato perfecto para que contratara los trabajos de Petra y en cuanto lo encontró se dispuso a llamarlo.

-Pon el manos libres -dije sentado con las piernas colgando por uno de los brazos de la silla. Ella se apresuró a hacerlo y entonces ocurrió el milagro. Su móvil empezó a vibrar entre sus manos.

-Es Erwin… -dijo con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-¿A qué mierdas esperas para contestar? –pregunté molesto. Si no se daba prisa ese mocoso…

-¿Sí? –Hizo una pausa, escuchando todo lo que el cejotas le estaba diciendo-. Estoy en mi despacho, ven.

-¿Erwin está aquí? –pregunté, incorporándome un poco. Hanji se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos de Erwin acercarse.

-Buenas noches, Hanji –saludó, antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Erwin, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo a Pixis en la sala principal esperando un poco de cariño, Mike está con él –explicó con su tono relajado de siempre-. Estamos a punto de cerrar un gran negocio pero aún no está muy seguro. Pensé que Petra podría ayudarlo a aclararse, así que la necesito aquí, ya –su tono relajado se convirtió en uno demandante.

Me levanté de la silla con una sonrisa y busqué la mirada de la cuatro ojos mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-Levi, estás aquí –Erwin parecía sorprendido-. Me alegro de verte –esbozó esa maldita sonrisa que me hacía querer vomitar todo lo que había comido durante el jodido día.

-Por esta vez creo que puedo decir lo mismo –metí las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera y miré a mi jefa-. Creo que tienes que interrumpir a cierta putita…

Hanji reaccionó y abrió la aplicación que le permitía ver qué habitación estaban ocupando cada uno de sus empleados.

-La número 14...Erwin, vuelve al salón principal, por favor… En un momento estará Petra con vosotros -dijo guardando el móvil y echando a andar. Yo me limité a seguirla sin poder evitar sonreír. A estas alturas, Petra aún se la estaría chupando. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo en complacer y más si era por primera vez. A no ser que estuviera más caliente que una gata en celo y ya se lo estuviera zumbando.

Llegamos a la habitación y Hanji entró dando la buena noticia. Segundos más tarde salió una Petra cabreadísima que me miró con absoluto desprecio.

-Ha sido cosa tuya, ¿verdad? ¡Quería hacerlo con él y tú has tenido que venir a joderme! No soportas que alguien pueda llegar a hacerte sombra -me reí ante sus palabras. Para nada temía eso, estaba muy seguro de mis habilidades y mi polla mandaba más que toda ella en cualquier cliente.

-¿Encima tienes el valor de reírte de mí? -preguntó realmente enfadada- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Levi?

-Con alguien que se ha quedado con las ganas de echar un polvo -no pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Ella, al ver mi reacción, se mordió el labio y apretó los puños.

-A ver si un día de estos se te rompe el pene por tanta actividad y así me libro de ti por un tiempo -dijo antes de marcharse.

Me apoyé contra la pared, al lado de la puerta y me crucé de brazos esperando a que salieran. Me sentía pleno ahora que había evitado aquello y me dediqué a disfrutar de mi éxito.

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenos y fríos días!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo de Heartless. Tengo que decir que disfruté muchísimo al escribirlo… Ponerme en la piel de Levi me permite unas licencias que no puedo tomar cuando escribo desde el POV de Eren. Fue realmente genial y no descarto la idea de hacer a Levi un narrador habitual del fic.

He decidido fraccionar el capítulo en dos partes, ya que en una sola se quedaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Demasiado extenso incluso para alguien que escribe tochazos como yo? Sí, eso podría servir… El caso es que no quería que el capítulo se quedara con el tamaño de la Biblia porque hay personas a las que se les hace pesado leer algo tan largo…

Ya que no voy a hacer un especial de San Valentín (porque sería forzar la historia demasiado, no por otra cosa xD) he pensado que tal vez sería buena idea subir la segunda parte de este capítulo mañana en vez de dejarlo para la semana que viene.

El lemon es muy pero que muy flojito (a duras penas puede llamarse lemon xD). No quería hacer este espectacular y que luego el riren fuera una mi***a porque no estuviese a la altura…

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo ^^ Los reviews los contestaré a lo largo de la mañana y en las notas finales del fic de mañana.

Si el capítulo ha salido más tarde ha sido porque al revisarlo antes me he dado cuenta de que no había escrito las notas finales y bueno… Necesitaba comentar unas cosillas.

Que tengáis un buen día ^^

**Gumi. **


	5. Capítulo 4: Capriccio 2ª parte

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias sobre el capítulo:**

-Palabras malsonantes.

-Hanji cotilla y Petra malvada.

-Jean volverá a deleitarnos, de forma estelar, con su alcohólica aparición.

-Capítulo largo (casi 9 páginas de Word…)

**Capítulo 4: Capriccio [2ª parte]**

_Faltan palabras a la lengua para los sentimientos del alma_

**Fray Luis de León.**

Enjoy it!

-Estarás contento, ¿no? –preguntó Hanji, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. Te ha salido todo a pedir de boca, no entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta suerte…

-La verdad es que no me ha ido nada mal… -dejé caer y me dispuse a bajar la escalera. No podía dejar que el mocoso se me escapara ahora que había conseguido dar jaque mate a la zorra de Petra.

-¡Eh, Levi! –me detuvo la voz de mi jefa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, gafas de mierda? –me estaba entreteniendo con gilipolleces e iba a perder al niñato. Giré sobre mis talones y le dediqué una mirada amenazadora que la hizo temblar por su vida.

-Vamos, enanín, no te pongas tan borde… He evitado algo que no querías que pasara, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme qué te traes con el chico ese… -¿Cómo? ¿Me estaba preguntando algo así?

-Eso quiero yo saber –me limité a contestar, sólo quería encontrarlo y hablar con él ¿De qué? Pues no tengo ni puta idea, pero algo se me ocurriría en el momento en que lo viera… O quizás no y sólo lo empotraría contra la pared más próxima, follándolo como nunca lo habían follado en su vida.

-Si te sirve de algo, ha venido con un amigo… No se irá hasta que él no haya terminado y según esto acaba de entrar en una habitación con Isabel –dijo mostrándome su móvil.

Aquello me relajó bastante, para qué mentir.

-Luego te veo –ahora sí, comencé a bajar los escalones. Si lo que decía la loca era cierto, no podía andar muy lejos.

Llegué a la planta baja y le pregunté a la recepcionista. Me dijo que lo había visto salir no hacía mucho y todas mis alarmas saltaron… ¿Estaría tan loco como para volver a Sina a pie? Negué con la cabeza y dirigí mis pasos hasta la puerta principal. Tiré de ella y ahí lo encontré, sentado en un escalón. Se giró y al verme su cara adoptó una mueca de decepción. Sentí mi sangre hervir, ahora mis ganas de follarlo y enseñarle quién era yo habían aumentado. Nadie tiene permitido decepcionarse al verme.

-¿Con el frío que hace y tú aquí? Si que te ha dejado cachondo Petra…

-Si vas a burlarte será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz –sonreí ante su molesta respuesta y decidí sentarme a su lado, necesitaba más de él.

-No voy a burlarme, es una putada lo que te ha pasado –dije sacando del bolsillo de mi pantalón la caja de cigarrillos y un mechero. Él me miraba atentamente -¿Quieres uno? –le ofrecí.

-No fumo, gracias –se apresuró a decir, apartando la mirada.

-Oh, un chico sano… -llevé el cigarrillo a mis labios y lo encendí- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté antes de dar una calada. Estaba siendo demasiado frío conmigo y tenía que atraer su atención hacia mí de algún modo… ¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? Necesitaba saber cuál era su jodido nombre, necesitaba que dejara esa actitud de mierda para convertirse en un lindo gatito que necesitaba de mis mimos y que rogaba por más de mí.

-¿Acaso importa eso ahora? –lo miré sorprendido. El mocoso estaba jugando con fuego y yo estaba que ardía. Me llené los pulmones de aire

-A mí sí –hice una pausa, encogiéndome de hombros-. ¿Cómo te llamas? –insistí.

-Eren... me llamo Eren.

-Eren... –pronuncié su nombre despacio, recreándome en cada sílaba-. Yo soy Levi –"la persona a la que le debes placer", estuve a punto de añadir.

Le ofrecí la mano y el la tomó para segundos más tarde intentar soltarse. Quería llevar el control de la situación y yo no estaba dispuesto a cederle tal poder. Apreté su mano con la mía y tiré de él hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío.

Mi primer instinto fue arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo mío, pero pensé que jugar un poco antes sería bastante más divertido.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes ganas? –aquella pregunta no fue ni mucho menos casual. Quería que malpensara, ponerlo nervioso, obligarlo a imaginarse otro tipo de actos conmigo.

-¿Qué…? –se mostró aturdido por la situación. Sonreí, el plan marchaba a la perfección.

-De darle una calada –improvisé-. Relaja mucho –intenté convencerlo.

En un principio, miró el cigarrillo con expresión dubitativa hasta que pareció decidirse y lo tomó entre sus dedos, rozándolos previamente con los míos, provocándome una descarga eléctrica. Si con un simple roce me provocaba ese tipo de cosas, no quiero imaginar qué sentiría al estar dentro de él… Vale, joder, en realidad si me lo quiero imaginar… Pero no es plan ponerse duro ahora.

Colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios y creí que perdería la cordura allí mismo por un acto tan simple. La forma cuidadosa en la que esos labios lo envolvían me hizo desear sentirlos en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras lo observaba y cuando volvió la mirada hacia mí, lo liberé y sonreí.

Su móvil vibró y no tardó en devolverme el cigarro. Lo miré unos segundos y una pregunta fugaz paso por mi mente "si le doy una calada ahora será como un beso indirecto, ¿no?". Casi de manera automática me lo llevé a la boca y succioné. "Soy una maldita nena pensando en este tipo de cosas…".

Tras esa calada volví a la realidad. Eren estaba hablando con una chica. Una chica… Eso hizo saltar mis alarmas. No voy a negar que presté atención a la conversación mientras daba mi usual imagen despreocupada.

-¿Tu novia? –me apresuré a preguntar en cuanto cortó la llamada.

-No tengo novia –el segundo mini orgasmo de la noche llegó con esa frase.

-Ya veo...- di una última calada al cigarrillo que estaba a punto de consumirse y lo apagué contra el suelo.

Justo cuando creía que podría continuar con mi juego, apareció su amigo, borracho como una cuba. Se lanzó sobre mi mocoso y tuvieron una pequeña disputa bastante cómica. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por contener la risa cuando le preguntó si había follado.

-¿Volverás por aquí, Eren? –me atreví a preguntar cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Puede... Me ha quedado pendiente algo que hacer.

Mierda. Quería tirarse a Petra, por eso quería volver.

-Ya nos veremos, entonces... –me despedí, comenzando a sentir un vacío extraño por dentro.

Vi cómo se alejaba en el impresionante todoterreno. Me encogí por el frío y decidí que ya no pintaba nada allí. Cuando me dispuse a entrar de nuevo estuve a punto de caer por no pisar algo que se encontraba en el suelo. Me agaché a recogerlo y comprobé que era un teléfono móvil ¿Qué coño hacía esto aquí? Lo examiné más detenidamente. Los hechos se unieron en mi cabeza y aquello provocó una sonrisa en mis labios… El móvil era del mocoso.

-Levi, ¿qué haces ahí? –ya estaba la loca dándome por culo.

-Nada, ¿qué quieres? –pregunté, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

-¿Qué acabas de guardar? –acortó la distancia entre nosotros y su mano se disponía a entrar en mi bolsillo con curiosidad.

-Joder, qué puto martirio… -dije esquivándola y entrando al club. Ella se apresuró a seguirme, parecía que no iba a dejarme tranquilo.

-Por cierto, ven a mi despacho… Tengo algo que hablar contigo…

Puse los ojos en blanco y la seguí hasta su maldito despacho. Una vez allí, me tiré sobre el sofá de manera poco elegante y apoyé la cabeza sobre mis manos enlazadas.

-¿Qué quieres? –quería terminar cuanto antes con todo esto.

-Ponte cómodo si ves que eso –dijo entre risas, mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

-¿Quieres soltarlo ya? –estaba empezando a impacientarme y no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más sin mandarla a tomar por culo a su puto asunto y a ella, juntos, en forma de pack indivisible. Sólo quería cotillear el móvil de Eren.

-Relájate, Levicito –otra vez con ese diminutivo de mierda-. He estado hablando con Petra… No me gusta la relación que tenéis…

-Te jodes, a mí tampoco me gusta esa zorra y tengo que verla todos los días –respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-No, Levi –dijo negando levemente con la cabeza-. La estás tratando muy mal últimamente y lo de hoy ha sido el colmo. Ha estado llorando después de que la interrumpiera –comentó con tristeza.

-¿En serio? –ahí iba mi tercer mini orgasmo de la noche.

-Levi, no te alegres de las desgracias de otros –me regañó. Eso sí que era el colmo.

-¿Has terminado ya? Porque si lo que quieres es que mejore mi relación con la zorra de expresión dulce, te vas a comer una mierda… Una bien grande –dije, levantándome con pesadez del sofá. Ahora sí que iba a marcharme.

-Si no vas a llevarte bien con ella, al menos ignoraos mutuamente. Pensad que el otro no existe y todo estará bien –contestó, en un intento de apaciguarme.

-Nada va a estar bien si manosea lo que es mío –respondí sin pensar. Fui consciente de lo que había dicho cuando reparé en su expresión incrédula… Levi, ¿por qué cojones tu cerebro no trabaja bien?

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo, cuatro ojos… Me voy a casa. Me pone enfermo estar aquí –me levanté del sofá y me dispuse a irme.

-Espera, Levi –se apresuró a decir a la vez que se le levantaba y llegaba a mi lado-. ¿Te gusta ese chico? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Erwin? ¿Eric? ¿Erek?

-Eren –la corté antes de que siguiera recitando más nombres.

-¡Eso, Eren! –exclamó, aliviada por haberlo recordado-. Parece que te hace tilín… ¿Qué tramas con él? ¿Quieres sodomizarlo, eh? Enano pervertido…

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? –Hanji estaba entrando en modo "tocapelotas".

-Olvida que soy tu jefa, somos amigos desde hace años… Hemos pasado por malos momentos, puedes contármelo. Nunca te había visto así por alguien… Tú, el gran Levi, la persona que sólo se preocupa por sí misma.

-Oye, para con esa mierda. Estás dando a entender que soy un egoísta –

Hanji estalló en carcajadas y yo me quedé atónito mientras veía cómo le costaba respirar, pensando en la mejor manera de matarla y deshacerme de su cadáver.

-Es que eso es lo que eres –consiguió responder en cuanto normalizó, a duras penas, su respiración-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar?

Bufé con fuerza y me tiré de nuevo en el sofá mientras que ella dirigía su silla giratoria hasta quedar frente a mí. Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, apoyó el codo izquierdo en su rodilla y el mentón en la mano hecha un puño.

-En realidad no es nada… Sólo me he puesto celoso de Petra… -dije con tono despreocupado.

-Levi… -volví mis ojos hacia ella y pude comprobar que se había puesto pálida.

-¡Eh, cuatro ojos! ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté intentando no parecer muy preocupado por el estado de mi amiga. Tenía una imagen que mantener.

-¿Has dicho celoso…?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Levi Ackerman está celoso? –preguntó mientras me observaba, completamente desconcertada.

-Qué pesada, joder…

-¡Levi, has tenido un flechazo! –dijo emocionada. Poco le faltó para empezar a saltar por el despacho como si fuera una niña pequeña el día de su cumpleaños.

No, eso sí que no. Nunca me he enamorado, nunca me han gustado las mierdas románticas y desde siempre me he mostrado en contra de tener pareja. Soy feliz tal y como estoy ahora. Libre, con un trabajo que me daba sexo y dinero a la vez, con unos amigos un poco imbéciles pero amigos al fin y al cabo… Y lo más importante, soltero. Sin ataduras, sin tener que acordarme de aniversarios ni aguantar manías de nadie por esa cosa estúpida que llaman "amor".

-De eso nada, Hanji –ella dejó de sonreír, esperando mi respuesta-. Creo que la tontería que tengo se debe a que me ha calentado y no me ha apagado –oh, qué manera más elegante de decir que me ha puesto duro y que no me lo he tirado-. Se me pasará en cuanto me lo folle –adiós elegancia. Fue delicado mientras duró.

-Entiendo… Porque estás seguro de que es gay, ¿cierto? –volvió a sonreír y aquello me sacó de quicio porque recordé a Petra sobre él mientras lo dominaba y lo complacido que se veía. Me quedé callado unos segundos hasta que recordé cómo me miró con curiosidad.

-Le gusto, sólo que no lo sabe –me encogí de hombros y rescaté su móvil de mi bolsillo.

Hanji suspiró con fuerza, dándose por vencida, levantándose y devolviendo la silla a su lugar.

-Así que eso era lo que escondías… -la miré y la encontré sentada de nuevo, con sujetando folios con la mano izquierda y un bolígrafo con la derecha.

-Es del mocoso –me limité a responder.

-¿Se lo has robado? –preguntó, escandalizada.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Se le ha caído en el porche y yo lo he recogido.

-Y ahora imagino que vas a registrarlo, ¿me equivoco? Levi, eso está muy mal… ¿Qué clase de educación te he dado para que hagas ese tipo de cosas? Qué vergüenza, me siento fracasada… -comenzó a bromear.

-Para ya, cuatro ojos… Miraré las fotos y poco más –presioné el botón central-. ¿Cómo quieres que no te fisgoneen el móvil cuando no tienes patrón ni contraseña? Mocoso estúpido… -dije en voz alta al comprobar que podía acceder con total libertad.

Hanji alzó la vista y me miró con desaprobación.

-¿Qué? ¡La culpa es suya por no tenerlo protegido! –me defendí.

-Deberías respetar su intimidad…

-Si quería intimidad que le hubiese puesto una maldita contraseña –respondí e hice oídos sordos a lo que decía.

Desconecté los datos y accedí a la galería. Encontré varias carpetas, tentadoras todas, hasta que me decidí por la que pertenecía a la cámara. La abrí y seleccioné la primera foto. Apareció un edificio nuevo y muy grande. Me dediqué a pasar las fotos y me encontré con más instantáneas de ese edificio, que parecía un hospital. ¿Acaso era arquitecto?

Las siguientes podían resumirse en material hospitalario y sofisticados aparatos médicos. Estaba comenzando a impacientarme… ¿Es que no tenía ni una mísera foto suya? Las pasé rápido hasta que llegué a una en la que salía acompañado por su amigo el borracho y dos chicos más, uno rubio y otro moreno. Amplié la imagen de manera que saliera solamente él en la pantalla y sonreí por haber encontrado al fin una foto suya. Seguí deslizando el dedo índice por la pantalla hasta llegar a una que me dejó congelado.

-¿Pero qué…? –fue todo lo que pude articular en aquel momento.

-¿Hmm? –Hanji me miró mientras mordía el capuchón de su bolígrafo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto pasa –me levanté y, apoyándome en la mesa, le acerqué el aparato a los ojos. Una jodida fotografía de una chica rubia abrazando al mocoso en una cama. A mi mocoso.

Mi amiga me miró sin saber qué decir. Me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa de Hanji y miré fijamente la foto, como si tuviera el poder de quemarla con los ojos.

-Te lo advertí, Levi. Ese chico es hetero… Tiene novia… -dijo intentando ser cuidadosa con mis sentimientos.

Y entonces recordé la conversación que tuvo por teléfono antes de despedirnos. ¿Me había mentido con eso de que no tenía pareja? ¿Por qué cojones lo hizo?

-¿Tiene novia y se va de putas?

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, Levi. La mayoría de nuestros clientes son personas con pareja –respondió echándose hacia atrás-. Deberías darte por vencido en lo que respecta a ese chico… Es hetero, no tienes nada que hacer, no le gustan los penes.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de todo eso. Nadie es homosexual o hetero al 100%

Hanji volvió a suspirar mientras yo arrugaba los puños de mi sudadera. Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Me llené los pulmones de aire en un intento de calmarme y decidí pasar la fotografía. Seguir mirándola no me iba a traer nada bueno.

-Levi –me llamó la voz femenina y yo alcé la mirada-. ¿Estás seguro de que sólo quieres de él un polvo?

-Sí –respondí y volví los ojos al móvil.

-¿Por qué te pones así entonces?

-Olvídame, Hanji –opté por contestar al encontrarme sin respuesta.

Ella volvió a centrarse en el trabajo y yo me dediqué a deslizar el pulgar por la pantalla sin apenas prestar atención a lo que aparecía… Se me había quedado grabada a fuego aquella imagen.

Dejé de pasar fotos y agité suavemente la cabeza con la esperanza de que eso me ayudara a olvidarme de lo que había visto. Cuando miré de nuevo el aparato me encontré con una foto de algo que parecía una tarjeta con letras cursivas. La curiosidad me pudo y tuve que ampliarla para poder leer lo que ponía. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fue una buena idea.

"_Eren y Christa"_

"_Desde que nos conocimos, cada mañana, cuando despertamos,_

_Encontramos el uno en el otro la razón por la que sonreímos"_

Aquello confirmaba mi sospecha de que el mocoso tenía novia. Una parte de mí quería dejar de seguir leyendo porque se hacía una idea de lo que estaba por llegar, pero la otra moría por continuar.

"_Por eso mismo… ¡Nos casamos!"_

Entonces en mi garganta se formó un nudo y fui víctima de unos terribles celos. El mocoso iba a casarse… Con una mujer.

"_Deseamos compartirlo con vosotros el día 6 de diciembre a las 19:00"_

-Hanji, ¿a qué día estamos hoy? –pregunté de repente.

-Pues… -sacó su móvil y miró la pantalla-. Pasamos de las doce, así que ya estamos a domingo, 7 de diciembre.

-Vamos, Hanji, no me jodas –dije tirándole el teléfono del mocoso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –estaba totalmente descolocada. Tomó el móvil entre sus dedos y se lo acercó a la cara-. ¿Qué? –reaccionó al leerlo.

-Está casado, joder… Se casó ayer y para celebrarlo vino al club a tirarse a una furcia.

-Levi, espera, no saques conclusiones tan fácilmente. Recuerdo que…

-Madre mía, qué hijo de puta… Ponerle los cuernos a esa pobre chica el mismo día de su boda –la corté.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te estás compadeciendo de su novia? ¿Y ese cambio de opinión?

-No soporto a los infieles de mierda, ya lo sabes…

-Pero bien que te los follas cuando se te ponen a tiro aquí, ¿eh? –atacó.

-Porque es mi trabajo, no porque me guste –me apresuré a responder.

Ella iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca y esbozó una sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Ha dejado de gustarte porque piensas que le ha sido infiel a alguien?

Y aquella pregunta me generó una nueva duda.

-Me atrae sexualmente pero si eso es cierto, como humano, deja mucho que desear –contesté cuando creí que me había aclarado.

Hanji apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre sus manos.

-Antes no me has dejado contarte algo y creo que puede interesarte.

-Dispara –ordené.

-Llegó al club decaído –comenzó-. Su amigo comentó que había tenido un mal día… De hecho, creo que dijo que había sido el peor día de su vida.

-Eso…

-Lo más probable es que su novia le haya dado plantón en el altar y que su amigo se lo llevara de fiesta para levantarle el ánimo –teorizó con una sonrisa.

Pensándolo fríamente, la loca podría tener razón. Quizá quisiera acostarse con Petra para descargar tensiones y no porque fuera un cabrón infiel.

Me levanté de la silla al tiempo que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante –permitió el paso Hanji.

-La que faltaba… -comenté, cruzándome de brazos al ver a Petra aparecer.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, _Levi _–dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

-Me iré antes de que la víbora esta consiga enfermarme –dije y agarré el móvil del mocoso.

-Ey, Levi, ¿no crees que debería ser yo la que se quedase con eso? Al fin y al cabo, soy la dueña. Si viene a buscarlo yo me encargaré de entregárselo.

-Ni de coña, gafotas –respondí mientras lo guardaba-. Es mi excusa para volver a verlo y hablar con él.

Mi jefa sonrió a medias y se encogió de hombros.

-Qué se le va a hacer… ¿Te marchas ya?

-Sí, estoy cansado –dirigí mis pasos a la puerta.

-No olvides que mañana tenemos reunión con Mike, Erwin y los chicos –me recordó.

-Tranquila. Cierra pronto y duerme –me despedí.

Salí del host y saqué las llaves de mi coche. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y seguir con la tarea de cotillear el móvil de Eren. Me dispuse a abrirlo y entonces una voz a mi espalda me obligó a girarme. Petra.

Sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre mí y sus labios colisionaron contra los míos. Yo me quedé totalmente congelado, no sabía qué hacer. Ella me odiaba y yo la odiaba, ¿por qué mierda estaba pasando esto? Su lengua buscó entrar en mi boca pero me negué y cuando estaba por empujarla hizo tres simples movimientos en mis preciadas partes íntimas. Agarrar, apretar y retorcer. Segundos más tarde caí de rodillas, llevando mis manos a la parte afectada, escuchando cómo soltaba unas risitas.

-Oh, ¿qué es esto? ¿El móvil de Eren, quizás? –preguntó mientras lo sostenía frente a mí. ¿Cuándo me lo había quitado?

-Maldita zorra, devuélvemelo –exigí con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba levantarme.

-¿Sabes? Lo de fastidiarme la noche con Eren ha estado muy mal, querido Levi… Así que como compensa por los daños, yo lo guardaré y se lo entregare –explicó con su sonrisa cínica-. Me da pena por ti, estabas tan ilusionado por volver a verlo… -

Sus palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre y saqué fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarme y arrebatarle el móvil. Ella al ver que me esforzaba por conseguirlo me dio una patada en el estómago, haciéndome caer de nuevo.

-Mañana es domingo, el día perfecto para tener una cita, ¿no te parece? –Soltó unas carcajadas-. Oh, ya es muy tarde –dijo mirando de manera despreocupada su reloj- Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños… o al menos que lo intentes.

**Notas finales:**

¡Por fin! Oh, vale… Tengo mariposas en el estómago de la alegría que me da poder volver a publicar. Siento mucho –muchísimo, de hecho- no haber publicado el capítulo que prometí en San Valentín (que sería este) ni haber actualizado el viernes de la semana pasada… Pero veréis, el pendrive que utilizo para guardar el fic es el mismo que uso en el coche para escuchar música mientras conduzco. El caso es que a mi hermano le pareció gracioso esconderlo para que me volviera loca buscándolo por mi casa, por la universidad e incluso por los apartamentos de mis amigas haciéndome creer que no lo había dejado en el coche. No fue hasta ayer por la mañana, mientras limpiaba el coche a conciencia, que lo encontré escondido al fondo de la guantera. Ya lo daba por perdido y todo…

En fin, no quiero extenderme mucho más porque bastante largo ha sido el capítulo ya…

Muchísimas gracias por dar follow y fav al fic. Gracias también a las personas que dejan reviews y a aquellas que pasan por aquí, me leen pero no comentan. Os estoy igualmente agradecida. Sois amor.

Sé que al principio dije que tenía pensado contestar a todas las reviews, pero sinceramente no he tenido tiempo. Os pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi kokoro llorón.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la segunda parte del capítulo ;) Nos leemos más pronto de lo que pensáis.

Muchos besitos dulces,

**Gumi. **


	6. Capítulo 5: Mentiras

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mentiras.**

_"Si quieres conocer a una persona, no le preguntes lo que piensa sino lo que ama"_

_**San Agustín**_**.**

Enjoy it!

Mierda, mierda, mierda... Removí las sábanas, di la vuelta a la ropa, puse patas arriba el duplex e incluso bajé en pijama al garaje para nada. Había perdido el móvil y con ello me había perdido a mí. Sé que suena dramático, pero es ahí donde tengo guardadas cosas demasiado importantes... Desde documentos de mi trabajo hasta fotos personales... Y encima sin contraseña por mi pereza de tener que escribirla cada vez que accedía al dispositivo. Genial, la persona que lo encontrase tenía aseguradas unas horas de entretenimiento gratuito.

Subí los escalones que separaban los dos pisos que componían el apartamento y entré nervioso en la habitación de Jean, ahora también mía. Me acerqué a él y, sin pensármelo, comencé a zarandearlo sin ninguna delicadeza a la vez que lo llamaba.

-Eren, ¿por qué no pruebas a darte en la cabeza y me dejas en paz? -se quejó, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Iba listo si pensaba que las cosas quedarían así.

-Tengo un problema, imbécil... Y todo fue por tu culpa -cogí la almohada y la tiré al suelo, dejando a Jean, con su cara de sueño, al descubierto.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo un profundo odio hacia mi persona y se incorporó sobre sus codos para alcanzar el despertador de la mesita.

-Las 7:15 de la mañana, Jaeger... ¿Se puede saber por qué narices estás despierto un domingo a las 7:15 de la mañana? Espero que sea importante porque de lo contrario te tiraré por la ventana y no creo que te guste caer desde un cuarto piso -Jean volvió a dejar el despertador en la mesita y se sentó en la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer despierto- Y que sea rápido, tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está violando muy fuerte.

-He perdido mi móvil -solté sin más. Me miró atónito e hizo una mueca rara con la boca.

-Mala suerte, Jaeger. Cómprate mañana otro -dijo y se dispuso a acostarse de nuevo. Resta decir que intenté impedirlo con todas mis ganas.

-De eso nada, cara caballo –dije tirando de las sábanas hacia atrás.

-Iré contigo si te da tanto miedo -se ofreció. Mi mirada en ese momento debió ser una amenaza completa de muerte- ¿eh? Vale, te lo compraré yo... Lo que sea, pero ahora déjame dormir la mona.

-Me lo dejé en el burdel asqueroso al que me llevaste anoche.

-¿Te lo dejaste a cosa hecha? -preguntó, incorporándose una vez más para mirarme con los ojos hinchados- Eren, ¿qué clase de retraso tienes?

-¿Estás seguro de que el retraso no lo tienes tú? ¡¿Cómo voy a dejármelo a cosa hecha?! ¡¿Estás tonto?! -aquello estaba empezando a poder conmigo. Jean bufó y se levantó de mala gana. Comenzó a moverse por la habitación, buscando ropa limpia.

-Chicos, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Marco, abriendo tímidamente la puerta- ¿Por qué peleáis? Es demasiado temprano para esos gritos... Se van a quejar los vecinos...

-Nada, que Eren perdió ayer su móvil en el club... -respondió Jean, despreocupado, cogiendo un par de calcetines.

Marco no pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa. Por su hombro se asomó una cabeza rubia, curiosa por saber qué se cocía en aquella habitación.

-Armin, ¿qué haces despierto? ¿Te encuentras mejor? –se preocupó Marco.

-¿Cómo puede alguien dormir con este circo? –se quejó-. Mucho mejor… El caldo que me preparaste hizo efecto –sonrió. A pesar de eso, aún se le veía débil.

-Vas a llevarme –afirmé, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un todavía adormilado Jean.

Mi amigo me miró con expresión cansada, bufó con fuerza y se restregó los ojos. Me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que cuando quería algo lo terminaba consiguiendo.

-Como digas –cedió con desgana-. Pero antes deja que me dé una ducha y desayune en condiciones…

Me hubiera gustado arrastrarlo hasta el garaje y haberlo obligado a que me llevara en aquel mismo instante pero dado que eran poco más de las 7 de la mañana, que hacía un frío que pelaba y que eso de la ducha con agua calentita y un buen desayuno no sonaba tan mal, me limité a asentir.

-Eren, acompáñame –Marco llamó mi atención-. Te daré ropa limpia.

-Ah… vale –solté al recordar que estaba allí de rebote y que mis únicas pertenencias se reducían a una moto, una cartera y un móvil desaparecido.

Lo reconozco, en ese momento me entró el bajón y sentí ganas de llorar por una mezcla explosiva de pena, impotencia e incomprensión… ¿Por qué a mí? Marco tiró de la manga de mi pijama y me hizo seguirlo hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mientras buscaba en su armario algo que prestarme.

Lo miré sorprendido ¿Tanto se me notaba? Negué ligeramente con la cabeza y me senté al borde de su cama, con los dedos enlazados.

-Nada, sólo me he acordado de todo lo que pasó ayer y bueno… -titubeé, queriéndole quitar importancia.

Finalmente sacó un jersey de lana blanco y un pantalón negro. Me los ofreció con su habitual sonrisa de "todo estará bien".

-Sé que no es necesario que te diga esto pero… Ya sabes que somos tus amigos, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, nosotros estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte –sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que deseaban ser libres-. No estás sólo en esto, Eren.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más tenso y sentí unas incontrolables ganas de llorar allí mismo, pero hice de tripas corazón y conseguí contenerme.

-Gracias, Marco –apreté la ropa entre mis dedos. Él volvió a sonreír y tras darme unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro salió de la habitación.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, intentando centrarme en la misión de recuperar mi móvil y salí de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de baño de la planta superior, que estaba ocupado por Jean. Tuve que ducharme en el de abajo. Para cuando salí, Jean estaba tirado en el sofá viendo las noticias en el canal de 24 horas, lo único decente que podían emitir un domingo temprano. Armin estaba acurrucado a su lado, envuelto en su mullida manta, mientras que Marco se encontraba mezclando algo en un bol.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté curioso cuando llegué a su lado.

-Masa para gofres –respondió, moviéndose hasta el molde caliente para verter el contenido.

-Es demasiado… -se estaba tomando muchas molestias en preparar el desayuno. A mí me hubiera bastando con un par de galletas y un vaso de leche o café.

-Para nada –cerró el molde-. Jean quería un desayuno fuerte y a mí no me molesta prepararlo…

-Siempre tan servicial, Marco –sonreí ante la actitud de mi amigo- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Y así fue como Marco me mandó preparar la mesa para el desayuno, bajar al 24 horas primero a por nata y después a por caramelo líquido porque al señorito _Kirschtein_le apetecía y no quedaba. No podía quejarme, estaba allí de gratis, haciendo gasto y vistiendo la ropa que me prestaban.

-Idiota, ¿qué te parece si después de recuperar tu estúpido móvil vamos a tu casa a por tus cosas? –preguntó Jean, antes de llenar su boca con el dulce.

-Jean –se apresuró a regañar Marco-. Ten un poco más de tacto.

-Eren, perdónalo… Ya sabes que es tonto –se disculpó Armin.

-Eh, me estáis haciendo quedar mal –dijo con la boca llena-. Veamos, si estás seguro de que no quieres continuar con ella, ¿por qué no traer tus cosas? –expuso tras haber tragado-. ¿O es que quieres depender de nuestra ropa y demás?

Quizá tuviera la sensibilidad de un elefante, pero Jean tenía razón. Demasiada razón.

-Me parece una buena idea –terminé por decir-. Cuanto antes lo haga, antes podré reconstruir mi vida.

-Hablando de eso –se apresuró a decir Armin. Dejé de atacar el gofre y lo miré directamente-. Ayer Marco y yo, mientras estuvisteis de parranda, pensamos que te podrías quedar aquí.

-Creí que acordamos que podía quedarme aquí hasta que encontrara un apartamento o algo…-comenté totalmente atónito.

-Lo que Armin quiere decir es que puedes olvidarte de eso de "quedarte de forma temporal" porque nos sobra una habitación –explicó Marco.

Dudé unos segundos ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Buscar un apartamento en el que vivir sólo y estar a mi aire o quedarme con mis amigos?

-No quiero ser una molestia…

-Vamos, Jaeger, como cuando estábamos en la universidad –me animó Jean, que ya había terminado de llenarse el estómago-. ¿Dónde vas a estar mejor que aquí?

Armin asintió, dándole la razón mientras Marco me pedía que lo acompañase.

Cruzamos el amplio y abierto salón hasta llegar a una de las dos puertas blancas. El pecoso abrió la puerta hacia una habitación oscura. "Esto es un zulo", fue lo primero que pensé, pero en cuanto Marco subió la persiana, la luz invadió una amplia habitación abarrotada con cajas tatuadas con el nombre de mis amigos, pintada de un tono gris bastante agradable.

-Está pintada de este año –comentó Marco mientras repasaba las paredes con la mirada.- Quitaremos las cajas y con un poco de limpieza estará lista para que la uses.

-Es genial –entré en la habitación. Era del mismo tamaño que la de Jean, que estaba justo encima.

-Aquí podría ir la cama –señaló Armin entrando en la habitación- y este lugar sería perfecto para una estantería con todos tus libros, ¿qué te parece?

-No sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba…

-Pues di que te quedas –Jean me pasó el brazo por el cuello, en su intento de "llave cariñosa".

No podía negarme. No después del esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para apoyarme.

-Déjame tu móvil –pedí a Jean mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Sin protestar, lo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo ofreció tras desbloquearlo.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? –preguntó mientras arrancaba el coche y yo deslizaba mis dedos sobre la pantalla-. ¿Christa tal vez? –aventuró.

-Qué perspicaz, Kirschtein –contesté sin apartar mis ojos del aparato-. Voy a avisarla de que hoy pasaré por mis cosas, le pediré que se marche durante unas horas… Lo último que quiero es verla.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si se niega? No puedes echarla de allí.

-Si no quiere irse me joderá pero no cederé y recogeré mis cosas igualmente.

Busqué el contacto de Christa en whatsapp, abrí la conversación y leí los últimos mensajes casi de forma involuntaria.

"_Mira las horas que son, deberías estar dormida ya. Mañana vas a parecer un zombie"_

"_Ya… Estoy muy nerviosa, Jean"_

"_Yo también lo estaría si me fuera a casar con Mikasa… Fuera de tonterías y sueños imposibles, pide una tila y a dormir. No creo que a Jeager le haga gracia que su futura esposa llegue al altar con mala cara"._

No pude evitar sonreír al leer aquello… Así que sueños imposibles, ¿eh, Jean?

"_Está bien"_

-Tierra llamando a Eren. Deja de leer conversaciones ajenas y manda lo que tengas que mandar.

-Perdona –di un suave toque a la pantalla y comencé a escribir.

"_Soy Eren. Hoy me pasaré por casa para recoger mis cosas. Agradecería no tener que verte, así que vete por ahí unas horas. Con tres creo que tendré de sobra. Estaré allí sobre las 10_".

Lo ley antes de pulsar la flechita para mandarlo y me di cuenta de que sonaba muy borde. Lo sopesé un instante y me di cuenta de que no me importaba, sólo quería que me dejara el piso libre para sacar mis pertenencias cuanto antes.

Cerré la aplicación, dejé caer la cabeza en el reposacabezas y miré aburrido el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventana.

-¿A qué hora se desconectó? –pregunté con la mirada fijada en el cristal.

-Sobre las 1.

-Estaría hablando con él…

-Deja de darle vueltas, es lo mejor –Jean intentaba alejarme de todos aquellos pensamientos dañinos.

-Y yo como un imbécil sufriendo solo, intentando perdonar aquello y seguir adelante con la dichosa boda.

-Mira el lado positivo… Al final hiciste lo correcto. Ahora tienes que pensar en todo lo que te queda por delante y centrarte en tu trabaj…

-Quiero vengarme –le corté.

-¿Qué? Espera, Eren, no… ¿En serio quieres pedir el tiempo intentando joder a alguien? ¿No has escuchado eso de que la mejor venganza es ignorar y sonreír?

-Chorradas, necesito verlos sufrir… sobre todo a ese cabrón –sentí mi sangre hervir.

-Vale que Reiner lo hiciese mal, pero era Christa la que tenía una relación.

-Él era mi amigo, el hecho de que no estuviera con nadie más no le exime de culpa.

El viaje por el bosque se me hizo increíblemente corto, en parte, porque estaba discutiendo con Jean sobre lo de llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Jean aparcó frente a la casa. Nos bajamos del coche y tras subir los escalones de hormigón llamamos al timbre. Esperamos, esperamos y nadie contestaba. Me estaba empezando a poner nervioso y volví a llamar, bajo la mirada atenta de Jean, que estaba apoyado al lado del timbre de brazos cruzados.

-Aquí no hay nadie…

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Necesito mi teléfono, joder…

-Espera –dijo marcando un número. Llevó el móvil hasta su oreja y esperó a que la otra persona respondiera-. Hanji, buenos días, siento molestarte un domingo tan temprano –miré mi reloj y apenas eran las 9:20 de la mañana-. Sí, verás, estamos Eren y yo en la puerta del club porque ayer perdió su móvil aquí, o eso cree…. ¿En serio? Genial… ¿Cuándo podríamos pasarnos a recogerlo?...Ajá, perfecto, aquí estaremos… Adiós.

Jean colgó la llamada y yo suspiré aliviado. Lo miré expectante y eché a andar tras él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –pregunté cuando llegamos al coche, ávido de información acerca de mi pequeñín.

-Lo encontraron ayer, en la entrada… pero ella está en la ciudad y hasta esta noche no podrás recuperarlo.

-Menos mal –me relajé completamente al estar seguro de que en unas horas recuperaría mi teléfono-. Espera… ¿has dicho que lo encontraron en la entrada?

Jean asintió con la cabeza mientras conducía. Intenté imaginar cómo habría acabado allí y mierda. La última vez que recuerdo haberlo usado fue cuando hablé con Mikasa estando con Levi… Si él lo había encontrado…

Recé en silencio para que no hubiera visto nada de lo que había dentro.

-Por tu culpa… Seguramente se me cayó cuando te tiraste sobre mí…

-¿Eh?

-Ibas borracho como una cuba… Lo perdí por tu culpa…

-Como sea –se apresuró a decir Jean-. ¿Preparado para volver?

-Ni que hubieran pasado meses…

* * *

-Las 9:58, Jean, por tu madre, date prisa.

-¡No es culpa mía que vivas en el maldito centro de la ciudad y no haya ni un miserable aparcamiento libre a estas horas! –se quejó mientras buscaba un hueco en el que meter su todoterreno.

-Claro que es tuya, si no tuvieras un coche tan grande habríamos aparcado hace un rato!

-¡Qué pesado, ostia! Bájate aquí y adelántate… En cuanto encuentre aparcamiento iré – dijo parando al lado de la acera.

-No intentes escaquearte –lo amenacé con cara de pocos amigos.

-No pretendo hacerlo y ahora vete, que estoy estorbando.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, provocando el enfado de Jean por no tratar bien a su tesoro. Reí al ver su reacción desproporcionada en el interior del coche y comencé a caminar. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo prestado y fijé la mirada en el suelo, apretando el paso todo lo posible. Al llegar rescaté las llaves y me topé con una enorme sorpresa.

-Petra... -dije sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos.

-¡Buenos días, Eren! -me saludó levantándose del escalón de mi portal.

-Buenos días -respondí, intentando sonreír a la vez. No entendía qué hacía allí, ni mucho menos cómo había conseguido mi dirección. Un momento... ¿Y si era una loca que se había obsesionado conmigo? No... No podía ser... Si sólo hablamos un rato y luego... bueno...

-Llevo mucho rato esperándote -dijo haciendo una mueca triste-. Estoy helada... -dejó caer.

-¿Cómo es que...? -la ignoré por completo.

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? -preguntó con una sonrisa, anticipándose a mí-. Pues verás...- buscó algo en su bolso y cuando lo encontró lo puso justo delante de mis ojos con un movimiento rápido. Allí estaba...

-¡Mi móvil! -lo tomé en cuanto reconocí lo que era-. No sabes las horas que llevo buscándolo...Gracias, en serio... –me aseguré de que no tuviese ningún arañazo.

-Eren, me da mucho corte pedirte esto pero…

-Oh, no te sientas mal –intenté reconfortarla-. Después de esto te debo un favor…

Ella asintió levemente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, heladas por completo.

-Necesito entrar en calor, ¿me dejas subir a tu apartamento? –preguntó con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

-Eh… Claro, faltaría más –dije, deshaciéndome del agarre de sus manos y sacando las llaves.

Una vez dentro de mi apartamento, le pedí que se quedara en la salita mientras que yo comprobaba algo, que no era otra cosa que la nula presencia de Christa en el apartamento.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó en cuanto me vio entrar.

-Todo perfecto –dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa y le ofrecí una taza de chocolate caliente-. No sabía cómo te gustaba el café, así que he optado por el chocolate, que le gusta a casi todo el mundo…

-No me gusta el café –respondió, mirándome bajo sus largas pestañas.

Me sentí intimidado. Ella llevó la taza de chocolate a sus labios, vertió un poco en su boca y se acercó a mi cara.

Cuando nuestras narices se rozaron sonó el timbre.

-Ese debe ser Jean –me apresuré a levantarme para abrirle.

-Tío, he tenido que aparcar en el quinto infierno porque esta zona es una mierd… Vaya, Petra, ¿cómo tú por aquí? –me asombraba lo rápido que era capaz de cambiar de conversación.

-He venido a devolverle a Eren su teléfono móvil –dijo con esa voz dulce.

-¿Ya lo tienes? Menos mal, así dejarás de darme el coñazo…

Me senté al lado de Petra e hice un gesto a Jean para que me emulara.

-Hablando de eso, ¿lo encontraste tú? –pregunté comido por la curiosidad.

-En realidad, no –respondió mientras hacía una mueca de dolor-. Lo encontró Levi –sentí mi estómago contraerse-. Quería tirarlo, decía que era de un mocoso estúpido y que eso te enseñaría a cuidar mejor de tus cosas.

-¿Qué…?

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-De hecho lo tiró al cubo de la basura… Suerte que conseguí rescatarlo a tiempo, hubiese sido terrible que se hubiera marchado o mojado por algo…

-¿Quién es Levi? –preguntó Jean, sin saber de quién hablábamos.

-Un enano sádico y sin corazón –respondió antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca-. Es una mala persona, Eren… Será mejor que no te acerques a él.

-¿Por qué? Estuve hablando unos minutos con él y me resultó bastante agradable…

-Extorsiona a las mujeres… Las obliga a pasarle una cuota semanal a cambio de no hundirles la vida –explicó, jugando con los puños de su jersey-. La mayoría de ellas tienen pareja o un puesto importante…

-¿En serio…? –no podía creerme aquello.

-¿Crees que te mentiría, Eren? Con los hombres hace exactamente lo mismo, por eso debes tener cuidado. Se acercará a ti queriendo ser tu amigo, luego avanzará hasta que te lleve a la cama y una vez que te haya… -hizo breve pausa-. Una vez que haya tenido sexo contigo, buscará la forma para poder sacarte el dinero.

-Menuda perla… Le da a todo –comentó Jean, llevándose la mano izquierda al pelo-. De todas maneras, no creo que haya problema con eso. Nuestro Eren es más macho que Chuck Norris.

Petra sonrió ante el comentario de Jean. La miré a los ojos y le expliqué que él y yo teníamos que organizar una mudanza express. Se ofreció amablemente a ayudarnos, ayuda que decliné en repetidas ocasiones… Aunque finalmente terminé aceptándola por lo persistente que era.

Mientras organizábamos todo le expliqué que había decidido cambiar de aires y empezar de 0, sin entrar en los detalles de mi desastrosa historia con Christa. Ella se mostró comprensiva y me dio su número por si algún día _necesitaba algo_.

-No me gusta nada ese interés tan repentino que ha mostrado por ti… -comentó Jean, cuando nos quedamos solos apilando libros dentro de cajas de cartón. Petra estaba en mi habitación doblando cuidadosamente mi ropa.

-¿Por qué? Parece buena chica…

-Te lo parecerá a ti. Esa quiere algo, hazme caso, la conozco desde hace algún tiempo –dijo cerrando la caja que acababa de llenar.

Me centré en la tarea de poner nombre a las cajas con un rotulador permanente.

-No estarás pensando en salir con ella, ¿no? Eren, acabas de dejar a Christa y ya vas a liarla.

-No voy a comenzar una relación con ella… Pero creo que me vendrá bien conocer a gente nueva.

-Depende del tipo de gente, ¿no? Si es más mala que un dolor no creo que te interese, ¿o sí?

-Chicos, ya he terminado en el dormitorio, ¿cómo vais por aquí?

-Terminando –me levanté-. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Voy a por el coche, Eren. Bajad todo esto al portal mientras tanto… -dijo Jean, esquivando las cajas que se encontraban desperdigadas por la habitación.

Metimos las cajas en el ascensor entre risas. Por suerte, la cabina era espaciosa y pudimos bajarlas todas al mismo tiempo.

Me coloqué bajo el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando poder ver a Jean acercarse con el coche. Petra llamó mi atención, me giré hacia ella y cuando volví la mirada a la calle me quedé congelado y no precisamente por el frío.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales:**

Hoy es sábado de actualización et voilà ^^ Quinto capítulo recién salido del horno. Emm… Bueno, recién salido del horno a medias porque había escrito la mitad del capítulo hace meses xD.

Antes de que se me olvide quiero decir que quizás, lo más probable, es que la semana que viene no haya actualización… ¿Por qué? Sencillo, tengo unos parciales importantes y quiero centrarme en ellos. Así que, con todo el dolor de mi kokoro llorón, el fic va a sufrir un parón de una semana.

Dicho esto, voy a pasar a contestar todos los reviews anónimos que no puedo contestar directamente… Porque ya va siendo hora y como no lo haga en este momento, no lo voy a hacer nunca. Va a ser gracioso porque no recuerdo dónde lo dejé :D

**Anon del capítulo 2**: ¿Entrabas a diario? Oh TT_TT Las actualizaciones las hago los viernes o los sábados… Así que ya puedes estar tranquila por ese lado ^^

La verdad es que a mí tampoco me cae demasiado bien Christa… Por eso mismo es la mala aquí xD

*Choca las manos* El riren es lo mejor de la vida… Bueno, sí, lo mejor de la vida quizás no, pero una de las mejores cosas de la vida no me lo puede negar nadie -_-

Me encanta encantarte en plan bien xD

¡Nos leemos! ;)

**Yuu**: Breve pero conciso el comentario xD Lo genial es que te guste ;)

**Anon capítulo 4**: ¡Chócala! A mí me está llamando la atención el FarlanxLevi, creo que se les ve adorables juntos… Lo malo es que siempre ukean a mi Heichou y claro -_-" Lo prefiero de seme mil veces.

Levi lo va a tener complicado… Tiene que enamorar a un heterosexual y luchar contra el juego sucio de Christa y Petra a la vez… ¡Vamos, Levi! ¡Que tú puedes! xD

Gracias por leer y comentar ^-^

¡Cuídate!

**Tsuki Uchiha**: ¡Oh! Mi fiel seguidora ^^

La verdad es que me gustaría hacer el POV de más personajes… Así creo que no sería tan monótono y podría dar salida más fácilmente a las historias secundarias.

A mí tampoco me gusta que ukeen a Levi. De hecho mientras escribía esa parte recuerdo estar pensando "ay, no… Levi, perdóname por ukearte de esta manera cruel…".

¡No te saltes nada! Podría ser transcendental para la historia (?)

Cuídate mucho ^^

¡Espero leerte pronto! :D

: No suena mal pero si hago eso me cargaría parte de la trama principal y nos quedaríamos sin historia xD. La parte del cigarro es una de mis favoritas. Si Eren se hubiese afixiado Levi habría corrido a socorrerlo, de eso no hay duda xD.

Siento haberte hecho sufrir con la actualización… Siempre actualizo los viernes o los sábados y ayer fue prácticamente imposible...

¡Disfruta de la continuación!

No me lo creo, he contestado a todas las reviews que tenía pendiente… Voy a llorar TT_TT

Mi trabajo por aquí parece que ha terminado ya. Ahora diré lo de siempre, que muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le estáis dando al fic. Las estadísticas son increíbles ^^ Os sarangheo fuerte. Buen fin de semana ;)

Besitos con sabor a gominola,

Gumi.


	7. Capítulo 6: Instintos

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias: **

-Levi "desatado" y sensual al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Instintos**

_Oigo flotando en olas de armonía__  
__rumor de besos y batir de alas;__  
__mis párpados se cierran... ¿Qué sucede?__  
__¡Es el amor, que pasa!_

**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. **

**Enjoy it!**

-¡Vaya! Mira quién nos deleita con su presencia… ¡El cornudo de Sina! –exclamó Reiner para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –poco me importaban a estas alturas sus insultos. Lo único que quería saber era el motivo por el que había venido hasta el hogar que hasta hace horas compartía con Christa.

Reiner alzó la barbilla y me miró con síndrome de superioridad.

-Cuánto interés por tu parte, ¿no? –Me crucé de brazos con cara de pocos amigos, esperando escuchar una respuesta para mi pregunta-. Ya que te pones así te lo diré… Christa me ha mandado a por algo de ropa. Va a quedarse en mi casa unos días, así que…

"_Christa se ha quedado llorando"._

"_Lo último que vi fue cómo rechazaba a Reiner diciéndole que le había arruinado la vida"._

Las palabras de Mikasa retumbaron en mi cabeza y me hicieron tambalear. Ahora sí que no entendía nada… Se supone que se había quedado destrozada, ¿no? ¿Por qué mierda ahora estaba con él?

-Me da igual dónde o cómo esté –mentí-. Sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que entres en mi propiedad. Si quiere algo que venga, al igual que lo he hecho yo… No tiene por qué mandar a _recaderos_ –marqué los límites.

-¿Ahora te pones chulo? ¿Crees que me das miedo? –rió y hubiese conseguido entrar si no llego a cortarle el paso.

-No es lo que pretendo, pero si te pones tonto quizás tengamos que llamar a la policía… -dejé caer.

-Eren… -Petra se levantó del escalón y condujo sus pasos hacia mí.

-Está todo bien, no te preocupes –intenté calmarla para que no se acercara más a nosotros y lograr mantenerla fuera de un posible arrebato de Reiner.

-Y que tuvieses la cara de ponerte digno en la iglesia por lo que hizo Christa cuando tú ya tienes a otra zorrita…

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó una Petra totalmente ofendida.

-Zorrita –repitió y sonrió con falsedad.

-Eh, Reiner, creo que sería mejor que te relajases. Ella es sólo una amiga que ha venido a ayudarme con la mudanza –dije con el tono más sosegado del mundo-. Además, ¿a ti que te importa si me la he follado o no? Ya tienes a Christa, eso es todo lo que debería preocuparte –me encogí de hombros.

-Tienes razón…

-Eso y que no te ponga los cuernos con otro –añadí. Aquí el buen rollo se había terminado-. Ya sabes, le va lo de follar con otros teniendo pareja… Yo que tú tendría cuidado con eso…

La ira consumió su rostro y alzó el puño derecho con la intención de impactarlo contra mi cara. Yo no me moví ni un milímetro, no iba a echarme atrás.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? –lo detuvo Jean.

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! –respondió impresionado, no se lo esperaba-. Si no me sueltas tú también vas a recibir… -amenazó.

Jean frunció el ceño y sin pensárselo mucho inmovilizó a Reiner, que cayó de rodillas en la acera soportando el peso de mi amigo.

-¿Quién decías que iba a recibir? –ahora era Jean el que padecía síndrome de superioridad.

-Maldito cabrón… ¡Suéltame! –exigió.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Eren? –me preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Avancé y me arrodillé a su lado para buscar las llaves de Christa.

-¿Ves esto? –le mostré las llaves al rubio. Él las observó sin entender qué era lo que pretendía hacer.

Me levanté y las tiré en la alcantarilla que tenía a escasos centímetros.

-Qué torpe eres, Reiner… Mira que tirar las llaves ahí –comenté, sonriendo de forma cínica-. Espero que Christa no se enfade mucho cuando se lo digas…

-Eren, voy a llamar a la policía –intervino Petra, temblando, con el móvil preparado.

-No creo que sea necesario… ¿Tú que piensas, Reiner? –el interpelado se revolvió e intentó zafarse del agarre de Jean.

-Dile al cara caballo que me suelte –volvió a exigir.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza a Jean y este dejó libre a Reiner, que no tardó en sacudirse la ropa y enfrentarme.

-Que sepas que esto no va a quedarse así, gilipollas.

-Estoy deseando saber qué harás…

Reiner se fue gritando insultos hacia mi persona. Insultos que no me dolieron lo más mínimo. Petra se acercó a mí y se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza mientras me miraba con preocupación. Jean la vio y no pudo evitar expresar su molestia… Estaba claro que no le caía bien.

-Vamos a cargar todo en el coche –dijo adentrándose en el portal-. Después te llevaremos a casa –se refirió a Petra. Ella asintió y llevo su mano derecha a mi mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras me acariciaba con suavidad.

-Sí… No te preocupes…

* * *

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese capullo? –preguntó Jean en cuanto vimos que Petra entraba en el portal de su edificio. Hasta ese momento nos mantuvimos en silencio.

-Christa está viviendo con él, vino a por ropa –respondí, apartando la mirada del cristal de la ventanilla para mirar a mi amigo.

Jean apretó el volante entre sus manos con fuerza.

-Puta mentirosa… -soltó con rabia, negando con la cabeza.

Bajé la mirada y me dediqué a jugar con el móvil, pasándolo entre mis dedos.

-¿Qué pasó después de que me fuera de la iglesia? –era la misma pregunta que le hice a Mikasa.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –me miró de reojo. Asentí. Necesitaba tener otro punto de vista.

Jean resopló, haciendo memoria mientras conducía por las calles de Sina.

-Christa rompió a llorar, se la veía devastada. Tras eso todo estalló, hubo invitados que se fueron sin decir nada… Otros se enfrentaron entre ellos por defender a los novios y los que quedaron estuvieron observando todo el percal –comenzó a ponerme en situación.

Cabeceé un poco para darle a entender que lo escuchaba con atención y esperé a que continuara con el relato.

-Entonces Reiner gritó y calló a todo el mundo. Se dirigió a Christa y le dijo que ya no tenían motivos para esconderse y que por fin podrían estar juntos como una pareja normal –Jean detuvo su relato unos segundos-. Oye, ¿estás seguro de que quieres escuchar toda esa mierda?

-Sigue –me limité a contestar. El daño estaba hecho, solo necesitaba saber qué había pasado para encontrar algo a lo que agarrarme.

Mi amigo no parecía muy seguro de querer continuar con aquello, pero al verme tan decidido, no le quedaron muchas más opciones y optó por retomar la historia.

-Christa, que no había parado de llorar desde que te marchaste, lo empujó y le dijo algo así como que le había arruinado la vida, que no quería volver a verlo nunca y que había perdido a la persona que amaba de verdad por su culpa –mi corazón pareció detenerse en ese instante para volver a latir con más fuerza, como si estuviese asustado o nervioso.

-No me lo creo… -comenté mientras masajeaba el puente de mi nariz.

-Después de eso el señor Renz se llevó a Christa casi a rastras de allí y su madre se disculpó ante tus padres.

-Christa… -solté en un breve suspiro, volviendo mis ojos al empañado cristal de la ventanilla.

* * *

Terminamos de meter las cajas en mi nueva habitación y me tiré en el sofá. Estaba agotado, no tenía ganas de nada… Ni siquiera de vivir. Con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de asimilar los hechos. Había dejado a Christa el día de nuestra boda y ella en lugar de arrepentirse, se marchó a vivir con el tío con el que me fue infiel.

-¿Qué te apetece comer, Eren? Son casi las una, debería empezar ya a cocinar… -Marco estaba preocupado por mí y se esforzaba en hacerme pensar en otra cosa que no fueran mis cuernos.

-No tengo hambre, Marco… -contesté con desgana.

-No digas tonterías, idiota. No comiendo no arreglarás nada –intervino Jean-. Marco, prepara tus súper espaguetis con salsa especial –propuso-. Eso alegraría hasta el alma más triste.

Armin se sentó a mi lado y encendió la televisión.

-Podríamos ver una película –comentó mientras cambiaba de cadena.

-No es mala idea, ¿qué quieres ver? –preguntó Jean, sentándose a mi lado y pasando el brazo por detrás de nuestras cabezas.

-Cualquier cosa está bien… -realmente me daba igual. Sabía que no iba a prestar atención.

-¿Quieres decir que si ponemos _El diario de Noah_* no llorarás como una nena? –preguntó, dándome un codazo.

-Yo no lloro como una nena –me defendí-. No la pongas… Le encantaba a Christa. Siempre que la veíamos decía que quería que terminásemos así...

Armin lanzó a Jean una mirada asesina, recriminándole el comentario. Este se encogió de hombros en un claro "¿y yo qué sabía?".

-Veremos una comedia –se impuso Marco, saliendo de la cocina-. Nos vendrá bien a todos reírnos un rato.

-Busca alguna en internet, Armin… Yo mientras iré a por unas cervezas… ¿Te apetece una, zombie?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza y me levanté haciendo el esfuerzo más grande del mundo.

-Chicos, me apetece tomar el aire fresco… Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta en lo que se hace la comida…

Armin y Marco me miraron comprensivos mientras que Jean puso su típica expresión de desagrado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? No me gusta la idea de dejarte solo por ahí.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien… Prometo que no tardaré mucho –dije cogiendo el abrigo y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Eren –me llamó antes de que pudiera cerrarla-. Si te pasa algo… -alzó su móvil y lo señaló.

-Tranquilo, papá –intenté sonreír.

* * *

Salí del edificio y comencé a recorrer las calles de Sina sin un rumbo fijo. Necesitaba poner en orden todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando los recuerdos fueron demasiado dolorosos sentí el impulso de correr para dejarlos atrás. Hice caso a mi deseo interior. No sabía dónde iba, no sabía qué hora era… Sólo quería dejar de sentir dolor.

Comencé a cruzar el paso de peatones sin mirar si se aproximaban coches. Escuché el sonido de una bocina seguida de un frenazo y me detuve en seco. Levanté la cabeza y me sorprendí al encontrar un Porsche negro a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. La puerta del conductor se abrió con violencia y una figura que no tardé en reconocer se bajó del coche.

-Eren… -dijo con asombro-. ¿Estás bien? –se apresuró en llegar a mí.

-Sí…Yo estaba… -"totalmente desorientado", completó mi mente.

Levi negó con la cabeza y capturó mi antebrazo con su mano derecha.

-Sube –ordenó mientras me guiaba a la puerta del copiloto.

-No quiero –respondí con toda la firmeza que pude e intenté liberarme de él pero no me lo permitió… ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?

-He dicho que subas –me obligó a entrar y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Lo vi hacer un gesto con la mano a alguien que no pude ver pero que supuse que sería al conductor del coche que teníamos detrás.

Al sentarse me miró y se inclinó hacia mí. Me quedé completamente paralizado mientras él extendía el cinturón de seguridad por mi cuerpo y lo abrochaba.

-¿Siempre vas así por la calle? –preguntó, ensuciando el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

-No… Solamente me apetecía correr y me he dejado llevar… –contesté, avergonzado de mi comportamiento.

-Podría haberte atropellado…

-No me hubiera importado que lo hubieses hecho –dije sin pensar. Levi pudo mirarme, completamente desconcertado. Estábamos esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde-. Dolería menos que toda esta mierda…

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, mocoso.

-Ahora que lo pienso, puedes dejarme ahí mismo –dije señalando con el dedo índice-. Ni siquiera sé por qué me has hecho subir.

-Te he visto mal y he decidido llevarte al hospital –respondió de forma despreocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿El hospital? No, espera, no es necesario –me negué-. Soy médico y puedo decirte que estoy perfectamente.

Él me miró sorprendido y pisó el acelerador.

-¿Médico? ¿Y te han dejado graduarte con esos pensamientos suicidas? –no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que estaba intentando bromear conmigo.

-Eh… Sí –contesté con timidez-. ¡Espera! Yo no tengo pensamientos suicidas, es solo que estoy pasando por un mal momento.

-Ya, claro… -lo vi sonreír de medio lado-. En fin, señor médico "yo no tengo pensamientos suicidas", ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-La verdad es que había quedado con mis amigos para comer y ver una película –miré la hora en el móvil. Se me había hecho tarde…

-Diles que no puedes ir.

-¿Cómo? –no entendía nada… ¿Es que quería secuestrarme?

-Voy a llevarte a un lugar que seguro que te alegra esa cara de mierda que tienes ahora –cambió de carril.

-¿No te parece un poco precipitado? Acabamos de conocernos… -había sonado como una chica. Una chica virgen y temerosa de salir con un chico.

-Ayer compartimos cigarrillo y hoy he estado a punto de atropellarte. Eso ya nos convierte en amigos de pleno derecho –contestó sin dejar de mirar la carretera-. ¿O es que te da vergüenza estar conmigo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me deje caer en el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Por qué debería darme vergüenza? –respondí con otra pregunta.

-Ah, no sé… -respondió con gesto divertido. Parecía relajado. Su expresión corporal era muy diferente a la de ayer.

Miré por la ventana y él puso música. Rock para ser más exactos. Si soy fiel a la verdad tengo que decir que me distrajo bastante y que incluso lo disfruté hasta que llegó una canción corta venas. _Wherever you are_ de One Ok Rock. Era sencillamente perfecta… Perfecta para romper a llorar en un estado como el mío.

-¿Te gusta este grupo? –pregunté en un intento de ignorar la letra y no romper a llorar allí mismo.

-Es mi favorito –respondió secamente.

-Ya veo… -contesté, dándome por vencido. Parecía que no iba a poder sacarle conversación.

No pude evitarlo, me dejé llevar por la letra y por el tono sincero del vocalista y comencé a llorar allí mismo. Christa, ¿por qué? No le importaba una mierda. No entendía nada…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras ahora? –preguntó, haciéndose a un lado de la carretera.

-N-nada... –hipeé-. Estoy bien... –conseguí articular mientras trataba controlar el llanto.

-Y una mierda estás bien –repuso-. ¿Qué ocurre? –se le veía preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza tras comprobar que era incapaz de hablar por el fuerte nudo que ahogaba mi garganta.

-¿Quieres agua? –preguntó mirándome fijamente, a lo que yo asentí.

-Mira en la guantera, metí esta mañana una botella nueva.

Hice lo que me dijo y bebí, intentando calmarme. Me había dado el bajón escuchando una canción romántica… Estaba peor de lo que pensaba y no era para menos. Levi suspiró despacio y volvió a retomar el camino después de cambiar a una canción más alegre.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… Gracias…

-Eres muy sensible –comentó.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy en mi mejor momento… -lo dejé callado unos segundos.

-¿Qué pensarías de mí si te dijera que esa es mi canción favorita? –preguntó al fin.

"Que estás de broma", se apresuró a contestar mi mente.

-¿Es tu canción favorita?

Él asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme.

-No me pega mucho, ¿verdad?

Sin molestarme en responderle, me lancé hasta el reproductor y comencé a buscar aquella canción.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –preguntó con un tono claramente molesto.

-Es tu canción favorita y yo te he estropeado el momento de escucharla –comencé a explicar-. La estoy buscando para volver a ponerla.

-Pero te hace llorar… Cuando un tío llora por una canción es…

-_Prometo disfrutar esta vez_ –lo corte. Él aminoró la velocidad y me miró incrédulo. Se mordió el labio, dejó escapar un improperio y volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

La canción comenzó de forma suave y pronto conseguí seguir la letra sin llevármelo a lo personal. Era preciosa… Sin duda la canción que me gustaría dedicarle al amor de mi vida, si es que alguna vez lo encuentro o lo soluciono con Christa.

Mi mente se paró en seco… ¿Había pensado arreglar las cosas con Christa? Apreté los puños y me negué. Mi relación con ella estaba herida de muerte, era imposible volver.

Miré a Levi, que tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante al ritmo del batería. Se notaba a la legua que estaba disfrutando el momento.

-¿Quieres escucharla otra vez? –pregunté cuando terminó. El apartó los ojos un segundo de la carretera para clavarlos en los míos. Me sentí intimidado ante su mirada a pesar de que sólo me observara unos segundos.

-¿Tú quieres?

Presioné el botón de repetición a modo de respuesta. La canción había terminado por enamorarme y no me importaría escucharla cien veces más.

Él sonrió satisfecho y tomó el desvío hacia una gasolinera. Tras comprar unos sándwiches y un par de refrescos, nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia nuestro destino. El mar.

* * *

-¿Ves ese mirador en el acantilado? –Asentí, siguiéndole de cerca-. Comeremos allí mientras vemos el mar y después podemos dar una vuelta por la playa –me miró, cerrando el coche-. ¿Qué dices?

-Es genial –dije con una sonrisa-. Me encanta el mar… Hacía tiempo que no venía. Terminar la carrera, el trabajo, la bod… -me mordí la lengua y él mostró molestia-. Todo me mantenía tan ocupado que ni siquiera pude venir.

-Olvídate de todo eso… Estás aquí para despejarte y disfrutar. No he conducido durante tanto tiempo para que te estés preocupando por mierdas así –metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y apretó el paso.

Comimos y hablamos de banalidades. De lo que habíamos estudiado y de a qué nos dedicábamos en este momento. Levi había estudiado bellas artes y había hecho un máster en diseño gráfico e ilustración, pero la suerte no estuvo de su parte y no consiguió encontrar un trabajo _normal_.

-Así que tras mucho insistir, acepté la oferta de Hanji –explicó-. Al principio lo odiaba pero ahora me he acostumbrado y tampoco está tan mal. Gano bastante y estoy bien servido de todo lo que me apetece…

Su confesión me impresionó. Nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien que se dedica a… Bueno, vender su cuerpo tuviera una mente tan cultivada como la suya. Antes de saber nada pensé que su formación académica había terminado con el instituto con grandes esfuerzos por su parte.

-¿Y esa cara? –preguntó, arrancándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! No es nada –intenté restarle importancia-. Es solo que…

-¿Es solo que no pensabas que tuviera una carrera universitaria y un master? –preguntó con seguridad, como si pudiera leerme la mente.

-No quería decir eso…

-No pasa nada, es lo que todo el mundo piensa. Entre mis aspiraciones no estaba la de ser puto, pero la vida se me ha presentado así y es esto o vivir en la indigencia.

La conversación continuó por unos derroteros totalmente diferentes. Me llamó la atención que en ningún momento tocase el tema del amor.

-No tengo novia –respondió ante mi pregunta. Por alguna extraña razón estaba ávido de información acerca de su vida-. No me gustan las mujeres y no estoy interesado en tener una relación en este momento… No quiero complicarme la vida…

-Vaya… -estaba encantado con su repentino ataque de sinceridad-. ¿No tienes curiosidad por mí?

Él entrecerró los ojos y me miró fijamente hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Se nota que estás hecho mierda por el amor y no quiero hurgar en la herida. Si alguna vez quieres contármelo, estará bien… Pero yo no voy a obligarte a hacerlo -¿Qué? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Tan solo recuerda que el amor va y viene y que no merece la pena estar depresivo por alguien que no quiere nada de ti. Disfruta de la vida ahora, no vamos a ser jóvenes eternamente.

* * *

[Levi]

Después de comer, dimos un tranquilo paseo por la playa. Sus preocupaciones parecieron disiparse con sólo mirar el mar. En más de una ocasión tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme sobre él y hacérselo en ese mismo instante… Pero el chico estaba mal y prefería dejarlo tranquilo, muy a mi pesar.

Tomamos un café en el pueblo costero y recorrimos las calles decoradas con adornos navideños que me recordaba que se aproximaba un _día_ que no quería que llegara.

Hablamos de cine, música, videojuegos y hasta de libros. La tarde se pasó volando y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, la noche nos había sorprendido. Decidimos volver a la ciudad y él se quedó dormido en el coche. Apagué la música para poder escuchar el sonido de su respiración… Me estaba volviendo tonto o ñoño… O las dos cosas a la vez.

Cuando entramos a Sina lo desperté con cuidado y le pregunté por su dirección para llevarlo a casa. Me la dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos con pesadez debido al sueño.

Llegamos a su calle y me bajé del coche para despedirme de él. Me regañé mentalmente, ¿por qué no podía simplemente despedirme a través de la ventanilla? Intenté relajarme y convencerme de que todo esto lo hacía por echarle un polvo.

"Todo es producto del calentón… Solo quiero follarle el culo y escucharlo gemir mi nombre", repetí varias veces en mi cabeza.

-Gracias por el día de hoy –dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarme directamente-. Lo siento si te he molestado en algún momento…

-Podrías recompensarme dándome tu número –dije sin pensar. ¿Yo andándome con rodeos? ¿Cuándo?

Eren me miró extrañado.

-No creo que sea demasiado pronto para eso –lo corté cuando abrió la boca-. Si no lo haces me quedaré muy decepcionado…

-No soy de ese tipo de personas que dan el número tan a la ligera –contestó.

-¿Te parece que quiera hacerte algo malo? –si echarle el polvo de su vida era hacerle algo malo, oh, claro que quería. Él me miró confuso.

-Ya hablamos… -se despidió y se apresuró en entrar en el portal. Yo me quedé apoyado en el coche, observando cómo se separaba de mí.

Por impulso me levanté y lo seguí, evitando que la puerta del portal se cerrase. Él se giró y me miró asombrado, a punto de coger el ascensor.

Lo empujé al interior de la cabina y observé el panel de control para más tarde pulsar el número 3 e ir al piso más alto al que el ascensor podía llegar.

Lo acorralé contra el cristal, capturando sus muñecas con mi mano izquierda y colocándolas por encima de mi cabeza. Mientras mi mano derecha se pegó a su abdomen sobre la ropa y subió por su torso lentamente hasta llegar a la barbilla, obligándole a bajar la cara.

Llegados a este punto, despedí a mi autocontrol y me preparé para hacer lo que tenía en la cabeza. Con suavidad, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, dando besos cortos, esperando alguna mala reacción por su parte que me obligara a apartarme. Se le notaba incómodo, pero no hizo absolutamente nada. Me separé lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos y me armé de valor para preguntarle algo…

-¿No vas a escapar de mí? –pregunté mientras recorría su cuello con la punta de mi nariz.

-¿Cómo crees que podría en un lugar como este? –aquella respuesta me hizo sonreír con satisfacción. Recorrí su cuello con mi lengua lentamente, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que le provocaba mi contacto. Al verme disfrutar de aquella erótica banda sonora se calló e intentó apartarme con todas sus ganas.

La campanita nos anunció que ya habíamos llegado al tercer piso. Me separé de él para pulsar el cero y pude observarlo totalmente confundido y sonrojado, listo para mí.

-Prepárate para la bajada, Eren –me relamí y él me esquivó con una rapidez asombrosa-. ¿Y ahora qué? Antes no te has apartado…

-Juegas con la gente –se apresuró a responder-. Además, a mí no me gustan los hombres.

Mi mano aterrizó sobre su entrepierna, completamente dura. Él intentó apartarme pero no lo dejé.

-Parece que tienes un amigo firme que no piensa lo mismo –comenté acariciando la zona-. ¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? –llevé su dedo índice a mi boca y le di un lento lametón mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estaba empezando a ser cruel con él y necesitaba de forma urgente volver a probar sus labios.

Volví a atrapar sus muñecas, esta vez a ambos lados de su cabeza y uní nuestros labios en un beso que se volvió de todo menos inocente. Él me estaba respondiendo a pesar de que decía que no era gay. En varios momentos quiso tomar el rol de dominante pero yo no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. A mí no me domaba nadie si no era con dinero.

La campanita volvió a sonar y él rompió el beso de forma abrupta, apartándome sin ningún tipo de cuidado, llevándose la mano derecha a los labios. La aparté de un suave manotazo y mordí su labio inferior.

-Perdona… No he podido resistirme a ti –lamí la zona que había mordido-. Dime que podrás perdonar mis instintos… -por primera vez después del beso se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Como sea… Ahora déjame –dijo molesto. Esto no iba a quedarse así. Lo besé de nuevo con la misma suavidad del principio y salí de allí después de prometerle una segunda vez.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal todo?

Ya sé que dije que esta semana no habría actualización… Pero es que en cuanto quedé libre de cargas estudiantiles no pude resistirme a escribir todo lo que tenía en la cabeza u_u" Además me sentía bastante mal por dejar el fic en stand by y a todas con la intriga xD Simplemente no podía permitir que eso ocurriera ;/

Así que aquí tenéis, un capítulo muy pero que muy largo (el más largo de todos los que llevo publicados, creo yo…).

**En cuanto al capítulo: **

En un momento dado, Jean se refiere al apellido de Historia como Renz. Sí, ya sé que en realidad se apellida Reiss, pero como decanté la balanza a favor del nombre de Christa en vez de Historia (no sé, creo que iba mejor con la trama…) pues decidí mantener el apellido antiguo.

*El diario de Noah es el título en España de la película _The Notebook_, Diario de una pasión en Latinoamérica.

Al principio iba a ser Levi el que se encontrara con Eren en el portal pero pensé que sería muy raro… ¿Cómo iba a saber dónde vivía si Petra le había arrebatado el móvil del mocoso? Era demasiado complicado darle forma a esa idea y que tuviera sentido dentro de la historia. Después se me ocurrió que podría ser Christa llorando y pidiéndole volver pero ahí iba a haber drama con Petra y tampoco quería eso xD. Así que creo que Reiner fue la mejor opción.

No me he quedado muy satisfecha con la escena final… Creo que le falta algo (¡un lemon! ¡Eso es lo que le falta!) Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que ha salido después de una semana estresante. De todas formas no quiero que estos dos tengan todavía experiencias _muy profundas_ porque recordemos que Eren dejó plantada a la rubia el día anterior xD, (aunque ya me gustaría a mí empezar con el salseo y vivirlo de manera intensa -.-").

**Comentarios: **

**Tiny:** Todo tuyo el capítulo, satisface tu deseo de leer más xD.

Muchas gracias ^^ Recibir un comentario en el que elogian tu manera de trabajar es siempre alentador. Me siento feliz por ello.

No te voy a mentir… Me llegué a plantear que Levi siguiera pensado que Eren era un infiel de esos que tanto asco le dan, pero entonces recordé que el que va detrás del otro como un perrito es Levi y tenía que seguir colgado de Eren… No podía dejar que empezara a odiarlo xD.

Espero leerte por aquí ;).

**charlie rimador: **¡No puedes morir! ¡No hasta que leas el final de este largo fic! (?) Nah, siento mucho la espera u_u… Ojalá te guste el capítulo y haya merecido la pena esperar por él…

**Aura D: **Las actualizaciones son todos los viernes/sábados, excepto en casos de aviso como el de la semana pasada… Aunque luego puedes llevarte una sorpresa y ver que he actualizado cuando dije que no podía xD. Pero bueno, es una sorpresa para bien y esas son geniales ^^.

Muchísimas gracias por apreciar mi esfuerzo / Yo también estoy deseosa por saber cómo acabará esto… Tengo una ligera idea pero no hay nada decidido todavía. Al final será lo que los personajes decidan xD.

**Guest: **Es que Petra se ha pasado de la raya con Levi u_u" Por eso y por todo lo que viene merece morir entre terribles sufrimientos (por mucho que me guste el personaje y mi kokoro sufra al ponerla de mala…).

Por las continuaciones puedes estar tranquila, que yo he hecho la promesa de no dejar abandonado el fic. Así que, a no ser que avise de lo contrario, todas las semanas habrá actualización ;).

Y esto ha sido todo por hoy. Aún me falta contestar los reviews de los usuarios… Pero es que ya son las 3:08 de la madrugada y me muero de sueño porque apenas dormí la noche anterior D=. Prometo contestarlos mañana, cuando no me pesen los párpados y tenga una agilidad mental mayor que la que tengo ahora.

Ya sé que puedo sonar pesada y que lo digo siempre, pero antes de irme quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios, las visitas y los favs/follows que me habéis regalado. Hay personas que me han dado las gracias por escribir cuando tendría que ser yo la que os las hubiera dado por dedicar una parte de la única cosa que no vais a recuperar nunca en leerme; vuestro tiempo.

En fin, que me pongo sensible y eso a estas horas es malo… Lo dicho, que mañana tendréis respuestas mías y que nos leemos la semana que viene en otro nuevo capi, mucho mejor que este.

Disfrutad de lo que queda de sábado/domingo y que empecéis la semana con fuerza ;). Os sarangheo duro.

Besitos con sabor a gominola,

**Gumi**.


	8. Capítulo 7: Confusión

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Lemon. Discreto y suave, pero lemon al fin y al cabo xD.

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Confusión**

Las tristezas no se quedan para siempre cuando caminamos en dirección a lo que siempre deseamos.

**Paulo Coelho **

-¡Ey, Eren! ¿Por qué no subes por el ascensor? –preguntó Jean mientras sujetaba la puerta del mismo. A su lado estaban Marco y Armin, que me miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión a partes iguales.

Sí, lo reconozco… No he tenido el valor de volver a usar el ascensor desde que Levi me besó y de eso hace ya doce días. Doce larguísimos días en los que me he comportado como un zombie a juicio de Jean. A pesar de referirse a mí con ese precioso calificativo, sé que está preocupado… Que todos están preocupados. Y es que creen que lo que me pasa es que estoy rayado por Christa cuando lo que me quita el sueño es el hecho de que Levi me excitara con solo un beso. No voy a negar que parte de esta… Tristeza la ha provocado Christa y sus calentones pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso… ¡Estaba en plena crisis sexual!

-Subir escaleras es un excelente ejercicio cardiovascular. Fortalece los músculos y quema grasa –contesté, inducido por mi vena de médico-. Deberías probarlo.

-Deja de decir tonterías y sube con nosotros, ¿o es que le tienes miedo a los ascensores? –planteó, burlándose de mí.

No me daban miedo pero ni de coña iba a volver a subirme a uno. A ese en concreto, por lo menos… Ni aunque me rompiese la dos piernas. Es que preferiría subir arrastrándome por los escalones las tres plantas.

\- Nos vemos arriba –me limité a contestar y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, comencé a subir los peldaños. Jean dijo algo que no entendí y Marco lo obligó a entrar en la cabina.

Llegamos casi a la misma vez. Jean empezó a echarme la bronca y yo hice como que le escuchaba. Al fin y al cabo era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación… Porque si lo ignoraba de manera directa podía ser mucho peor. Armin abrió la puerta y Marco corrió a la cocina. Era ya la hora de comer y no había dejado nada preparado.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Eren? –Jean estaba empezando a ponerse pesado.

-Que sí, tonto. Te doy la razón en todo –en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando-. ¿Contento?

-No –contestó con contundencia-. O empiezas a actuar como una persona normal o Armin tendrá que atenderte como si fueras uno de sus pacientes –amenazó.

-Ni a él ni a mí nos importa, ¿verdad, rubio? –lancé al cerebrito de ojos azules.

-¿Eh?... Ah, no, para nada –respondió con una torpe sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves, idiota?

-Me da igual. O te animas solo o te animo a hostias, tú decides.

-Venga, dejaré que me pegues… Lo mismo descubro que me va el sado y todo… -dejé caer, mordiéndome el labio.

-Argh, Jaeger –su expresión enfadada se tornó en una de asco total-. No seas cerdo.

-¿No querías que me animase? Estoy intentando divertirme burlándome de ti –reí y me sorprendí a mí mismo haciéndolo. Hacía días que no soltaba una carcajada, ni siquiera después de ver un monólogo de mi humorista favorito… De alguna manera se sentía extraño.

Jean negó lentamente con la cabeza y apoyó los puños en su cintura, dejando escapar una sonrisa de sus labios. Ahora que me había visto reír parecía más relajado y aquello me daba cierta paz interior.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema –dijo Marco a la vez que salía de la cocina con la preocupación tatuada en la frente-. No hay comida.

-¿Qué? –preguntamos los tres al unísono. Oh, no… Íbamos a morir de hambre.

-Lo que oís, no hay absolutamente nada –se acercó a nosotros-. Bueno, sí… Una lata de atún en la despensa, pero no creo que sea suficiente para los tres, ¿verdad?

-La culpa es de Eren, a él le tocaba hacer esta semana la compra –me acusó Jean.

-¿Cómo? ¿No recuerdas que te cambié la colada y la plancha por ir al súper esta semana? La culpa no es mía –me quejé. Mi amigo quedó tocado y hundido ante mi defensa.

-Vale, chicos… No es el fin del mundo. Iremos a comprar algo de comida rápida y esta tarde nos pasamos por el súper –intervino Armin, suavizando la situación.

-Está bien, compraremos algo en el restaurante que han abierto hace unos días a unos metros de aquí –dijo Jean, decidiendo por todos-. Vamos Marco, vosotros recoged un poco aquí, que mirad cómo está todo.

No fue hasta ese momento que fui consciente del estado en el que se encontraba nuestro salón. Un cargador de móvil en el sofá, envases de yogur, libros y el portátil de Armin sobre la mesa, el maletín de esto último tirado en el suelo junto al sofá y un montón de folios garabateados desperdigados… Vamos, lo que vendría a ser, en palabras de mi madre, una leonera.

-Perdón… La mayoría de cosas son mías –se disculpó un Armin avergonzado.

-No te disculpes, aquí hemos colaborado todos a organizar este desorden –se apresuró a decir Marco.

-Id ya a por la comida o empezaré a plantearme eso de comer carne humana. Armin y yo nos encargamos de esto –aseguré, conduciéndolos hasta la puerta.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a mis dos amigos del otro lado y comencé a recoger. Armin hizo lo mismo en un silencio al principio agradable, pero incómodo después. Mi mente volvió a ocuparse de mi crisis sexual y acabé más confundido de lo que ya estaba. En un intento de dar cordura a todo esto, decidí hablar con Armin sobre el tema, no solo ya porque fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, sino porque era el mejor psicólogo que conocía. Además, su especialidad era la psicología clínica… Puede que no tuviese nada que ver, pero quizá podía ayudarme…

-Armin, ahora que nos hemos quedado solos quiero contarte algo que creo que revolucionaria a esos dos… -me senté en el sofá y le hice un gesto rápido para que me acompañara.

-¿De qué se trata? –se interesó, dejando de apilar los libros sobre la mesa.

-Me ha excitado un hombre –dije sin pensármelo demasiado, de la manera más suave que pude. Tampoco quería que sonase vulgar y que se escandalizara por mi vocabulario.

Él pareció no inmutarse.

-¿Y eso es malo porque…?

-¿Porque soy hetero, quizás? –completé su pregunta haciendo otra.

Mi amigo rubio cerró el ordenador que tenía en frente y se levantó en busca del maletín, en silencio.

-¿Cómo fue? –se interesó, guardando el portátil.

-Me besó _contra mi voluntad_ –remarqué el "contra mi voluntad".

-¿No te resististe? –recabó información.

-Al principio no –una suave sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios-. Me quedé paralizado, ¿sabes? Solo me han besado mujeres y aquello fue demasiado extraño.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó, ignorando por completo mis argumentos.

¿Me gustó? Eso es algo que no me había planteado. Solo había analizado la parte irracional de mi conducta, la de excitarme pero no me había planteado si me había gustado.

-Supongo… -mírame, estaba reconociendo que me había gustado que un chico me besara.

Armin soltó una leve risita y dejó el maletín en la superficie de la mesa.

-Eren, yo creo que lo que te pasa es que acabas de sufrir una traición y necesitas pagar a Christa con la misma moneda. Hacerle ver que tú también eres capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales con otra persona que no sea ella y haberlas disfrutado. Es como una especie de venganza.

Hasta cierto punto Armin tenía razón… De hecho ese era uno de los motivos por los que accedí acostarme con Petra aquella fatídica noche.

-Vale, Sherlock, pero hay algo que se te escapa… ¿Por qué un hombre? En mis 23 años de vida solo me han gustado las chicas, nunca he sentido nada por un tío más allá del cariño que os tengo a vosotros por ser mis amigos.

El rubio caviló unos segundos, intentando encontrar una respuesta para eso.

-Puede ser que solo tengas curiosidad por probar algo nuevo con alguien que sabes que es abiertamente gay –teorizó.

-¿Curiosidad? Armin, que me guste el tacto de un hombre me hace bisexual como mínimo…

-Tonterías, Eren –restó importancia al asunto y movió ligeramente el ratón-. Olvida las etiquetas de heterosexuales, bisexuales, homosexuales y demás… Lo único que debería definirte es aquello que sientes, no si te gusta este u otro género, ¿entiendes? La gente tiene la manía de clasificarlo todo y existen demasiadas cosas complejas, como esta, que son muy complicadas de clasificar porque entran en juego sentimientos.

-Qué bien hablas… -fue todo lo que pude decir tras escuchar su breve monólogo.

-Para nada –sonrió con modestia-. Si este tema te genera dudas lo mejor será que pruebes con él y confirmes si te gusta de verdad o si solo fue un algo raro que te dio ese día por todo lo que estabas cargando.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo? –él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Si no lo haces siempre te quedará la duda de qué habría pasado si hubieses llegado más allá…

-Creo que eso ya es demasiado serio…

-¿Por?

-No voy a dejar que nadie me meta nada por el culo.

Armin se echó a reír y yo continué cual gato de escayola, sin moverme ni un ápice. No le veía la gracia al asunto de que me penetraran y no iba a dejar que eso pasase. Eso me dolería demasiado y casi prefería seguir viviendo con la duda.

-Quizás él es pasivo –comentó, en cuanto pudo controlar la risa.

Entonces hice memoria y recordé el beso que me había dado. Aunque intenté imponerme, no me dejó… Estaba claro, él era el dominante.

-Lo dudo seriamente…

Mi amigo se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Preocuparse por eso ahora no tiene sentido. Es algo que sabrás en el momento… Además, puede que antes de llegar a eso te hayas dado cuenta de que no te va y no tenga por qué pasar nada –se levantó y cargó los libros que había apilados en la mesa con la intención de subirlos a su habitación.

El sonido de la cerradura al abrirse me impidió seguir hablando del tema. Aunque tenía confianza en Jean y Marco no quería que se enterasen… Al menos en este momento en el que ni yo mismo sabía qué me ocurría.

-¿Qué te pasa, zombie? –preguntó Jean, soltando las bolsas en la cocina.

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿qué me iba a pasar? –pregunté con tono despreocupado-. Oye, hoy es viernes y yo necesito salir para despejarme. He tenido una semana horrible en el hospital y Christa no ha parado de llamarme… ¿Qué tal si vamos al club un rato?

-Creí que no te había gustado –dijo con sorpresa.

-Exacto, pero no sé… Tengo ganas de ir…

Jean me miró con desconfianza unos segundos hasta que terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado con dónde la metes, Jaeger.

Lo miré desconcertado… ¿A _quién_ se estaba refiriendo exactamente?

-Nada de tirarte a la chica pequeña de pelo corto –entendí que se refería a Petra.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero pasar el rato allí –lo había conseguido. Tenía la excusa perfecta para volver e intentar disipar mis dudas-. ¿Nos acompañáis esta noche? –Marco dio un respingo y me miró apenado.

-Imposible, tengo trabajo acumulado y quiero dejarlo terminado hoy… Así podré descansar el fin de semana –se excusó Armin, dejando atrás el último peldaño de la escalera de caracol.

Volví la mirada a Marco, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por su parte.

-A mí… No me gustan esos sitios… -respondió, casi en voz baja.

-No tienes por qué hacer nada, con que estés con nosotros es suficiente y si luego encuentras a alguien que te guste y quieras algo más… -dejó caer Jean.

-Mejor no –intentó sonreír-. No es esa mi concepción del sexo… Id vosotros y divertíos. Eren necesita una dosis de fiesta urgente, a ver si se anima –se dirigió a la cocina y volvió cargado con las bolsas que Jean había dejado antes allí-. En fin, vamos a comer ya –dijo sacando los envases de la comida del restaurante al que habían ido.

La tarde pasó con una lentitud exagerada. Parecía que las manecillas del reloj tardaban siglos en moverse y eso me provocaba ansiedad. Cuando terminamos de comer y de recoger el poco desorden que nos había quedado, nos reunimos en la cocina e hicimos la lista de la compra entre todos. Para matar el tiempo, y a pesar de que no me tocaba a mí ir a comprar, acompañé a los chicos al súper… Una excursión que se me hizo interminable.

Después de llegar y almacenar la comida, Jean y yo fuimos a prepararnos para la noche mientras Marco veía la tele con la mirada perdida y Armin leía unos informes con concentración.

* * *

Hanji nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nos acompañó hasta el lugar más exclusivo del salón principal, el mejor de los reservados, y se encargó de que no nos faltara de nada.

-Cosas de ser cliente VIP –fanfarroneó Jean cuando le pregunté por qué nos trataban así de bien.

-Estarás orgulloso de eso…

Busqué a Levi con la mirada y no lo encontré por ninguna parte… ¿Hoy no había venido a trabajar? Aquella idea me hizo decaer un poco. En verdad necesitaba hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado el domingo anterior y dependiendo de lo que me dijera y lo que yo sintiera, probaría lo que me había dicho Armin.

Isabel y Nanaba no tardaron en acercarse a nosotros y preguntar si nos podían acompañar. Jean aceptó la proposición encantado y se dejó mimar por ellas, que parecieron no haberse percatado de mi presencia en aquel lugar.

-Petra estará aquí en unos minutos, no te preocupes –me susurró Nanaba al oído mientras Isabel mantenía a Jean ocupado devorando sus labios.

Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarla. No era a Petra a quién quería ver, pero si Levi no estaba, creo que me haría bien hablar con ella.

-Eren… -dijo un Jean jadeante por la intensidad de los besos que había compartido con las chicas-. Te veo ahora, no bebas mucho que te toca conducir –se levantó del sofá al mismo tiempo que Isabel y Nanaba.

-Disfruta, capullo –dije con una media sonrisa. Él, al recibir mi mensaje, se fue con ellas.

Ahora que me había quedado solo empezaba a preguntarme qué pintaba yo allí. No había conseguido ver a Levi y Petra estaba tardando demasiado… No creía que tanta espera mereciese la pena de alguna forma. Me hubiese ido de no ser porque habría abandonado a Jean aquí y luego me montaría la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Mi mente empezó a divagar para combatir el aburrimiento y recordé que el sábado se cumplirían dos semanas de mi no boda. No pude evitar abrumarme ante el recuerdo. Ahora ella estaría feliz en la casa de Reiner después de haberse quitado de encima al novio pagafantas de turno.

Pensé que sería una buena idea salir al porche a tomar el aire fresco. Con un poco de suerte podría encontrarme a Levi allí… Como aquella vez. Iba a levantarme cuando unos dedos finos se posaron sobre mi mentón y me hicieron girar la cara hacia la izquierda para sentir cómo unos labios rozaban suavemente los míos. Petra.

-Pareces triste… -comentó, apenada, al separarse. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Ah…No es nada. Es solo que estoy confundido –dije sin pensar.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad, acariciando mi rodilla.

Negué con la cabeza en un intento de dejar a un lado ese tema.

-¿Seguro de que está todo bien?

-Sí, todo perfecto.

-Pues yo estoy triste… No me contestaste a ningún mensaje…

-Lo siento, he estado un poco desconectado… -y no mentía. Durante esos días solo atendí temas del hospital. Ni amigos, ni familia, ni ex novias… Me centré en mis pacientes.

Ella volvió a besar mis labios y yo me dejé llevar. A la mierda Christa, a la mierda Levi y a la mierda todo. Necesitaba pasar página y no iba a esperar más tiempo estando deprimido. Aquello estaba afectando a mi trabajo y era algo que no podía permitirme… Me dedico a salvar vidas humanas, no puedo darme el lujo de estar mal.

-Si quieres podemos terminar lo que empezamos esa noche –dijo susurrándome al oído mientras acariciaba mi entrepierna, que estaba empezando a despertar.

Sin pensármelo, me levanté, aferré su muñeca con fuerza y tiré de ella. A mí no me gustaban los hombres y la prueba de ello es que acababa de excitarme con una simple caricia y una proposición sucia de una mujer. Me convencí de que lo que me pasó el domingo fue una tontería producto del beso de un experto en sacar los cuartos a la gente… Además, en aquella ocasión estaba necesitado de contacto físico. No pude culminar nada con Petra aquella noche y eso estaba haciendo estragos en mis deseos sexuales, obligándome a darme placer con lo que fuera. Sí, eso tenía que ser… No podía ser otra cosa. Yo nunca había sentido atracción por los hombres, no iba a empezar a sentirla ahora.

Cuando salimos del salón principal, Petra me guio escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que acababa de reservar para nosotros.

-Siéntate en la cama –dijo después de darme un beso. Obedecí y me apoyé sobre mis manos, esperando ver qué era lo que pretendía hacer.

Me miró y se mordió el labio con gesto complacido. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de la falda y la dejó caer al suelo, apartándola segundos más tarde con el pie. A ella le siguió la blusa, quedando al fin expuesta ante mí usando exclusivamente una provocativa lencería. No pude evitar llevar mi mano ante mi creciente erección y darle atención por encima de la ropa.

Ella sonrió al encontrarme desesperado por sentir placer y se giró para desabrocharse el sujetador de espaldas a mí. Lo tiró y se dio la vuelta cubriendo su pecho con las manos.

-¿Quieres ver más? –preguntó con voz seductora.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella apartó las manos lentamente, dejándome ver su pecho redondeado y firme.

-Esto tendrás que quitármelo tú… -dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, refiriéndose a sus braguitas.

Se sentó sobre mí y llevó mis manos ansiosas a su pecho. Comenzó a besarme al ritmo que se frotaba contra mi erección. Yo ya no aguantaba más, quería poseerla en ese mismo instante, así que la tumbé sobre la cama.

-Vamos, Eren… Hazme tuya antes de que nadie pueda molestarnos. Quiero sentirte dentro –dijo llevando una mano hasta su ropa interior.

A pesar de su petición, decidí darle un poco de placer extra y devolverle el favor que me había hecho el sábado que nos conocimos. Besé sus labios y colé mi mano derecha por debajo de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Separé sus labios vaginales y di una leve caricia al botón del placer femenino. Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda. Rompí el contacto de nuestras bocas y la miré a los ojos… Se la veía deseosa de más.

Comencé a repartir besos en la extensión de su cuello y mis dedos se aventuraron a entrar en ella, haciéndola gemir y mover las caderas de forma involuntaria. Seguí besando su piel y mis dedos comenzaron a tomar un ritmo frenético que terminó con el dulce orgasmo que escapó de su garganta.

-Eren… -me llamó, intentando regularizar su respiración.

Besé su frente y moví un poco los dedos en su interior, provocado pequeños espasmos en ella. De repente su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su falda tirada en el suelo.

-Tengo que cogerlo… Espérame –saqué los dedos y la dejé gatear hasta el borde la cama. En lo que contestaba, yo me tumbé y me dediqué a esperarla, pensando en todo lo que iba a hacerle-. ¿Sí?... Sí, soy yo… ¿Cómo…? –Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y las lágrimas no tardaron en abandonar sus ojos-. ¿Está bien ahora, cierto?... No… Sí, un momento –corrió a la mesita de noche y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo-. Dígame… -dijo con la voz descompuesta por el llanto que luchaba por salir y comenzó a apuntar una dirección que reconocí al momento-. En seguida voy… Por favor, no lo dejen… -colgó y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-A mi padre le ha dado un infarto y lo están operando en el hospital de Sina, tengo que ir rápido –respondió entre lágrimas mientras se vestía con celeridad.

-Vamos, yo te llevo –me ofrecí-. Tranquila, trabajo allí y puedo decirte que hay excelentes profesionales… Tu padre está en buenas manos.

-Lo siento, no puedo salir del club en compañía de nadie que no sea personal del mismo –se disculpó y terminó de abrocharse la blusa-. Tengo que llamar a Mike –dijo buscando con nerviosismo el número de aquel hombre en la agenda-. Perdóname, Eren, por favor… -fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Me quedé solo en la habitación y después de pensar unos segundos en Petra decidí llamar a mi padre para ver si sabía algo. Estaba de guardia y había podido ver cómo el paciente llegaba de urgencia. Me quedé más tranquilo al saber que la mejor cirujana vascular de todo el país, mi hermana Mikasa, era la persona que estaba llevando a cabo la intervención.

Tras eso salí de la habitación y me topé con la persona causante de que yo estuviese en el club en esos momentos. Levi, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y un cabreo encima de mil demonios.

Sin decirme nada me empujó al interior de la habitación hasta que dejó caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Con rapidez, se colocó entre mis piernas abiertas, dejándome paralizado… ¿Por qué él tenía que paralizarme siempre? Para colmo hizo brotar de nuevo mis dudas sobre mi sexualidad. Unas dudas que yo creía resueltas tras el breve encuentro con Petra.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Lo aparto y me voy o me dejo hacer como me ha dicho Armin? En realidad no me molesta su presencia, pero es que yo…"._ Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente decidió dejarse hacer y que fuera lo que tenía que ser. No sabía por qué pero me gustaba estar de esa manera con él.

Mis pensamientos se disiparon en el aire al sentir el contacto de su lengua contra la piel de mi cuello.

-Tengo tantas ganas de escucharte gemir mi nombre… -confesó con la voz más sexy del mundo y yo sentí cómo me derretía bajo su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? Estaba volviendo a excitarme con él… Una vez podría haber sido casualidad, pero dos…

Volvió a besarme y rozó ligeramente con los dedos mi entrepierna, totalmente preparada para un posible asalto…. Espera, ¿qué? ¿He dicho asalto? De ninguna manera, a mí no me gustaban los hombres, no iba a haber ningún asalto.

-Tan duro como esa vez en el ascensor… -comentó con sorna-. ¿Qué pasa, Eren? ¿Tienes algún tipo de debilidad por mí? –lamió mis labios.

-¿Debilidad? Ni en tus mejores sueños, Levi –me defendí. No iba a reconocer que en parte su juego me gustaba-. Es solo que Petra me ha encendido… Por eso estoy así ¡Ah! –no pude evitar gemir al sentir que la piel de cierta parte de mi cuerpo era acariciada sin telas de por medio-. Páralo –ordené suplicante e intenté zafarme de él-. Páralo, Levi…

-No quiero –lo escuché decir y aumentó el ritmo de su mano.

No quería que siguiera, pero tampoco iba a alejarlo de mí.

-¿Por… qué haces ah… esto? –conseguí preguntar, de manera entrecortada.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó con gesto de preocupación, bajando el ritmo de la fricción que ejercía sobre mi pene.

-Yo no he dicho eso… -reconocí, forzado por el deseo de sentir más.

Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos cuando su mano me abandonó. Lo miré confundido… ¿Por qué había parado? Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para reprocharle su acto, se inclinó sobre mí, quedando sus labios pegados a mi oreja izquierda.

-Este es tu castigo por haber preferido a Petra antes que a mí –dijo, arrastrando las palabras de manera desquiciadora antes de dar un lento lametón a mi oreja que me dejó totalmente ido.

Me obligó a girar la cara hacia la derecha, dejando totalmente expuesto mi cuello. Llevó su boca hasta él y comenzó a succionar con fuerza. Me revolví en la cama al sentir el húmedo contacto. Me estaba marcando y una parte de mí lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando quedó satisfecho, se apartó y posó mi mano en su abultada entrepierna, dejándome sentir su dureza. Me mordí el labio, intentando contener mis deseos y comencé a acariciarla con miedo. Había tocado a otros hombres, sí, pero por mi trabajo… Nunca con una índole sexual.

-¿Has visto lo que me has provocado? –Preguntó, mirándome con la expresión más lasciva del mundo-. Ahora tendré que buscar a alguien que se haga cargo de esto…

¿Cómo que buscar a alguien? Un momento, aquel comentario me estaba dando… ¿rabia? ¿Por qué?

Me incorporé como pude, pensando qué le iba a decir.

-¿Y por qué no yo? –me lancé a preguntar, obligado por el calentón que tenía encima. Necesitaba satisfacción sexual y llegados a este punto ya me daba igual si era con Levi. Las dos veces que había intentado hacerlo con alguien que no fuera mi mano desde que rompí con Christa me dejaron a medias… No quería que hubiera una tercera. Necesitaba culminar de una vez…

Levi sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío. Pensaba que iba a besarme, pero no lo hizo. Me sentí decepcionado.

-Porque Petra te ha dejado cachondo –respondió, besando la comisura de mis labios-. Quiero que cuando te folle estés excitado porque yo lo haya provocado, quiero que cuando llegue ese momento solo pienses en mí… No en ninguna zorra poligonera que te la haya puesto dura por cuatro gemidos fingidos –delineó el hueso de mi mandíbula hasta que la punta de su dedo índice quedó bajo mi barbilla.

-Pero… -no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Había sido él el que me había excitado la segunda vez… ¡Me estaba masturbando y habría corrido con su mano si no hubiese parado!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes ganas de probar mi polla? –lo miré desafiante. No me había gustado ni un pelo esa pregunta y tampoco que me tratara de pasivo-. La próxima vez elige mejor y no serás castigado –se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir adiós.

Volví a tumbarme, completamente derrotado, en un intento de procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Pasados unos minutos, en los que no conseguí aclararme, decidí que sería una buena idea refrescarme con agua.

Después de lavarme la cara, me quedé observando mi reflejo en el cristal… Más concretamente la marca roja que había dejado Levi en mi cuello. Él me había hecho eso con su boca… Aquel chupetón me recordaría que lo que había pasado en esa habitación había sido real hasta que desapareciera y por el color me atrevería a decir que me acompañaría durante bastante tiempo.

Pasé los dedos con cuidado sobre él y me estremecí al recordar su contacto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenísimas tardes desde mi acogedora habitación!

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por el retraso que ha sufrido la publicación de la actualización. Si os soy sincera, esta semana me he boqueado… Y no un bloqueo de estos que no sabes cómo continuar después de una determinada escena, no. Este ha sido un bloqueo fuerte que me ha tenido con los nervios de punta toda la semana porque sabía muy bien lo que quería escribir, pero no cómo plasmarlo en un folio en blanco de Word.

He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he borrado y vuelto a comenzar el capítulo porque no me gustaba lo que escribía… Y eso me frustraba aún más porque me sentía impotente al no poder expresarme como yo quería :_( No sé qué me ha pasado, es rarísimo que yo me quede sin palabras… El último borrador que tenía guardado apenas pasaba de las 2.500 palabras, imaginaos cuál ha sido el nivel de mi bloqueo.

En fin, que a base de auto estimularme con música (bendito seas, Hiroyuki Sawano) y de llamar a gritos a mi musa perdida, hoy conseguí arrancar bien y pude escribir todo el capítulo de un tirón. Sí, me he pasado toda la mañana escribiendo y ha sido gratificante hacerlo cuando las palabras fluían por sí solas ^^.

Antes de que se me pase, no estudio psicología y mis conocimientos previos sobre esta materia antes de escribir el fic se reducían a lo que todo el mundo sabe; cosas muy básicas, ya me entendéis. Para poder sacar adelante la trama he tenido que leer muchísimo sobre este tema por internet… Así que si la parte psicológica no está del todo bien, pido disculpas. No es mi especialidad, pero he intentado con todas mis fuerzas que quede lo más realista posible…

Y bueno, para terminar quiero darle las gracias a **hitsuji** por haber comentado. Ya sé que lo digo siempre, pero me alegra más que muchísimo saber que a la gente le gusta y disfruta leyendo lo que escribo. Nos leemos la semana que viene ^^ A tope con esta última semana de esfuerzo antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Besitos con sabor a gominola,

**Gumi. **


	9. Capítulo 8: Discordia

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Aquí necesito aclarar una cosa que me parece fundamental y que espero pueda evitar cualquier tipo de decepción a posteriori. **No hay lemon en plan hard**. Sí es cierto que en un momento dado del capítulo los protagonistas llegan más lejos de lo que habían llegado hasta el momento. La descripción de estos hechos es bastante explícita, por lo que puede herir sensibilidades (pero, ¿a quién vamos a engañar? Si entramos a este tipo de fics sabemos lo que vamos a encontrarnos xD). En fin, que eso… Nada de penetraciones por el momento. Si quieres saber más, léeme en las notas finales ;).

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Discordia**

"_Odio este sentimiento que me recuerda que el mundo está listo para abandonarme_."

**Evening sky, Ailee**.

**Enjoy it! **

**[Levi]**

Salí de la habitación a toda prisa con el objetivo de encontrar la que Hanji me había cedido hace algunos meses y poder aliviarme. Me deshice de los pantalones y me tiré en la cama, comenzando a masturbarme de manera desesperada, con la imagen de Eren jadeante en la cabeza. Le había dicho que iría a buscar a alguien y le había mentido descaradamente. No tenía intención de follar con nadie que no fuera él…Al menos por ahora. De hecho, he pasado estas dos semanas ignorando todas las propuestas de sexo que me hacían. Hubiera ganado más del doble de haberlas aceptado, pero, sinceramente, no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Me estaba obsesionado el tema de follarme a Eren y eso me hacía perder las ganas y el interés de tener sexo con otras personas.

Cuando llegué a mi límite, me limpié y me fui a buscar a Hanji. Estaba frustrado y ella era la única persona que sabía de mi interés en el castaño.

-Hoy ha venido Eren –me informó nada más entrar a su despacho.

-Ya –repuse y me dejé caer en una de las sillas que estaban frente a su mesa-. Le he dado su merecido castigo.

-¿Lo has castigado? ¿Qué le has hecho? Ay… Pobre Eren, con lo bestia que eres… -se la notaba preocupada.

-Eh, para el carro, cuatro ojos. Solo lo he provocado y dejado a medias, nada del otro mundo –expliqué, encendiendo un cigarrillo-. Además, ¿por quién me tomas? Yo no le haría daño.

-Levi, ese no es el camino que debes seguir si lo que quieres es intimar con él…

-Claro que lo es –dije antes de dar la primera calada-. Lo he dejado con ganas de mí, la próxima vez que lo encuentre estará deseoso de recibir polla. Mi polla –puntualicé.

-No tienes remedio… -se dio por vencida.

-Sabes que no –le ofrecí el cigarrillo y ella lo tomó, dándole una profunda calada-. Estoy preocupado, llevo dos semanas sin echar un polvo con nadie… -comenté mientras ella soltaba todo el humo hacia otro lado.

-Eso es que estás enamorado –contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Quieres reservarte para cuando estés con él, ¡qué romántico por tu parte! –se echó a reír.

-Otra vez con la misma mierda, ¿es que no te cansas?

-Levi, que te lo has llevado a la playa porque lo has visto mal… Ese tipo de esfuerzos no se hacen por echar _solo un polvo_ y más en tu situación, que chasqueas los dedos y tienes a la persona que quieras dispuesta a complacerte –eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Estaba ganando terreno con él y parece que la cosa funcionó. Ahora está más predispuesto a mí –me escudé en mi inútil argumento.

-Solo un polvo, ¿no? –preguntó intentando sacarme la verdad.

-Solo un polvo –respondí con tranquilidad-. ¿Cómo ha ido tu noche? –cambié de tema.

-Mal, agitada… Petra ha tenido que irse corriendo para el hospital –dijo y yo me puse en alerta… ¿Qué le había pasado a la zorrita?-. A su padre le ha dado un infarto… Mike ha tenido que llevarla…

-¿Pero está bien?

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente se presentó helada, pero eso no me impidió caminar hasta el hospital. Quería interesarme por el estado de salud del señor Ral y, de paso, marcarle ciertos límites a su querida hija.

Fui directamente al lugar donde se encontraba la UCI. Según Hanji, su padre todavía estaba allí… Tenían que esperar un tiempo prudencial para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien antes de poder subirlo a planta.

Me moví por los pasillos esquivando a todo el que se cruzaba en mi camino. Sonreí al encontrarla sentada, con la cabeza agachada y el gesto derrotado. Me acerqué a ella y di un suave toque en su hombro.

-Levi… -dijo mi nombre, sorprendida de verme allí. Tenía los ojos rojos y unas horribles ojeras empezaron a enmarcarlos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hanji me dijo lo de tu padre, solo he venido a ver cómo se encuentra.

Ella me miró confundida. Lo más probable es que estuviese intentando adivinar cuál era el motivo real por el que me encontraba en ese lugar, ya que no se acababa de creer del todo que estuviese preocupado por su padre.

-Está bien, estable… No saldrá de la UCI hasta mañana por lo menos, pero va evolucionando bien…

-Me alegro por ello –dije con desgana, dando la impresión de que no lo sentía-. Por cierto, sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero tengo la necesidad de decirte algo… -dejé caer como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Levi, si es por…

-No vuelvas a acercarte a Eren, nunca –la corté, mirándola con todo el odio que era capaz de mostrar-. Él es mi juguete y no voy a permitir que una zorra como tú me lo arrebate y disfrute de él, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Noté que hizo de tripas corazón y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para encararme con uñas y dientes.

-Eso no es algo que tú puedas controlar –respondió con firmeza-. Además, tienes la misma dignidad que yo… Poca. Después de todo trabajamos en lo mismo, vendemos nuestra compañía y, si se pone a tiro, nuestro cuerpo también –intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Eso piensas? –Sonreí y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo-. Adivina quién gemía bajo mi cuerpo anoche –lancé la frase como si fuera un dardo envenenado y a ella le cambió la cara.

-Eso es mentira –repuso y empezó a romperse de nuevo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres pensar, adelante… Pero ayer fue completamente mío –mentí. No había hecho nada más que masturbarlo, pero no me pareció mala idea que Petra pensara que habíamos llegado más allá-. Acéptalo, zorra –solté unas risitas al observar que sus mejillas volvían a recibir a sus lágrimas.

-Me estás mintiendo, imbécil… Eren nunca… -se secó la cara e intentó dejar de llorar.

-Solo te lo repetiré una vez más. Acércate de nuevo a él y lo que has llorado esta noche no habrá sido nada comparado con lo que llorarás por lo que te haré, ¿entendido? Puedo joderte la vida sin hacer grandes esfuerzos –aseguré-. Tu familia, tus amigos, tus conocidos… Todo el mundo se enterará de quién eres en realidad. Haré que no vuelvan a aceptarte en la universidad, me encargaré de que te cierren todas las puertas para trabajar, ni siquiera de puta van a quererte... Te pudrirás en la jodida calle.

Perdió su lucha interna contra el llanto y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Sabía muy bien que yo cumplía lo que decía y que tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Ahí donde me veías tenía contactos hasta en el infierno.

Sonreí satisfecho. Verla llorar me estaba alegrando la mañana… ¿Soy mala persona por alegrarme de su desgracia? Puede, pero ella ha jugado sucio primero. Estaba por irme y dejarla allí tirada cuando recordé algo importante.

-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida –me giré sobre mis talones-. Encárgate de limpiar toda la mierda que has echado sobre mí –levantó la cara y me miró con los ojos desbordados por las lágrimas-. Sí, todo eso que le dijiste a Eren de mí… Si aquí hay alguien que extorsione esa eres tú, ¿o es que ya te has olvidado de Erd?

Me sostuvo la mirada en silencio, retándome.

-Si no lo haces, me veré obligado a empezar a mover hilos… Y no creo que eso te guste.

-Hablaré con él –me prometió, aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos y volviendo a sentarse en el incómodo asiento.

Asentí con la cabeza y decidí dar por concluida tanto la conversación como mi estancia en aquel lugar. Me puse la capucha del abrigo y cubrí mi cara con la gruesa bufanda que llevaba, como si no quisiera ser reconocido.

Eché a andar a la vez que coaccionaba a Hanji por Whastapp para que pudiera facilitarme el número de Eren. Ayer con el calentón se me olvidó pedírselo y mierda, con lo entregado que se le veía seguro que me lo hubiese dado… Hanji se negó rotundamente, escudándose en que no puede revelar datos de sus clientes. Sentí ganas de matarla e iba a soltarle una bordería cuando alguien se chocó contra mi hombro. Una disculpa por parte de una voz que conocía bien me hizo levantar la cara y mirar al torpe que había tenido la osadía de molestarme.

Me quedé en estático al corroborar que se trataba de Eren, ataviado con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio al cuello. Me mordí el labio, estaba jodidamente sexy así vestido. Incliné la cabeza en señal de que no pasaba nada y lo dejé marchar al lado de otro médico mayor que él hacia donde se encontraba la UCI.

* * *

**[Eren]**

-Pensaba que te pasarías anoche –comentó mi padre, saliendo de la habitación de un paciente.

-Lo siento, ayer salí y estaba demasiado cansado –lo que estaba era demasiado confundido después de que Levi me masturbara, pero eso no iba a contárselo a mi padre ni muerto.

-Entiendo. Hiciste bien después de todo –dijo comprensivo-. Supongo que querrás que te acompañe hasta la UCI, ¿no?

-Si tú quieres… Por cierto, ¿está Mikasa todavía por aquí? ME gustaría hablar con ella.

Antes de poder contestarme, miró el reloj.

-Su guardia termina en media hora –me informó.

Sin mucho más que decir, nos encaminamos hacia la UCI. En la sala de espera me encontré a una Petra destrozada, llorando como una magdalena. La abracé con fuerza y ella pareció poner un poco de resistencia. Me extrañé hasta que caí en que quizás fuera cosa de las circunstancias…

Cuando nos separamos le pregunté por qué lloraba así y por más que insistí no me lo dijo. No lo entendía, la operación había salido bien y la evolución de su padre era la esperada… No existían motivos para llorar de esa manera.

-Ha pasado una mala noche, solo está cansada… Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa –intervino, por primera vez mi padre-. Llamaremos a un taxi.

-Pero mi padre… -comenzó a decir-. Me siento culpable, no puedo dejarlo solo…

-Estará bien –aseguró mi padre-. Si pasa algo, te llamaremos de inmediato.

Mi padre marcó un número mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. Antes de subirse en el taxi, Petra quiso decirme algo.

-Ahora no, cuando hayas descansado hablaremos –le dediqué una media sonrisa.

Besé su mejilla para darle apoyó observé cómo se alejaba el taxi.

-Eren, acompáñame a mi consulta. Tengo algo que tratar contigo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto porque, básicamente, yo le estaba dando vueltas a lo que Petra quería decirme. Mikasa se cruzó con nosotros y yo me lancé a sus cansados brazos. Tenía ganas de estar con ella… La última vez que nos vimos fue hace al menos una semana. Nuestros trabajos y el hecho de que yo vivía con los chicos nos mantenían alejados, a pesar de que pasábamos bastante tiempo en el mismo hospital.

-¡Eren! –exclamó con sorpresa, recibiendo mi abrazo de hermano menor.

-Hace días que no te veo, puedo abrazarte todo lo que quiera –contesté, negándome a soltarla. Mikasa se había convertido en un pilar fundamental, aún más si cabe, en mi vida después de mi ruptura con Christa. Se preocupaba con frecuencia por mí y me daba motivos por los que continuar sin hacerme mierda por todo. Le he contado todo… Desde que fue Berth el que me descubrió el pastel hasta que Reiner me encaró hacía unos días en mi propio portal. Todo menos lo de Levi… No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si le digo que he sentido _cosas_ al estar con un hombre en un ámbito íntimo. Tengo miedo de que me rechace, me llame loco y me abandone.

-Sí… Pero estoy cansada y mi turno termina en unos minutos… He tenido una noche dura, con una intervención urgente –explicó cuando la solté, restregándose los ojos.

-Eso iba a preguntarte, ¿cómo ha ido la operación?

-Muy bien, por un momento pensé que lo perderíamos… El segundo infarto era inminente, pero conseguimos evitarlo.

-¿Cómo llegó?

-Con un infarto agudo de miocardio. Trombosis coronaria… Es el peor caso que he visto en mi vida, se ha salvado por poco.

-¿Cuál crees que puede haber sido la causa? –me interesé. Tenía que recabar información de primera mano para contarle todo lo que pudiera a Petra.

-A primera vista, el resultado de una breve exploración al paciente es normal. Está bien para la edad que tiene –nuestro padre carraspeó. Era de su quinta y lo estaba llamando viejo indirectamente. Mikasa soltó una risita y continuó-. Así que eso nos deja con la opción del sobreesfuerzo; ha tenido que pasar por una situación tensa y eso ha castigado cruelmente al corazón hasta que no ha podido más.

-¿Situación tensa? –pregunté.

-Ya sabes, ansiedad, preocupaciones… -enumeró.

Y entonces recordé una de las últimas frases que Petra había dicho…

"_Me siento culpable, no puedo dejarlo solo…"_

Nuestro padre se marchó sin despedirse de nosotros. Lo necesitaban para un caso urgente.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un café cuando termines la guardia? Me apetece mucho estar contigo.

-¿No te toca trabajar hoy? –dijo tirando de mi bata.

-Qué va, simple postureo –reconocí con una sonrisa-. ¿Me dejas invitarte o no?

Ella lo sopesó un momento y terminó aceptando. La avisé de que nuestro padre quería hablar conmigo de algo y que me esperase en la tienda de regalos del hospital. Nos despedimos y yo encaminé mis pasos hacia la consulta de mi padre. Me senté en su sillón y me dediqué a esperarlo.

Tres golpecitos perturbaron mi tranquilidad. Supuse que se trataba de una enfermera o algo así. Cedí el paso y me encontré con el tipo con el que me había chocado cuando iba de camino a la UCI. Cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. Me levanté, poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Un momento, nadie puede pasar aquí sin autorización.

El tipo se bajó la bufanda y dejó al descubierto su rostro. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y a mi corazón le pareció que ese era un buen momento para desbocarse. Levi… ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo precisamente ahora?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté mientras se acercaba a mí.

Llevó su mano a mi nuca e inmovilizó mi cabeza para darme un beso. Mi mente me gritaba que no lo siguiera, que esto no me iba a traer nada bueno, pero mi cuerpo discrepaba con fuerza y mis labios se movieron al ritmo de los suyos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté. Cuando abandonó mis labios sentí mi cabeza en las nubes. Tomó mi mano y me obligó a sentarme en la silla giratoria de mi padre. De nuevo estaba sumiso a él… Parecía como si su saliva contuviera un inhibidor de voluntad.

Él se sentó frente a mí, sobre la mesa y se dedicó a mirarme de arriba abajo. Me sonrojé, su mirada era demasiado para mí en aquellas circunstancias… Después de lo de anoche cualquier cosa que viniera de él era demasiado para mi cuerpo.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí?

-Lo he hecho antes y me has ignorado –respondí, intentando poner los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo.

-No te he ignorado –se defendió-. Te he besado… ¿Es que no te ha gustado? –curvó las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo.

-Me ha gustado –reconocí y una sonrisa satisfactoria capturó sus labios-. Ahora me dirás qué haces aquí, ¿no?

-Tengo ganas de jugar –contestó tras hacerse de rogar-. ¿Quieres que juguemos un poco? Prometo que sentirás placer… -no podía con él, lo juro. Aquel tono, aquella manera de decir las cosas y provocarme me iban a volver loco del todo.

-No –me apresuré a contestar y él me miró sorprendido-. Ayer me dejaste a medias y paso de que vuelvas a hacerlo… -dije bajando la voz. Me daba vergüenza decir ese tipo de cosas delante de él-. Además, este no es sitio para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Anoche estabas castigado. No iba a satisfacerte después de intimar con Petra… -repuso molesto.

¿Eso eran celos? ¿Levi estaba celoso porque había estado con Petra?

-Lo entiendo… Aunque Petra ya me dejó bastante satisfecho… -decidí jugar con él. Quería ver hasta qué punto llegaba.

Él se quedó inmóvil, no sabía por dónde salirme.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó, recobrando la compostura-. Yo te vi bastante necesitado y no te apartaste cuando empecé a tocarte –atacó-. No te dejaría tan satisfecho cuando casi te entregas a mí, ¿no?

Respiré hondo y preparé con una impresionante rapidez mental mi siguiente ataque.

-Solo estaba jugando contigo… Quería probar algo nuevo y me dejé hacer –su mirada se ensombreció-. No eres el único que puede jugar aquí, Levi.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana se quitó la bufanda y ató con fuerza mis muñecas a los reposabrazos de la silla giratoria. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar y escapar de allí. Intenté soltarme pero solo conseguí hacerme más daño.

-Levi, suéltame –pedí, intentando no perder los nervios por estar indefenso ante él-. A mí no me van estos juegos… -bien, estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

-Si tanto te gusta jugar, jugaremos –habló al fin y, después de hacerse con la linterna de diagnóstico que tenía mi padre de repuesto en un lapicero y con un depresor, se dirigió a mí-. Sé un niño bueno y abre la boca para mí… Si te portas bien te daré un caramelo –sonrió con malicia.

-Levi, esto… -intenté convencerlo.

-¿No quieres el caramelo? –preguntó entre confundido y decepcionado.

Mi respuesta fue tragar saliva, abrir lentamente la boca y clavar mi mirada en algún punto específico del inmaculado techo. Levi encendió la linterna y metió el depresor en mi boca, haciendo un examen minucioso de ella. Estaba deseando que terminara con aquella estupidez de juego y que me desatara. Lo último que quería es que nos pillara mi padre en esa situación.

Levi sacó el depresor y apagó la linterna. Me volvió a besar, dejando rastros de saliva en mis labios.

-Me gustas demasiado –dijo y yo solo pude asentir-. Ahora chúpamela.

Perdona, ¿qué? ¿Acababa de pedirme? No, ordenarme, eso… ¿Acababa de ordenarme que se la chupara? Por ahí sí que no iba a pasar.

-Ni de coña –respondí, recuperando el norte.

-No creo que estés en posición de negarte a nada.

-Ni tú de obligarme. Tarde o temprano llegará mi padre y tú tendrás que parar todo esto –sonreí. Tenía la sartén por el mango… O eso pensaba.

-Vamos, Eren… -dijo bajándose de la mesa y sentándose sobre mi regazo, obviando la odiosa bufanda que me mantenía preso-. No seas así… Te necesito ahora –me susurró y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Ahí estaba yo de nuevo perdiendo la cordura por él-. Doctor, hágame el tratamiento que me corresponde para acabar con esto –y con un rápido movimiento de cadera, rozó nuestras entrepiernas, sacándome un gemido ahogado. Estaba duro y yo comenzaba a calentarme por saber que provocaba esa reacción en él.

Él me miró, esperando haber conseguido convencerme.

-¿No vas a darle a este enfermo la atención que necesita? –insistió y comenzó a lamer el hueso de mi mandíbula.

-Pero es que yo nunca se la he chupado a nadie… No sé cómo hacerlo… -Me excusé, intentando salir de esa situación, dándole pena. Deseé que Levi no quisiera a un inútil inexperto en sexo gay pero ese día parece que la diosa Fortuna no estaba de mi parte y como respuesta a mis deseos me mandó a un Levi relamiéndose los labios.

-Me da lo mismo.

Estaba claro que no iba a ceder en ese punto. Estaba "obligado" a chupársela. Me imaginé a mí mismo haciéndolo y una placentera descarga eléctrica me sacudió el cuerpo.

-Lo haré con una condición –él me miró expectante-. Tendrás que desatarme.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos y al final me desató, dejando la dichosa bufanda a un lado. Me froté las muñecas y lo miré.

-No te va a gustar… -advertí con temor, llevando mis manos al botón de su pantalón.

-Intenta convencerme de lo contrario –liberé su erección y sentí mis mejillas arder al verla. Era más grande de lo que pensaba… Me iba a atragantar.

Llené mis pulmones de aire e hice memoria antes de comenzar la faena. Recordé cómo me lo hacía Christa y cómo me lo hizo Petra… Se podría decir que ellas fueron mis referencias en esto de chupársela a un tío.

Fijé mi mirada en la suya y empecé pasando el glande por mis labios para continuar dando pequeños lametones sobre él. Mi lengua comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre su punta con lentitud, recreándose en cada lametón. Me cansé y decidí meterlo poco a poco dentro de mi boca, intentando no ahogarme. Cuando ya lo había cubierto todo de saliva inicié un movimiento de vaivén que más tarde acompañé con mi mano.

Levi comenzó a gruñir y ello me excitaba aún más. Posó una mano sobre mi cabeza y me marcó el ritmo que le gustaba sin importarle nada que me ahogara. Cogí su mano con la mía y la aparté, sacando el miembro completamente ensalivado de mi boca.

-No me gusta así –dije plantándole cara y el dejó escapar unas risitas.

-Está bien –me tomó del mentón y me obligó a mirarlo solo a él-. Hazlo como a ti te guste – tiró de la piel de mi barbilla hacia abajo con el pulgar, mostrando mis dientes inferiores.

-Ya que te van los castigos, creo que voy a castigarte sin mi boca… -agarré su miembro e inicié un lento vaivén sobre él.

-Normalmente yo suelo llevar la iniciativa –contestó, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Has dicho que lo hiciera como a mí me guste, ¿no? –dije y se dio por vencido.

Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano sobre él y sentí deseos de pasear mi lengua por sus testículos. No me privé y así lo hice. Lamí, totalmente entregado, mientras mi mano lo acercaba al orgasmo.

-¡Eh! ¿No has dicho que estaba castigado sin tu boca? –preguntó aturdido por el placer.

-Castigado sin mi boca en tu polla –estaba empezando a hablar como él…-. Yo no he dicho nada de esto –dije acariciándolos mientras les daba una lenta lamida.

Segundos más tarde lo escuché gemir mi nombre casi en voz baja mientras intentaba que sus dedos acariciasen mi cara.

-Eren… Con la boca, por favor… -me pidió y me sorprendí al verlo así de sumiso y educado-. Estoy a punto, no me castigues más…

Lo vi tan necesitado… Tan erótico que decidí levantarle el castigo y volví a engullir su miembro hasta que se dejó ir en mi boca.

Me separé y quise levantarme para buscar papel y escupir su semen, pero su pierna me lo impidió. Lo miré y quise matarlo… ¿A qué jugaba ahora?

-Trágatelo –dijo sin más y estuve cerca de escupírselo en la cara… ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme algo así? Eso es demasiado personal… Si fuera mi pareja, vale… Pero lo acababa de conocer, prácticamente y no sabía si me iba a pegar algo.

Mierda… Las enfermedades venéreas. Un médico que llevaba a cabo prácticas sexuales sin protección merecía la muerte como mínimo. En conclusión, yo merecía la muerte.

Negué con la cabeza, llevándome las manos a la boca.

-No tengo ninguna mierda en el cuerpo, no te va a pasar nada –dijo adivinando mis pensamientos-. Eres la única persona con la que he hecho esto sin un puto condón –apartó la mirada-. Me daría morbo ver cómo alguien se traga mi corrida por una vez…

Tras escucharlo hablar y sin pensarlo apenas, me tragué el espeso líquido. Él se limitó a dedicarme la sonrisa más seductora que había visto en mi vida y yo volví a derretirme. Levi malnacido… ¿por qué me calientas así?

-¿Estás seguro de que es la primera vez que lo haces? –preguntó mientras intentaba recuperarse del orgasmo.

-Sí… ¿Lo he hecho mal? –temía que me dijera que había sido la peor mamada de su vida.

-Ha sido perfecto –me acarició la cara y se limpió el miembro a pesar de que yo lo había repasado para no dejar ni una sola gota.

-Y ahora te irás y me dejarás a medias como anoche, ¿no? –Pregunté resignado aunque en realidad sonó más como un reproche-. Ya tienes lo que querías…

-Aún queda lo mejor… Te dije que jugaríamos y que sentirías placer –su sonrisa lasciva volvió a hacer acto de presencia-. Quiero ver cómo te masturbas para mí.

-¿Qué? –me sentí tremendamente decepcionado, pensé que íbamos a llegar más allá. A mí ya se me había olvidado hasta el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos-. ¿No vas a hacerme nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –"todo lo que quieras", estuve a punto de responder cuando escuché su pregunta.

-Lo que quieras hacerme –lo pensé bien y si había llegado hasta ahí no iba a conformarme con menos. Iba a hacerla caso a Armin y probaría los placeres de Levi.

-¿Estarías dispuesto de dejar que te folle duro el culo?

Su pregunta me dejó totalmente fuera de juego y me confirmaba algo que ya sabía… Él era activo, un activo que quería follarme duro y eso significaba no tener ningún tipo de piedad con mi virginal orificio…

-Yo… -titubeé y él volvió a besarme. Estaba empezando a pensar que tenía un serio problema con eso de darme besos.

-¿Ves? No estás preparado aún… -beso mi barbilla-. Y ahora date placer, quiero ver cómo te corres con tu mano –desabrochó mi bata y después mi pantalón, dejando libre a mi bestia-. Enséñame cómo te satisfaces pensando en mí… -dio una suave caricia a mi miembro y deseé que continuara.

Comencé la fricción con urgencia. Necesitaba bajar la erección y hacerlo delante de Levi me daba cierto morbo.

-Levi, no me mires así… Esto es demasiado… -dije cerrando los ojos y acelerando el ritmo. Poco me faltaba para correrme cuando decidió reemplazar mi mano por la suya.

-¡No! –grité desesperado. El me miró atónito-. Vas a castigarme como anoche… Quiero correrme en condiciones, Levi… Déjame continuar solo… -pedí, envolviendo su mano con la mía, queriendo apartarla de allí.

-No voy a castigarte ahora, te prometí que sentirías placer –dijo mirándome con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Lo miré unos segundos y pasé mi brazo derecho por detrás de sus hombros, dejándome hacer.

Él fue aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta que lo mantuvo en un punto intermedio.

-Eren, dime una cosa… ¿Te gustan las mujeres? –preguntó como si nada.

-Sí –contesté como pude. El ansiado orgasmo estaba cerca.

-¿Y te gusto yo?

-No voy a contestar a eso –me negué.

-Si no lo haces pararé ahora mismo –me advirtió y bajó el ritmo-. ¿Te gusto yo?

-No seas cruel, Levi…

-Te juro que paro –y sabía muy bien que era capaz de hacerlo.

Me mordí el labio, arqueé la espalda y llevé mi mano izquierda a su rostro, acercándolo al mío.

-Sí… -dije superando mis dificultades para hablar en ese momento. Acerqué su rostro al mío y por primera vez fui yo quien inició un beso. Él, sorprendido, respondió a mi beso y aceleró el ritmo de sus acometidas manuales hasta que me corrí en su mano.

Me dejé caer en el respaldo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Lo había conseguido… Era la primera vez que me corría en todo este tiempo sin deberle el favor a mi mano. Me sentía pletórico y completo.

-Ey… -soltó Levi con suavidad-. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y busqué en los bolsillos de mi bata un pañuelo con el que limpiarme. Antes de poder llevar a cabo mi cometido, Levi me detuvo y, tomando un poco de mi esencia en su dedo, lo llevó a su boca.

-¡No hagas eso! –dije avergonzado.

-Tú te has tragado la mía, es justo que yo pruebe la tuya –volvió a mojar el dedo y su lengua se encargó de llevar el líquido a su interior-. Nada mal…

-No lo digas así –estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza y para evitarlo tapé mi cara con las manos.

-Ahora sí que me darás tu número de teléfono, ¿verdad?

Me rendí a seguir evitando lo inevitable así que asentí y se lo dicté, terminando con aquella tortura.

-Voy a serte sincero, Eren –llamó mi atención mientras yo guardaba su número en mi agenda-. En realidad lo único que quiero de ti es sexo –soltó sin más y yo sentí que algo no iba bien conmigo.

-¿Solo sexo? –pregunté, intentando asimilar lo que me había propuesto.

-Follar dos o tres veces a la semana, eso es lo que quiero –contestó-. Yo no quiero una relación ni ninguna mierda de ese tipo. No voy a hacerte regalos, ni te llevaré al cine ni nada por el estilo… Simplemente no va conmigo. Me gustas y creo que podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien… Demasiado bien.

Sus palabras me empujaron a estrellarme de golpe contra el duro muro de la realidad y empecé a hilar hechos. Levi solo me quería para desfogarse, echarme cuatro polvos, utilizarme a su voluntad y hacerme su sumiso. Él solo quería jugar conmigo a su conveniencia… Tal y como lo había hecho Christa en su momento. Utilizarme a su antojo hasta que se cansara de mí y me tirase a la basura para jugar con otro juguete "nuevo".

En ese momento todavía me estaba recuperando de lo de Christa, me acordaba todos los días de ella y me preguntaba qué fue lo que hice mal para que se fuera con otro. No voy a negar que me dolía, pero era más fuerte el odio fruto de la traición que el amor y la tristeza.

Me sentía frágil y temía que si alguien me hacía daño haciendo lo mismo que ella me fuera a romper en pedazos. Estaba decidido, ya había escarmentado… No iba a volver a dejar que nadie me manipulara de ninguna forma. Hacía dos semanas desde que tomé las riendas de mi vida y no estaba dispuesto a cedérselas a nadie. Con una Christa en mi vida ya había tenido suficiente.

-¿Y me vas a cobrar por follarme? –Estaba a la defensiva-. Dime, ¿seré igual que todos o disfrutaré de una tarifa exclusiva?

-¿Qué? No… Esto no tiene nada que ver con el club –se rascó la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo te viene bien quedar?

-Nunca –respondí tras unos segundos-. No quiero follar contigo –solté de manera escueta. El capullo quería aprovecharse de mí y no lo iba a conseguir. Follar conmigo dice…

Él me observó desconcertado.

-¿Por qué? Antes dijiste que te gustaba.

-Antes, tú lo has dicho… Cuando estaba loco por correrme. Hubiese matado por lograrlo… Estaba hasta los cojones de que siempre me dejaran a medias y tú has sido tan estúpido como para creerte eso y ayudarme –si me hubiese mordido la lengua en ese momento, hubiera muerto envenenado-. Gracias –sonreí.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

-A mí no me pasa nada… Y para ser sincero yo también, te diré que lo que te dije antes iba totalmente en serio –intentó recordar mis palabras y me lancé a refrescárselas-. Lo de que solo me dejé hacer por ti porque tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo y ¿sabes qué? Una simple paja contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no me gustan los tíos, de que _no me gustas tú _–me estaba pasando de cruel, su cara descompuesta me lo estaba afirmando.

-¿No será que quieres una relación más fuerte conmigo? –se aventuró a decir.

-No digas gilipolleces, Levi. Rompí con el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que iba a casarme y con la que quería envejecer, hace dos semanas… ¿Crees que en serio podría sentir algo por ti después de eso?

-¿Y la polla también te la ponía dura ella cuando yo te acariciaba? –me atacó.

-Quién sabe… -dejé caer.

-Eres gilipollas-sentenció, poniéndose la gruesa bufanda-. No soy de desearle el mal a nadie, pero ojalá lo hayáis dejado porque ella te haya puesto los cuernos. Es lo mínimo que te mereces teniendo ese carácter de mierda. No sé cómo he podido hacer esto si ahora te miro y siento asco.

Sus últimas palabras me dolieron. Me dolieron muchísimo, así que no dudé en dar la estocada final.

-Sientes asco por mí porque no te dejo follarme –respondí sonriendo de la manera más falsa que un ser humano podía hacerlo-. Puede que mi carácter sea una mierda, pero al menos sé que encontraré a alguien que sepa aguantarlo, en cambio… ¿Quién va a quererte a ti? Un tío que se tira a todo lo que se mueve, más follado que nadie en esta ciudad y con una fama indeseable... –Lo miré con superioridad-. Si ya no vas a soltar más mierda, será mejor que te vayas… Este es un sitio demasiado decente para alguien como tú.

Me miró cabreado, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Se giró, quitó el pestillo y se fue sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Yo me sentí aliviado cuando lo vi marcharse. Me senté en la silla de mi padre y comencé a pensar en lo sucedido. Sentía que me había pasado y mi primer impulso fue ir tras él y pedirle un momento para hablar con calma. Cuando aferré entre mis dedos el pomo de la puerta me detuve en seco… Él también se había pasado conmigo, me había dicho cosas horribles y solo le interesaba profanarme… ¿Dónde había quedado eso de hacerme valer y proteger las riendas de mi vida de manipuladores sin corazón?, me pregunté. Aparté los dedos del pomo, como si el mero contacto con él me contagiara algún tipo de enfermedad incurable. Atacarme con lo de Christa había sido demasiado rastrero y no pensaba cargar con eso. Si quería algo de mí, debía arrastrarse.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

Pues parece que se han enfadado ._.Vale, no parece… Es que se han enfadado fuerte -_-". Sé que a muchas no les gustará el final de este capítulo y que incluso desearán hacerme daño con agujas por la piel xD Pero tranquilas, pequeñas ^^ Prometo que el cabreo no les durará mucho, todas sabemos lo muchísimo que se necesitan el uno al otro (y lo muchísimo que necesitamos salseo nosotras). Quizás no os interese, pero la pelea del final ha sido totalmente espontánea, se ha escrito prácticamente sola xD Ni siquiera me había planteado que discutieran así de fuerte -_-…

He leído en los comentarios que estáis ansiosas por un lemon en condiciones con estos dos de protas y no os culpo de nada… Yo también tengo ganas de escribir algo más fuerte que una simple masturbación o un poco de sexo oral ("¡pervertida!") pero como ya he dicho, escrito mejor, hasta la saciedad, tengo intención de que este sea un fic largo en el que pueda explayarme y situar los hechos como yo quiero sin que nada quede atropellado. He de confesar que estoy rayada porque creo que he puesto a Eren muy entregado _demasiado_ pronto xD. Pero bueno, al menos lo compenso con ese odio profundo que le tiene a su ex novia ^^.

Otra cosa, me cuesta horrores hacer de Eren un pasivo que no se deja dominar del todo. Siempre me lo he encontrado muy dependiente de Levi (en los riren, quiero decir) y tengo que combatir constantemente con esa imagen de _"vamos, Levi, hazme lo que quieras que yo me dejo". _A lo mejor será una tontería pero se está convirtiendo en un martirio para mí… Aunque no voy a dejar de describirlo así porque es precisamente de este modo como me gusta. Pasivo pero con voz propia.

¿Y para cuando el lemon? Pues todavía me estoy debatiendo entre hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo o dejarlo para el siguiente del siguiente (lo sé, soy genial explicándome ^^). Ya veré lo que hago… Tengo una ligera idea de cómo quiero continuarlo pero tengo que darle vueltas a la forma de hacerlo y atar algunos cabos.

¿Qué más? Oh, sí, lo de Petra… Se me ha partido el corazón al hacerla sufrir de esa manera, pero el enano tenía que poner las cosas en su sitio y menuda manera más bestia de hacerlo xD. Espero que eso complazca a más de una, ya que el odio hacia ella era bastante generalizado xD.

Por cierto, quiero dejar claro que yo no hago apología del sexo sin condón ni nada de eso. Lo del fic es simple fantasía, algo que ha pasado porque la trama ha venido así. El sexo cuanto más seguro, mejor. No hagáis como Eren (¡Mal, Eren! ¡Muy mal!).

**¡Hora del comentario!** (porque esta semana solo hay uno que responder por aquí xD)

**Mibako:** Siento que hayas tenido que esperar por mí u.u" Pero son cosas que nos pasan a todos… A veces las musas nos abandonan y lo único que podemos hacer ante eso es quedarnos con nuestra más perfecta "poker face". Yo también estaría muy enfadada con eso, de hecho hubiera mandado a Eren de paseo… Pero Levi juega en otra liga xD. Gracias por el comentario e_e Cuídate ^^

Aquí me despido esta semana. Espero que os haya gustado y que no me odiéis mucho por el final… Que tengáis unas felices vacaciones y nos vemos la semana que viene con más riren.

Gracias por el apoyo, me hacéis realmente feliz.

Besitos con sabor a gominola,

**Gumi. **


	10. Capítulo 9: Culpa

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Jean quejándose de una vecina (Sabéis que las advertencias sobre Jean son absolutamente necesarias).

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Culpa**

"Es culpa mía, culpa mía personal, si el mundo va mal".

**Fiódor Mijáilovich Dostoyevski.**

* * *

**[Eren]**

-¿Cómo? –no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Mi padre acababa de hacerme una propuesta que no me esperaba.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que es una buena opción para ti –dijo a la vez que se reclinaba en su silla-. Te vendría bien aceptarla.

-Ya… Pero es que irme a Rose ahora…

-Es una de las mejores cosas que puedes hacer, tanto a nivel personal como profesional.

-Mi familia está aquí, mis amigos también, todo lo que me importa se encuentra en Sina… No es como si pudiese abandonarlo ahora…

-Y todo lo que te hace daño también–completó mi padre, recordándome a Christa, Reiner y en menor medida a Levi, aunque él no supiera de su existencia-. No creo que sea bueno para ti estar aquí, con ella rondándote... Además, aprenderás una manera diferente de trabajar y te codearás con otros buenos especialistas. Piensa en tus pacientes, cuanto más enriquezcas tus conocimientos, mejor podrás atenderlos.

-Lo sé…

-No me tienes que dar una respuesta de manera inminente. Te doy hasta principios de enero para que te lo pienses bien… Por parte del resto de la directiva no hay prisas, solo queremos que estés seguro de lo que vas a hacer.

-Lo pensaré –prometí, levantándome de la silla. Había quedado con Mikasa y no quería hacerla esperar más.

-Tómatelo con calma, Eren –se levantó también y dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro-. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

-Yo también… -dije saliendo de la consulta, aturullado por todo lo que me había pasado aquella mañana de sábado.

* * *

**[Hanji]**

Estaba en un lugar tranquilo hasta que un estridente sonido hizo a mi corazón saltar del susto. Con los párpados pesados, como si fueran víctimas de una fuerza gravitatoria especial, tanteé con la mano la mesita de noche en busca de mi pequeño. Cuando lo encontré no me lo pensé y lo metí bajo las sábanas. Abrí el ojo derecho y miré la hora; las ocho… De una fría mañana de domingo. El vaho de mi respiración empezó a empapar la pantalla de mi preciado aparatito, así que lo bloqueé y decidí continuar durmiendo un poco más. Era domingo, no tenía nada que hacer ni nadie esperándome… Podía permitirme el lujo de quedarme en la cama todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, o al menos eso me hubiese gustado.

Cerré los ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel sonido del infierno comúnmente conocido como "timbre" acompañado esta vez de unos insistentes golpes. Parecía urgente, pero la idea de salir de mi confortable cama a ese mundo cruel, frío y despiadado no me parecía atractiva lo más mínimo. Mi móvil vibró entre las sábanas por primera vez en la mañana y me vi obligada a ver de qué se trataba. Desbloqueé la pantalla y comprobé que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"Ábreme la puerta, estúpida". Miré el nombre del contacto que me había mandado ese mensaje tan borde y no me sorprendí al descubrirlo. Levi… No podía ser otro.

Con toda la pereza del mundo atacando mi cuerpo y un sueño horrible invitándome a seguir durmiendo, salí de mi zona de confort y me enfundé la bata que tenía tirada en el suelo junto a la cama.

-Levi… -me sorprendí al verlo abrigado hasta los dientes. Esos ojos afilados ojos grises los reconocería hasta en cualquier momento y situación-. ¿Qué…?

-Por fin abres, joder –fue su cordial saludo-. Pensé que iba a morir esperándote…

-Qué exagerado eres… ¿Quieres pasar? –le ofrecí.

-¿Crees que he venido para quedarme en la puerta? –Oh oh… Aquí pasaba algo. Levi excesivamente borde en un día libre…

Le permití entrar y lo seguí hasta el salón, inusualmente ordenado. Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y se dejó caer en el sofá, cansado de la vida.

-¿Has desayunado? –pregunté, doblando su abrigo sobre mi antebrazo para llevarlo al perchero.

-No y tampoco tengo hambre… No siento que mi estómago pueda recibir nada… -Comentó con pesadez y afirmó lo que sospechaba desde hacía escasos segundos. Había pasado algo con Eren.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? Sencillo. El sábado no contestó a ninguno de mis mensajes, ni siquiera para mandarme a tomar viento fresco, por la noche no se presentó en el club, hecho extraño si tenemos en cuenta que Levi nunca falta a ninguna de sus obligaciones y hoy, un domingo temprano, se encontraba en mi casa con la preocupación tatuada dolorosamente en la cara.

Y pensarás, "pero todo eso no indica que haya pasado nada con Eren. Levi siempre tiene esa expresión de odio permanente al mundo". Sí, tienes razón, pero no has contado con que a Levi le importa una mierda todo lo que le rodea. Su lema en la vida es "yo, yo, yo y después de mí, yo también". Todo lo que viene a ser un egoísta pretencioso. Eren es la única persona que lo ha desestabilizado emocionalmente desde que lo conozco (y de eso hace algunos años ya, así que creo que puedo hablar con propiedad) y solo se pondría así por algo que tuviese que ver con él.

-Entiendo, entonces te prepararé un chocolate caliente con extra de nata… ¡Oído cocina!

-Te he dicho que no quiero nada…. ¡Eh! ¡Hanji! –Gritó cuando me vio desaparecer por la puerta-. Te he dicho que no quiero nada y menos chocolate –insistió-. Sabes que no me gusta lo dulce.

-Me da igual, enano –me enfrenté a él-. Vas a tomarte el chocolate que tanto trabajo me está costando preparar o tendré que verme obligada a patear tu precioso culo fuera de mi casa –lo miré desafiante y por un momento temí por mi integridad física. Nunca retes a Levi-. Y por cierto, deja de gritar… Vas a despertar a mis adorables vecinos.

-Odias a tus vecinos.

-Todo el mundo tiene que tener aficiones –respondí con naturalidad-. Aparta, tengo que coger el brik.

-Pensaba que ibas a prepararlo tú –ese era Levi, sacándole siempre la punta a todo-. Ya me había hecho ilusiones con que fuera casero.

-Hace un momento no querías y ahora te pones así –bromeé-. Siento decepcionarte, cariño –dije desenroscando el tapón-. Pero no sufras, es el mejor chocolate de mi súper de confianza.

-Seguro…

Vertí el espeso contenido en dos tazas gemelas de color rojo y las metí al micro supervisada por la atenta mirada de mi amigo, que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Mientras esperamos a que se caliente nuestro delicioso desayuno podrías contarme qué es lo que te ha traído a mi apartamento un domingo a las ocho de la mañana con esa cara de estar oliendo a mierda… Y ya de paso, podrías darme las explicaciones pertinentes sobre tu falta de asistencia de anoche.

-Nada en especial… Y a tu segunda pregunta; no tenía ganas, así de simple.

Lo miré por encima de la montura de las gafas. Sabía que no me creía su patética excusa y que no iba a parar hasta enterarme de todo.

-A otra con esas trolas, amigo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, simplemente tenía ganas de verte –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tan difícil es de entender, cuatro ojos?

-¿Tan difícil es entender que quiero que me digas la verdad?

-Ayer tuve un día de mierda y no tenía ganas de ir a beber y a follar como si no hubiese pasado nada… -Confesó al fin-. No me sentía con fuerzas, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mis jodidos asuntos.

-Déjame adivinar –dije sacando las tazas del electrodoméstico-. Te ha pasado algo con Eren, ¿no?

Levi me sostuvo la mirada con su estoica expresión hasta que se dignó a contestar.

-¿Por qué no cierras el club y pones una consulta de tarot o alguna mierda de ese estilo? Te iría bien…

-¿Y si hago eso de qué iba a trabajar mi enano gruñón favorito, eh? –Saqué la nata del frigorífico y agité el bote con energía-. Ya en serio, ¿qué ha pasado?

Levi me miró con tristeza y me quitó el bote de forma violenta.

-Ayer por la mañana fui al hospital para preguntarle a Petra por su padre y tener algunas palabras más… -Comenzó a relatar, con la mirada clavada en las baldosas de mi cocina-. Él chocó contra mí mientras hablaba contigo y me mandabas a la mierda –me lanzó una mirada de odio y yo solo pude forzar una sonrisa-. Tendrías que haberlo visto con esa bata blanca –lo noté emocionado mientras hablaba de Eren-. Me dejó tan… -hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra correcta-. Caliente que no pude resistirme y, tras seguirlo y encerrarlo en una consulta, jugué un poco con él.

-¿Lo has hecho en un hospital? –pregunté totalmente alarmada. Se supone que los hospitales son lugares para tratar enfermos, no para trincar con nadie-. Levi, eres más depravado de lo que pensaba.

-Y lo dice la que tiene un club de alterne, ¿no?

-Sabes que es más que un club de alterne, Levicito…

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre lo de llamarme con ese diminutivo de mierda? –Me preguntó en un tono que iba más allá de la molestia-. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?

Asentí inmediatamente. Me moría por saber lo que había pasado… Si la historia tenía salseo, el madrugón habría merecido la pena.

-Después de eso le dije que solo quería sexo de él y se enfadó… ¿Te lo puedes creer? –Preguntó, coronando las tazas con la nata montada-. Me rechazó de mala manera el muy gilipollas.

Tuve que quitarle el bote de nata antes de que convirtiera mi cocina en una improvisada pista de nieve artificial. Busqué la bolsita de las virutas de chocolate en uno de los armarios y, tras haberme lavado las manos, las dejé caer sobre la nata.

-Quizá se molestara porque no es gay, Levi… Estás empeñado en que tienes que gustarle y las cosas no son tan fáciles –le ofrecí una taza y lo obligué a salir de la cocina-. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

-Me corrí en su boca y se lo tragó todo –contestó antes de empezar a lamer la nata.

-¡Levi! Dios, qué explicito eres… ¿En serio tienes que hablar de corridas cuando vamos a desayunar? –me senté con cuidado en el sofá, al lado de mi frustrado amigo.

-¡Tú me has preguntado!

Suspiré e intenté no imaginarme la escena de Eren tragando la esencia caliente de mi amigo. Fallé, claramente.

-¿Qué más pasó? –pregunté, intentando no sonrojarme ante de la idea de un Eren sumiso a las órdenes de mi frío empleado.

-Se pajeó para mí y me besó… Aunque en realidad fui yo el que terminó la faena…

-¿Y te dijo algo más? –Pregunté tras beber un poco del dulce líquido.

-Que me utilizó para darse cuenta de que no le gustan los tíos –contestó con gesto depresivo.

Me eché a reí tras escuchar su respuesta y dejé la taza sobre la mesita auxiliar por miedo a derramar el chocolate y ponerlo todo perdido. Miré a Levi y lo encontré atónito…No entendía por qué me estaba riendo como una loca mientras él sufría porque su Eren le había dado calabazas.

-Pero mira que sois básicos los hombres –me sequé las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos en el fragor de la risa-. O sea, ¿me estás diciendo que primero te la chupa, luego lo masturbas y te besa para después decirte que no le gustan los hombres? ¿Es eso, Levi? –luché conmigo misma para no volver a explotar de risa. Él asintió confundido-. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta? ¡A Eren le gustas, está claro!

-Y por eso me suelta que quién va a quererme a mí con lo puta que soy, ¿no? –Detuve mi risa de manera automática. Esa respuesta no me la esperaba para nada y pensé que si aquello era cierto, Eren había sido muy cruel… No sabía nada de Levi para poder decir algo así-. Dijo que solo lo hizo por correrse, que estaba harto de que lo dejaran a medias siempre –me hizo recordar las dos veces que había intentado intimar con Petra. La primera la interrumpió Levi y la segunda el infarto de su padre.

-Levi, un hombre al que no le gustan los hombres no se deja tocar por nadie que no sea una mujer–contesté, volviendo a tomar la taza entre mis dedos-. Ni mucho menos hace felaciones y se traga el esperma de otro tío–dije tras volver a beber-. Eren simplemente se está protegiendo –desvelé el secreto y a Levi le cambió la cara para bien-. Hay dos posibilidades; la primera es que no quiera aceptar que también pueden gustarle los chicos y por eso te rechazó… En cuanto a la segunda… Quizás solo se esté protegiendo de gente insensible como tú, que echa polvos a lo loco y que piensa que puede hacerle daño.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Piénsalo, enano dictador, ¿por qué llegó a ese extremo contigo? ¿Por qué tuvo la iniciativa de besarte? Eso no es simple azar, Levi… Detrás de este drama hay algo y lo mejor de todo es que te has enamorado –comenté emocionada, dando palmitas de emoción.

-Y dale con lo mismo, que no me he enamorado de nadie. Entérate ya, pánfila –contestó, visiblemente molesto-. No voy a enamorarme de él por el hecho de que tenga unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Ves? ¡Te has fijado en el color de sus ojos y has dicho que son preciosos! –Casi doy un salto de la emoción. Mi vena fujoshi estaba más latente que nunca-. Levi, termina con esto y admite que al menos te gusta –apartó la mirada y yo lo arrinconé en el sofá-. Aunque solo sea un poco –insistí.

-Es obvio que me gusta –confesó, con las mejillas teñidas de un tímido carmesí-. Por eso quiero sexo con él… Porque me gusta –volvió los ojos a mí y sonreí-. Pero no estoy enamorado, yo no caigo esas gilipolleces.

-Me gusta verte así de feliz –confesé sin pararme a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Te parezco feliz, ciega de mierda?

-Ahora no, pero cuando conociste a Eren cambiaron muchas cosas en ti…

Volví a mi sitio y empecé a molestarlo con el pie.

-Y dime, ¿has intentado hablar con él?

-¿Hablar? Parece que no me conozcas, Zoe –respondió molesto de nuevo-. Dijo cosas que no me gustaron una mierda, no voy a ser yo el que vaya como un jodido perro a buscarlo para que me dé cariño. Tengo demasiado orgullo como para hacer algo así.

-Pero ya te gustaría recibir sus mimos, ¿no? –pinché.

-No –mentía y de eso se podía dar cuenta hasta el más ignorante-. Dejó bien claro que no tendría nada conmigo y yo no me voy a arrastrar por su culo cuando tengo otros esperando que además me pagan.

-Ya veo… Pero sin embargo vienes aquí rayado por todo lo que te ha dicho, ¿no? –Toqué un punto sensible, las comisuras de sus labios cayeron hacia abajo-. Cambiando de tema –dije dando unos cariñosos golpecitos en su rodilla que le hicieron levantar la mirada-. Voy a cerrar el club unos días, quiero hacer reformas y estrenarlo junto con el nuevo y próspero año que nos espera.

-¿Y por qué te ha dado por hacer reformas? Yo lo veo bien…

-Nah, necesita un aire más moderno y acogedor. Quitar los neones y darle color… Hacerlo más familiar.

-¿Familiar? Hanji, es un puto host club no una cafetería con chiquipark –el Levi de lengua afilada había vuelto y me alegré por ello-. La gente va allí a beber acompañado de personas apetecibles y, si se da la ocasión, echar un polvo… No sé por qué quieres hacerlo más acogedor.

-Parece que no pillas mi concepto… En fin, ya verás cómo te gusta –aseguré y me llevé la taza a los labios. Con la cháchara se estaba empezando a enfriar el chocolate.

-¿Sabes ya quién te va a hacer la reforma? ¿Has hablado con el arquitecto?

Para ser sincera no había hablado con nadie. Todo eso lo decidí ayer, mientras me paseaba por el allí. Hice memoria y encontré a varias personas dentro de mi círculo de conocidos que podían llevar a cabo esa tarea, pero al final me decanté por una en especial que tenía proximidad con alguien que me interesaba bastante.

-Aún no, pero voy a llamarlo ahora… Es un cliente habitual.

-¿He follado con él? –Preguntó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-. Podría conseguirte una rebaja…

-Hasta donde yo sé, solo le gustan las chicas… Y no pienses en hacerlo con otros mientras estás enamorado de Eren, mala persona –le di una suave patada después de levantarme del sofá.

-Eren me odia –se defendió con expresión dolorida. Me sorprendió que no me saltara con su típico "no estoy enamorado de Eren"-. No quiere nada conmigo y aunque lo quisiera yo tengo el derecho de follarme a todos los que me dé la gana –suspiré cansada. Levi nunca iba a cambiar… Era incapaz de reconocer las cosas y seguía escudándose en la misma tontería de siempre.

-Voy a llamarlo –dije buscando el móvil en los bolsillos de mi bata-. Cuanto antes empiece con esto, mejor.

-¿Vas a joderle el domingo? Si yo fuera él te mandaría a la mierda.

Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa. Todavía no iba a decirle quién era mi arquitecto, quería darle una encantadora sorpresa.

* * *

**[Levi]**

Hanji estuvo hablando con el misterioso arquitecto durante unos minutos y cuando colgó se fue directamente a la ducha. Yo, en un intento de olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado con Eren, fregué las tazas, barrí y pasé el plumero a los muebles de todo el apartamento. No soportaba la suciedad y tampoco soportaba quedarme en el sofá tirado, pensando en lo mierda que era mi vida en ese momento y recordando la manera en la que Eren me había rechazado y el asco con que me miró la última vez que nos vimos.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada del arquitecto de Hanji. Guardé el plumero en el armario de la limpieza y encaminé mis pasos hacia la puerta con toda la calma de la que podía hacer gala.

-Ah… Buenos días, ¿Hanji Zoe? –preguntó el chico, apretando entre sus dedos la cinta del maletín que cargaba en su hombro. Reconocí su cara en ese mismo instante… Era el mismo que salió borracho mientras hablaba con Eren.

-Pasa, se está duchando… No creo que le quede mucho.

Él asintió y me siguió de cerca hasta llegar al salón.

-Siéntate donde quieras –ahí estaba yo siendo el mejor anfitrión del mundo-. ¿Te apetece algo? La gafotas tiene todos los dulces que puedas imaginarte en la cocina… -dije con desgana. En realidad no me apetecía moverme para complacerlo.

-No, gracias –se apresuró a decir y yo grité interiormente-. Estoy bien así.

-Como quieras –me tiré en el sofá y encendí la tele. No tenía intención de darle conversación ni de meterme en temas de reformas. Hanji era la dueña, Hanji se complicaba la vida con esos temas… Así de simple.

-Oh, qué bien que ya estés aquí –dijo mi amiga saliendo del baño, vestida como una vagabunda y con el pelo húmedo.

¿En serio no tenía otra cosa que ponerse que esa camiseta digna de ser hecha trapos y esos pantalones cortos despintados? Parecía mentira que vistiese así teniendo tantísimo dinero. Le dediqué una mirada desaprobatoria y ella me sacó la lengua, dejándome claro que le daba igual pasearse delante de un desconocido como si fuese alguien al margen de la sociedad.

La tele me aburría y su conversación sobre muros me aburría aún más, así que apagué la caja tonta y me levanté en busca de algún libro que pudiese brindarme un buen rato. Busqué en la estantería alguno que llamase mi atención y finalmente encontré uno que se me antojaba familiar. "Arte para torpes", escrito por un excelente profesor que tuve y del que guardo buenos recuerdos. Se lo regalé a Hanji hace años, cuando estudiábamos en la universidad… Ella siempre me hacía rabiar diciéndome que mi carrera no me serviría para nada y que no entendía por qué estaba estudiando eso cuando podía hacer algo que me diera dinero a raudales. En aquellos tiempos el dinero me importaba bastante poco… Me contentaba con hacer lo que me gustaba y que me diera para vivir medianamente bien. Han cambiado tanto las cosas desde entonces… He cambiado tanto yo…

Empecé a leer y fui absorbido por el libro. Solo la estrepitosa risa de Hanji pudo sacarme de ese maravilloso mundo hecho con palabras y cuidadas descripciones llenas de sensibilidad, devolviéndome a mi realidad de mierda.

-Hay que ver Jean… -dijo Hanji, deteniendo la risa que la hacía presa-. Qué tonterías dices –si no la conociera bien, diría que estaba coqueteando-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Eren? No pude despedirme de él el viernes. Hubo lío con Petra y…

-No se habrán acostado, ¿no? –preguntó alarmado. No podía ser… ¿A él también le gustaba?-. Lo último que necesita Eren es una… –apagó su voz y se mordió la lengua- que le haga sufrir.

-No, tranquilo –se limitó a responder Hanji.

Jean bufó y cerró el portátil enfadado. Yo estaba empezando a sacar conclusiones… A este capullo también le gustaba Eren y eso hacía que mi sangre burbujeara con violencia por mis venas. Ahora me importaba una mierda que me hubiese rechazado hacía un día escaso… Ellos vivían juntos, se podían ver a cualquier hora y podían compartir las noches… Mierda. Inútil, ataca de una jodida vez y sácale información sobre el mocoso.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? –Bien, Hanji, bien…

Jean alzó la mirada y sopesó la situación un momento.

-Si te cuento esto es para que os andéis con pies de plomo con Eren, no porque quiera cotillear sobre él –dijo serio y entonces supe que sabía que lo escuchaba con atención-. Eren es una persona muy importante para mí, uno de mis mejores amigos y me jode muchísimo que le hagan daño de manera gratuita.

-Puedes estar tranquilo –aseguró Hanji-. ¿Qué le ha pasado para estar así?

Jean necesitó unos segundos para ordenar los acontecimientos en su cabeza y comenzar a relatarnos la historia que yo ansiaba saber.

-Eren empezó con una chica hace algunos años. Se enamoró muy fuerte de ella, creía que era la mujer de su vida… Tales fueron sus sentimientos por esta persona que le pidió matrimonio y decidieron casarse.

Hanji asintió y yo sentí cómo la boca de mi estómago se retorcía sobre sí misma. Eren había sentido algo fuerte por otra persona hasta el punto de querer pasar por el altar. Me sentí celoso… Yo nunca había sentido eso por nadie y nadie lo había sentido por mí.

-Planearon la boda para el seis de diciembre –continuó-. Ese día hubo revuelo… Eren llegaba tarde y a Christa iba a darle un paro cardíaco de la ansiedad que tenía por no encontrarlo en la iglesia –así que la chica se llama Christa…-. Al final Eren llegó y la boda dio comienzo. Todo iba bien hasta el momento del "sí quiero". Eren rechazó a Christa y se encaró con un amigo nuestro de toda la vida… Resulta que su novia le puso los cuernos con él mientras se encontraba en Rose supervisando que el proyecto del nuevo hospital de su familia fuera bien.

"…_ojalá lo hayáis dejado porque ella te haya puesto los cuernos. Es lo mínimo que te mereces…"._

Solo en ese momento fui consciente del alcance que tuvieron mis palabras en Eren. Le había deseado justo lo que le acababa de pasar… Eché sal en su herida abierta y la culpa empezó a presionarme el pecho.

"_No sé cómo he podido hacer esto si ahora te miro y siento asco"._

No… Yo no sentía asco por él, solo me había dejado llevar por mi jodido mal humor al haber sido rechazado. No pude aceptar que me dijese que no y mi boca no pudo quedarse callada. Me quedé tocado después de haber escuchado aquello… No me esperaba que la cosa hubiera sido tan seria.

-No… Pobre Eren… -A Hanji le faltaba nada para echarse a llorar. Era muy sensible… Demasiado, quizá.

Jean asintió con pesadez y yo me llevé la mano izquierda a los labios, queriendo ocultar cualquier rastro expresivo. Hice como que me interesaba lo que en realidad no estaba leyendo y continué disimulando.

-Huyó de la Iglesia y poco después lo encontramos en mi apartamento –hizo una pausa y se recompuso-. Estaba hecho polvo y decidí llevármelo de fiesta, por eso aquel día…

-Ya entiendo –comentó Hanji con tristeza-. A mí me preocupó un poco, no se le veía bien, pero nunca pensé que le hubiese pasado algo así.

-Es duro comprobar que tu prometida te es infiel con un amigo cercano unos días antes de tu boda –dijo Jean, haciendo más grande el agujero que tenía en el pecho causado por la culpa.

-Me imagino…Tiene que ser muy duro para él tener que soportar eso… -Jean asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

* * *

Hanji acompañó al chico hasta la puerta y yo me quedé en el sofá, digiriendo toda la información que acababa de llegar a mi cerebro. Dejé caer el libro en mi regazo y me quedé con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared del salón de Hanji. No sabía cómo reaccionar a todo eso y me estaba empezando a poner enfermo de la impotencia.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí en estado vegetativo o vas a ir a buscarlo? –preguntó mi amiga, haciendo acto de presencia en el habitáculo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –Salí de mi ensimismamiento-. Eren no quiere saber nada de mí, está convencido de que soy una persona sucia que se aprovecha de los demás –dije tomando de nuevo el libro y apretando sus pastas con fuerza-. No creo que después de lo que pasó ayer algo pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Hanji soltó un largo y cansado suspiro para después quitarme el libro y sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Sabes? Puede que seas un obseso del orden y la limpieza, un orgulloso incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos y un imbécil por no hacerlo y dejar escapar a la única persona que ha sido capaz de ponerte cardíaco en toda tu vida –comenzó a insultarme, dejando el libro suavemente en la mesita.

-Gracias, eres de gran ayuda en estos momentos –contesté sarcástico. Ella sonrió y se preparó para continuar lo que yo creía que era la segunda parte de sus insultos.

-Pero eso no te convierte en la mala persona que a él le han hecho creer que eres –continuó con tranquilidad-. En el fondo, debajo de esa estúpida coraza tuya, sigues siendo el mismo chico sensible y luchador que conocí hace años –me miró de nuevo.

Joder. Hanji había conseguido emocionarme al punto de hacerme sentir, por primera vez en años, la extraña necesidad de llorar y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque pensaba que eso era demasiado gay para mí.

-Cuatro ojos… -dije, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener la compostura de macho que todo el mundo esperaba de mí.

-Nunca te has rendido con nada, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos tan difíciles para nosotros… No lo hagas ahora, creo que él merece la pena –cogió mis manos entre las suyas-. Necesitáis hablar, aunque solo sea eso.

-Ya has oído a su amigo. Lo último que necesita es a alguien que le amargue la vida.

-Quizás seas tú lo único que necesite –repuso con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Hanji, ahí te has pasado de marica.

-Sabes que no –soltó unas risitas y me revolvió el pelo-. Vamos, deja de perder el tiempo, sal a buscar a tu uke y pídele perdón por toda la mierda que le echaste encima –dijo agarrándome del brazo y obligándome a levantarme.

-Él también me dijo un montón de mierda… También debe disculparse –me solté de su agarre y la miré enfadado.

-Eren está al límite por todo lo que le ha hecho esa zorra, tienes que entenderlo –me reprendió-. No puedes tomártelo todo a la tremenda, Levi. Deja de ser tan orgulloso.

-Pero es que…

-Mientras tú estás aquí siendo un orgulloso de mierda, Petra puede estar avanzando con Eren –dijo, cortándome el turno de palabra y la respiración de una sola vez-. Se podría decir que con esto de su padre, tienen una relación más cercana…En algún momento hablarán de ti y Eren le dirá que está enfadado contigo ¿En serio piensas que ella no va a aprovechar la ocasión de sacarte ventaja? ¿Vas a dejar que se lleve el premio, Levi?

Eso fue todo lo que necesité escuchar para coger mi abrigo y mi bufanda y salir en busca de Eren. Era verdad, no había caído en que a Petra aún le quedaba una conversación con él y que en ella podían hablar de lo capullo que era. Si Petra aprovechó un momento cualquiera para contarle todas esas mentiras sobre mí, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer en una situación ventajosa como esa?

Salí a la calle y el frío me cortó la cara. Acomodé bien la bufanda, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y comencé a caminar en dirección al hospital de Sina mientras me maldecía por no haber traído el coche. Cuando salí de casa, decidí que sería una buena idea caminar… Probablemente me ayudaría a poner en orden el caos de mi cabeza, pero ahora que tenía que ir a la otra punta de la ciudad no me pareció que fuese la idea del siglo.

Para hacer más ameno el camino, me dediqué a pensar en todo lo que quería decirle y en cómo quería hacerlo. Llegué al hospital y pregunté a una de las celadoras, que se encontraba ocupada manteniendo una interesante conversación con su compañera.

-La consulta del doctor Eren… -me di cuenta de que no sabía su apellido.

-¿Jaeger? –preguntó la mujer de mediana edad y yo asentí. Tenía que ser ese-. Segunda planta, pasillo de la izquierda, consulta 16 –me explicó y me sorprendió que fuera tan eficaz-. Pero en estos momentos no se encuentra aquí.

-¿Ah no? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy tiene el día libre –explicó-. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Es su paciente y necesita hablar con él?

-Eh… Sí –mentí a medias. Estaba claro que no era su paciente, pero necesitaba hablar con él casi tanto como el oxígeno para respirar.

-Puede pedir cita para mañana, pasará consulta a partir de las ocho. Si quiere puede hacerlo aquí –se ofreció.

-No se moleste, ya lo haré desde Internet –contesté antes de que pasara a pedirme los datos y fijar una cita-. Gracias por la información.

Me despedí y salí del hospital, buscando la parada de bus más cercana. Estaba hasta la polla de andar y no iba a hacerlo hasta su casa. Podría haberlo llamado y no haberme tomado tantas molestias, pero no me sentía preparado para que Eren me colgase y me bloqueara. Al menos en persona tendría una oportunidad de explicarme y pedirle perdón.

Bajé del bus en una parada cercana a la calle en la que vivía. Recorrí los metros que me separaban de su portal y di gracias al cielo por encontrar la puerta abierta. Entré y busqué en los buzones el nombre de mi mocoso; 3º A. Perfecto. Subí al ascensor y los recuerdos del día de la playa me golpearon con fuerza. Me acaricié los labios intentando crear el suave tacto de los suyos.

Una vez en la tercera planta, busqué el apartamento y presioné el timbre, esperando pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera y que Eren se encontrara conmigo. Me decepcioné cuando me encontré de frente con otro chico.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el pecoso.

-¿Está Eren? –pregunté escondiendo el miedo que estaba comenzando a mi cuerpo.

-¿De parte de quién? –volvió a preguntar, irradiando desconfianza.

-Levi Ackerman –respondí sin más-. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-¿Quién es, Marco? –preguntó una voz desde el interior del apartamento y poco después pude ver una cabeza rubia.

-Dice que conoce a Eren –comentó el moreno.

-Por fin os habéis levantado –intervino una voz a mi espalda que reconocí bien.

-Tú seguirías durmiendo si no te hubiesen llamado, Jean –repuso el rubio.

-Da igual –contestó mientras se quitaba los guantes-. Ey, Levi, ¿qué haces aquí? -¿qué eran esas confianzas conmigo? Solo habíamos hablado un poco esta mañana.

-He venido a ver a Eren.

-Pero Eren hoy salía, ¿no, Marco? –preguntó mirando al chico alto.

-De hecho casi lo pillas, se ha ido hace como unos diez minutos. Dijo que hoy pasaría el día con su familia.

-Ya veo… -Parecía que hoy, por mucho empeño que le pusiera, no iba a lograr verlo… Aunque al menos me tranquilizaba que estuviera con su familia y no con la malparida de Petra.

-¿Quieres que le digamos que has venido? –propuso Jean.

Lo pensé unos segundos y al final contesté afirmativamente. El hecho de saber que había ido a su casa podría darme puntos y facilitarme las cosas para que me perdonara y todo lo demás. Me marché cabizbajo, derrotado por no haberlo encontrado. Me odiaba por no ser capaz de llamarlo.

Volví a la parada del autobús y me senté a esperar.

"No he podido encontrarlo" le escribí a Hanji.

"¿Por qué no le escribes?", me respondió casi de inmediato.

"Eso es demasiado impersonal para mí", contesté callándome que sentía miedo de que me mandara a la mierda.

"No tienes que pedirle perdón por Whatsapp, simplemente dile que quieres hablar con él y que te gustaría quedar", me iluminó el camino.

La idea no me pareció mala. Escribí con cuidado un conciso mensaje en el que le venía a decir que necesitaba hablar de lo que pasó el sábado y le pedí que quedase conmigo, ya que ese tipo de cosas debían hablarse en persona.

Tras un rato esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, descubrí que en realidad me había bloqueado. Eso, lejos de entristecerme, me dio fuerzas para seguir buscándolo y no iba a parar hasta encontrarlo.

-Muy bien, Eren… Así que te gusta jugar –dije en voz alta, casi para mí mismo-. Entonces entraré en tu juego…

* * *

**[Eren]**

-Estoy molido –dije mientras abría la puerta de mi nuevo hogar-. Solo tengo ganas de morir.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se interesó Armin, el único que estaba en la sala de estar.

-Mi familia me ha dejado baldado… ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta energía? –pregunté, tirándome en el sofá.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? –preguntó, dejando al lado un libro escrito en un idioma extranjero.

-Sí, pero no creo que toda esa diversión compense este maldito cansancio –me acomodé y lo miré directamente por primera vez desde que llegué-. ¿Dónde están estos?

-Jean en su habitación, intentando vencer a la reina de todas las cefaleas nerviosas y Marco en una junta de vecinos.

-No somos propietarios, no tenemos porqué ir –me incorporé haciendo frente a serias dificultades.

-Ya sabes cómo es…

-¿Eren? –preguntó Jean desde arriba.

-Dime –contesté y escuché cómo bajaba atacado.

-Eren, ayúdame… Esta mierda es horrible. Me duele la cabeza –se sentó a mi lado, lloriqueando como nena.

-Oh, menudo drama… -dejé caer.

Después de sucumbir a las exigencias de Jean de reconocerlo y darle algo más fuerte para aliviar el dolor, me senté con ellos y pregunté por cómo habían pasado el día.

-Un chico pálido de ojos grises llegó esta mañana preguntando por ti –explicó Armin y me hizo temblar. Solo conocía a un chico de esas características.

-Sí, Levi –dijo Jean-. ¿Ha pasado algo? Parecía preocupado.

-Vamos a dejar el tema, quiero apartarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con el club.

-¿De Petra también? –preguntó Jean cual periodista del corazón.

-Petra es diferente.

-Petra no me gusta –comentó, cruzando los brazos por el pecho.

-¿Quién es Petra? –preguntó Armin, entrando en aquel diálogo.

-Una puta que se quiere aprovechar de Eren –se apresuró a contestar Jean.

-Es una buena persona –la defendí.

-Mientras tengas dinero, ten por seguro que lo será.

-Eso me cuadra más con la descripción de otro sujeto… -hice una clara referencia a Levi.

-Fíjate que a mí me parece majo –se levantó con rapidez-. Voy a cantarle las cuarenta a la vecina para que calle de una vez a los niños. Van a matarme con esos gritos.

-Eren, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y serás sincero conmigo al responderla? –preguntó Armin en cuanto Jean salió por la puerta.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Es Levi ese chico? –preguntó con precaución.

Me quedé congelado ante su pregunta y por un momento dudé sobre si decirle la verdad.

-Sí, pero ya no hay nada que hacer con eso. Es un capullo integral y no tengo curiosidad en experimentar nada con él.

-Entonces ya has probado algo y no te ha gustado, ¿no? –su curiosidad crecía por momentos.

-Probé y me gustó –reconocí, superando la vergüenza-. Pero es un ser indeseable que ayer se pasó de castaño oscuro, así que mejor me olvido de todo esto e intento seguir con mi vida.

-Tenía mala cara… Como si no hubiese pegado ojo en toda la noche –dijo y sentí como mis barreras contra él flaqueaban-. Se marchó con la cabeza agachada, me dio mucha pena…

-No tienes por qué sentirte triste por él –intenté sobreponerme a cualquier tipo de empatía, a pesar de que me había dolido saber que estaba mal.

-Como quieras… -contestó y volvió a retomar la lectura.

-Me dijo que me merecía los cuernos de Christa –dije tras unos segundos, pidiendo a gritos un consejo de forma indirecta.

-¿Él sabe algo de ese tema? –preguntó, alzando la mirada.

-No…

-¿Y por qué te enfadas?

-Porque fue cruel.

-¿Qué pasó? –se colocó bien las gafas y dejó el libro a un lado del sofá.

-Me dijo que solo me quería por sexo –expliqué y él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa-. Armin, hevivido toda mi vida pensando que solo me gustaban las chicas y de repente llega él, me besa, me toca y me confunde… Yo no sé cómo hacer frente a esto…

**-**Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no te preocupes… Es solo una etapa por la que tienes que pasar.

-¿Etapa?

-¿Has tenido relaciones con él ya?

-¿Qué hace la puerta abierta? –preguntó Marco, entrando en el dúplex y di gracias a Dios por haberlo mandado y así evitar responder a la vergonzosa pregunta de Armin.

-Jean ha salido enfadado y se ve que no la ha cerrado –contestó Armin.

-¿Dónde ha ido? –Se acercó a nosotros y se sentó a mi lado-. ¿Qué tal el día, Eren? –me pasó una mano por el hombro.

-A pedirle amablemente a la vecina que haga el favor de calmar a sus adorables hijos –expliqué-. Vengo molido…

-Pues cenita ligera y a dormir, que mañana te espera un día largo en el hospital.

-No me lo recuerdes, me canso solo de pensarlo –comenté llevándome una mano a la frente.

-No voy a tener hijos en la puta vida, eso está claro –dijo Jean, entrando indignado.

-¿Vienes de hacer amigos en el edificio? –preguntó Marco con gesto divertido.

-Sí, de hacer eso precisamente… Podríamos mudarnos a una casa en mitad del campo, allí no habría niños molestos y llorones.

-Y ya de paso nos comunicamos por señales de humo –intervine en la conversación-. No digas tonterías, _Twilight Sparkle*. _

-Que no me llames así, Eren –se quejó y se tiró sobre mí.

-Ya, chicos… Que reine la paz… -intentó mediar Marco.

-Dile que deje de llamarme como si fuera un puto poni animado –me acusó con el dedo mientras hablaba con Marco.

-Déjalos, Marco… No tienen remedio –comentó Armin, riendo por lo bajo.

-Ah, por cierto, Eren –dijo Marco tras levantarse-. He encontrado esto en el buzón, es para ti.

-¿Para mí? – ¿Una carta en un domingo? La tomé y leí el nombre del remitente-. Un despacho de abogados…

-¿Qué has hecho ahora, Eren? –preguntó Jean alarmado-. Espera, no será algo de Christa, ¿no?

-No creo… Espero… -respondí con las manos temblorosas.

-Ábrela –me apremió Armin y yo intenté darme prisa.

Leí para mí el encabezado con mi nombre completo, dirección y fecha de ese mismo día y me eché a temblar de manera involuntaria.

"_Muy Sr. Mío: _

_Tengo la obligación legal de comunicarle que se encuentra en mi poder la documentación relativa a la deuda que ha contraído con mi cliente, D. Levi Ackerman, fruto de los servicios sexuales prestados el día 20 de diciembre del presente año."_

No me lo podía creer. Juro que si me pinchaban en ese momento no iba a sangrar ni una gota. ¿De verdad me estaba exigiendo dinero por algo que hizo por voluntad propia?

"… _la susodicha cantidad asciende a un total de 150 euros." _

¿Cómo? ¿150 euros? ¿De dónde?

"… _en el plazo improrrogable de 5 días liquide su deuda para con mi cliente…"._

-Eren, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es Christa? –preguntó Marco con cara de preocupación. Yo lo ignoré y continué leyendo.

"_Si en dicho plazo no ha satisfecho la deuda ni he recibido noticias suyas, procederé a ejercer acciones legales..."._

_Atentamente, _

_Farlan Church."._

Me quedé helado. No podía creerme lo que acababa de leer. Levi tenía la cara de pedirme, por medio de un abogado, la cuantía de unos servicios que yo no pedí. Me levanté, decidido a ir a club y tirarle la carta a la cara para que me explicara qué mierda estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde vas? –me detuvo Jean.

-Al club, ¿te vienes?

-¿No estabas cansado?

-No después de leer esto –señalé el folio impreso sin dejarle tiempo para leer nada.

-Hoy no abren y mañana cierran por reformas –me informó-. ¿Qué mierdas pasa?

-¿Reformas?

-Hanji me ha contratado para llevarlas a cabo –sonrió con satisfacción-. Iré a su casa mañana.

-Te acompañaré entonces, tengo que resolver esto.

-¿Pero de qué se trata? –insistió Armin.

-Quieren cobrarme por unos servicios que yo no pedí –expliqué por encima. Me negaba a contar todo lo que había pasado en el hospital-. Me voy a dar una vuelta…

Me levanté y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, el telefonillo sonó.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté sin poder controlar el enfado que Levi me había provocado.

-Eren, ábreme… Necesito hablar contigo –reconocí la voz y colgué el auricular sin dar una respuesta.

-¿Quién era? –Marco se acercó a mí.

-Christa –respondí y comprobé cómo la sorpresa se apoderó de las expresiones de mis amigos.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones? Las mías no han estado mal...

He publicado el capítulo con retraso porque esta semana me he encontrado muy desganada para escribir… Y para todo, en general xD El caso es que me costaba la misma vida relatar, a pesar de que contaba con el guion que había escrito previamente. La cosa iba así: Escribía un poquito, lo leía y lo dejaba porque me frustraba. Al rato volvía a encender el portátil y repetía el mismo ciclo. Así durante una semana entera… Y eso sin contar con la presión diaria de que tenía que publicar el capítulo porque así lo había prometido.

Total, que llegó el viernes y yo solo tenía escrito hasta la parte en la que Levi llega al apartamento de Hanji. Sí, así de productiva fui durante esa semana… En fin, que confié en que podía terminarlo el sábado y publicarlo ese mismo día, pero fue imposible porque me tuvieron esclavizada dando tumbos por centros comerciales. Resumiendo mucho, ha llegado el domingo y me he dicho "venga, va, hoy sí que sí… Termínalo ya por tus santos ovarios". Y nada… Que he pasado toda la tarde escribiendo y retocando partes que no me terminaron de gustar. Sé que todo esto probablemente no os importe… Pero tenía la necesidad de contarlo.

Antes de pasar con algunas aclaraciones sobre el capítulo, me gustaría avisar de que esta semana es posible que no haya actualización. ¿Motivos? Como he dicho antes, esta última semana he estado muy desganada y no puedo asegurar que esto no continúe así los próximos días… Además, dentro de unas horas vuelvo a la universidad después de una semana de vacaciones y no sé si me va a quedar tiempo para escribir… Los profesores ahora empezarán con las prisas porque queda un mes y medio de clases y tienen que terminar el temario y bla bla bla. Eso va a ponerme un poco de los nervios… Pero bueno, al menos voy a intentar poder sacar la actualización adelante. Si para el domingo no he actualizado, ya sabéis…

**Sobre el capítulo: **

Sé que ha sido menos interesante que el anterior… Pero era totalmente necesario para poder introducir todo lo que está por pasar.

Levi está reconociendo, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, que lo que tuvo con Eren fue amor a primera vista, un flechazo disfrazado de necesidad sexual.

Creo que ha quedado claro que a Hanji le gusta el riren (¿a quién no? xD).

Levi no pretende cobrarle a Eren por todo lo que sucedió en el hospital. Lo de mandarle una carta de parte de Farlan ha sido una simple estrategia para que Eren se vea obligado a buscarlo. Lo sé, Levi es brillante.

En un momento determinado, Eren llama a Jean "_Twilight Sparkle". _El nombre, por si alguna no lo sabe, es de un personaje de "My Little Pony". Creo que sobran las explicaciones xD. Y no, yo no sé nada sobre la serie… De hecho he buscado nombres de ponis en Google y al leerlo me pareció gracioso para Jean xD.

No he querido entrar en muchos detalles con el tema de la carta de Farlan. A pesar de que los temas legales son lo mío, he pensado que a muchas les resultará aburrido leer algo extenso de este tipo…

Y bueno, al final ha vuelto a aparecer Christa… ¿Qué querrá? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! xD

**Sobre reviews**:

**A mi Guest del capítulo 9 que ya me comentó en un capítulo anterior**: Siempre respondo los comentarios… Aunque llevo unas dos semanas sin hacerlo por falta de vida, básicamente xD. No te preocupes, te entendí bastante bien. A mí también me gusta que Eren empiece a darse valor. El amor es muy bonito, pero no hay que correr y menos en una situación como la suya.

Me dio mucha pena lo de Petra, sufrí mucho escribiendo eso… Pero bueno, todo sea por el riren *3*

Gracias por escribirme ^^

Cuídate tú también ;D.

**A mi Guest que solo tenía dos cosas que decirme: **

Nº 1: Dame un abrazo virtual xD Yo también amo con todo mi sufrido kokoro a esta pareja.

Nº 2: Yo también quiero de ese salseo *^* Pero por el momento vamos a tener que conformarnos con esperar a que se reconcilien y que Eren sea capaz de dar el siguiente paso… (Vamos, Eren… Confío en ti (?))

Como dije antes, aún me quedan comentarios pendientes. No sufráis, prometo contestarlos durante esta semana… Una cosa es que no pueda escribir un capítulo en condiciones y otra muy diferente es que no pueda contestar todo lo que me dejáis… Que bueno, lo del capítulo todavía no está claro. No lo hago ahora porque son las 2 de la madrugada y tengo sueño… Entendedme TT_TT

**Annyel**:

Pobre Levi y pobre Eren… Los dos se han pasado y los dos se han hecho daño. No entendí bien la segunda parte de tu comentario, así que discúlpame por eso :,(

De todas formas, muchas gracias por comentar ^^

En fin, que ya nos leemos. Cuidaos mucho, sed felices y disfrutad del buen riren.

PD: ¡Que no se os olvide ver la segunda parte del OVA de Levi esta semana!

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi. **


	11. Capítulo 10: Oportunidad

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso.

Notas finales importantes. No te vayas sin leerlas, por favor.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Oportunidad.**

"**Y esas palabras que recuerdo **

**Son cuchillos que te apuñalan**

**Quitándote la vida"**

**Two Breaths Walking - DECO*27**

* * *

Marco entró en pánico mientras que Jean empezó a insultar a Christa e incluso se ofreció a bajar y ponerla en su sitio. En mitad de todo el caos que estaban armando mis amigos, miré a Armin, pidiéndole ayuda.

-Baja y enfréntala si te sientes preparado para hacerlo –me aconsejó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Solo unos segundos fueron suficientes para decidirme. Ya era hora de plantarle cara, pues desde el día de la boda no la había visto. Descolgué el telefonillo y contesté con un escueto "ahora bajo". Miré a mis amigos antes de salir.

-¿Quieres que bajemos nosotros también? –se ofreció un enfurecido Jean. Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo es Christa, no un soldado de élite preparado para matarme en cualquier momento –respondí con tranquilidad, intentando transmitir una calma que yo no tenía.

-Pero no sabes si viene con Reiner –intervino Marco y entonces me eché a temblar, no por miedo a él… Sino por el miedo de verlos juntos.

-No creo que pueda hacerme nada.

-Dejadlo solo –dijo Armin, acercándose a nosotros-. Es una cosa que no nos incumbe y que solo pueden tratar ellos dos.

Marco y Jean lo miraron desaprobación. Se notaba a kilómetros que no les hacía gracia que Christa hubiese venido a verme.

-Bajaré contigo de todos modos –volvió a decir Jean-. En cuanto compruebe que solo es Christa volveré a subir.

Y sin más me arrastró fuera del dúplex y me forzó a subir en el temido ascensor. Genial… Justo lo que necesitaba ahora, recordar a Levi antes de hablar con mi ex.

-¿Vas a volver con ella? –preguntó, apoyándose en el cristal.

-Ni aunque me paguen por hacerlo –contesté, completamente seguro de lo que decía.

-Ya sabes a lo que viene… -comentó con gesto cansado.

-Me da igual, yo sé lo que quiero y lo que quiero no es estar con ella –Jean sonrió ante mi respuesta y salió antes que yo de la cabina, asegurándose que la única que estaba esperando en la calle era Christa.

-Todo limpio –dijo, mirando a Christa con odio-. Si pasa algo, avísanos.

-Estaré bien –lo tranquilicé y bajé los peldaños que separaban el ascensor de la puerta.

Abrí la pesada hoja de la puerta del portal y Christa se lanzó a mi cuello, abrazándome de una manera tan posesiva que me hizo querer morir del asco. Mi primera y única reacción fue apartarla de mala manera, casi con violencia y marcando una distancia prudencial entre nosotros. No quería su contacto, su gesto se me antojó hipócrita.

-¿Qué quieres? –estaba de un borde inaguantable.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó con una mueca triste, quizás debida a mi reacción.

-¿Es que tenemos que hablar de algo? Creo que todo quedó bastante claro el día de nuestra casi boda, ¿no?

-Eren, no seas así conmigo… -suplicó e intentó coger mi mano.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sea? –estaba empezando a perder los nervios con ella. Me tentaba la idea de dejarla tirada en la calle y subir al dúplex con mis amigos.

-Te entiendo, pero por favor… Vamos a hablar…

Rodé los ojos y suspiré con fuerza. Sabía que Christa podía llegar a ser muy persistente, así que acepté mantener una charla "civilizada" con ella y terminar con esta historia de una vez por todas. No me dejaría tranquilo hasta que supiera todo lo que ella pensaba que tenía que saber.

Caminamos acompañados por un molesto silencio hasta una cafetería cercana. Entramos y Christa tomó la carta para ver qué pedir mientras yo me deshacía de mi abrigo.

-¿Qué os pongo? –preguntó el camarero.

-Un capuccino, por favor –dijo Christa con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y el caballero? –me miró directamente cuando terminó de apuntar el pedido de Christa.

-¿Tiene una solución para mis cuernos? –pregunté sin pensar demasiado.

Christa palideció y a punto estuvo de romper a llorar mientras que el camarero se quedó petrificado ante mi extraña pregunta, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que aquí no tenemos algo así… -respondió cuando se recuperó del mini shock-. Si le puedo ofrecer otra cosa…

-Entonces no quiero nada –lo corté y él solo pudo asentir.

Volví la mirada a Christa, que intentaba controlar que las lágrimas no saltaran de sus ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme eso tan importante o piensas quedarte en modo planta? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí contigo, ¿sabes? Mañana trabajo y no quiero compartir mi tiempo libre con una persona como tú…

-Eren, no seas cruel conmigo… -pidió, con las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia abajo. Solté una risita ante su petición. Esto rozaba lo cómico.

-Es lo menos que te mereces después de haberte tirado a un amigo mío, ¿no crees?

Ella guardó silencio, arrepentida y sin poder tumbar mí argumento porque sabía que no me faltaba razón.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunté después de que le sirvieran el café. Parecía que la iniciativa para hablar se había olvidado de ella.

-Eren, yo no estaba bien… Le dedicabas muchas horas al trabajo y eso me hacía sentir abandonada –comenzó a relatar y la escuché atentamente, preparado para rebatirla en cualquier momento-. Mi soledad llegó el extremo cuando te marchaste a Rose para supervisar el proyecto del hospital de tu familia… Me llamabas poco y cuando lo hacías no hablábamos más de tres minutos, siempre colgabas cuando yo quería empezar a contarte lo que me había ocurrido.

-¿Sabes lo frustrante que era tener que llevarlo todo a la vez? Llegaba derrotado al hotel, todos los días eran agotadores y no me quedaban ni fuerzas ni ganas para hablar de algo más aparte de lo usual –respondí con firmeza-. Podrías haberte puesto en mi lugar si es que me querías tanto –reproché.

-Busqué la compañía de nuestros amigos para no echarte tanto de menos –continuó, ignorando todo lo que había dicho-. Reiner me cuidaba, se preocupaba por mí, me daba cariño… Una noche, se lanzó y entre besos terminamos en la cama.

Aquella última frase provocó el mismo efecto en mí que una daga abriéndome en canal.

-Ahórrate los detalles, no me interesan –Christa agachó la cabeza y tomó aire, a la vez que fuerza, para continuar con el relato.

-Empecé a pasar muchas más horas con él y los encuentros sexuales continuaron hasta que llegó el día anterior a nuestra boda –hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos-. Decidimos que solo nos daríamos una última noche y que nuestra historia acabaría ahí porque tú no te merecías algo así.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar la burrada que tenía pensada y dejé que continuara. Necesitaba escucharlo todo para mandarla a la mierda de una sola vez y quedarme en paz.

-Pero a la mañana siguiente… Reiner me rogó que no me casara contigo, que escapáramos juntos y que empezáramos una nueva vida lejos de Sina, en un lugar donde nadie nos conociese.

Christa se detuvo unos segundos para tomar un sorbo del espumoso café que le habían servido.

-Para ser sincera contigo debo decirte que al principio dudé, pero que luego decidí abandonar a Reiner para apostarlo todo por ti –me dedicó una apagada sonrisa.

Me tomé unos segundos para ordenar en mi cabeza todo lo que quería decir. La miré a los ojos, intentando que mi rostro fuera el más inexpresivo del mundo y me lancé a preguntar.

-¿Me lo habrías contado?

-Claro que sí –respondió con una falsa sinceridad-. Somos… Éramos una pareja y no debería haber secretos entre nosotros.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado hacerlo? ¿Cuándo fuéramos padres de dos o tres niños o ya de ancianos para hacerme ver que he pasado toda mi vida con una persona que no merece la pena? –ataqué, sin importarme si mis palabras le hacían daño o no.

-Eren yo… -intentó explicarse.

-¿Al menos estás arrepentida? –pregunté, cortando sus palabras.

Christa se quedó callada y apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportar el contacto con la mía.

-Lo peor de todo esto es que ni siquiera te arrepientes –dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y me ponía el abrigo con rapidez.

Salí de la cafetería sin despedirme de ella y aceleré el ritmo de mis pasos. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa y apartarme de todo esto. Mi vida se había convertido en una auténtica mierda, un drama barato de sobremesa, y yo solo tenía ganas de echarme a dormir hasta que la situación hubiera mejorado.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de atravesar el parque, me detuvo una voz jadeante que conocía bien.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Ya he tenido suficiente de ti, no quiero volver a verte –dije apartándola y enfrentándola. Busqué en el bolsillo las llaves del apartamento que compartía con ella y las dejé caer en sus manos-. Tómalas, yo no las necesito. Saca tus cosas y olvídate de mí. No es necesario que me las devuelvas, llamaré a un cerrajero, pero desaparece de una vez.

Su mano volvió a detenerme.

-No es esto lo que quiero, te quiero a ti –dijo tirando las llaves al suelo e intentando abrazarme.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta? –pregunté, apartándola una vez más.

-Quiero recuperarte, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso después de lo que has hecho? –pregunté y me reí ante la situación que me estaba tocando vivir-. Dime la verdad, al menos por una vez, ¿por qué me has buscado?

-Esa es la verdad, tienes que creerme. No puedo seguir viviendo así… Mis padres han dejado de hablarme, he perdido el trabajo en la galería porque el dueño es íntimo amigo de tu padre y ya no aguanto la convivencia con Reiner –explicó con la voz quebrada-. Quiero recuperar lo que tenía contigo y volver a ser feliz.

Mi cerebro procesó a la velocidad de la luz las palabras de mi ex novia y me puse a la defensiva. Si antes había estado borde, ahora no iba a ser menos.

-Así que en realidad era por eso… -sonrío de forma cínica-. No vuelves por mí, vuelves porque lo has perdido todo y ahora Reiner no te interesa…

-Eren… -me llamó con los ojos suplicantes, agarrando mi mano.

Me solté de su agarre, preparado para dar la estocada final.

-Habértelo pensado antes de abrirte de piernas –dije y me marché, dejándola sola en mitad del parque.

* * *

Después de una noche sin poder pegar ojo por la rabia de haber recibido la carta de Levi y por todo lo que me dijo Christa, me levanté más temprano de lo normal. Dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir me estaba frustrando, así que decidí entregarme al placer de una relajante ducha de agua caliente.

Salí del baño y me topé con Jean en la cocina. Estaba mirando algo en el móvil que lo mantenía absorto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi ruidosa presencia.

-Ey, Twilight Sparkle, ¿qué es eso que te mantiene tan ocupado? –pregunté mirando por encima de su hombro y comprobando que estaba revisando el correo.

-Te lo consiento porque ayer tuviste que aguantar a la zorra de Christa –dijo apartando la mirada del dispositivo-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-No he dormido… He dado cabezadas –confesé.

-Las mujeres son complicadas… Deberías pasarte al lado oscuro y hacerte gay, los tíos somos mucho más simples –bromeó y me recordó que tenía todavía el frente de Levi abierto.

-Y seguir tu ejemplo, ¿no? –continué su broma.

-¡Eh! –se quejó.

-No te lo tomes así… Todos saben lo macho que eres, cariño –dije dando un ligero toque a su barbilla que lo dejó descolocado-. Deja de mirarme así y prepárame el desayuno.

-Prepáratelo tú, ¿crees que soy tu chacha?

-Jean, ayer pasé por un momento muy duro en el que tuve que aguantar a la zorra de Christa, como tú bien has dicho… Para que se me pase, tienes que consentirme –me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, esperando mi desayuno-. Unas tortitas me animarían bastante… -dejé caer.

-¿Qué? ¿Tortitas? Galletas normales y vas sobrado.

-¿No te doy pena, Twilight Sparkle? –pregunté, haciendo un puchero.

-Discusión matutina para no perder las buenas costumbres, ¿no? –preguntó Marco con una sonrisa en los labios mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera de caracol todavía con el pijama.

-Es Jean que no quiere prepararme el desayuno –me defendí.

-Buenos días –nos saludó Armin, alisándose la camisa a la vez que se acercaba a nosotros-. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Eren?

-Muerto de sueño, pero no es algo que no se pueda arreglar con un café bien cargado… Y unas esponjosas tortitas –miré a Jean.

-Qué pesado… -soltó al recibir mi mirada.

-Es positivo que te tomes las cosas así y que no te hundas -comentó el rubio.

\- Si estoy mal no podré trabajar y si no puedo trabajar, no salvaré vidas. No puedo permitirme algo así…

-Siempre tomándote tan en serio tu trabajo -intervino Marco sin borrar su sonrisa mañanera.

-Demasiado en serio, parece ser...-comenté recordando la conversación que tuve con Christa la noche anterior.

-Ni caso a lo que te dijo esa zorra –se apresuró a decir Jean-. ¿Quieres tortitas? Vas a tener tortitas, pero no me hago responsable del sabor que tengan… -advirtió.

Desayuné con los chicos y me dirigí al hospital. Me desanimé cuando vi lo larga que era la lista de pacientes a los que tenía que pasar consulta, pero me armé de ganas pensando en que haría algo bien por la humanidad.

La mañana pasó lentamente, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba y eso me desesperaba. Un mensaje de Jean poco antes de que terminara mi servicio me hizo despertar del empanamiento que llevaba encima, diciéndome que quedábamos para comer e ir juntos al club. Hanji había decidido que era mejor trabajar sobre el terreno para hacerse una idea de cómo irían las cosas, pues con los planos de Jean no tenía una buena relación.

Le pregunté si sabía si iba a estar alguien más allí y me contestó que Hanji le había comentado que estaba esperando a Levi porque quería saber su opinión acerca de la reforma. Sonreí ampliamente, leyendo de nuevo el último mensaje de Jean. Era la ocasión perfecta para poner los puntos sobre las íes con él.

* * *

-¿Un restaurante de comida rápida? ¿En serio, Jean? –pregunté al ver el letrero del establecimiento en el que mi amigo pretendía hacerme almorzar.

-¿Tienes algo en contra?

-Por supuesto, ese tipo de comida nociva produce obesidad, subidas de presión arterial, enfermedades cardiovasculares –enumeré enfadado, adentrándome en ese lugar repleto de grasas trans.

-Olvídate de que eres médico por un rato y comamos tranquilos, no tenemos mucho tiempo –me cortó.

-No me gustan estos sitios, son el opio del pueblo moderno, la causa del deterioro de la salud juvenil, la…

-Mejor pido yo por ti –volvió a cortarme-. Pilla sitio, en seguida estoy contigo –me dijo entregándome su maletín.

-Pídeme algo sano… Una ensalada, por ejemplo…

Jean asintió con la cabeza y me indicó con la mano que me marchara. A partir de ahí, viví mi propia odisea para buscar una mesa libre, esquivando niños que jugaban con lo que regalaban en el menú infantil y viendo cómo las personas castigaban su cuerpo comiendo esa clase de porquería.

Encontré una mesa libre, dejé las cosas a un lado y me centré en mi móvil. Ver aquel espectáculo de ingesta descontrolada de calorías me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ya estoy aquí –anunció Jean, dejando la bandeja en la mesa y trayéndome a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Y mi ensalada? –pregunté desconcertado al ver dos hamburguesas gigantes, patatas fritas y refrescos de tamaño industrial.

-Eren, pedir una ensalada aquí es como beber agua sin tener sed… No tiene sentido –explicó, tomando una de las hamburguesas-. Calla y come.

Miré la hamburguesa con cierta desconfianza hasta que el hambre sacudió mi estómago y decidí ser fuerte e ingerir aquella cosa. Iba en contra de mis principios hacer algo así, pero me rugían las tripas y no contaba con mucho tiempo. Después de todo, habíamos quedado con Hanji y el camino hasta el club era bastante largo.

-Mírate, eres como cualquier ser humano… Hasta a ti te gustan este tipo de mierdas –comentó Jean al verme devorar las patatas.

-Lo hago por necesidad –me defendí.

Terminamos de comer y pusimos rumbo al club. Hanji nos recibió como si fuésemos clientes dispuestos a fundir la Visa Oro. Busqué con la mirada a Levi, no podía esperar a enfrentarme con él y decirle todo lo que tenía pensado.

Jean entró en el salón principal y tras encender la Tablet y sacar unos planos, estuvo preparado para comenzar a trabajar.

-Eren, ¿te importaría ir a mi despacho un momento? Es que he olvidado unas carpetas de color naranja allí y necesito decirle una cosa a Jean con urgencia… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor?

Lo sopesé un momento y terminé aceptando. Parecía que Levi no se había atrevido a ir al club y que todos mis intentos de ponerlo en su sitio se habían visto frustrados. ¿Qué más me daba hacerle un favor si no tenía nada que hacer?

-Claro, ¿dónde está?

-Primera planta, habitación número uno. No tiene pérdida, la puerta tiene un cartel con mi nombre –sonrió-. Las carpetas están encima del escritorio.

Caminé hasta su despacho y al abrir la puerta me encontré con una grata sorpresa. Levi se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en un sofá blanco. Me acerqué con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo contemplé… ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo después de haberme puteado de esa manera? Aquello erizó mis nervios y víctima de un impulso, agarré su muñeca y tiré de él hasta que conseguí que cayera al suelo.

Levi se despertó en el acto y empezó a maldecir a medio planeta hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

-Eren… -dijo mi nombre presa de la consternación por haberse despertado de una manera tan brusca. No se esperaba encontrarme allí.

Se levantó y se acercó a mí, intentando acabar con la distancia que nos separaba. Mi respuesta fue tirarle la carta del bufete de abogados a la cara y esperar una explicación por su parte.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso? –pregunté al no recibir una respuesta.

Levi observó el sobre con atención y después enfocó su mirada en mí.

-Siéntate, hay algo que quiero decirte –me pidió, ofreciéndome un lugar en el sofá.

-Paso –respondí, alzando la barbilla. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar os cuentos de nadie más. Suficiente había tenido con las de Christa como para aguantar también las de este-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que quieres dinero? Porque no se me ocurre otra explicación para esto. Fuiste tú el que entró en la consulta de mi padre, el que me ató a la silla y el que empezó a calentarme... Yo no pedí que me hicieras nada y sin embargo tienes los santos cojones de mandarme esto.

-No quiero dinero –contestó Levi, intentando mostrarse relajado-. Siéntate y déjame explicártelo.

-Ni de coña, no estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo contigo –dije sacando mi billetera del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Tomé tres billetes de cincuenta y se los tiré, viendo cómo Levi, completamente atónito, observaba la lentitud con la que llegaban al suelo-. Ahí tienes tus ciento cincuenta euros por tus servicios sexuales. Es eso lo que querías, ¿no? Por fin me dejarás en paz.

-Lo estás malinterpretando todo –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Deja de hacer gilipolleces y escúchame de una jodida vez –sí, lo estaba sacando de quicio y aquello me gustaba.

-Vete al infierno, Levi –contesté y me dispuse a irme.

Levi me agarró por el brazo con tal fuerza que impidió que continuara mi camino hasta la puerta. Con un hábil movimiento, me empujó al sofá y me bloqueó sentándose en mi regazo. Me revolví, intentando escapar de él… No quería escucharlo, quería irme y continuar con la mierda de vida que tenía.

-Vas a escucharme quieras o no –dijo, reforzando el agarre de mis muñecas.

Me quejé y volví a intentar librarme de él… Sin éxito, como de costumbre.

-Necesito calmarte –dijo mirándome a los ojos y acercando sus labios a los míos. Giré la cara con rabia y volví a mirarlo con odio-. ¿No quieres besarme? –preguntó desconcertado.

-No quiero nada de ti –respondí con todo el cabreo del mundo fluyendo por mis venas.

Levi inspiró cansado, sin aflojar su bloqueo… Su expresión había cambiado y ahora se mostraba dolido. Supuse que le había dolido lo que le había dicho y eso provocó el estallido de una placentera explosión en mi estómago.

-Escúchame –me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos en un intento de intimidarlo, pero él no se amilanó ni un poco-. Estoy arrepentido de haberte soltado toda esa mierda y te pido perdón por eso –no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado-. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Me dejé llevar por la rabia de haber sido rechazado de esa forma por ti y lo que dijiste después… Sobre lo de que nadie me querría por lo que soy, tampoco ayudó… -lo miré, reprimiendo cualquier signo expresivo en mi rostro y regañándome mentalmente por haber sido tan cruel.

-Tú me deseaste el mal con lo de los cuernos –le reproché. No estaba dispuesto a ceder con él.

-Perdóname –dijo y parecía arrepentido de verdad.

-En realidad sí que me dejaron por eso. Me pusieron los cuernos con un amigo mío… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al escuchar eso? Me dolió que me lo dijeras –me sinceré, mostrándome altivo.

-Lo sé –retiró una de sus manos de mis muñecas y empezó a acariciarme lentamente la mejilla-. Perdóname y dame otra oportunidad, por favor… Te prometo que me morderé la lengua cada vez que vaya a decir alguna gilipollez.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Levi cerró los ojos y volvió a acercar su rostro al mío con la clara intención de besarme. Intenté soltarme y al ver que no podía, volví a girar la cara para evitar el inminente beso.

Levi se separó, mirándome con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Debo tomarme eso como un no?

-Claro que es un no –respondí, ahogado por todo lo que estaba pasando-. Deja que me vaya ahora que has conseguido tranquilizar a tu conciencia. Yo ya no pinto nada aquí.

Levi asintió confundido y permitió que pudiera levantarme, mirándome con la expresión rota.

-Si las cosas se pudiesen arreglar pidiendo perdón, las cárceles estarían vacías –abrí la puerta, listo para marcharme. No quería seguir allí.

-Espera, Eren –me pidió y mi cuerpo se detuvo de manera automática.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté con la paciencia al límite.

-Me gustas –confesó y yo sentí cómo mi corazón se detuvo para bombear con más fuerza que nunca. No esperaba que me dijera algo así.

-A mí no me gustas –contesté con todo el descaro posible-. Prométeme que no nos veremos más, lo mejor para ambos es seguir con nuestras vidas por separado –dije y caí en la cuenta de que eso sonaba como si estuviera rompiendo con él.

-No te estoy mintiendo –aseguró.

Cerré la puerta y eché a correr escaleras abajo. Me despedí de manera fugaz de Hanji y Jean y salí del edificio en dirección al todoterreno de mi amigo. Descargué mi moto de la parte trasera y justo cuando iba a ponerme el casco, la voz de Levi tomó mis oídos.

-¡Eren! –Gritó y corrió hacia mí.

Lo ignoré y arranqué la moto, dejándolo atrás. Esperé que me siguiera por la carretera del bosque con su impresionante Porsche, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Llegué a casa y nada más soltar el casco en la entrada me encontré con una triste estampa. Marco pasando las páginas de un álbum con melancolía.

-Hola, Marco –lo saludé, sentándome a su lado-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Hola… -respondió con la voz pesada-. Bien, estoy muy cansado… Mis alumnos tienen demasiada energía –se quejó, masajeándose el hombro izquierdo-. ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Mi día? Bien, los pacientes no me han dejado respirar, Jean ha contribuido al taponamiento de mis arterias llevándome a un burguer, he discutido con un gilipollas y he pillado todos los semáforos de Sina en rojo… Sí, uno de los mejores días de mi vida –resoplé.

-Ojalá yo pudiera tomarme las cosas malas así de bien…

-Pues son años de práctica, ¿eh? –Le di un suave codazo-. Por cierto, ¿qué miras? –pregunté curioso y el me ofreció el álbum.

-Me ha entrado la nostalgia –explicó mientras yo veía fotografías nuestras en el instituto y la universidad. En la mayoría de ellas salía Jean haciendo el payaso, como era natural en él.

-Eres un romántico por seguir usando álbumes en estos tiempos, Marco –dije pasando de página y él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Ojalá le esté yendo bien a Armin en el congreso… -Cambió de tema y me recordó que Armin estaría unos días fuera.

-No te preocupes por él –lo tranquilicé-. Con lo inteligente que es, nunca le puede ir mal… -comenté y tuve que vencer a la pereza para levantarme-. Voy a por un café, ¿te apetece algo?

-No, gracias –respondió, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando volví con la taza que contenía el elixir de la vida, me encontré a Marco mirando con tristeza una foto de Jean.

-¿Está todo bien con Twilight Sparkle? –pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Cómo puede estar bien cuando para la persona que amas es más importante irse a beber con chicas que prestarte atención? –respondió con otra pregunta, pasando los dedos por la foto de Jean.

Me quedé frío y no sabía si creer lo que acababa de escuchar. A Marco le gusta Jean y estaba mal porque el poni no le hacía caso. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

-Marco, tú…

-Sí, me gusta Jean desde siempre y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie –me miró a los ojos-. ¿Crees que es malo? –preguntó denotando cierta preocupación.

-No sé hasta qué punto es bueno enamorarse de alguien como Jean pero, ¿desde cuándo es malo amar?

-Pero es un chico y en el grupo no hay ningún gay –hizo una pausa y observó sus manos-. Me preocupa demasiado eso… Que me den de lado…

Tuve que pellizcarme el muslo para no hablar de más y contarle todo lo que había hecho con Levi. Si él supiera…

-Yo no puedo juzgarte y no creo que nadie en nuestro grupo lo haga –lo tranquilicé-. Además, si alguien lo hace te servirá para darte cuenta de que no merece la pena como persona… Al final es hasta beneficioso…

-¿Sabes? Es duro ver cómo cada fin de semana él se va por ahí y yo me quedo aquí, pensando en lo que estará haciendo con otra persona que no soy yo.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea… -Comenté con la imagen de Levi en la cabeza.

-Ah… Perdón, no quería recordarte a Christa –se disculpó y yo lo felicité mentalmente por haberlo hecho.

-Nada, no te preocupes… -le resté importancia.

-¿Crees que Jean puede volverse gay y empezar a sentir algo por mí? –Preguntó de golpe-. Es casi imposible… A él solo le gustan las chicas y yo…

-En palabras de Armin, las etiquetas sobre orientaciones sexuales no existen y todo es posible… Dice que todo es más complejo de lo que parece y que no puede clasificarse a la gente en base a unos sentimientos… -intenté explicar-. Así que ni sufras por eso, tienes posibilidades con él.

Mi amigo suspiró aliviado aunque todavía cargaba con la tristeza de sentirse ignorado por el poni desbocado.

-¿Por qué no te lanzas?

Él me miró y se preparó para darme una respuesta.

-Porque tengo miedo a que me rechace –confesó-. Prefiero tenerlo como amigo antes que perderlo… Al menos por ahora.

Iba a responderle cuando su móvil vibró sobre la mesa. Marco lo alcanzó y respondió la llamada. Mientras esperaba a que terminase la conversación me entretuve con uno de los álbumes de nuestros tiempos en la universidad. Apenas habíamos cambiado. Sonreí al pasar las fotos y me sentí decaído cuando Christa apareció en una de ellas, dándome la mano. Sí… Por ese entonces ya estábamos juntos. Ella era la persona por la que yo estaba dispuesto a morir si era necesario y mira… Cómo cambian las cosas.

-Mi madre, quiere que vuelva a casa –explicó, bloqueando la pantalla.

-¿Y eso? –ahí estaba mi vena de maruja cotilla haciendo acto de presencia.

-Ha llegado parte de mi familia a la ciudad y quiere que me pase a saludar antes de la cena de Nochebuena del miércoles –explicó, apilando los álbumes sobre la mesa-. ¿Podrías guardar esto por mí?

-Claro.

-Perdona por dejarte solo ahora.

-No te preocupes, Jean llegará pronto.

Marco se separó de mí y caminó hasta el armario empotrado que está junto a la puerta para sacar su abrigo.

-Eren, no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie, por favor…

-¿De qué exactamente? –pregunté, haciéndome el loco y sacándole una sonrisa.

Se marchó después de despedirse y explicarme qué podía hacer para cenar si al final él llegaba más tarde de lo previsto. Pasé lo que quedaba de tarde leyendo revistas médicas intentando evadir cualquier pensamiento que tuviese que ver con Christa o Levi. Simplemente no sentía que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para poder ni siquiera pensar en ninguno de ellos y no quería entrar a comprobarlo.

El timbre perturbó mi interesante lectura. Me levanté desganado para abrir a aquel valiente que había tenido el coraje suficiente de haberme molestado mientras leía algo que realmente me interesaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola! Aquí Gumi escribiendo las notas finales a las tantas ^^

¿Qué tal todo? Bien, ¿no? Espero que sí y más después de haber pasado este último viernes sin actualización…

Veamos, hay varias cosas que quiero explicar, así que ojalá que no se me olvide nada.

Lo primero que quiero decir es que voy a cambiar el día de actualización. **Ahora actualizaré todos los lunes.** ¿La hora? Ni idea, pero va a ser los lunes. Resulta que me he dado cuenta, gracias esta semana de parón y relax, que lo que realmente me frustraba era que el día de la actualización fuese el viernes. Creo que me deja un margen más amplio para poder atender mis obligaciones universitarias/sociales y poder escribir el fic sin agobios, así, resumiendo muy mucho la historia para no parecer pesada.

¡Lo segundo pero no menos importante que el cambio de día es que **el viernes también habrá actualización**! Pues sí, esta semana voy a publicar dos veces (wow, cómo controlo…).

Veréis, cuando escribí el guion para el décimo capítulo no pensé que la mitad fuera a ocupar 12 páginas de Word. Sí, 12 páginas con la letra al 11. Ahí es nada.

El caso es que dije "puff, esto va a ser muy largo… Hay lectoras a las que no les gusta leer tanto y se van a agobiar… Madre mía, es que es un palizón". Total, que acabé agobiándome por la extensión del capítulo y al final decidí partirlo. Así de simple…

Así que nada, este viernes el **desenlace del capítulo**, que no del fic, cuidado xD.

En tercer lugar me gustaría tocar un tema que creo que ha generado confusión en muchas de mis lectoras y ese no es otro que el trabajo de Levi. A ver cómo lo explico… Mi intención no fue poner nunca a Levi de gigoló. **Sus funciones en el club se reducen a entretener a los clientes y hacerlos beber lo máximo posible**, como en cualquier host club que puedas encontrar en Japón.

Sin embargo, me pareció interesante explotar la parte sexual del personaje y decidí darle salida a través de la mente privilegiada de Hanji, que decidió habilitar el club con habitaciones para que sus empleados, de **manera voluntaria**, mantuviesen relaciones con los clientes que ellos considerasen oportunos. En otras palabras, ellos **no están obligados** a acostarse con nadie ni es ese su cometido principal. Tener sexo con clientes es algo **totalmente opcional** que no todos practican.

**¿Y Levi por qué lo hace si es opcional**? Bueno, para saber eso tendréis que esperar un poco… Aunque creo que ya podéis sacar conclusiones por lo que dijo Hanji en el capítulo anterior. Me gustaría escribir un capítulo en el que Levi pueda explicar su pasado y cómo llegó a ser lo que es. No sé cuándo lo publicaré, pero ya lo tengo estructurado en mi cabeza y todo… Así que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Sobre el capítulo he de decir que fue un paseo escribirlo. Tenía las ideas, tenía las palabras y tenía eso tan preciado que llamamos tiempo, así que no me costó nada enfrentarme al folio en blanco del Word y ponerme a escribir.

Dediqué casi 6 horas a escribir la primera mitad. No sé si os parecerá mucho o poco tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de palabras y lo mucho que me gusta dedicarme al fic retocando las partes para que me gustan menos, creo que fue bastante poco…

No os interesará el tiempo que yo dedico a escribir cada capítulo, pero bueno xD Necesitaba decirlo por alguna extraña razón u_u…

**Reviews: **

**Tiny:** Perdóname por dejar también este con ese suspense TT_TT Pero ya sabes que es necesario, tengo que mantener vuestra atención y lograr que deseéis continuar leyendo lo que me queda por contar.

Puede que haya sonado un poco mal xD pero de esto va de eso, ¿no? De disfrutar de una historia y de imaginar qué puede o no pasar en el siguiente capítulo… Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso ^^".

¡Disfruta de la continuación! :D

**Irene Ackerman:** Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

No sé si habrás conseguido ver la segunda OVA de Levi, así que te lo diré de todos modos por si pudiera ayudarte en algo. La puedes encontrar en con el nombre de "Shingeki no Kyojin, El Nacimiento de Levi OVA". Acabo de entrar para ver si los links están bien porque a veces los retiran por temas de copyright y parece que no tendrás problemas para verla si es que todavía no has podido.

Me gustaría haberte respondido antes, pero ha sido imposible ^^".

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, yo me voy a dormir ya que es tardísimo y estoy que me caigo de sueño TT_TT El viernes más y mejor.

Cualquier regalo que me dejéis será bien recibido ^^. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo el capítulo y si me has leído hasta aquí es que te mereces un beso con sabor a gominola :)

Que tengáis una buena semana. Nos leemos en unos días ^^.

**Gumi. **


	12. Capítulo 10: Oportunidad 2ª parte

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso.

Salseo is coming e_e.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Oportunidad.**

-¿Pero qué? –pregunté extrañado al abrir la puerta y encontrarme de frente con mi sonriente progenitora, acompañada por mi hermana-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero bueno, ¿qué manera es esa de saludar a tu madre? –Se mostró dolida por mi sorpresa-. Dame un beso, anda.

Besé su mejilla y las hice pasar. Ellas se deshicieron de sus abrigos y se apresuraron a sentarse en el sofá en lo que yo cerraba la puerta y emulaba sus pasos.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Eren? –Preguntó mi madre mientras yo me sentaba frente a ellas-. Tienes mala cara…

-¿Te ha pasado algo? –presionó Mikasa.

-Tranquilas, solo estoy cansado… -le resté importancia al asunto y me regañé mentalmente por no disimular mejor frente a ellas.

-¿Seguro que solo es cansancio? –A estas alturas estaba claro que Mikasa no me creía y que no podía hacer nada para negar lo que ya era evidente. No pararía hasta saber qué me pasaba.

-Eso y que hoy he tenido un encontronazo con alguien que me ha agotado mentalmente –expliqué, intentando dar los detalles justos para no tener que hablar de eso-. No os preocupéis, solo necesito dormir un poco y estaré como siempre… No es ningún drama –comenté al ver sus caras de preocupación.

-No habrá sido Christa, ¿verdad? –aventuró mi hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, tranquila –intenté calmar sus incipientes instintos asesinos-. En fin, ¿qué os trae por aqu…

No pude terminar de formular mi pregunta. La vena cotilla de mi madre me cortó, deseosa de saber más acerca de mi desagradable altercado.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, mamá –respondí en un tono firme. Lo último que me apetecía ahora era empezar a hablar de los problemas que tenía con Levi.

-Eren…

-Vale –atiné a decir antes de que pudiera decir nada-. Me dijo unas cosas horribles y empezamos una fuerte discusión en la que intenté hacer todo el daño que pude –expliqué con cierto nerviosismo-. Llamadme mala persona, vamos –las animé al ver sus caras de circunstancias.

-No está bien dañar a las personas, hijo –comentó mi madre en su habitual tono sosegado.

-¿Y está bien que las personas me dañen a mí? Eso tampoco es, mamá –me defendí y ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Sentí rabia porque era como si estuviese defendiendo a Levi en vez de a mí, que era su hijo.

-¿Ahí terminó todo? –preguntó Mikasa, entrando en nuestra tensa conversación.

-Qué va –me recliné en el sofá y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo-. Hoy me ha pedido perdón y lo he mandado a tomar viento fresco –expliqué mientras deslizaba los dedos por la pantalla táctil.

Mi madre se levantó y se dirigió a mí para darme un manotazo en el muslo y sentarse a mi lado, dejando a mi hermana sola en el otro sofá.

-Yo no te he educado para que le niegues el perdón a la gente –dijo molesta.

-¿Entonces qué crees que tengo que hacer? Yo no quiero saber nada de esa persona… Es más, si no la vuelvo a ver en mi vida me haría un gran favor.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar sus disculpas y pedir perdón por esa lengua tan larga que tienes –explicó Mikasa, mirando la estampa que protagonizábamos mi madre y yo con gesto divertido. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que sonreía de esa manera tan relajada, por lo que verla así me tranquilizó-. Si quieres que salga de tu vida debes cerrar todo lo que tengas con ella antes.

-No me apetece volver a verle la cara –dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Los problemas no se solucionan ignorándolas, Eren –atacó Mikasa-. Y tú como médico deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-No mezcles cosas –la detuve antes de que pudiera seguir regañándome-. Yo nunca ignoraría los problemas de un paciente.

-Hablando de médicos –dijo mi madre, sacando algo de su enorme bolso-. Toma, de parte de tu padre –me extendió un sobre con el logotipo de la familia.

Tomé el sobre con cierto miedo, deseando que no fuera lo que imaginaba. Alguna carta de la directiva motivándome a dejar Sina para descubrir nuevos horizontes y bla, bla bla… Ya tenía demasiados problemas como para decidir si lo dejaba todo y me iba a otra ciudad.

La idea de alejarme de todo lo que podía dañarme o traerme recuerdos dolorosos era bastante atractiva. El problema estaba en que no me veía ni con fuerzas ni con ganas para coger mis maletas y plantarme en una ciudad nueva, lejos de mis seres queridos.

-¿Sabéis qué es? –pregunté antes de comenzar a abrir el sobre. Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

-Según me ha dicho tu padre, es una carta del Director gerente –explicó mi madre y entonces yo dejé la carta a un lado. Era justo lo que había imaginado.

-La leeré más tarde.

-¿Tienes algo decidido? –Mikasa volvió a su expresión seria de siempre.

-No he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso… -Confesé-. ¿Qué pensáis vosotras? –me interesaba saber sus opiniones.

-A mí me apenaría mucho que te marchases –comentó mi madre, acariciándome el brazo-. Pero estaría tranquila porque sabría que estarías bien y que es una oportunidad como pocas para ti.

Su punto de vista no me convenció demasiado, así que miré a Mikasa, haciéndole saber que estaba esperando escuchar su opinión. Ella se cruzó de brazos y se preparó para hablar.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de hacerle frente a los problemas –empezó a decir-. No me gustaría que te fueras intentando escapar de Christa y Reiner.

-Mikasa, es una gran oportunidad para Eren –se apresuró a decir mi madre.

-Mamá, lo de la "gran oportunidad" es solo una excusa para que se marche de Sina cuanto antes –contestó con su característica firmeza-. Dime, Eren ¿qué vas a hacer cuando vengas de visita y por casualidad te los encuentres? ¿Volverás a Rose corriendo para no sufrir?

Mi hermana me lanzó una fría mirada y yo temblé al recibirla.

-Solo te diré que marcharte a Rose sería sinónimo de huir por cobardía –dijo y suspiró cansada.

-Bueno, Eren, tú piénsalo detenidamente –intervino mi madre, cerrando cualquier tipo de vía para seguir hablando del tema.

-Eso haré, no te preocupes –la tranquilicé.

Mikasa miró su reloj de pulsera y se levantó del sofá en dirección a los abrigos. Se había hecho tarde y debían marcharse ya. Cuando estuvieron preparadas, mi madre besó mi mejilla y me recordó que tenía una cita con ellos el día de Nochebuena. Prometí no faltar y cuando les abrí la puerta, llegó Jean quejándose de la vida e insultando al arquitecto que había diseñado el Host Club por lo chapuzas que había sido.

Fue gracioso ver su cara de horror cuando se percató de la presencia de Mikasa allí. Por su expresión podría decir que preferiría haber sido atropellado por un tren, un tráiler y un tanque a la vez antes que haber hecho el ridículo delante de mi hermana.

Para Jean el verdadero drama se encontraba en tener que mantener una fachada de chico perfecto delante de Mikasa para lograr conquistarla. A estas alturas, podrás imaginar que mantener ese status de perfección para Jean era una tarea complicada y frustrante en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones porque… Bueno, ambos sabemos que Jean lo de ser perfecto….

Mi hermana, como de costumbre, lo ignoró y se marchó. Jean me miró con cara de "¿qué he hecho mal ahora?" y le respondí con una sonrisa que no hizo más que cabrearlo.

-Podrías haberme avisado –me reprochó.

-La culpa es tuya por pensar en voz alta, Twilight Sparkle –reí y me tumbé en el sofá-. Acabas de quedar fatal delante de Mikasa.

-Arg, cállate –me tiró a la cara un cojín y tuve que incorporarme para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado-. ¿Estamos solos?

-Armin está fuera de la ciudad y Marco ha ido a visitar a su familia –informé-. Estamos completamente solos, cariño… Podemos hacer lo que queramos –bromeé y disfruté de su reacción desproporcionada ante de mi propuesta indecente.

-Gracias por la propuesta, pero no me van los penes –se apartó de mí y se lanzó a por el mando de la tele.

Aquella respuesta, que bien podría habérmela tomado con tranquilidad, me revolvió el estómago al pensar en el pobre Marco. Si él hubiese escuchado eso de la boca de Jean hubiera quedado completamente destrozado.

-Y si un tío se te declara, ¿qué harías? –pregunté con la única intención de sacar información para el pecoso.

-Vamos, Eren… No me jodas –dijo y me miró con incredulidad-. ¿Es que te gusto o algo? Porque esto ya no es normal.

-Pero qué imbécil eres –repuse y me tumbé de manera que mis piernas quedaron apoyadas sobre su regazo-. ¿Cómo vas a gustarme?

-Pues no sé, te veía tan lanzado que…

-Te habías hecho ilusiones conmigo, ¿no? Jean, por mucho que te empeñes, no eres mi tipo… Asúmelo –dije y entonces él entendió que estaba de broma.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, terminamos viendo un programa de humor bastante malo. De esos que te dan ganas de llorar con amargura por lo cutre que es.

-Es triste que estemos solos, viendo un programa estúpido como si fuésemos dos abuelos sin nada más que hacer en la vida –comentó Jean, sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

-Podríamos salir a cenar –propuse y lo miré para ver su reacción.

-Imposible –se negó-. Después de tantas salidas y de invertir en tu preciosa no boda, voy corto de dinero este mes…

-Eso es lo que tiene ser un putero como tú –me metí con el-. No te preocupes, te invitaré a cenar –su cara se iluminó, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de cabreo-. La única condición es que tienes que arreglarte porque vamos a ir a un restaurante muy exclusivo y seguro que con tus pintas no nos dejan pasar.

-Tú tampoco es que estés muy elegante ahora, Jaeger.

-Dúchate y vístete como si tuvieras una cita con Mikasa –ignoré su comentario y me levanté-. Yo haré lo mismo.

-No me hagas esperar –se dirigió a la escalera.

-Habló la princesa…

* * *

-Esto es demasiado pijo –se quejó Jean. Su expresión facial era similar a la que se me quedó a mí cuando vi que me llevó al restaurante de comida rápida-. Seguro que es de ese tipo de restaurantes caros en los que te ponen docenas de cubiertos para un mismo plato.

-No exageres, Jean. Es un restaurante normal.

-¿Normal? Tiene maître. Los restaurantes normales no tienen maître.

-Normal para la clase alta de Sina –puntualicé-. Deja de quejarte ya y entremos de una vez.

Arrastré a Jean hasta el interior y el maître, muy amablemente, nos guio hasta una de las mejores mesas. Tras sentarnos y ofrecernos la carta, vi algo que me cortó la respiración.

-Eren, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Jean, asustado por verme perplejo.

-Nada… -dije sin poder apartar la mirada de aquello que me provocaba esa extraña ansiedad.

-¿En serio? –insistió-. Oye, ¿por qué miras tanto hacia… -giró la cabeza para ver qué era lo que me había descontrolado- allí?

Volví mis ojos a la carta, intentando ignorar el hecho de saber que esa persona se encontraba a escasos metros de mí.

-Un momento, ¿ese de ahí no es Levi? –escuchar su nombre hizo bullir mi sangre.

-Sí, déjalo –contesté, intentando decidirme por un plato-. ¡Eh! Quieto ahí, Kirschtein –ordené en cuanto lo vi levantarse-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Saludarlo –respondió como si nada.

-Ni hablar, él no debe saber que estamos aquí.

-¿Por qué? –estaba confundido-. No tiene nada de malo…

-Elige ya lo que vas a cenar –le planté la carta frente a los ojos en un urgido intento de cambiar de tema.

Maldita era mi suerte. Para una vez que salía a cenar y tenía que encontrarme a Levi en aquel restaurante exclusivo. Mis ganas de levantarme e irme de allí no eran pocas, pero me aguanté por no montar un drama delante de Jean, que empezaría a preguntar otra vez y al final me sonsacaría lo de Levi a base de torturas medievales.

Me atreví a mirarlo sin miedo a que pudiera pillarme. Estaba sentado de espaldas a mí, como a unos dos metros de distancia. Apreté los puños bajo la mesa por la rabia que me causaba verlo con otro. Y no, no eran celos, si es lo que estás pensando… Era simplemente que me molestaba que hubiese salido a cenar cuando se suponía que tenía que estar mal porque yo lo había sacado a patadas de mi vida. Aquello me demostraba que le importaba una mierda.

El maître me sorprendió pensando en mis dramas y me encontré con que no había decidido qué quería cenar. De todas maneras, haber visto a Levi allí me había quitado el hambre de golpe, así que me arriesgué y pedí lo mismo que había pedido Jean, queriéndome fiar de su criterio gourmet.

-Estás muy raro –comentó mientras esperábamos.

-Déjalo estar, Jean-dije para frustrar cualquier tipo de pregunta al respecto. Solo quería que se llenara el estómago rápido e irnos cuanto antes de allí.

La comida no tardó en llegar y Jean engulló como si no hubiese mañana. Corté un trozo de carne y me lo llevé a la boca solo para comprobar que había perdido el apetito.

-¿No vas a comer? –me preguntó Jean, después de tragar el último bocado.

-Se me ha quitado el hambre –respondí-. ¿Ya has terminado? –pregunté esperanzado. La salida de aquella trampa estaba más cerca.

-Sigo teniendo hambre, aquí las raciones son muy pequeñas –contestó y tuve ganas de tirarle la mesa a la cara. Un minuto más allí y acabaría loco-. ¿Vas a comerte eso? –señaló mi plato.

-No –respondí escueto y me crucé de brazos.

-Genial –dijo cambiando nuestros platos-. A tu salud –alzó la copa de vino para después llevársela a los labios.

-Jean, ¿qué haces? Eso es de muy mal gusto.

-No puedo permitir que este delicioso plato sea tirado a la basura –comenzó a cortar la carne-. Entiéndeme, es una cuestión moral.

Decidí ignorar a mi amigo y mis ojos se posaron en la figura de Levi en contra de mi voluntad. Parecía que su conversación con el chico de ojos claros era interesante. Me fijé un poco más en su acompañante, me sonaba su cara y no sabía de qué.

Hice un tremendo esfuerzo mental y entonces caí. Él era el chico al que Levi sometía en el sofá aquella noche. Eso me planteaba dos posibles opciones; la primera era que Levi estaba trabajando. La segunda, en cambio, era que tenía algo con él y por eso estaban cenando juntos. Ambas me crispaban, ambas me daban ganas de vomitar veneno.

En un momento dado, Levi se levantó con el móvil en la mano, dirigiéndose con prisas a la salida. Una idea descabellada a la vez que genial cruzó mi cabeza. Miré a mi amigo con incomprensión… ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? No, eso daba igual. Lo importante era que tenía que convencerlo para poder llevar a cabo mi recién nacido plan.

-Jean, acompáñame y sígueme el rollo.

-¿Qué difesh? –preguntó, con la boca a reventar.

-Traga y sígueme el juego –ordené y el pasó el bolo alimenticio por su garganta.

-¿Qué juego? ¿De qué hablas? –no entendía nada y no era para menos.

Bufé y me levanté, arrastrándolo conmigo hasta la mesa del sorprendido acompañante. Me senté en la silla que segundos antes había estado ocupada por Levi y miré al tipo con seriedad.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –preguntó con cortesía.

-Buenas noches –comencé y empecé a martirizarme mentalmente por estar haciendo gilipolleces-. Mi nombre es Marco y el suyo Armin –señalé a Jean, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa-. Pertenecemos a TesterJoy, una empresa dedicada a hacer valoraciones tanto de establecimientos como de clientes.

-Ah… Entiendo… -comentó mostrando desinterés-. ¿Van a evaluarme?

-Nos gustaría poder hacerlo, si no es mucha molestia para el caballero –y si lo era, también. No iba a conformarme con irme sin saber nada de él.

-Adelante –aceptó y se preparó para escuchar lo que iba a preguntarle.

-Perfecto -respondí y rescaté mi móvil del oscuro fondo de mi bolsillo-. Apunta, Armin –le entregué el aparato a un, todavía, perplejo Jean.

-¿Nombre?

-Farlan –Con que Farlan, ¿no?

-¿Apellido?

-No creo que sea necesario para una simple encuesta –lo miré desconcertado, acababa de desarmarme.

-Ah… Sí, sí –intenté reponerme-. ¿En qué trabaja?

-Soy abogado laboralista –respondió sin cortarse nada a la hora de presumir. Tampoco era para tanto, yo era médico… Salvaba vidas humanas. Mi trabajo tenía más mérito que el de un simple picapleitos y no iba pavoneándome por ahí.

-¿Edad?

-26 años. Oiga, ¿cree que todo esto es necesario para preguntarme por mi opinión? –se le notaba molesto. Controlé que Levi todavía estaba fuera y volví con mi interrogatorio encubierto.

-Disculpe, es un mero trámite para configurar el perfil del tipo de clientes –conseguí decir antes de que pudiera seguir acorralándome-. ¿Está casado?

-¿Cómo?

-Marco, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que al caballero no le agrada que le preguntes por su vida privada? –me preguntó Jean lanzándome una mirada que gritaba "¿qué mierda estás haciendo, imbécil?"-. Discúlpelo, por favor.

-En realidad no me molesta, pero creo que es demasiado exagerado para una simple valoración personal –explicó con tranquilidad-. ¿Cómo se sentirían si de repente les pregunto por su orientación sexual? –planteó y yo me quedé congelado.

-No me importaría, la verdad –atiné a responder-. Somos gays –solté pensando que sería una buena idea y que podría ganarme su confianza.

-Interesante –comentó, tomando la copa entre sus dedos-. ¿Son pareja? –indagó.

Miré a Jean y supe que si de mi boca salía un "sí" mi muerte sería cercana, lenta y agónica.

-Sí –respondí, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y alzando nuestras manos.

-Usted está muy callado, ¿no? –preguntó a Jean y yo le pedí en silencio que me ayudara.

-Soy más de escuchar a las personas –respondió al fin y yo respiré tranquilo-. Pero sí, somos pareja desde el instituto y amo con todo mi corazón a mi pequeño pasivo, ¿verdad, cariñín? –me acarició la mejilla y un repelús me recorrió la espalda. Aquella era su venganza por decir que él era gay. Lo sabía y lo acepté con total desagrado.

-Armin, cielo… No hagas eso delante del cliente –aparté su mano con delicadeza e intenté sonreír-. Podría sentirse violento por la situación.

-No os preocupéis por mí –nos tuteó por primera vez en toda la conversación-. Soy bisexual.

Atónito por la confesión, volví a cerciorarme de que Levi no se encontraba cerca y mierda. Estaba volviendo a entrar. Me levanté todo lo rápido que pude y tomé a Jean por el brazo para sacarlo de allí antes de que el otro pudiera vernos.

-¿Ya os vais? –preguntó Farlan, levantándose de la silla.

-Sí, se nos ha hecho tarde y tenemos que hacer otras valoraciones, ya sabe –comenté, sosteniendo a Jean.

-¿No me vais a preguntar nada más?

-No se preocupe, no será necesario –me excusé y tiré de Jean, evitando toparnos con Levi en todo momento.

Pagué y salimos del restaurante a toda prisa. Jean comenzó a quejarse porque se había quedado con hambre y yo, por dejar de escuchar sus lamentos estúpidos, le prometí que lo volvería a invitar a cenar en el primer lugar que sirviera comida que nos encontráramos.

El lugar resultó ser una pizzería retro con apenas dos mesas ocupadas. Lo hice sentarse y yo me dirigí a la barra para pedirle una familiar de york y queso, a ver si reventaba y no tenía que volver a escuchar su tortuoso _"Eren, tengo hambre"._

-Me debes una explicación después de lo que ha pasado en el restaurante, ¿no crees? –Preguntó en cuanto me senté a su lado-.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –estaba demasiado agotado como para empezar una guerrilla con él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado con Levi? –preguntó antes de llenarse la boca de pizza.

-Nada, que es gilipollas y me cae mal.

-¿Y por eso has montado todo este circo? –volvió a preguntar cuando consiguió tragar-. ¿Qué ha sido eso de llamarme Armin y decir que soy tu novio?

-Lo hice sin pensar -confesé y tomé una porción. Me había relajado y el hambre estaba empezando a hacer mella en mi estómago-. Ha sido una estupidez, no le des más vueltas.

-¿Estáis enfadados?

-Algo así...

-Parece que no eres el único…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –no sabía de lo que hablaba y me había entrado la curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste? –asentí-. Pues Levi se enfadó mucho con Hanji porque no le dejó las llaves del coche para seguirte y hablar de no sé qué historia contigo.

* * *

La noche del día siguiente me tocó hacer guardia en el hospital. No me apetecía nada pasar la madrugada despierto, atendiendo a personas que llegaban en una situación de urgencia, pero me consolé pensando que quizás me vendría bien para mantener la mente ocupada.

Mi guardia fue avanzando con relativa tranquilidad; apenas cuatro pacientes en lo que llevaba de noche cuando normalmente a esas tempranas horas podrían superarse los quince con facilidad. Sina era una ciudad grande en la que no dejaban de pasar cosas y las guardias nocturnas en los hospitales eran un goteo constante de personas con algún tipo de dolencia que llegaba a ser estresante.

Mis compañeros me ofrecieron tomar un café para hacer más llevadera la estancia allí, acepté y después de una breve charla, volví a la consulta de urgencias. Tenía que firmar unos papeles y quería aprovechar que no tuviese que atender a nadie para hacerlo. Estaba realmente aburrido…

Tres golpecitos dados en la puerta me hicieron saltar en la silla. Contesté con un seguro "adelante" y uno de mis compañeros me avisó de que tenía un nuevo paciente al que atender. Di paso y al instante me arrepentí de desear que llegara un alguien porque me estaba aburriendo. Después de verlo, hubiera preferido contar todas las baldosas del hospital.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, muy a la defensiva.

-Me he resbalado y he caído sobre mi muñeca –explicó Levi con tranquilidad, alzando el brazo derecho-. Me duele mucho…

Suspiré con fuerza en un intento de encontrar la calmar. No me hacía gracia verlo, pero tenía que ser capaz de apartar lo personal de lo profesional.

-Quítate el abrigo y siéntate en la camilla.

Me levanté y me dirigí a él, preparado para reconocerlo. Esperé a que estuviese listo y tomé su mano, subiendo la manga con cuidado de no hacerle daño bajo la supervisión de su atenta mirada. Levi y yo no teníamos una buena relación, pero eso no me daba derecho a causarle dolor físico. Además, tampoco era algo que deseara hacer.

Comencé a guiar los movimientos y a palpar con suavidad para intentar localizar el foco de dolor y el alcance de los daños. El no recibir quejas por su parte me puso en alerta.

-¿Te duele si hago esto? –giré su muñeca con suavidad y el permaneció con la misma cara de tranquilidad con la que había entrado-. ¿No sientes nada de verdad?

Él me miró a los ojos y yo di un paso atrás sin dejar caer su mano. Me quedé impresionado por su mirada.

-Parece que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparnos –me separé de él-. De todas maneras, daré aviso para que te hagan unas radiografías y así quedarnos tranquilos del todo. Puedes volver a la sala de espera, no tardarán mucho en llamarte –hice ademán de volver a mi silla y él me lo impidió, tirando de mi manga-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele? Pediré que te pongan un calmante… ¿Prefieres pastilla o inyección?

-Creo que no será necesario.

-¿Por qué? No vas a dejar de ser hombre por tomar algo para aliviar el dolor, ¿sabes?

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Lo de la caída era mentira –confesó y empecé a enervarme.

-¿Cómo? Me has hecho perder el tiempo contigo por nada cuando podría estar atendiendo a otro pacient…

-Era una excusa poder verte –explicó, cortándome-. Igual que lo de la factura de Farlan. Lo hice todo para tener una oportunidad de hablar contigo y pedirte perdón –comentó y yo sentí cómo mi enfado se desinflaba y mi cuerpo se ablandaba por segundos.

-Hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas –contesté, intentando aparentar que mi barrera contra él seguía firme e impenetrable.

-No querías saber nada de mí –me recordó-. Siento haber armado todo esto, perdóname –dijo y pareció sincero.

Seguir enfadado después de eso había perdido todo el sentido.

-Está bien… -acepté sus disculpas-. Yo también me pasé bastante y te he tratado mal, lo siento –conseguí articular y la sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios no la olvidaría en la vida. Volví a intentar separarme de él y volvió a impedírmelo de la misma manera, obligándome a mirarlo directamente.

Lo miré expectante. Había aceptado sus disculpas y le había pedido perdón por mi comportamiento infantil, ¿qué más quería?

-¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

¿Qué? ¿Me lo estaba pidiendo en serio o era una broma? Negué con la cabeza y mantuve la conexión entre nuestras miradas. Una cosa era enmendar los errores y otra muy distinta, acceder a acostarme con él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba de guardia? –quise cambiar de tema.

-Le pregunté a Jean por ti –maldito poni… ¿Por qué tenía que dar información de mi vida como si nada?

-Imbécil… -susurré, refiriéndome a mi amigo.

-Lo que me recuerda algo –comentó con una sonrisa seductora-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en el restaurante ayer? –preguntó y me ahogué en la angustia de verme atrapado.

-Estaba enfadado contigo –respondí, aparentando naturalidad-. Además estabas con otro y no hubiera sido educado por mi parte ir a molestarte.

-Pero sin embargo a Farlan sí que te acercaste, ¿no? –me reprochó.

Aparté la mirada y me hice el loco. Haber hablado con el _abogado laboralista_ no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso… Me había pasado de impulsivo e inmaduro.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-No lo sabía, fue una simple coincidencia –expliqué y Levi volvió a sonreír, sentándose en la camilla y arrastrándome hasta lograr tenerme entre sus piernas.

Pasó los brazos sobre mis hombros y acercó su cara a la mía, que a esas alturas debía estar sudando fuego como mínimo. Tenía que reconocerlo, Levi era el único chico capaz de ponerme nervioso y no me refiero a esos nervios típicos que te alientan a querer asesinar a la persona que está acabando con tu paciencia. Con él eran unos nervios diferentes.

Podía haberme enfadado, haberle soltado un montón de idioteces, pero eso seguía sin cambiar.

-¿Te gusta Jean? –preguntó, sacándome de mi trance y dejándome anonadado.

-¿Qué? –me mostré ofendido-. ¡No! –Respondí con rotundidad-. Oye, no creo que esté bien estar en esta posición –quise apartarme de él. Si seguía así, a saber cómo acabaría. La última vez que empezamos con este tonteo acabamos con una corrida doble.

-¿No te gusta estar así conmigo? –me abrazó con más fuerza.

-No es eso –dije sin pensar y reconocí en voz alta que me gustaba tenerlo cerca-. Tú ya tienes a alguien y nosotros somos simples conocidos. No tiene sentido que estemos así –coloqué las palmas de las manos en su pecho y empujé para separarlo de mí. ¿Resultado? Seguir abrazado por él.

-Farlan y yo no tenemos nada, si es lo que quieres saber –respondió, leyéndome la mente.

-Pero esa noche en el club… Y lo de anoche… -dejé caer.

-Solo es sexo ocasional. Farlan es un abogado sin tiempo para buscar el amor y necesita desahogarse de vez en cuando –explicó-. No significa nada.

Bajé la mirada y comencé a pensar en lo que acababa de decirme. Su relación era exclusivamente sexual y eso no me relajaba en lo absoluto. Levi se dejaba hacer por dinero. ¿Por qué estaba conmigo si yo no se lo ofrecía? ¿Y por qué estábamos hablando eso si nosotros no teníamos ningún tipo de relación?

-¿Esa expresión significa que estoy empezando a importarte? –tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

-No.

-¿Me darás otra oportunidad? –volvió a preguntar y empecé a flaquear. Si insistía tanto era porque le importaba, ¿no? ¿Alguien se tomaría tantas molestias por tener relaciones esporádicas? Y más teniendo su trabajo… Debería estar harto del sexo…

-No. No me gustas –me escudé en la clásica excusa y mentí descaradamente. Claro que me gustaba, pero me resistía a ser sometido por él.

Levi se echó hacia atrás, tirando de las solapas de mi uniforme y arrastrándome con él, hasta que su nuca quedó apoyada contra la pared.

-Quiero ser tu primera vez –dijo mirando mis labios como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Mi primera vez fue hace mucho.

-Tu primera vez con un hombre–puntualizó y mi corazón empezó a desbocarse. Iba en serio, quería sexo conmigo.

-No voy a dejar que me violes el culo –respondí, cargándome toda la magia del momento. Necesitaba establecer los límites con él.

-Así que tienes miedo… -Comentó, entendiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza-. Yo no te haría daño.

-¿Y por qué no haces tú de pasivo?

-Porque puestos a elegir, prefiero estar dentro de ti.

-No me gusta la idea…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres llegar tan lejos conmigo? –puso cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

Recibir su pregunta hizo que todos y cada uno de mis músculos se tensaran. Los labios de Levi aterrizaron en mi mejilla y comenzaron a repartir besos por ella, bajando por mi cuello, preparando mi piel para el roce de su lengua experta. Me estremecí al sentir cómo se deslizaba por mi cuello, recorriendo caminos invisibles.

Contrario a mis deseos, me incorporé y le pedí que parase, excusándome con que estaba de guardia y que en cualquier momento podría llegar una urgencia.

-Solo me detendré y me iré si me besas.

-¿Por qué?

-Me lo merezco después de haber sufrido tu castigo.

Dudé por un momento. Besarlo implicaba que estaba cediendo a sus deseos y yo no quería eso.

-Solo un beso en los labios y me iré –insistió y terminó por convencerme.

Cerré los ojos por costumbre y acerqué mis labios a los suyos para besar al aire. Abrí los ojos y comprobé que Levi había girado la cara y que estaba disfrutando de mi incomprensión.

-¿Me pides un beso y no me dejas dártelo? –pregunté sin ocultar mi molestia.

-¿Te has sentido mal? –asentí-. ¿Te has quedado con las ganas?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunté, harto de sus cuestiones.

-Eso es lo que sentí yo las últimas veces que intenté besarte.

-¿En serio, Levi? ¿De verdad era necesario?

-Eso te enseñará a no rechazar nunca más mis besos –volvió a depositar sus labios en mi cuello-. Me duele tener que enseñarte a base de castigos –mordió con suavidad y yo dejé escapar un rasgado quejido.

Uno de mis compañeros llamó a la puerta y provocó que nos separásemos de golpe. Tenía una nueva urgencia que atender y el paciente en cuestión no paraba de quejarse desde hacía unos minutos. Lo tranquilicé diciéndole que en un momento lo atendería y centré mi mirada en Levi, que volvió a atraerme hacia él.

-¿Ves lo que estás haciendo? Estoy faltando a mi trabajo por ti…

-Yo también te necesito –replicó y me derretí al escucharlo decir aquello.

-Pero tú no estás enfermo, ellos sí –señalé con la cabeza la puerta-. Ya te veré en otro momento, cuando no haya gente sufriendo de por medio.

-Lo haré con una nueva condición.

-No pienso besarte después de lo de antes –dejé claro y él negó con la cabeza.

-Desbloquéame, quiero poder hablar contigo cuando me apetezca.

Rodé los ojos y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo. Busqué su contacto y lo desbloqueé ante sus ojos.

-¿Estás contento?

Levi sonrió y se despidió con un "te veré pronto, échame de menos". Me quedé ido… Y ahora se suponía que tenía que atender urgencias.

* * *

**[Levi]**

Salí de la consulta saboreando mi dulce victoria. Había conseguido arreglar las cosas con Eren de una maldita vez y aquello me supo a gloria. Lo había abrazado, besado, lamido y provocado en pocos minutos… Y se lo hubiera hecho en esa camilla de no ser porque otro enfermo tocapelotas nos había interrumpido.

Una vez cerré la puerta, miré al frente y me topé con una cara que me resultaba familiar. Una chica pequeña, rubia y con unos profundos ojos azules esperaba sentada frente a la puerta. Al verme, sonrió y recordé que ya había visto esa sonrisa antes… Si mi memoria no había jugado conmigo, podría jurar que se trataba de la zorra que iba a casarse con Eren.

-Christa, ya puedes pasar –le dijo el mismo que había entrado a molestarnos en el mejor momento, confirmándome que era ella.

Ella se levantó y pasó a mi lado, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión penosa y enfermiza. Entró en la consulta de urgencias y yo me quedé mirando la puerta, sin poder reaccionar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con la segunda parte que os había prometido. Sí, dije que lo subiría el viernes y al final no publiqué nada. Ayer llegué demasiado cansada a casa y no me veía capaz de terminar de escribir el capítulo. Me faltaba todavía la parte de la reconciliación, hacer las correcciones y escribir las notas finales. Demasiado trabajo para tan pocas fuerzas… Así que me dediqué a dormir xD y esta mañana retomé el trabajo con todas las ganas del mundo.

Cambiando de tema… Heartless ha llegado a los 103 reviews. Voy a llorar fuerte después de esto, pero de felicidad, ¿eh? xD

Otra cosilla. **El lunes no voy a actualizar…** Básicamente porque no tengo tiempo material para escribir u_u". Hemos llegado al ecuador del sábado y no tengo ni idea de cómo continuar la trama. Como lo leéis, no sé qué va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, no sé cómo va a reaccionar Levi y tampoco sé qué va a pasar con Christa dentro de esa consulta de urgencias. Digamos que estoy al mismo nivel que vosotras en cuanto a conocimientos sobre futuros acontecimientos en el fic y eso es el mal. Le daré vueltas para poder sacar adelante el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes. **Si no actualizo durante la semana, tened por seguro que actualizaré el siguiente lunes.**

Por cierto, el otro día, mientras me paseaba por páginas yaoi de Facebook, encontré que alguien había compartido Heartless y estuve a punto de gritar de la emoción. Llamadme exagerada, pero no me lo esperaba y me alegró la mañana xD. Así que por favor, personita adorable que compartió mi fic, manifiéstate para que te pueda dar las gracias en condiciones :D.

Poco tengo que comentar sobre el capítulo. Lo de TesterJoy… Sé que el nombre de la empresa ficticia de Eren es lo más cutre de la vida, pero no me juzguéis. Soy pésima para inventar nombres y eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza mientras escribía… Mi imaginación no dio para más.

Si tuviera que vivir de bautizar a nuevas empresas, moriría de hambre xD.

**Reviews:**

**Aura D: **

Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que la hayas disfrutado ^^.

Inspiración… Eso es lo que necesito ahora, ay…

¡Gracias por comentar!

**Tiny:**

Nah, no me des las gracias por la respuesta. No las merece xD

Eren es bastante orgulloso, pero en este capítulo ha quedado completamente desarmado gracias a los encantos de Levi… Y menos mal, porque estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado a nuestro Heichou u_u…

Disfruta de la continuación :D

**Hitsuji: **

XDDDDD Bah, no importa. Dicen que mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? XD Me gusta tu forma de entretenerte en el bus, lástima que yo no pueda leer fics de camino a la universidad TT_TT.

Por el review no te preocupes. Entiendo que a veces sea complicado dejarlo, así que tranquila. Me quedo contenta sabiendo que sigues mi fic ;).

Yo disfruto mucho al escribir las escenas de amistad, sobre todo en las que aparece Jean. Se me hacen tremendamente fáciles y me parecen hamor, así, con "h" y todo e_e.

Cuídate ^^.

Por mi parte, nada más. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la continuación del capítulo semanal. Sed pacientes y esperadme, por favor.

Nos leeremos pronto.

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi.**


	13. Capítulo 11: Decisión

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso.

Lovely Riren.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Decisión.**

"You say it's all right  
Does that make it OK?  
What's best for you is less for me  
It's my decision".

**ONE OK ROCK – Decision.**

* * *

A veces piensas que la situación por las que estás pasando no puede ir a peor, que ya has tocado fondo y que lo único que puedes hacer a esas alturas es salir a la superficie y comenzar a respirar tranquilo. Bien, pues cuando Levi se fue de la consulta de urgencias, yo me encontraba en esa posición… Y no porque me hubiese disgustado su presencia allí, sino porque me había descolocado totalmente y no sabía cómo recomponerme para continuar con mi trabajo.

Pensé que ya nada podría descontrolarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho él y no sabía cuánto me equivocaba. El siguiente paciente entró mientras yo intentaba acomodarme en la silla. Cuando levanté la vista, deseé que Levi me hubiese secuestrado en la consulta de urgencias para no tener que verle la cara a esa persona tan desagradable para mí. Christa.

No dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirarme con arrepentimiento hasta que hizo ademán de salvar la mesa y tirarse a mis brazos. No llegó a hacerlo, el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse se encargó de detener sus movimientos, haciendo que girase la cabeza para ver la cara de la persona que nos interrumpía.

Levi entró con tranquilidad, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella para mirar con altivez a mi ex novia.

-Tú –llamó su atención, señalándola con el dedo índice-. Largo de aquí.

-Eres tú el que tiene que marcharse. Ya te ha atendido, ¿no? –lo encaró.

-¿Para qué quieres que te atienda si no estás enferma? –Levi, ¿cómo tienes la cara de preguntar algo así cuando has sido tú el primero que ha fingido una lesión?-. Te he visto sonreír cuando he salido y la gente no sonríe cuando sufre. No tienes necesidad de estar aquí… Con Eren –recalcó.

-¿Es cierto que no te pasa nada? –Pregunté al tiempo que me levantaba.

-¿Vas a mentirle al doctor? –presionó Levi y Christa quedó acorralada.

-Sí –terminó reconociendo-. Pero si sonreí fue porque me causaba felicidad volver a verte –intentó ablandarme-. ¿Por qué permites que _este _me trate así? –preguntó, totalmente dolida.

-¿Y por qué tendría que defenderte? Ya no eres nada mío, no tengo ninguna obligación contigo –respondí y Levi sonrió complacido.

Christa se quedó callada, apretando las mangas de su abrigo con frustración. No le gustaba ser tratada así y menos por mí, que le había consentido más caprichos que a una princesa malcriada. De pronto me miró fijamente, analizando la situación y pareció llegar a una conclusión.

-Si no tienes nada, puedes marcharte –comenté desganado-. Estás molestándome.

-Le permites ese trato despectivo hacia mí porque es amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? Sabe nuestra historia y solo quiere defenderte –me dijo y lanzó una mirada de odio a Levi-. Si tanto te importa Eren, déjalo a solas conmigo para que podamos arreglar lo nuestro. Soy la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerlo feliz.

Miré a Levi, temiendo que pudiera decir cualquier tontería innecesaria y lo vi reír con despreocupación.

-¿Amigos? –preguntó mientras avanzaba hasta donde me encontraba-. ¿Crees que un simple amigo haría esto?

Y entonces me tomó por la nunca, besándome con auténtica y posesiva necesidad. Los movimientos de sus labios sobre los míos y de su lengua luchando contra mi defensa irracional estaban dejando claro a Christa que él tenía algo conmigo que no podía clasificarse de amistad, precisamente. En ese momento no entendía nada, me estaba besando cuando hacía escasos minutos había rechazado uno de mis besos como forma de castigo. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo por Christa, pero lo que realmente me desconcertaba era que ella lo crispase tanto como para levantarme el castigo y besarme como pocas veces me habían besado.

Levi terminó el beso dando una sensual lamida a mi labio inferior, como si fuera un gatito juguetón y me miró satisfecho. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que me había dejado con la cabeza en las nubes. Él y los efectos de sus malditos besos sobre mí…

-Yo me pregunto… -Empezó Levi, acariciando mi hombro-. Toda esa felicidad que le prometes, ¿llevará de regalo más cuernos o crees que podrás mantener las piernas cerradas?

Christa me miró incrédula, ignorando la provocación de Levi, que parecía no querer separarse de mí.

-Eren… ¿Te gustan los hombres? –fue capaz de preguntar.

Me quedé paralizado, no sabía qué contestar. Buscando una respuesta, dirigí mi mirada a la de Levi, que conectó con la suya mientras se mordía el labio inferior, creando en mí el deseo de querer probarlo de nuevo. Me derritió por completo.

-Vamos, Eren –me alentó, seguro de sí mismo-. Respóndele.

Tragué saliva, ordenando en mi cabeza todo lo que quería decir y las palabras que debía utilizar para ello.

-¿Qué te importa a ti que me guste Levi? ¿Acaso tú no elegiste a Reiner? –Pregunté de seguido, sin darle tiempo a contestar-. Lo siento por ti, Christa.

Ella negó incrédula, como si quisiera creer que lo que le acababa de decir era una broma pesada.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, en realidad no lo siento –solté en un arranque de sinceridad-. Prefiero ser follado por un tío antes que volver a tener nada contigo –afirmé sin pensar y fui consciente de lo que había dicho cuando reparé en su rostro desencajado. Miré a Levi y él estaba igual de sorprendido, acababa de decir que no me importaría ser su pasivo. ¿Por qué tendría que tener esta incontinencia verbal?

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Christa, rompiendo a llorar-. Me has tenido engañada todos estos años… ¡En realidad te gustan los hombres! –Me acusó con rabia, como si el hecho de sentir atracción por alguien de tu mismo sexo fuese el peor de los crímenes-. ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme en ridículo el día de la boda por lo de mi infidelidad cuando tú estabas con otro?

Levi pasó el brazo derecho alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo peligrosamente hacia él.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, nos conocimos después de que tus estúpidos calentones saliesen a la luz.

-Y tú eres una mala persona –sentenció la rubia, deteniendo sus lágrimas, refiriéndose a Levi-. Lo estás consolando solo para aprovecharte de él.

-Tienes razón, y no sabes lo bien que se me da consolarlo y hacer que se olvide de todo –lamió mi cuello y yo me encogí al sentir el roce húmedo de su lengua.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó Christa para lanzarse a Levi y comenzar a golpearlo. Me anticipé y me interpuse entre ellos, protegiendo a Levi de la ira de mi ex. Si bien él había sido el causante de su reacción, no tenía por qué salir herido de algo que no le incumbía.

Christa empezó a golpearme el pecho y a llorar con amargura sobre él. Yo me quedé quieto, deseando que se calmara pronto. No tenía intención de abrazarla o dedicarle palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Eren, para ya todo esto –me pidió es justo, ya me has castigado suficiente… Aléjate de él y vuelve conmigo -no cesó en sus golpes-. Te necesito, no puedo estar más sin ti.

Iba a soltar una de mis borderías cuando entraron dos de mis compañeros alarmados por los gritos de Christa.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Preguntó uno, mientras separaba a mi ex prometida de mí.

-Eso no importa ahora –le resté importancia-. Sedadla, está teniendo una crisis de ansiedad –ordené.

-¿Y usted qué hace aquí? –Preguntó Mylius* a Levi.

-Me había olvidado esto –explicó, sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo una tarjeta sanitaria-. Me acordé cuando salí y pensé que no pasaría nada por entrar unos segundos y recuperarla.

Suspiré tranquilo. Levi había sido rápido dando aquella excusa creíble.

-Ha tardado mucho para solo coger una tarjeta, ¿no?

-La chica entró en cólera nada más verme –se excusó-. No entiendo mucho de estos temas, pero parece ser que es bastante inestable emocionalmente.

-Deje ese tipo de dictámenes a los médicos y dese prisa en salir, necesitamos la consulta libre para futuros pacientes.

Levi asintió levemente y con una mirada se despidió de mí, dejándome solo con Mylius.

-Sabías que era ella y aun así la has dejado pasar –reproché.

-No tenía más remedio, Eren –se encogió de hombros-. Antes que personas con una desastrosa vida amorosa, somos profesionales de la medicina… No podemos elegir a nuestros pacientes.

-Te has pasado con eso de "desastrosa"…

-Ya me entiendes –contestó, dándome a entender que no lo había dicho a malas-. ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada con el paciente anterior?

-No pasó nada, no sé por qué Christa reaccionó así –mentí. Claro que lo sabía, pero no iba a decirlo ni muerto-. Supongo que todo esto de la separación la tiene nerviosa –teoricé.

-Será eso.

Cuando por fin la soledad era mi única compañera en la consulta, mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo. Me había llegado un mensaje, así que lo rescaté con celeridad y sonreí inconscientemente al leer el nombre de Levi en la pantalla.

"_¿Han sacado ya a esa zorra de allí?"_

"_Sí, ahora estoy solo"._

"_Eso es interesante"._

"_Ni se te ocurra volver, sería demasiado sospechoso"._

"_Tranquilo, no haré nada que no quieras"._

"_Eso espero"._

"_¿A qué hora sales?"_

Supuse que me preguntaba eso porque estaba fuera, esperándome.

"_Mi guardia termina a las 8"._

Me quedé con cara de idiota esperando un mensaje que nunca llegó. Levi se había desconectado al leer mi última respuesta.

Lo que quedaba de guardia pasó con una inusual rapidez a pesar de que los pacientes llegaban con cuentagotas y di gracias al cielo porque fuera así. No me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hacer frente a otra situación similar a la que Levi y Christa habían provocado.

El reloj avanzó hasta que marcó las 8 de la mañana. Me cambié de ropa y, tras despedirme de mis compañeros de guardia, salí del hospital luchando contra el frío y el cansancio que azotaban mi cuerpo sin piedad.

No llegué a dar tres pasos cuando mis ojos divisaron la figura de Levi apoyado en su impresionante deportivo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, el cuello cubierto por una gruesa bufanda y el pie derecho apoyado en la rueda delantera derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté sorprendido mientras me acercaba a él.

-Te estaba esperando –respondió, avanzando hasta mí-. ¿Has traído coche? –negué con la cabeza.

-Siempre que tengo que hacer guardias uso el transporte urbano –expliqué-. Salgo demasiado cansado y sería un peligro al volante…

La mano cálida de Levi viajó hasta mi mejilla y la acarició con suavidad. Después la abandonó y buscó mi mano.

-¡Eh! Suéltame… Podrían vernos –intenté liberarme sin resultado-. No quiero que todo el hospital empiece a hablar del hijo modélico del Director Médico.

-Tendrías que agradecerme que no te esté desgastando los labios en este mismo instante –respondió y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Qué le pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que desestabilizarme con ese juego de palabras?-. Sube –me pidió tras abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Cansado después de una intranquila noche de urgencias, hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar. Me acomodé en el asiento y extendí el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi pecho. Sabía que Levi era capaz de inclinarse sobre mí y ponérmelo él mismo. No era la primera vez que lo haría y si tengo que ser sincero, pasaba de sufrir experiencias vergonzosas con él.

Arrancó el motor y cuando iniciamos la marcha me atreví a bajar el volumen de la música para hacerle una pregunta que hacía rato me rondaba la cabeza.

-¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí?

-Podría quedar bien contigo y decirte que he dormido en el coche, pero eso no sería sincero por mi parte.

Lo miré desconcertado, no me esperaba una confesión así.

-Me marché a casa, dormí un poco, madrugué, me di una ducha y vine a recogerte –explicó sin apartar los ojos del asfalto.

Asentí, sin ganas de hablar. Me picaban los ojos y un punzante dolor de cabeza me estaba torturando… Era lo que tenía pasar la noche trabajando.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Levi, obligándome a abandonar mis quejas mentales por el cansancio que arrastraba. Negué con la cabeza a pesar de que mi estómago pedía la visita urgente de unos buenos alimentos. Estaba demasiado cansado incluso para comer.

-Tengo sueño, mucho sueño –expliqué como pude-. Solo quiero llegar al dúplex y dormir hasta esta noche por lo menos…

-¿En serio? Yo tenía otros planes para ti…

-¿Qué planes? –me interesé de inmediato y Levi sonrió.

-Quería llevarte a mi casa, darte de desayunar y después hacer que te relajes con métodos que solo yo puedo poner en práctica –explicó y un montón de pensamientos sexuales me atacaron a la vez.

-No vayas tan rápido conmigo –contesté, intentando borrar todo eso de mi cabeza-. No vamos a hacer nada más de lo que ya hemos hecho.

Levi curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo, intentando darme pena. Lo consiguió a medias, pero fui fuerte y no cedí. Me negaba a tener algo más si yo era el que iba a acabar con un falo insertado en mi preciado y virginal orificio.

-No vas a conseguir nada haciéndome pucheros –me mostré impenetrable, nunca mejor dicho.

Nos detuvimos delante de un lujoso y alto edificio. Miré a Levi sin comprender nada, pensaba que me llevaría a casa y la verdad es que no reparé en que no estábamos siguiendo el camino correcto.

Sacó un pequeño mando del bolsillo de su pantalón y presionó el único botón que tenía, haciendo que la puerta del garaje comenzara a abrirse. Volví a mirarlo, esta vez con la preocupación apoderándose de mi cara. ¿Me estaba secuestrando?

-Levi, esto…

-Tranquilo –fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a descender la rampa del garaje.

Aparcó el coche y tomó mi mano para guiarme hasta el ascensor. Presionó el botón que tenía grabado a un lado un estiloso _quince_ y se limitó a permanecer en silencio, evitando mirarme en todo momento.

Me sentía confundido. Sabía que entrar en ese apartamento significaba mantener relaciones sexuales con él y convertirme en su pasivo porque no estaría dispuesto a someterse a mí. He de reconocer que tuve miedo, pero en ningún momento quise escapar. Lo seguí sin decir nada, observando sus movimientos como si tuviera que memorizarlos.

No me sentía preparado para llegar más lejos con él y deseé que pudiera entenderme. Tiró de mí hasta que quedamos frente a una puerta. Deslizó con rapidez los dedos sobre los números de un panel que se encontraba justo encima del pomo.

Abrió la puerta y al encender la luz me quedé anonadado. Espacios abiertos, techos altísimos y grandes cristaleras en lugar de paredes de ladrillo con vulgares ventanas, todo ello mezclado con una sobria decoración que casaba perfectamente con la personalidad de Levi.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí –soltó mi mano y dejó que me desenvolviera libre en el lugar.

Estaba intimidado. Mi familia estaba bien posicionada económicamente, así que crecí en un lugar en el que los lujos eran el pan de cada día… Pero aquello superaba con creces todo lo que había conocido. Las vistas, la decoración, incluso la cerradura me había impactado. Recuerdo que pensé que Hanji pagaba demasiado bien por ser acompañante.

-¿Por qué…?

-Respetaré que no quieras hacer nada conmigo –dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. No lo reconocería en voz alta ni pensé que pudiera llegar a reconocerlo en silencio, pero me gustaba que fuera tan pegajoso conmigo-. Pero tendrás que comer algo y dormir antes de marcharte de aquí, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mi capitán –respondí y el depositó un inocente beso en mis labios. Ya empezaba.

Volvió a tomar mi mano y me llevó hasta la cocina, sentándome en uno de los taburetes que se encontraban frente a la isla central.

-Te prepararía un buen desayuno, pero soy un completo desastre en la cocina y si lo intento tendremos que llamar a los bomberos porque le habré prendido fuego a todo el edificio.

Dejé escapar una risita al oír su comentario. Así que el Levi perfecto era malo en la cocina... Un dato interesante, de eso no había duda.

No tardó en servirme un vaso de leche caliente con cacao y un croissant relleno de chocolate. Sí, no era el desayuno más sano del mundo, pero era lo que más me apetecía y lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

-Sé que es infantil tomar cacao a tu edad, pero un café no le haría ningún bien a tu falta de sueño.

-No te preocupes, me agrada lo dulce –comenté, agradecido por poder comer algo después de una noche tan dura-. Lo que no me esperaba era que un tipo duro como tú tuviese cacao y dulces en casa.

-A veces tengo que cuidar a los hijos de mi vecina. La chica es madre soltera y no tiene con quién dejarlos cada vez que se le antoja fundir la tarjeta de crédito en las tiendas del centro.

Sonreí. Me gustó escuchar que eventualmente cuidaba niños, me pareció tierno.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –pregunté al ver que solo había preparado comida para mí.

-Antes de ir a buscarte me tomé un café, estoy bien –se sentó frente a mí-. Ahora cállate y empieza a comer –ordenó.

Me llevé el croissant a la boca vigilado por su atenta mirada y le di un mordisco. Estaba avergonzado, comer solo siendo observado por él me estaba poniendo nervioso… No estaba disfrutando de la comida.

-¿Por qué entraste a urgencias cuando Christa estaba conmigo? –pregunté después de tragar.

-No podía permitirlo, me ponía enfermo solo de pensar que estabas con ella –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Enfermo? –bebí un poco.

-Me daba rabia.

-¿Y lo del beso? Creo recordar que me rechazaste y dijiste que estaba castigado –le reproché.

Sus mejillas subieron tres tonos por lo menos al escucharme. Continué devorando el croissant mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Tenía que dejarle claro a esa zorra que eres mío –respondió sin más.

-¿Soy tuyo?

-¿No quieres ser mío?

Aparté la mirada, incapaz de seguir soportando el rumbo de la conversación. ¿Quería ser de Levi? Pues no lo sabía. Me atraía, sí… No podía negarlo y hacerlo era una estupidez, pero no tenía claro eso de llegar a ser suyo.

-Gracias por el desayuno –cambié de tema, decepcionándolo profundamente-. Será mejor que duerma un poco…

-Sí, será mejor –comentó dolido por mi falta de respuesta-. Yo recogeré todo esto.

Me bajé del taburete y eché a andar hacia el sofá. Levi agarró mi muñeca y me hizo mirarlo.

-En el sofá no.

-¿Y dónde voy a dormir?

-En mi cama.

-Eso sería molestarte demasiado –me negué-. Estaré bien en el sofá.

-No puedo dejarte dormir ahí, es malo para las cervicales y la espalda.

-Levi el médico soy yo y te digo que no me pasará nada…

-Me da igual, no vas a dormir ahí y punto.

Y así fue, no me dejó dormir en el sofá. Acabé metido en su cama King size solo con mi camisa y mi ropa interior… ¿Para qué quería una cama tan grande si vivía solo? ¿Montaría orgías en ella?

Intenté dormirme y me esforcé por conseguirlo, pero yo no era de dormir en camas ajenas y me costó la vida. Además, la intrusión de Levi minutos después entre las sábanas no ayudó demasiado a que me relajara y me dejase llevar por Morfeo.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío y apartó los mechones de cabello que cubrían mi nuca con cuidado, rozando ligeramente mi piel con la punta de sus finos y fríos dedos. Dejé de sentirlo y entonces su lengua recorrió esa porción desnuda de mí, provocando que una agradable corriente eléctrica zarandease mi cuerpo.

Me mordí el labio, intentando acallar cualquier gemido que pudiera salir de mi garganta. Lamerme la nuca no le pareció suficiente y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa con la mano izquierda, acariciando mi torso con cautela.

Me revolví en la cama. Me estaba calentando y si dejaba que continuase con ese juego acabaría a cuatro patas recibiendo sus embestidas mientras lloraba por el dolor.

-Levi, ahora no… Estoy cansado –dije para hacer que parase-. Ya lo hablaremos después.

-No puedo esperar a "después", no puedo aguantarme las ganas de jugar contigo –mordió mi oreja, estremeciéndome en el acto.

-Levi, por favor…-me sobrepuse a la sensación que provocaban sus labios sobre mi piel.

-¿De verdad estás tan cansado? –se apoyó sobre su codo derecho y me giró con cuidado.

-Déjame dormir y te prometo que después lo hablaremos.

Levi lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió derrotado.

-Te dejaré solo porque no tienes fuerzas y hacerlo así sería como violarte.

-Bien…

-Pero si quieres dormir en mi cama tendrás que hacer algo.

Lo hubiese mandado a paseo de no ser porque su cama era lo más perfecto en lo que me había echado y quería descansar allí.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Abrázame.

-Me voy al sofá –me levanté, dispuesto a abandonar la estancia. Dormir abrazado a otro hombre era demasiado gay para mí.

Levi me detuvo y se las apañó para volver a tumbarme y colocarse sobre mí.

-Vale, no me abraces, pero bésame al menos… Te necesito de veras…

-¿Será como lo de anoche? ¿Me estás pidiendo un beso para rechazarme y castigarme por no tener ganas de hacer nada ahora?

-No, imbécil –soltó con obviedad-. Te he perdonado el castigo, pero ya que no quieres satisfacer mis deseos podrías besarme.

Aquello rayaba la locura. Ahora era yo el que tenía que recompensarlo por no tener fuerzas para darnos placer.

-Si quieres un beso mío, tendrás que tomar la iniciativa y besarme primero.

Levi no desperdició un segundo. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y acercó nuestros labios hasta que se fundieron en un beso suave y efímero. Instintivamente, yo rodeé su cuello y lo acerqué más para profundizar la unión.

-Estoy cediendo mucho contigo –respondió en cuanto nos separamos-. Normalmente me conceden todos los caprichos que quiero sin hacer sacrificios.

-No te obligo a nada y se te olvida que yo no soy como esos tíos con los que estás acostumbrado a follar.

-¿En serio no tienes ganas? –ignoró mi último comentario.

-Levi…

Bufó con fuerza y se separó de mí para acostarse casi al filo de la cama, dándome la espalda. Estaba molesto por mi rechazo a sus proposiciones sexuales y me dio cierta pena ver cómo se alejó de mí después de mostrarse tan entregado a la causa.

Con cuidado me acerqué a él y lo abracé por detrás. Sabía que ese era el primer paso para convertirme en su sumiso pero, por primera vez, no me importó lo más mínimo. Levi estaba cediendo demasiado por mí y cumplir su deseo de dormir abrazados tampoco me iba a suponer ningún esfuerzo. Eso sí, estaba perdiendo el poco terreno que tenía como dominante, pero ya haría algo con eso.

Él se volvió al sentir mis brazos rodeándolo y me miró a los ojos.

-Creía que no querías abrazarme –dijo resentido.

-He cambiado de opinión… Aunque si no te gusta la idea, puedo separarme de ti.

Sonrió y volvió a la posición en la que estaba, esta vez con los músculos más relajados.

-Haz lo que quieras –agarró con fuerza mi mano derecha, que caía a la altura de su estómago.

Me tomé eso a bien y me pegué más a él. Morfeo ya me había inyectado su veneno y estaba sintiendo los estragos del sueño en mi cuerpo. Me quedé dormido abrazado a Levi, con los labios besando su hombro.

* * *

-¿Qué harás esta noche? –me preguntó Levi cuando estaba a punto de irme.

Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con el pelo revuelto y cara de disgusto.

-Es Nochebuena, cenaré con mi familia –expliqué, terminando de abrochar mi abrigo. Levi caminó hasta un armario y sacó la bufanda que se había puesto ese mismo día.

-Ir así de destapado no es bueno –rodeó mi cuello con la tira ancha de lana.

-Ni que fueras mi mujer…

-Ya quisieras, pero no olvides que yo tiendo a dominar y que no me va mucho lo de ser una señorita pasiva –explicó, tirando de los extremos de la bufanda para que nuestras caras quedaran más cerca-. Si te cuido es porque no quiero que enfermes… Follar con un enfermo no sería placentero.

-Te lo estás cargando todo…

-Podríamos quedar después de la cena –propuso, cambiado de tema.

-Mejor otro día. Hoy quiero estar con mi familia… Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos ni celebramos nada.

Levi me miró desencantado y mi corazón se estrujó a sí mismo.

-Es una noche familiar, hay que pasarla con los seres queridos. Cena con tus padres, seguro que lo pasas bien.

-Pero es que…

-Tengo que irme –comenté mirando el reloj. Se me había hecho tarde y les prometí a los chicos mi ayuda en varias tareas antes de que cada uno se marchara a celebrar la noche con su familia.

Dejé un fugaz beso en sus labios. Lo hice sin pensar, simplemente porque nació de mí hacerlo. Lo vi entristecido y mi impulso fue besarlo antes de marcharme. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido, apenas nos habíamos conocido hacía unas semanas… Pero me dio igual. Siempre había sido muy pasional y había hecho lo que me había apetecido. Quizás por eso Christa me había engañado.

Almorcé con los chicos y ayudé a preparar algunos platos que se habían comprometido a llevar. Mi ayuda no fue tan necesaria como creía en un principio, pues Marco se las apañaba demasiado bien.

La tarde pasó entre ollas y sartenes sin apenas darme cuenta. Los chicos comenzaron a arreglarse, ocupando los dos baños y dejándome el último. No me molestó, ellos llevaban más tiempo viviendo allí y supuse que tendrían más derecho que yo. Suena estúpido, pero quise pensar así.

Todos se habían ido cuando mi móvil vibró sobre la cerámica del lavabo. Miré la pantalla y vi que se trataba de Hanji. Pasé de contestar, en ese momento me corría más prisa terminar de peinarme y salir pitando para la casa de mis padres. Se me había hecho más tarde de lo previsto y decidí llamarla cuando estuviera de camino, pero insistió de tal manera que al final tuve que responder.

-Eren, disculpa que te llame a estas horas un día como hoy –dijo en cuanto escuchó mi voz al otro lado-. Pero tengo que pedirte algo importante.

-¿Qué ocurre? –terminé de peinarme y salí del baño.

-Levi pasará la noche solo –soltó y sentí como si acabasen de tirarme un jarro de agua helada-. Está enfadado conmigo y no tiene familia. He intentado llamarlo y ya te podrás hacer una idea de lo que ha pasado.

-Te ha mandado a la mierda –aventuré.

-Sí… Además…

-¿Además qué?

-Esta noche será su cumpleaños y no habrá nadie a su lado para felicitarlo.

No contesté, el nudo que asfixiaba mi garganta no me lo permitía. Por eso quería quedar conmigo, no quería estar solo y yo no hice más que rechazarlo y decirle que se fuera con una familia que no tiene.

-No será necesario que estés toda la noche con él… Con que te pases un rato será suficiente. No quiero que esté solo en estos momentos.

-Hanji, ¿por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?

-Tenía la esperanza de que ese cabezón me perdonara y cenara con nosotros, pero ya sabes cómo es Levi –explicó con la voz cargada de preocupación-. Él nunca da su brazo a torcer en estas situaciones.

Esa era una de las cosas a las que estaba cediendo por mí. Me buscó y me pidió perdón.

-Por favor, Eren… Eres la única persona que conozco que puede estar con él.

-Ya…

-Tengo que dejarte, empiezan a llegar invitados –comenzó a despedirse-. Que tengas una buena noche.

-Tú también.

Hanji cortó nuestra llamada y yo me quedé mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil.

* * *

**[Levi]**

En cuanto Eren se fue, me puse a limpiar como un loco. Necesitaba desconectarme de la mierda de mundo en el que vivía y dejarlo todo brillante me ayudaba bastante. Terminé derrotado, tirado en el sofá viendo la típica gala familiar que siempre emiten en estas ocasiones. Aquel chorro de felicidad y buenos sentimientos acabó por enervarme y terminé apagando la televisión.

Desbloqueé mi móvil y empecé a leer los mensajes que tenía acumulados. Casi todos eran de la pesada de Hanji pidiéndome perdón. Me estaba pasando de cruel con ella y debería perdonarla ya y dejarme de chorradas, pero mi sucio orgullo no me lo permitía… Al menos por el momento.

Salí de su conversación para pulsar sobre el nombre de Eren y comencé a leer lo poco que hablamos durante la madrugada. Me quedé pensando en él, sin ser capaz de hablarle. El hecho de que yo esté más solo que una mierda no significa que pueda molestarlo y más cuando está de celebración con su familia.

Tiré el aparato en el sofá y me levanté con la firme intención de coger un libro y leerlo de principio a fin sin saltarme ni siquiera una palabra. Al fin y al cabo, esta era una noche normal, ¿no? No tenía nada de especial, no tenía sentido sentirme mal por estar solo. Leería hasta que me diera hambre, comería y volvería a leer hasta quedarme dormido. Entonces dejaría de sufrir hasta la mañana siguiente, en la que buscaría otra excusa que pudiera mantenerme ocupado para obviar mi cumpleaños como todo un señor. Era un plan perfecto.

Ya en frente de la librería, escuché mi móvil vibrar. Me acerqué y me prometí que si era Hanji la volvería a mandar a la mierda para que no frustrara mi plan genial.

"_Espero que la Navidad consiga ablandarte el corazón y puedas perdonarme cuando recibas lo que te he enviado. Te quiero, enano"._

Era Hanji y se estaba metiendo con mi altura. Volví a leer el mensaje, no había entendido a qué se refería la cuatro ojos con eso de que me había enviado algo… ¿Estaría borracha? Miré la hora y era demasiado pronto para que estuviese alcoholizada.

Decidí que sería mejor ignorarla y ponerme a leer. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con sus malditas locuras de persona no cuerda. Escogí un libro que me habían regalado hacía poco y que no había empezado por falta de tiempo. No tenía pinta de ser el mejor del Universo, pero al menos podría entretenerme.

Nada más sentarme, alguien tuvo la osadía de llamar a mi puerta. Dejé el libro en la mesa con pesadez… ¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba al mundo? ¿Es que no iba a poder estar tranquilo?

Abrí la puerta con furia y me encontré con un Eren completamente serio. Mi enfado se evaporó en cuanto miré sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté y me pasé de romántico.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-¿Cómo?

-Que vas a pasar la noche solo y que es tu cumpleaños, ¿por qué no me lo contaste esta mañana cuando nos despedimos?

-Porque ibas a pasar la noche con tu familia y hacía tiempo que no celebrabas algo con ellos –contesté, recordando sus palabras.

-Eso no es excusa, Levi.

-Será mejor que te marches. Mira qué hora es, tu familia debe estar esperándote.

-Mi familia estará bien. Son muchos y sabrán divertirse sin mí.

-No quiero joderte la noche, vete de una vez o me enfadaré.

-No puedo dejarte solo –dijo con seguridad, dejándome fuera de combate.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Eren sonrió y asintió. Yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo y, tirando de su chaqueta, lo obligué a entrar en mi hogar. Hanji no podía haberme enviado un regalo mejor.

* * *

**[Christa]**

Era Nochebuena y estábamos en medio de una cena familiar en casa de los padres de Reiner. Para hacer justicia a la verdad, estaba deseando terminar e irme lo más educadamente posible. No me encontraba bien. Eren estaba con un chico y ya no me quería a su lado. Reiner se esforzaba por tenerme contenta pero a mí ya no me interesaba. Lo único que quería era dar un golpe en la mesa y tener el valor suficiente como para dejarlo y atreverme a sacar toda mi artillería pesada para recuperar a Eren. Lo quería de verdad, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo… Tuve el error de caer en las tentaciones que Reiner me ofrecía, pero seguía amándolo como siempre. Estar con otro chico me permitió comprobar que Eren era el único que podía llenar mi vida. Si no era él, no podía ser nadie.

-Abre la boca, cariño –dijo Reiner, preparado para darme de comer delante de su familia.

Lo miré extrañada y el ver su cara de felicidad me recordó que yo no era feliz a su lado y que estaba cansada de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunté con suavidad, intentando esbozar una forzada sonrisa.

-Darte de comer –respondió con obviedad-. Ahora abre esa preciosa boquita… -Me acercó el tenedor, cargado de comida.

-Para ya, Reiner –dije apartando bruscamente su mano y provocando que tirase el tenedor al suelo.

Sus familiares se quedaron atónitos por mi reacción. Normalmente era una chica dulce que no alzaba la voz y que no hablaba demasiado. Ver cómo me imponía a Reiner debía ser para ellos la llegada del Fin del Mundo.

-¿Qué te pas…? –comenzó a preguntar con preocupación.

-Vamos a dejarlo aquí, Reiner. No puedo continuar así.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero estar contigo –lo herí.

-Christa esto…

-Lo que hemos tenido ha sido precioso, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es lo que realmente quiero.

-¿Quieres volver con el imbécil de Eren? –preguntó, con el enfado empezando a recorrer sus venas.

-Nunca debí separarme de él.

-Si me buscaste a mí es porque él no era el adecuado para ti –atacó.

-Si te busqué fue porque me sentía sola, nada más.

-Christa, no bromees conmigo. Yo te adoro, mi familia te adora, tú me adoras.

-Tu familia piensa que soy una puta –me levanté y les lancé una mirada expectante. No fueron capaces de negar lo que yo había afirmado-. Te aprecio, Reiner, pero no te adoro. Son términos muy diferentes y tú los estás confundiendo –corrí a por mis cosas para salir cuanto antes de esa casa en la que no era bien recibida.

-Christa, espera –dijo Reiner a la vez que se levantaba-. ¡Diosa, espera!

-Lo único que puedo esperar es que Eren vuelva conmigo.

Mis palabras hirieron el orgullo de Reiner y me tomó por la muñeca con fuerza, reteniéndome. Me giré y lo abofeteé pidiendo que me dejara. Él cedió ante mi petición y me soltó sin poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Reiner –me despedí y salí de allí, reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar. No iba a complacer a su madre llorando allí mismo.

Cuando el frío tomó contacto con mi cara me rompí y dejé que mis lágrimas bañaran mis mejillas. Había terminado aquella tontería con Reiner, pero seguía sin ser feliz. No tenía lo que más anhelaba y eso me hacía sufrir.

Miré el cielo, totalmente negro, preguntándome a qué lugar iría ahora y aunque mi primera opción fue irme con Eren, pensé que no sería una buena idea después de ver cómo me había tratado.

La idea de volver al hogar familiar me pareció la mejor con diferencia. Les explicaría a mis padres todo lo que había pasado y finalmente me apoyarían… O eso esperaba. No quería creer que podrían dejarme en la calle en Nochebuena.

Comencé a andar rápido, aferrándome a mi bolso y mirando a ambos lados, vigilando que nadie me siguiera. Me daba miedo caminar sola por la calle a esas horas. Mi móvil gritó dentro de mi bolso, provocándome un susto de muerte. Sin dejar de andar, abrí la cremallera y lo busqué. Un número desconocido. Por unos segundos pensé en si responder o no, pero dado que no tenía nada que perder, deslicé el dedo sobre la pantalla y acerqué el dispositivo a mi oreja.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres Christa? –me contestó una voz que no reconocí.

-¿Quién es?

-Sé que esta llamada puede resultarte extraña, pero por favor, no cuelgues hasta que termine de hablar. Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué quieres? –estaba empezando a mosquearme, pero la curiosidad me impedía colgar.

-Hay alguien que se está acercando demasiado a Eren.

-¿Conoces a Eren?

-Verás, te llamo para ofrecerte un trato… Unámonos para acabar con esa relación.

-Espera un momento, ni siquiera sé si estamos pensando en la misma persona –dije temiendo que Eren tuviera alguna relación más.

-Yo hablo de Levi. Pálido, pelo negro, ojos grises, bajito para ser un chico… -describió a la perfección a ese ser arrogante que besó a Eren en mi presencia.

-¿Qué me propones? –pregunté sin pensármelo mucho. Mi prioridad era recuperar a Eren y alguien se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarme.

-Únete a mí y acabemos con esa relación.

-¿Qué interés tienes en Eren? –No estaba dispuesta a unirme a alguien que quería conseguirlo.

-Ninguno, mi único interés es Levi.

-Pero ese Levi…

-Es mi novio –soltó de golpe.

-Entiendo… y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Petra.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola! Bueno, esto va a ser muy breve porque voy con prisas y no quiero que os aburráis y dejéis de leerme.

Sé que dije que quizá, solo quizá, actualizaría antes de hoy, pero no he tenido la mejor semana del mundo y he tardado en poder escribir. Perdonadme si me habéis estado esperando para nada…

**Sobre el capítulo: **

Mylius* es uno de los miembros de la Tropa de reclutas Nº 104. No lo escogí por ninguna razón especial, simplemente era el único que me pegaba para trabajar en un hospital. No sé, mis rarezas y yo xD.

Tomé el nombre de la wiki inglesa y resulta que en español se romaniza de otra manera (como "Millius"). Al final lo dejé así por la pereza de tener que buscarlo y cambiarlo xD.

Me parece que estoy haciendo a Levi demasiado atento y dulce con Eren. A mí me gusta así, pero quizá me estoy pasando mucho con el OoC. No sé, decidme qué os parece en los comentarios.

Quería dedicar el capítulo al desarrollo del Riren porque ahora vienen curvas para estos dos con la puesta en escena de la alianza de Christa y Petra.

También os quería comentar que me he registrado en Twitter. Fangirlear en silencio es muy duro xD y creo que me puede venir bien para avisar sobre las actualizaciones o para contestar lo que sea. Me podéis encontrar como ** Gumiiau**. Sé que el nombre no es lo más original del mundo pero en fin… De todos los que se me ocurrieron y que no estaban pillados fue el que más me gustó.

Así que ya sabéis. Si queréis decirme algo, preguntar por el fic o simplemente leer un poco más de mí, me tenéis muy cerquita en Twitter.

**Sobre reviews y demás: **

**Aura D:** Parece que su relación ahora va por buen camino y eso es adorable /.

Muchas gracias ^^. La verdad es que no sé dónde meterme ni qué contestar cada vez que alguien me dice que le gusta mi forma de escribir. Me sube la autoestima y eso es bien ^^.

Lo sé… Es una pena. A mí me gustaría tener más fics publicados, pero es imposible en este momento. Escribir los capítulos de "Heartless" es algo que me lleva mucho tiempo. Entre buscar ideas, elaborar el guion y darle forma a todo eso con palabras bonitas gasto una media de 7 horas. Es tanto el tiempo que invierto en él que no me veo capaz de publicar otras historias porque sé que no podría continuarlas y no me agrada la idea de abandonar los fics indefinidamente. Además, pienso que aunque hiciera el esfuerzo de poder llevarlas todas al día, no publicaría capítulos con una calidad mínima por estar escritos con prisas. No sería bueno ni para las chicas que me leéis ni para mí. Así que de momento prefiero centrarme en este y cuando termine mis exámenes (allá por junio) me animaré a publicar algo más ^^.

**Annyel:** Eso es, tú espérame TT_TT Prometo volver :D.

Me despido ya, que al final me he enrollado más de lo previsto… Igual que siempre -_-".

Muchas gracias por vuestras visitas, reviews, favs y follows. Ya sabéis que sois amor del bueno y que aprecio muchísimo que dediquéis unos minutos a leerme.

Pasad una buena semana. Nos vemos el próximo lunes con más y mejor.

**Besitos con sabor a gominola,**

**Gumi. **


	14. Capítulo 12: Elixir

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso.

Gran parte del capítulo es lemon. Si por alguna razón no te agrada, puedes saltarlo. Esta parte no afectará de manera significativa al desarrollo de la trama.

Léeme en las notas finales. Tengo muchísimas cosas que aclarar y muchísimas disculpas que pedir, pero hazlo después de leer el capítulo. Están cargadas de spoilers.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Elixir.**

_"Hold me now just like other lovers"._

_**Ailee – Sakura.**_

* * *

-¿Armin?

-Dime, Eren –respondió mi amigo en un tono servicial.

-Estoy a punto de hacer una tontería y necesito un último consejo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eren, espera! –empezó a alarmarse-. No hagas nada, lo de Christa tiene solución y suicidarte no es el mejor camino para encontrarla…

-Para un poco, rubio –intenté tranquilizarlo-. Christa me da igual, ahora tengo otras cosas en las que pensar –empujé la puerta del garaje y caminé hasta mi moto.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Recuerdas el chico del que te hablé?

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

-Bueno, pues le he dado plantón a mi familia para estar con él esta noche –solté de seguido y esperé su reacción.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Y dónde ves el problema? –Se ve que para mi amigo de la infancia el hecho de abandonar a mi familia una noche como esa era algo que no merecía una charla.

-Pues en que tengo muchísimas dudas, Armin –expliqué mientras empujaba la puerta del garaje-. ¿Esto está bien?

-¿Cómo que si eso está bien, Eren?

\- ¿Está bien que pase la noche con él y que pueda llegar a tener algo más? –Cuestioné, bajando la voz por miedo a que alguien pudiera escucharme-. Siento que no tengo derecho a hacer nada después de lo que me ha pasado con Christa. A ver, no es que no tenga derecho pero es como si tuviera la obligación de estar solo y vivir sufriendo porque me ha colocado unos preciosos cuernos en la cabeza.

Armin se echó a reír y yo me quedé mirando el teléfono sin entender nada. ¿Qué tenía tanta gracia? ¿Es que era tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta?

-Yo en plena crisis y tú riéndote de mí. Eso está precioso, ¿eh?

-Es que ya hemos hablado de esto, Eren –contestó, intentando controlar la risa-. ¿A ti qué te apetece hacer?

-Mentiría si dijera que no quiero hacerlo con él –saqué el casco y lo dejé sobre el asiento-. Siento curiosidad y ganas a partes iguales.

-Si lo que deseas es hacerlo, entonces hazlo. Si por el contrario tienes dudas, piénsalo un poco más –volvió a repetir la frase que me dijo anteriormente, en otra de mis crisis existenciales-. Mi consejo personal es que no hagas nada de lo que no estés seguro.

-¿Crees que está mal? Hace poco que lo he dejado con Christa y…

-Eren, lo que te pasa es completamente normal, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto.

-¿Ah no? ¿No es preocupante que tres semanas después de haber dejado a mi prometida plantada en el altar quiera hacerlo con otra persona?

Armin suspiró con pesadez y yo apreté los puños, víctima de una lucha interior de la que no sabía cómo escapar. Me gustaba Levi, me gustaba la manera que tenía de hacerme perder la cordura con tan solo acariciar mis labios con los suyos y me gustaría unirme a él de una forma sexual, pero la moral no me lo permitía. Ni siquiera había pasado un mes desde que dejé a Christa y aquello no podía estar bien… No cuando había pasado tantísimo tiempo al lado de una persona. Era la única chica a la que había amado de verdad.

\- Salida psicológica para superar una ruptura traumática –dijo sin andarse con rodeos.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es lo que te pasa –sentenció con seguridad-. Algunas personas, después de una ruptura dolorosa e inusual, necesitan tener relaciones sexuales cuanto antes para sanarse y poder salir adelante. Es como una terapia.

-¿Inusual? ¿Terapia? –Aquello se me antojaba con un sentido nulo.

-Sí, Eren. Tu ruptura no ha sido normal, dejaste a Christa justo en el momento del "sí, quiero"… Y con lo de terapia… Mira, eso algo que tu cuerpo te está pidiendo hacer. Hay personas que prefieren pasar estos momentos haciendo cosas cliché como ver una película romántica mientras comen helado y lloran desconsoladamente por su corazón roto y otras quieren pasar página rápido e involucrarse sexualmente con más personas.

-¿Entonces…?

-No hay razón para que te sientas culpable e inseguro. No tienes pareja, déjate llevar por tus deseos y todo irá bien. Es mejor arrepentirse de algo que has hecho que de algo que nunca hiciste, ¿no crees?

-Ya veo…

-No te preocupes tanto, no tiene sentido. Es una relación puente, lo peor que puede pasarte es que te enamores de él.

-No voy a enamorarme de él –afirmé casi con agresividad. Una cosa era que Levi despertara mi deseo sexual y otra que comenzase a tener sentimientos románticos por él.

Armin soltó unas risitas al otro lado de la línea y me aconsejó que entonces estableciera unos límites con él antes de empezar cualquier tipo de relación. Le di las gracias con una sonrisa que no pudo recibir y le deseé una feliz velada familiar.

* * *

Me encontraba recostado en el pecho de Levi. Nos habíamos besado y acariciado con tanta necesidad que habíamos olvidado respirar y necesitábamos un momento para recuperar la calma perdida.

Me aferré a él y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por los latidos descontrolados que golpeaban su pecho. Era algo único que me apetecía disfrutar. Levi apretó mi mano con la suya, haciendo que nuestros dedos quedaran entrelazados y comenzó a acariciarme lentamente la espalda, como si quisiera prolongar aquel estado en el tiempo.

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado a tu familia tirada solo por estar conmigo –comentó sin cesar sus caricias.

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con una mirada de pena que me partió el corazón.

-No soy capaz de abandonarte.

Levi hizo un amago de sonrisa y acarició mi mejilla con la mano que segundos antes estaba ocupada subiendo y bajando por mi espalda.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Aparté la mirada como si al hacerlo lograra evitar responder y que siguiera preguntando. No quería involucrar a Hanji en esta historia. Podía ser que Levi se enfadara aún más con ella por haberme avisado y que las cosas entre los dos empeorasen. Levi me observó unos segundos, examinando cada una de mis reacciones.

-Ha sido la cuatro ojos, ¿no? –acertó a decir, tan perspicaz como siempre.

Titubeé. Era algo que ya sabía pero que no iba a confirmarle. La mano libre de Levi viajó hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me obligó a volver a mi posición anterior.

-Mañana le daré las gracias y me desharé de toda la mierda que tengo con ella, te lo prometo.

Sonreí contra su pecho. Me relajó saber que no se lo había tomado mal después de todo... Se quedó callado y yo decidí no ensuciar su silencio. Me dediqué a grabar en mi mente el sonido de su respiración acompasada hasta que el recuerdo de una conversación pendiente me perturbó.

Me apoyé en su pecho, aún con la mano izquierda sujeta a la suya y le comenté que teníamos algo que tratar.

-¿Qué es?

-Esta mañana… Al final no… -Encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir estaba siendo más complicado de lo que yo pensaba. Levi me miró confundido, no sabía dónde quería llegar con todo eso-. El caso es que esta mañana no hablamos sobre el rumbo que tomará nuestra relación –dije, superando la vergüenza en favor del placer.

Levi se incorporó, soportando todo mi peso. Una vez erguidos sobre el sofá, comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello, tocando mi punto débil como si quisiera convencerme de que me quedara con él antes de escuchar el veredicto de mi boca.

-¿Has tomado ya una decisión? –cuestionó entre besos y fugaces lametones, dejándome obnubilado con el roce de sus labios.

-Sí… -Estaba molesto por tener que hacer el esfuerzo de contestar en un momento de placer. Solo quería que siguiera con ese juego.

Levi se detuvo y yo lo miré demandando más de él, pero todo lo que conseguí fue una mirada expectante que esperaba una respuesta que lograra satisfacerlo.

Tragué saliva y lancé un suave suspiro con la esperanza de expulsar todos los nervios que recorrían mi cuerpo en él. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza estar en esa situación. Deshice el lazo de nuestras manos y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, evitando su mirada perseverante, como si fuese una chica enamorada. Sé que la imagen que estaba proyectando era realmente patética, pero mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar de una manera más varonil por causas desconocidas.

-¿Sí? –se hizo notar, dejándome claro que esperaba escuchar mi voz.

Lo miré a los ojos y entonces decidí soltarlo todo de golpe, dejando a un lado sutilezas estúpidas.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho… Más de lo que crees y sé que es precipitado e incluso contraproducente en una situación como la mía pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó con la esperanza reflejada en su mirada.

-Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo –completé con una seguridad que me sorprendió-. Me has hecho sentir cosas que pensaba que no podía experimentar.

Levi sonrió y encajó su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, estampando sus labios contra la piel que segundos antes había besado.

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó en un tono juguetón. Comenzó de nuevo con su ritual de besos y suaves mordiscos curados con el paso de su lengua-. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Nunca pensé que podría excitarme con un hombre -llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza y comencé a acariciar su pelo-. Eres el único que me ha hecho dudar de mi orientación sexual –confesé y hundí mis dedos en su cabello.

Levi subió la cara, rozando mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de mi oreja.

-Merezco un premio por eso, ¿no? –Preguntó con suavidad antes de morder mi lóbulo. Yo me encogí, estaba empezando a perder mi voluntad en favor de él.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa con una lentitud que rozaba lo desquiciador. Para ese entonces, mi abrigo había caído en medio de la batalla de besos y caricias que habíamos iniciado minutos antes y que había terminado con los dos tirados en el sofá.

-Espera –detuve sus manos-. Daré el paso a cambio de que aceptes una condición.

-¿Qué es? –mostró una amplia sonrisa, ignorando mi petición y volviendo a atacar mis botones.

-Nuestra relación será meramente sexual –dije y él se detuvo de golpe, mirándome como si hubiese dicho una burrada-. Sexo sin compromisos, placer por placer… Nada de mierdas románticas. Tú satisfarás mis deseos y yo haré lo mismo con los tuyos.

-¿Follamigos? –asentí a su pregunta.

-En el momento que alguno de los dos se enamore, el juego se habrá acabado.

Levi intentó quejarse pero no lo dejé. Le pedí un simple "sí" o "no" y él terminó aceptando mis límites.

-¿Por qué has decidido poner esa única cláusula?

-Es solo para evitar sentimientos innecesarios –me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto-. Después de lo de Christa no me quedan ganas de amar a nadie… Solo quiero satisfacerme sexualmente, probar con otras personas… -Dejé caer y observé que me miraba serio. Estaba siendo tan tirano como lo fue él aquel día y eso no le gustaba-. Además, tú piensas que el amor es una tontería… No deberías tener problemas con eso, ¿no? –esperé su respuesta y al no obtenerla lo presioné para que me contestara.

-Claro que no tengo ningún problema con eso –puso los ojos en blanco y a pesar de la obviedad que destilaban sus palabras, no lo creí del todo.

-¿Sientes algo más que deseo sexual por mí? –cuestioné sin pensar. La pregunta no venía a cuento, pero por alguna razón necesitaba saberlo.

Levi me miró como si le acaba de preguntar la tontería más grande del mundo y me respondió con un escueto "soy incapaz de amar a nadie, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte". Suspiré tranquilo al escucharlo. No tendría que preocuparme por enfrentarme otra vez a la mierda del amor. Levi no estaba por la labor de amarme y en el momento que yo sintiera peligro estando cerca de él me alejaría porque así lo habíamos pactado.

Sin embargo, una parte de mi quedó decepcionada por su respuesta. En el fondo deseaba que me quisiera… Aunque solo fuera un poco.

Ante mi falta de iniciativa, Levi se levantó tomándome en brazos y llevándome hasta su habitación. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, asegurando la sujeción.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No querrás que nuestra primera vez sea en un incómodo sofá, ¿verdad?

-¿Primera vez? ¿En serio vamos a hacerlo? –Empecé a ponerme nervioso-. Espera un poco, aún nos queda una última cosa por tratar…

Levi me ignoró completamente y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, terminando conmigo a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ya he aceptado tus condiciones –acarició mi cintura-. Si quieres satisfacción sexual, estoy dispuesto a dártela en este mismo instante –rozó ligeramente mi entrepierna y yo sufrí un espasmo.

-Es importante… -Quise imponerme a su tacto.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Eren? –Preguntó, volviendo a ignorarme y atrayendo toda mi atención-. Me encanta la vista que tengo desde aquí. Tú sobre mí, nervioso y a medio desvestir –se mordió el labio y mi corazón no pudo hacer nada para controlarse. Levi quería tomar el control de la situación y yo no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo tan fácil.

-Estoy sobre ti… Si quisiera podría someterte a mis deseos ahora mismo…

-Si tus deseos son cabalgarme mientras gimes mi nombre, adelante. Sométeme tanto como quieras –contestó con una sonrisa que me derritió hasta el alma.

Me dejó K.O. Lo único que pude hacer fue callar y sostenerle la mirada en un claro "_no vas a intimidarme por eso_". Volvió a demostrar su dependencia de mis labios y terminó de desabrochar los botones de mi camisa para quitármela y tirarla lejos. Entre besos y jadeos por sus expertas caricias me tumbó con cuidado, dejándome expuesto a su voluntad.

-Déjate hacer por mí –me pidió en un susurro.

Me mordí la cara interna de mi labio inferior solo para establecer conexión con la realidad y no dejarme llevar. Estaba en un punto crítico, una caricia en el sitio adecuado, un beso en el cuello u otro susurro más y le estaría ofreciendo mi cuerpo como un buen sumiso para que cumpliera sus más inconfesables fantasías.

-Espera –posé mi mano en su torso y presioné con la poca fuerza que en mi estado podía utilizar para aumentar la distancia entre nosotros-. Hay algo que no me has dejado decir…

Levi miró mi mano y dirigió sus ojos a mí, apartándola y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-No quiero ser tu pasivo –solté sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

-¿Qué? –Estaba entre sorprendido e incrédulo y se retiró lentamente, rompiendo la conexión de nuestras manos y quedando entre mis piernas.

Me incorporé sobre mis codos y le expliqué que me gustaría hacerlo con él, pero que siempre había sido el dominante en mis relaciones sexuales y que no me veía capaz de dejarme dominar por él.

-¿Estás seguro? –No pudo esconder su desilusión. Afirmé con la cabeza y busqué su mano para encontrarme con un sutil rechazo por su parte.

-¿De verdad que no quieres? –Me miró apenado, intentando convencerme. Negué sonriendo y bajó la cabeza con gesto derrotista.

Estuvo así unos segundos, evaluando la situación y sus recursos hasta que me sorprendió tomándome por el mentón y destruyéndome con una mirada ardiente.

-Solo por hoy y solo por ti, seré el pasivo –sonreí complacido y besó mis cansados labios-. No te acostumbres a follarme–dijo tras romper un beso que yo quería continuar-. De los dos yo soy el que manda… Esto solo lo hago porque tengo ganas de ti y me debes un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Ya… -acaricié su mejilla y el llevó mis dedos a su boca para empezar a lamerlos con lentitud.

* * *

La escena que estaba presenciando no podía sofocarme más. Levi en la cama, totalmente desnudo dilatándose entre jadeos y sucias palabras que buscaban encenderme.

-Eren… -gateó hasta mí con torpeza-. Te gusta verme así, ¿no? –Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, comenzando a mover los dedos más rápido en su interior y sus jadeos se volvieron erráticos. Aparté la mirada, incapaz de soportar sus ojos acuosos-. Ey, Eren –llamó me atención y me giró la cara bruscamente-. Esto es lo que querías, ni se te ocurra dejar de mirarme ahora.

-Levi…

-Quítate eso, me molesta –ordenó, refiriéndose a mi pantalón. Me sorprendía que aun siendo el pasivo tuviera tanto mando sobre mí.

Me quedé mirándolo sin hacer nada, con los brazos extendidos en el colchón y su tembloroso cuerpo entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hazlo tú –me impuse.

Levi se humedeció los labios y abandonó su orificio para centrarse en el botón de mi pantalón. Me desnudó despacio, disfrutando al liberar cada centímetro de mi piel. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Ya me había visto desnudo antes, pero nunca había sido en esa situación.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí… -Comentó liberando mi miembro de la cárcel de mi ropa interior-. Siento haberme olvidado de ti –me acarició con ternura, mordiendo mis labios-. Ahora mismo lo arreglo.

Deslizó sus manos por mi torso hasta llegar a esa parte de mi cuerpo que demandaba placer. Se inclinó sobre ella, rodeó el glande con sus labios y me deshice en gemidos. Comenzó de a poco, con un ritmo tortuoso, ganando terreno a la vez que devolvía su atención al lugar por el que se supone yo debería entrar.

La sensación de estar dentro de su boca me estaba nublando la mente. Lo miré, deseoso de establecer una conexión con él y descubrí que empecé a sentirme mal. No porque no me gustara lo que me hacía, sino porque creía que le estaba imponiendo demasiado mis deseos. Había cedido a mi cláusula de "prohibido enamorarse o esto se acaba" y ahora se había tragado su orgullo para satisfacerme.

No era justo. No era lo que yo había imaginado… Necesitaba terminar con aquello que me presionaba el pecho.

Acaricié su pelo y cuando conseguí articular palabras coherentes, le pedí que se detuviese. Me ignoró, como de costumbre. Volví a pedírselo dos veces más y se repitió la misma escena. A la cuarta no me lo pensé y, tomándolo de la barbilla, levanté su cara.

-Te pedí que parases… -Observé sus labios hinchados con rastros de saliva.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó confundido.

-Házmelo tú –solté con el pulso al borde del colapso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Se preocupó y tocó mi frente para saber si tenía fiebre. No le resultaba normal que después de tanta guerra le pidiera que me penetrara.

-Estoy bien, solo fóllame –demandé y me llevé la mano derecha a la boca intentando esconder la vergüenza que me había provocado decir aquello.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

Bufé y rodé los ojos. ¿Pero para qué quería él los oídos? ¿Para decorar?

-Levi, te estoy ofreciendo mi virginidad anal y tú no haces nada más que preguntar estupideces –tomé su mano y la llevé a mi miembro. Estaba necesitado de sus mimos-. O me follas o me voy. Decídete rápido.

Los labios de Levi se curvaron en una sonrisa perfecta y sus manos posicionaron mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Se inclinó sobre mí y permaneció en silencio observando mi gesto suplicante de sexo.

-¿Te apetece jugar? –me propuso y se relamió los labios.

-No soy una niñata mojabragas, a mí no me van los jueguecitos sado ni nada de eso –le dediqué una mirada de advertencia. Había aceptado ser su pasivo, no me que atara y me azotara hasta correrse.

Levi no pudo reprimir unas risitas.

-No haré nada que no me pidas. Tú marcas mi ritmo.

La propuesta era tentadora, pero no me hacía sentir cómodo. En el sexo uno no puede ser dueño o esclavo todo el tiempo… Se me hacía aburrido.

-¿No sería más fácil que me hagas lo que quieras? Confío en ti, sé que todo va a estar bien… -Comenté, recordando toda su experiencia.

-Sería más fácil pero no más excitante… Además, siempre has sido el dominante, ¿no? –Inquirió y yo asentí con cierto miedo-. Pues domíname.

Se inclinó sobre mí y mordió mi cuello, que a estas alturas debía dar bastante pena con tantas marcas. Pensé que iba a ser complicado esconderlas del resto del mundo… Era como si Levi tuviera la extraña obsesión de marcarme y decirle al mundo que era de su propiedad, lo cual se alejaba bastante de la realidad.

-Aprovéchate de mí –lamió la última zona que había sido mordida-. No soy de obedecer órdenes en la cama –acarició mi clavícula.

Tras eso, comenzó a preguntarme qué deseaba y mi primer capricho fueron sus labios sobre los míos. Cuando creía que iba a ahogarme, lo separé con cuidado y pedí sus caricias. Paseó las yemas de sus finos dedos por mi cuerpo mientras observaba su cara de concentración. Me quejé cuando se detuvo antes de llegar a mi miembro.

-¿También quieres caricias aquí? –señaló, dando un fugaz toque al glande. Asentí y jadeé contra sus labios al sentir su mano deslizándose por toda mi longitud.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento, haciendo crecer mi deseo de tal forma que llegué a suplicar que lo hiciera más rápido.

-¿Te gusta así? –preguntó acelerando la fricción y de mi boca salió un ahogado "sí". Me besó de nuevo, haciendo mudas a mis súplicas por más-. ¿También vas a querer que te folle rápido, Eren?

No alcancé a responder, había llegado a mi límite y me dejé llevar por los espasmos. Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda, disfrutando el momento. Para cuando los abrí, encontré a Levi retirando la esencia que estaba manchando mi piel con cariño. Volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando tranquilizarme y bajar mi alma a la tierra. Juraría que había tocado el cielo… Ese lenguaje y esa forma de tratarme…

Susurré su nombre, sintiéndome culpable por haber sido el único que había sido presa del orgasmo.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Acarició mi pelo y retiró con un pañuelo la fina capa de sudor que cubría mi frente.

-Sí… Levi… -me cortó, sellando mis labios con su dedo índice.

-Ahora viene lo mejor… -Me aseguró y con las mismas me acomodó bien entre las almohadas con tacto de nube. Después colocó una bajo mi trasero y lanzó una mirada aprobatoria a mi cuerpo.

Sacó de un cajón de la mesita de noche un bote extraño de una marca que no había visto en mi vida. Vertió un poco sobre mi perineo y dejó que escurriera hasta mi orificio, haciéndome temblar por el frío del líquido.

-Ahora que estás relajado será mucho más fácil… -Comenzó a estimularme y yo me agarré a las sábanas en un acto reflejo por sentir sus dedos en mi zona inexplorada-. Este lubricante ayuda a dilatar y tiene un efecto analgésico, no te dolerá tanto como esperas.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, víctima de una inmensa vergüenza.

-No me hables así, parece que estás intentando vendérmelo…

-Eres virgen por aquí –presionó mi orificio ligeramente-. ¿No quieres que te enseñe? ¿O es que prefieres que te folle a lo loco sin darte explicaciones?

Y descubrí que tenía razón. Era un maldito inexperto en estos temas y unas pequeñas nociones no me vendrían mal… Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que probablemente esta relación se dilataría en el tiempo.

-Haz lo que quieras –terminé por contestar. Estaba avergonzado por ser un inocente en esos temas al lado de un experto en artes amatorias. Me crucé de brazos y separé un poco más las piernas, permitiéndole un acceso más fácil a mí. Estaba siendo incoherente conmigo mismo pero me daba igual.

Cuando lo creyó oportuno, sus dedos empezaron a penetrarme despacio. La sensación de sus dígitos en mi interior era demasiado extraña. No me dolía, pero tampoco sentía placer… Era una simple molestia. Un intruso en mi cuerpo.

-Ya estás listo –dijo cuando yo estaba comenzando a disfrutar de esas pequeñas penetraciones.

Me mordí el labio y lo miré cargado de miedos. Él me acarició la mejilla con dulzura y me tranquilizó, asegurándome que me cuidaría como no había cuidado a nadie. Tengo que admitir que me sentí celoso… Lo que dijo me dio a entender que Levi había tenido en el pasado cuidado de alguien más. Había tratado a otro con todo el cariño con el que me estaba tratando a mí y eso no me hacía sentir especial.

Levi tomó un preservativo y yo se lo arrebaté con rapidez. Lo estaba haciendo él todo y quería comenzar a participar en nuestro juego. Abrí el paquetito y sin decir nada se lo puse. Levi me miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me miras así? No es la primera vez que pongo uno de esos, ¿sabes? –Volví a tumbarme.

-Imagino… -contestó resignado-. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Sí me contestas que sí, no te dejaré escapar por mucho que me supliques después –pasó el dedo índice por mi cuello.

-¿Y si te contesto que lo quiero ya qué vas a hacer?

-Obedecerte.

Separó mis piernas y dejó una delicada caricia en mi miembro antes de presionar mi entrada con el suyo. Me miró y yo me mordí en labio en señal de aprobación. Llegados a este punto no había vuelta atrás y cuanto antes pasara el mal trago, mejor.

-Mírame –ordenó con la voz seca.

Nuestras miradas conectaron y segundos más tarde él se abría paso dentro de mí. La situación se volvió realmente molesta. No eran comparables unos dedos con un pene ni de lejos. Me aferré a las sábanas y decidí ahogar cualquier posible gemido de dolor en mi garganta.

-A partir de este momento, tu mundo se reduce a mí –se detuvo cuando solo había introducido el glande-. Tienes prohibido pensar en otra persona que no sea yo –pasó sus dedos por mis labios.

-Te estoy dando mi primera vez… No puedo pensar en nadie más –confesé y la vergüenza que pasé mereció la pena solo por ver su cara de satisfacción absoluta. Levi era una persona realmente atractiva.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo me besó y acarició mi cuerpo hasta la saciedad, provocándome pequeñas descargas eléctricas allá por donde sus dedos pasaban.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -Contesté en un suspiro-. Continúa, pero hazlo lento… -Repliqué inseguro. Quizá si doliera cuando avanzara.

Levi vertió un poco más de lubricante y profundizó la penetración sin prisas. Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza.

-Eren, ¿qué…? –llevó una mano a mi cara y abrí los ojos para encontrarme de golpe con su preocupación.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo –intenté calmarlo-. Es solo que me siento raro…

-¿Debería sacarla?

-Deberías callarte y moverte –me incorporé sobre mis codos y lo besé, pillándolo totalmente desprevenido.

El sonido del timbre me impidió pedir a Levi que aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas. Él lo ignoró por completo y yo no quise decirle nada al respecto. Me sentía demasiado bien, lo único que quería era recibir placer… ¿Era egoísta por mi parte? Pues sí, mucho, pero Levi era mío en ese momento y no iba a compartirlo con nadie por mucha Nochebuena que fuera.

Los timbrazos se hicieron insoportablemente insistentes y su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tirado en el suelo. Levi hizo ademán de separarse de mí y yo lo detuve.

-Si me abandonas ahora… Voy a empezar a odiarte –amenacé entre jadeos, luchando contra mi torpe respiración.

-Eren –se le notaba cansado, nuestra postura era realmente cómoda para mí… Pero a él, estar tanto rato así, le estaba destrozando-. Es Nochebuena, tiene que ser importante… -Atinó a decir, embistiéndome con fuerza, como si estuviera castigándome por no dejarlo ir.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, conseguí rodar con él de manera que quedó bajo mi cuerpo sin romper en ningún momento nuestra conexión. Arqueé la espalda y apoyé una mano en su mulso. La penetración así era mucho más profunda y no pude evitar gemir. Guie sus manos hasta mis caderas y comencé a moverme sobre él, arrancándole unos jadeos que me supieron a gloria.

-Me da igual quién es o qué quiere… Si yo solo tengo permitido pensar en ti, tú solo puedes complacerme –posé mis manos en sus hombros para tener un punto de agarre.

Él deslizó las suyas desde mis caderas hasta mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme al ritmo que me embestía. Me llené la boca con su nombre, abracé su cuello y gemí en su oído hasta que sentí que el cielo estaba cerca.

Me dejé ir en sus brazos y creí morir cuando escuché el último gemido que acompañó a la estocada final.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola a todas! (porque doy por hecho que ningún chico me lee ^^") ¿Cómo va todo?

Actualizo con un día de retraso pero lo importante es que puedo hacerlo TT_TT En primer lugar quiero pedir perdón a todas las que me hayan estado esperando desde ayer. No lo he tenido fácil… He pasado por un bloqueo muy duro. He estado prácticamente todo el puente de mayo preocupada por el fic.

A tal punto llegó mi frustración que dejé de comer (no estoy exagerando, a mí las preocupaciones me quitan el apetito del tal forma que como lo justito para pasar el día. Sé que eso no está bien, pero mi cuerpo es así y no puedo hacer nada para combatirlo). El caso es que no sabía cómo continuarlo… Tenía grandes ideas pero cuando las plasmaba y las volvía a leer me parecían poca cosa o, simplemente, indignas de la trama. Todo lo que imaginaba era insuficiente y solo un hecho lograba convencerme a medias; el lemon.

Para ser sincera, tuve una lucha interna bastante intensa. No quería publicarlo "tan pronto", pero era lo que los personajes me pedían a gritos desde mi triste folio de Word. La trama tampoco parecía tener mucho recorrido si seguía retrasando la aparición del contenido sexual porque pongámonos en situación; Eren deja colgada a su familia un 24 de diciembre para estar con Levi después de toda la historia que han escrito juntos. Llegados a este punto tenía que pasar algo sí o sí. Ya no bastaban los besos o las caricias con doble sentido… Aquí tenía que haber salseo.

Cuando me decanté por darle salida al lemon, tuve que escribir dos guiones que por separado no me gustaban nada pero que casaban bastante bien si se mezclaban.

Tengo que decir que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo lemon. Sí, ya sé que en el fic he desarrollado escenas que de inocentes tendrían lo que viene siendo nada, pero creo que no son comparables con esto último.

Al ser el primero que escribo, puede… ¡Qué digo puede! Seguramente no haya contentado a la gran mayoría y acepto toda la responsabilidad. Tengo que reconocer que ha sido muy difícil para mí escribirlo por varios factores. He cambiado el estilo de la narración, suprimiendo diálogos en favor de una descripción más o menos detallada por parte de Eren. Creo que en este tipo de situaciones esos recursos dan mayor fluidez al desarrollo de la trama y no se hace tan pesado y repetitivo. Además, pienso que queda mucho más estético hablar por medio de un personaje y plasmar sus percepciones que escribir constantemente "Mmm, sí… Más fuerte, Aah". No me malinterpretéis, no estoy haciendo ninguna crítica. Cada persona tiene su estilo a la hora de narrar y yo solo estoy comentando mis preferencias a la hora de hacerlo.

El tema del sexo también me ha supuesto un reto. Quería escribir algo que tuviera un mínimo de realismo y como mis experiencias en el sexo anal son totalmente nulas (venga, sí, de confesiones va la cosa…) tuve que empaparme de información por internet. He pasado más de tres horas buscando experiencias gays, artículos hablando sobre dilataciones y posturas para la primera vez e incluso los lubricantes más recomendados para este tipo de prácticas. He petado mi Chrome de marcadores de páginas de este tipo… Vamos, que si alguien utiliza mi portátil ahora mismo y ve todo eso, va a pensar un pelín mal de mí xD.

Por otra parte, me gustaría comentar el hecho de que he intentado hacerlo no demasiado explícito. Lo he suavizado al máximo en las partes en las que me ha sido posible y en las que no, me he esforzado para darle un toque dulce. Mi concepción romántica del sexo y yo… Ay.

**Sobre el capítulo: **

Eren ya ha superado sus dudas sobre tener sexo con Levi, pero se ha encontrado con otra barrera. Una presión "social" que lo obliga a permanecer de "luto" hasta que pase un tiempo prudencial desde la ruptura. ¿No habéis presenciado alguna vez una situación en la que cuando una pareja se rompe y uno de los comienza una relación con otra persona (da igual que solo sea sexo o que tenga pretensiones románticas) se le critica duramente con un "míralo, hace nada que ha roto con X y ahora está con otro/otra?"? Pues bien, a eso se refiere Eren cuando explica a Armin lo que le pasa.

Las reacciones de Eren tienen una base psicológica real, no pasan porque sí. Es cierto que muchas veces, cuando terminamos con una pareja, tenemos la necesidad de estar con otra persona para devolverle la jugada a nuestro ex o para aumentar nuestra autoestima.

En el caso de Eren podría decirse que es una mezcla de los dos, con el añadido del deseo brutal que Levi le provoca.

Durante todo el encuentro pueden atisbarse muestras de cariño constantes. Manos agarradas, peticiones de miradas e incluso una excesiva preocupación por parte de Levi. La verdad era que no quería que la primera vez de Eren fuera un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato". Describir a un Levi considerado mientras iniciaba a Eren en su mundo me pareció adorable y es algo que no cambiaría.

Los términos de Eren para aceptar tener relaciones con Levi son bastante claros. Amigos con derecho a roce. Lo de que la "relación" se acabe cuando uno de los dos empiece a sentir amor es un mecanismo de defensa. Eren no quiere enamorarse y cree que esa cláusula le ayudará a abandonar a Levi si es que empieza a sentir algo más que deseo por él. Como he dicho, es lo que él piensa... Otra cosa es que consiga dejarlo cuando los sentimientos le pateen el corazón.

Después de esta imposición de Eren, a Levi se le ve claramente afectado y la causa es que él ya está empezando a sentir cosas por el médico. Sin embargo, prefiere callarlas con tal de tener a Eren aunque solo sea de esa manera. Me destrozó los feels escribir eso, en serio TT_TT

Como es habitual en mi fic, aparece Eren insumiso y esta vez lo hace con tanta fuerza que es capaz de imponerse a Levi en el tema de quién será el uke. Aquí sería interesante resaltar el reflejo de los sentimientos de Levi en su capacidad para contentar a Eren y tener un poco más de él. Lo que hace el amor...

En un momento dado del capítulo, Eren decide empezar a ceder con Levi. Se siente mal por esclavizarlo tanto y toma la decisión de dejarse llevar por él. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que ya ha habido suficiente lucha por quién será el uke... Seguir ahondando en ese tema me resultaba aburrido y entorpecía enormemente la trama. Además, ya le tocaba a Levi ser consentido... Que el pobre ha tragado lo más grande por Eren.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que ya hayan establecido sus respectivos roles dentro de la relación sexual no convierte a Eren en un sumiso de primera categoría. Va a seguir intentando imponer sus deseos, solo que ahora será el único que reciba.

A diferencia de lo que acostumbro a hacer, el final ha quedado sin ese toque de intriga que le doy siempre. Decidí que tenía que darles cuartelillo y dejarlos disfrutar porque a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas van a empezar a tambalearse (Christa y Petra, ya me entendéis -_-).

Y bueno, creo que no me dejo nada más por comentar del capítulo. Esto han sido simplemente unas notas aclaratorias por si en algún momento os habéis perdido.

Pido perdón de nuevo por actualizar tarde. Me duele mucho no haber cumplido mi palabra…

El capítulo lo terminé ayer. Pensaba subirlo en cuando llegara de clase, pero regresé cerca de las diez de la noche, estaba molida y tenía que terminar una práctica que debía entregar hoy. Le di los últimos retoques a mi trabajo y acabé rendida en la cama.

Espero que la continuación os haya gustado. Yo tengo una relación de amor-odio con este capítulo. Me gusta pero a la vez estoy tentada de mandarlo a la papelera de reciclaje y olvidarme de él… Es sumamente extraño.

Sé que me quedan un montón de reviews por contestar. Prometo hacerlo a lo largo de la semana… Estos días me ha absorbido demasiado el problema de la trama y no he podido dar respuestas. También creo que tengo al menos dos comentarios "anónimos" que no he contestado. Os daré una respuesta la semana que viene sin falta. Jurado.

Aquí os dejo. Espero leer pronto vuestros comentarios sobre qué os ha parecido el capítulo. Como siempre, gracias por todo ^^ Cuidaos mucho.

PD: ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… **El capítulo de la semana que viene será la última actualización que haga hasta que finalice mis exámenes a mitad de junio.** Ahora viene una época terrible para los universitarios y quiero centrarme totalmente en mis asignaturas sin tener la presión constante de actualizar semanalmente. Os pido comprensión ^^". ¡Ojo! No estoy diciendo que lo vaya a abandonar, en junio volveré con fuerzas. Sabéis que estoy comprometida con el fic y que no lo dejaré hasta que no le otorgue un final.

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi.**


	15. Capítulo 13: Desengaño

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso e intenso.

Notas finales emotivas.

Salseo.

Petra siendo una zorra.

**Capítulo 13: Desengaño.**

"Ni pienso ni busco  
ni quiero volver  
No quiero ni verte  
ni hablar ni saber  
Yo quiero irme lejos  
tanto como pueda  
Quiero que me veas desaparecer".

**Malú – Desaparecer.**

Habían pasado algo más de dos meses desde que conocí a Levi. Dos meses en los que nuestra relación había tomado un rumbo que no esperaba ni en sueños. Nuestras interacciones comenzaron a basarse en caricias, besos y sexo. Sexo duro y para saciar nuestros deseos, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos ocultos. Y no voy a negarlo, aquello me gustaba. Demasiado, quizá…

Pensar que al principio rechacé de pleno tener esto con él me hace querer darme de golpes contra la primera pared que se me ponga a tiro, pero eso se me pasa en cuanto recuerdo que tenía mis motivos para hacerlo. Acababa de romper una relación y no quería que nadie jugara conmigo como lo hizo Christa. El hecho de pensar que Levi pudiera aprovecharse de mí en el terreno sexual me daba arcadas… Por aquel entonces me sentía vulnerable y confundido. Nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera provocarme lo que Levi me provocaba y eso aumentaba la fuerza de mi negativa.

Nadie de mi entorno sabía de mi relación con él a excepción de Armin. Mi amigo solo conocía lo que yo había querido contarle; que había dado el paso y que aquello me venía bien para desahogarme. En un principio se mostró comprensivo con la situación, e incluso aplaudió mi decisión, pero...

"Ten cuidado, Eren –me advirtió un día mientras preparábamos el almuerzo-. Las relaciones que empiezan como un juego al final acaban por ser algo más".

Recuerdo que yo lo ignoré por completo. Estaba muy seguro de que nunca me enamoraría de Levi. Le tenía cariño, sí… Después de lo que hacíamos y de cómo me trataba no podía sentir algo negativo hacia él, pero nada más. Ese cariño distaba mucho de lo que yo entendía por amor.

Y así, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de mi psicólogo favorito, me encontraba prisionero de los labios de Levi en mi consulta. Me besaba como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo… Todo ello en contra de mi voluntad, claro. Y no porque no disfrutara de sus besos, no… Sino porque temía que alguien llamara a la puerta y al entrar se encontrara con el más joven de los Jaeger devorando los labios de otro chico en un descanso mañanero.

-Parece que alguien ha despertado y tiene ganas de mimos… -Ronroneó en mi oreja, acariciando mi abultada erección sobre la ropa.

-Eres tú el único responsable de todo esto –me quejé y juro ante Dios que hice todo lo posible por apartarlo-. Vamos, Levi… Déjame. Aunque ahora tengo un pequeño descanso, pronto tendré que volver al trabajo –expliqué, intentando sonar convincente.

-Dejarte sería muy cruel por mi parte, ¿no crees? –Preguntó, colando las manos bajo mi jersey-. Quiero follarte duro aquí mismo, Eren –me miró con tal deseo que me hizo hiperventilar-. Me da morbo hacerlo en un hospital.

-Qué depravado… -Comenté, haciendo uso de una disuasión que no estaba de mi parte-. Levi, no –me sobrepuse al sentir sus manos desabrochando mi pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres que te la chupe? –me miró con ojos confusos.

-No quiero nada.

-¿No te sientes mal por mentirme de esa manera? ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Estás deseando que me hinque de rodillas y me trague tu leche… ¿No?

-Levi, por favor… Controla esa boca obscena.

-Te gusta mi boca obscena y más aún cuando está ocupada con cierta polla –sonrió de lado y de un empujón me hizo caer en mi silla.

Liberó mi erección y la observó unos segundos para luego relamerse los labios, dispuesto a darse un festín con aquella parte de mi cuerpo.

\- Estoy deseando abrirte las ganas de echar un polvo… -Dejó caer y su boca se llenó de mí cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Mis ojos se clavaron en ella y me agarré a los reposabrazos de la silla. Levi alzó la mirada y a mí solo se me ocurrió esconderlo bajo mesa. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien nos encontrara allí solos.

Levi se escondió y las bisagras se deslizaron para dar paso a mi padre, que tras saludarme, se sentó en una de las sillas destinadas a los pacientes.

-¿Cómo estás? Llevaba unos días sin verte y estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada de ti…

-Bien, bien… Con mucho trabajo, pero bien –intenté sonreír para que se fuera cuanto antes. Necesitaba estar a solas con Levi. Era lo único que me pedía el cuerpo.

-¿Vas a ir a la conferencia de mañana? –Preguntó, dándome a entender que no pensaba irse de inmediato

Resoplé con pesadez, intentando calmar mis ganas de echarlo de mala manera. Mi padre no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera encendido por Levi y no tenía porqué cargar con mis enfados. Para colmo, a Levi le pareció que sería una buena idea acariciarme y repartir besos en mi miembro mientras mi progenitor me hablaba de algo que no me interesaba.

-¿Hay una conferencia? –Me agarré con fuerza al borde de la mesa, intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Sí, viene un cirujano plástico del Hospital de Rose –explicó con tranquilidad.

-No me interesa la cirugía plástica…

-Hablando de Rose –me eché a temblar. Sabía qué iba a preguntarme-. Hace un mes que deberías habernos dado una respuesta.

-Ya…

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy a gusto en Sina, creo que no será necesario un traslado –comenté llevando mi mirada lejos del cuerpo de mi padre. No quería tener que verlo a la cara mientras mi interior se retorcía por culpa de Levi.

-¿Lo has pensado bien? Eren, es una oportunidad única –intentó persuadirme-. Piensa en lo bien que te va a venir ese cambio, es todo lo que necesit...

-¡Ah! –gemí, inclinándome hacia delante y cortándolo de inmediato. Levi me había pillado por sorpresa y había empezado a chupármela con ganas.

-¿Eren? –Mi padre se encontraba desconcertado.

-Perdona… Estoy bien, es solo que…

-¿Solo que qué?

-Que me ha dado un calambre –dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, llevando mi mano derecha hasta la cabeza de Levi y empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás para liberarme de su boca.

-Déjame ver –se levantó con la firme intención de reconocerme.

-¡No! –me negué y soné exagerado-. No es necesario –traté de suavizar mi primera negativa.

-¿Seguro?

-Papá, soy médico. Créeme cuando te digo que estoy bien.

-Un médico novato.

-Un médico que se graduó como el primero de su promoción –me di a valer, recordando mis logros académicos.

Mi padre volvió a sentarse y yo comencé a gritar interiormente. Parecía que su visita no tenía fin y que Levi no estaba dispuesto a cesar de darme placer.

Hablamos un poco más sobre lo de Rose mientras reprimía mi deseo de expresar todo lo que mi follamigo me provocaba. Me mordía los labios, me agarré a la mesa e incluso contuve la respiración. Todo se me antojaba insuficiente cuando se trataba de ocultar que tenía a un chico arrodillado ante mí, chupándomela como pocas veces me lo habían hecho.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando le di una suave patada, obligándolo a parar. Tuve suerte de que no emitiese ningún ruido y no saliera de debajo de la mesa para cruzarme la cara por haberme atrevido a patearlo.

-¿Doctor Jaeger? –Entró una enfermera en mi consulta, preguntando por mi padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo necesitan en la tercera planta –explicó la chica y yo di gracias al cielo mentalmente por hacer que se marchara ya.

-Qué oportuno… Te veré después –se levantó y cerró la puerta al salir.

Suspiré aliviado y me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla giratoria como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, con el cuerpo totalmente flojo.

Abrí los ojos y observé a un sonriente Levi que apoyaba sus codos en mis muslos.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿A chupártela o a hacerlo delante de tu padre?

-A hacerlo delante de mi padre. No te haces una idea de lo mal que lo he pasado…

-¿Seguro? A mí me ha parecido que estabas bastante duro… -Comentó pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi glande-. Parece que a mi pequeño médico modelo le excitan las situaciones límites…

Evité su mirada. Era verdad, me había excitado aún más sintiendo cómo su lengua me recorría mientras mi padre me hablaba. Levi tomó mi mano por sorpresa y la llevó a mi pene, cerrándola sobre él y guiando un vaivén placentero.

-Eres un maldito pervertido por excitarte con algo así… -Dejó caer-. Y ahora que lo pienso, mereces un castigo por haberme pateado el estómago.

-Te lo merecías.

-¿Me merecía una patada por intentar hacer que te corrieras? Qué desconsiderado…

-No era el momento –me mordí el labio. Aquella fricción estaba empezando a desconectarme de la realidad y mi garganta era incapaz de seguir callando los jadeos que luchaban por llenar la consulta.

-¿Ah no? Pues quizá este sea un buen momento para retomar los castigos.

Levi me abandonó y mi mano izquierda se lanzó con ferocidad a detenerlo. No iba a permitir que me dejara a medias… Estaba dispuesto a patearlo de nuevo si era necesario solo para que continuara lo que había empezado.

-No te dejaré hacerme nada si no terminas esto.

La risa de Levi invadió mis oídos y me sentí desconcertado. Separó con cuidado mi mano ante mi atenta mirada.

-Mi plan es distinto a lo que estás pensando –empujó mi silla, abriendo el suficiente espacio como para poder levantarse y antes de hacerlo, dejó un rápido lametón en mi miembro que me dejó temblando.

Caminó hasta la puerta, echó el pestillo y se sentó sobre el escritorio, frente a mí, apoyando el pie derecho en el espacio que quedaba entre mis piernas.

-¿No te suena esto de algo? –Preguntó con gesto divertido.

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder al recordar aquella vez en el despacho de mi padre.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Nada, vas a hacerlo tú todo –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo voy a deleitarme mientras observo cómo te masturbas.

-¿En serio? Esto ya lo hemos hecho y no es un castigo.

-El castigo será que yo te marcaré el ritmo. No podrás hacer nada que yo no te ordene a pesar de que sea lo que desees.

-Venga ya, Levi…

-Cállate y chupa –ordenó, tomando mi mano y llevando los dedos a mis labios.

Comencé a ensalivar mis dedos siendo vigilado por su filosa mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Suficiente –repitió las acciones que había hecho antes y llevó mi mano a mi miembro-. Acaríciate.

Yo obedecí, más por necesidad que por obligación de cumplir con su "castigo". Repartí el fluido de mi boca por toda mi longitud, lubricándome.

-¿A qué esperas? Vamos, quiero ver cómo te la pelas… Enséñame cómo te gusta hacerlo.

-Sabes mejor que nadie cómo me gusta… -Sonrió ante mi respuesta.

Ese era el juego de Levi, hablar sucio y dar órdenes que a los dos nos resultaban placenteras. No creía que aquello estuviese mal siempre y cuando ambos disfrutáramos de eso. Accedí a su petición y empecé a masturbarme para él. Mi mano se deslizaba con rapidez debido a mi exagerada necesidad de placer. Hacía rato que quería terminar y todo se había puesto a favor de que no lo lograra.

-Relaja esa mano, Eren –volvió a ordenar-. Quiero ver cómo te lo haces lento.

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada, yo mando.

Decidí callarme y hacerle caso. Bajé el ritmo de la deliciosa fricción y lo miré a los ojos, mordiéndome el labio en un intento de despertar en él compasión por mi sufrido cuerpo. No surtió efecto, tuve que esperar unos segundos que me parecieron meses hasta que pude escuchar de sus labios un "más rápido".

Resta decir que no me negué a sus deseos y le di justo lo que quería ver. Volvía a estar a punto de llegar cuando me obligó a bajar el ritmo de nuevo.

-Levi, no… Eso es cruel… -Tenía ganas de llorar de frustración. No entendía por qué me estaba haciendo sufrir de esa manera.

-¿No quieres que continúe yo? –Preguntó, bajándose de la mesa y arrodillándose a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza y su mano descendió sobre mí. Me contorsioné en la silla en cuanto nuestras pieles entraron en contacto y me abandoné completamente a él.

-Mírate… Tan necesitado de mí…

-Estoy necesitado de orgasmos, no de ti –respondí, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar los gemidos. No quería que viera cuán dependiente era de él.

-¿Te gusta así? –Preguntó subiendo y bajando su mano a un ritmo tan lento que resultaba una tortura

-Sí…. –Jadeé lamiendo la punta de mis dedos y desabrochando la camisa para estimular mis pezones.

-¿O prefieres que lo haga así? –Subió la velocidad.

-Así… Hazlo así… -Supliqué y acaricié su pelo.

-¿Quieres correrte en mi mano, Eren?

Negué con la cabeza y él me miró confundido.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero correrme en tu boca –pedí, acariciando sus labios.

Levi lamió mis dedos y bajó la cara hasta que sus labios rozaron mi glande. Presioné su cabeza y comenzó a succionar, emitiendo unos gemidos ahogados que me hicieron perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

No aguanté demasiado, descargué en su boca, cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano al corazón como si eso sirviera de algo para controlar mis alterados latidos.

-No te lo tragues –lo tomé por la barbilla en cuanto pude recomponerme-. Escúpelo aquí –le ofrecí un pañuelo.

Su respuesta fue pasar mi fluido por su garganta y relamerse los labios.

-Levi… -Lo llamé tan asqueado como excitado. No le había importado nada tragarse mi corrida.

Él tomó el pañuelo que le había ofrecido y me limpió. Cuando terminó, recolocó mi ropa mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo abracé, atrayéndolo a mí, y me dejé hacer. Sus labios, su cuerpo en general, era lo que yo más necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿Placentero?

-Demasiado…

-¿Más que cuando lo hacemos? –inquirió preocupado.

-Eso nunca.

Levi sonrió con satisfacción y el ego subido.

-Nos vemos esta tarde -dijo antes de colisionar sus labios contra los míos-. Espero que estés preparado… Recuerda que me debes un polvo.

-No es algo que pueda olvidar –respondí cuando lo vi quitar el pestillo.

Él retrocedió en sus pasos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, dándome el último beso de la mañana, volcando todas sus ganas en él. Nuestros labios se separaron y los míos recibieron sus jadeos cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas para conseguir un roce placentero en su entrepierna.

Rodeó mi cuello y simuló que me cabalgaba. Mis manos se aferraron a su trasero y mis labios buscaban con necesidad los suyos.

-Para –ordenó, abrazándome con fuerza-. Tienes que volver al trabajo.

-Pero Levi… -Me quejé. Me había vuelto a calentar para dejarme con las ganas.

-Hemos agotado tu pequeño descanso, tienes que volver al trabajo –mordió mi labio inferior sin llegar a hacerme daño.

-No intentes darme de mi propia medicina –dije, recordando que al principio me resistí a él alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Prometo que esta tarde te follaré hasta que me supliques que pare.

Me crucé de brazos. No me gustaba la idea de tener que esperar, pero era mi única opción.

-Me excitas mucho más cuando sonríes –susurró en mi oído antes de marcharse.

Me quedé consternado, mirando la puerta que Levi acababa de cerrar. Mis manos viajaron hasta mis mejillas y me sorprendí cuando las noté arder. Sonreí inconscientemente y dirigí toda mi atención al ordenador.

-Eren –entró de repente Mikasa, sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de mi corazón, que debía estar cerca del infarto después de lo de aquella mañana.

-Dios, Mikasa, me has asustado –dije llevándome una mano al pecho.

-Perdona… -Se disculpó y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupó mi padre-. ¿Te pillo mal?

-En realidad no estaba haciendo nada –contesté, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Genial. Venía para recordarte que hoy tenemos comida familiar.

Mi cara debió ser una tragedia en ese momento porque Mikasa me miró con horror.

-Se te había olvidado, ¿verdad? –Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo-. Eren, siempre igual… Ya sabes la ilusión que le hace a mamá tenernos allí.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Lo siento –intenté disculparme-. No lo he hecho con mala intención, es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿Qué está mal? ¿Es la zorra de Christa? –Se puso a la defensiva.

-No, tranquila… Es simplemente el hospital –obvié la parte de Levi. Mi hermana no tenía por qué saberlo aún-. A veces me satura.

-Te entiendo, yo estoy igual… Pero no podemos mandarlo todo al garete y respirar un poco porque hay vidas que dependen de nosotros –ella siempre tan responsable.

-Sí…

-En fin, te dejo. He quedado ahora con los familiares de un paciente al que operé hace dos días para explicarles de primera mano cómo fue la operación y darles las pautas que deben seguir a partir de ahora –explicó, levantándose de la silla-. ¿Prometes que irás a casa?

-¿Quieres que pase a recogerte?

-A las dos en el aparcamiento de urgencias –contestó con una sonrisa a medias y se marchó con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

Era oficial, aquella mañana estaba siendo de locos.

-Eren, ¿me ayudas a preparar el café? –me preguntó mi madre mientras veíamos todos juntos el típico programa de cotilleo de la sobremesa.

-Claro –me levanté y la seguí hasta la cocina.

-Me encanta que estéis aquí… Es como volver a esos años en los que aún vivíais con nosotros –pellizcó mi mejilla con cariño maternal.

-Ahora estáis mejor. No tenéis que aguantar el trasiego de amigos y nuestros cambios de humor adolescentes –comenté, sacando el paquete de cápsulas de un armario.

-Pese a eso me gustaría volver a vivirlo…

-Anda ya, mamá –reí y acaricié su hombro.

Mi madre buscó una bandeja y puso sobre ella cuatro tazas mientras yo encendía la cafetera. Estaba a punto de introducir la primera cápsula cuando mi móvil vibró.

-Ah, un mensaje… -Me excusé y lo busqué para leer a la persona que me había escrito.

"¿Cuándo vamos a quedar? Estoy nervioso y no aguanto más sin ti…".

Sonreí al leer el mensaje de Levi y me mordí el labio pensando en la respuesta que iba a darle.

-¿Algo malo, hijo? –Se interesó mi madre.

-No, no… Qué va –no pude ocultar mi sonrisa. Me gustaba recibir mensajes suyos en los que mostraba su necesidad de mí-. Es un amigo con el que he quedado más tarde para irnos de bares y ver el partido de esta noche –mentí. No podía decirle que era un chico con el que quedaba para mantener relaciones homosexuales. Le daría un patatús.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a merendar? Después os podéis marchar a donde queráis.

-No sé si eso es una buena idea…

-¿Por qué? Me haría ilusión –repuso con una sonrisa.

Dudé. ¿Era buena idea llevar a Levi a casa en ese momento? No éramos novios, no teníamos ningún compromiso más allá del de complacernos cuando se nos antojara sin tener que dar explicaciones de nuestras vidas. ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto? ¿Quizá que quería ir en serio cuando no era así? Yo no quería que esa relación avanzara, me gustaba tal y como estaba; con cada uno por su lado, quedando cuando nuestros deseos ya eran incontenibles.

Mi hermana entró en la cocina y sacó de la despensa una cajita de dulces.

-Mikasa, ¿a ti te parece bien que Eren invite a un amigo suyo a merendar?

-¿Es que ahora tienes cinco años para invitar a tus amigos a merendar? –Preguntó en un tono jocoso.

-Es mamá la que está empeñada –expliqué-. Yo no lo veo necesario pero ella…

-A mí me da igual –me cortó mi hermana-. Invítalo si te apetece, no porque mamá te diga que es una buena idea.

-¡Mikasa! –la reprendió nuestra madre.

-No he dicho nada malo –se defendió-. Pero también te digo que invitar a alguno de los chicos no tiene mayor importancia… Ni que fuese la primera vez.

-No es uno de los chicos…

-Razón de más para que lo invites –presionó mi madre y al final acepté su propuesta.

"Estoy en casa de mis padres, ¿quieres merendar conmigo?"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Sí. Tomaremos café y después nos marcharemos a hacer ya sabes qué" –intenté picarlo.

"¿Esa es tu condición para dejarte follar hoy?"

"A mi madre le hace ilusión conocerte".

"¿Le has contado lo nuestro a tu madre?".

"Es obvio que no, pero te he presentado como un amigo y a ella le gusta conocer a mis amigos".

"Mándame la ubicación".

Hice lo que me pidió y volqué toda mi atención en la cafetera. Levi no tardaría mucho, su apartamento de lujo se encontraba en el mismo barrio que la casa de mis padres, así que era cuestión de minutos que apareciera por allí.

Tal y como esperaba, el timbre no tardó en sonar. Salí de casa corriendo y bajé los escalones hasta llegar a la verja. Le permití el paso y rechacé el beso que quiso darme.

-Aquí no –dije y él puso mala cara. Odiaba que rechazara sus besos o que le marcara los límites de cuándo dármelos.

Dejé una caricia en el dorso de su mano, pidiéndole perdón por haberlo rechazado y me siguió hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Allí nos esperaba mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola! Soy Carla, la madre de Eren –se presentó-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Levi… Levi Ackerman –por alguna extraña razón se le veía intimidado.

-Encantada, Levi –besó sus mejillas y me sentí celoso de mi propia madre-. No te quedes ahí. Pasa, por favor. Mi marido y mi hija están en el salón.

Levi me miró con inseguridad y agarré su mano con fuerza. No tenía motivo alguno por el que preocuparse, no era como si estuviera presentándose ante sus suegros y tuviera que dar una buena impresión… Era una simple merienda informal.

Solté su mano en cuanto llegamos al salón, pero le lancé una mirada de confianza nada más romper nuestro lazo.

Mi padre y mi hermana se levantaron del sofá en cuanto lo vieron aparecer. Levi volvió a presentarse y mi madre lo invitó a sentarse a mi lado antes de ofrecerle un delicioso café.

A partir de entonces, comenzó la típica conversación de "¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Fuiste a la universidad? ¿Qué estudiaste?". Levi contestó a todo con una tranquilidad y un saber estar increíble. Tuve que contener mis instintos para no comérmelo a besos allí mismo. Ese perfil de persona seria y con una vida ordenada estaba excitándome demasiado.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas hasta que mi madre estalló, diciendo que no podía aguantarlo más. La miramos expectantes, pensando que le dolía algo, pero no. Su mirada, cargada de odio, se centró en la figura de Levi.

-He intentado mantener las formas, pero ya no puedo más. Aléjate de mi hijo, no quiero que estés cerca de él.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunté, completamente atónito-. ¿Por qué dices eso, mamá?

-Lo sé todo, Eren –dijo y me eché a temblar. Deseé tomar la mano de Levi y apretarla con fuerza para tener algo sólido a lo que agarrarme en ese momento y no caer, pero las circunstancias no eran las idóneas y al final me reprimí-. No quiero que tengas contacto con una persona como él.

-¿Qué tipo de persona se supone que es? –Se interesó Mikasa, sin dar crédito a la reacción desmedida de nuestra madre.

-Es un vulgar prostituto experto en extorsionar a gente rica que se está aprovechando de Eren por estar herido –explicó y Mikasa le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Eso es mentira –lo protegí mientras sentía cómo el corazón se me hacía pedazos por él-. Levi es diseñador gráfico. No sé de dónde has sacado semejante tontería…

Miré a Levi, esperando que sus ojos se dirigieran a mí pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía la mirada clavada en las relucientes baldosas, las manos ahuecando los huesos sus rodillas y la expresión congelada.

-Carla, ya hemos hablado de eso… -Intervino mi padre-. Está mal que derribes al chico de esa manera.

-Me da igual lo que digas, Grisha –contestó, levantándose de la , sepárate de mi hijo ahora.

Levi hizo ademán de levantarse pero yo tomé su brazo y lo detuve.

-No te muevas –dije y Levi agachó la cabeza-. ¿Quién os ha contado toda esa sarta de mentiras?

Mi madre apartó la mirada, incapaz de darme una respuesta.

-Hace unos dos días Christa nos hizo una visita y nos contó que estaba preocupada por ti porque habías empezado a salir con un gigoló con muy mala fama.

Me quedé sin respiración, sentía que mi cuerpo había dejado de estar preparado para procesar oxígeno. Estaba claro, Christa estaba celosa y quería joder mi relación con Levi a toda costa. No había tenido suficiente con ponerme los cuernos, sino que ahora quería quitarme lo único que me hacía feliz aparte de las sonrisas de mis pacientes cuando conseguía curar sus dolores.

-¿Y la vais a creer después de conocerla tan bien como la conocéis? Es que me parece increíble que hayáis podido ni siquiera plantearos que toda esa mierda sea verdad… ¿No os dais cuenta de que está dolida y enajenada porque la he rechazado?

-Yo no la creo –dijo mi padre, mirando a Levi con comprensión. Este no era capaz de levantar la cabeza. Estaba pasando el peor rato de su vida y yo solo sentía ganas de abrazarlo-. Pero tu madre teme que después de lo que ha pasado vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Levi sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se levantó, dejándome solo en el sofá.

-No tiene sentido que siga aquí… Me disculpo por las molestias que les haya podido causar.

-Si no quieres molestarnos más, deja en paz a Eren –ahí estaba mi madre excediéndose.

Levi dirigió sus rápidos pasos hasta la puerta principal y grité su nombre en un intento desesperado de detenerlo. Me levanté y lo seguí, ignorando la voz de mi madre, que me pedía que lo dejara marchar.

Cuando conseguí darle alcancé, lo cogí por la muñeca y lo obligué a mirarme. Levi estaba a punto de subirse en su coche.

-Deja que me vaya –me pidió, esquivando mi mirada.

-No quiero.

-Eren, ya –intentó zafarse de mí y por primera vez no lo consiguió-. Quiero irme.

Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar que desconocía, lo acorralé contra el coche y le pedí que me escuchara de una jodida vez. Él me miró sorprendido, yo no acostumbraba a usar ese tono borde y maleducado.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme?

-Porque se supone que te importo –contesté con toda mi seguridad. Él se relajó contra la carrocería-. La zorra de mi ex novia quiere volver conmigo y por eso le ha soltado toda esa mierda a mi madre. Me besaste delante de ella en urgencias y ahora eres su rival a batir… Hará cualquier cosa con tal de separarme de ti y hacer que vuelva con ella.

-¿Quieres volver con ella? –preguntó, tras unos segundos de silencio, con una mirada dolorida.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Deseo que no.

-Levi, yo solo quiero olvidarme de ella y disfrutar de esto que tenemos… El resto del mundo me da igual. Me da igual lo que piense mi madre, me da igual lo que puedan pensar mis amigos… Yo soy feliz haciendo esto contigo y no voy a abandonarte ahora. No después de lo que me ha costado aceptar que me gustas y dar el paso de… Acostarnos –conseguí completar, superando la vergüenza.

Levi me miró al borde de las lágrimas y algo dentro de mí murió lentamente. Nunca pensé que podría verlo en esa posición.

-Ven conmigo –me pidió, tomando mi mano y girándose para abrir la puerta. Tiré de él y me miró confundido.

-Necesito volver para aclararlo todo…

Levi pareció entenderme y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-No voy a pedirte un beso porque sé que no vas a dármelo aquí, así que luego te llamo –comentó derrotado.

-Puedes besarme si es lo que te apetece…

-¿Y si nos ven?

-Pensaba que tú no eras de los que tenían en cuenta la opinión de los demás.

Sonrió a medias y me acorraló contra el muro, sin darme ninguna opción para escapar de él… Justo como a mí me gustaba. Nuestros labios se deshicieron en besos desesperados mientras él delineaba el hueso de mi mandíbula hasta que la necesidad de respirar nos obligó a separarnos.

-¿Cuándo crees que podré volver a verte?

-No sé a qué hora terminaré –me acaricié el pelo.

-¿Por qué no quedamos en el club?

-¿Vas a volver a trabajar? –cuestioné mosqueado. Si bien Levi y yo no manteníamos una relación seria en la que nos hubiéramos prometido fidelidad, me molestaba el hecho de pensar que podía estar con otra persona.

-En estos casi dos meses que ha estado el club cerrado he tenido tiempo para pensar en mí y en qué quiero hacer con mi vida… Así que creo que es un buen momento para dejarlo y dedicarme a lo que verdaderamente me apasiona.

-¿A mí? –Cuestioné para sacarle una sonrisa. Objetivo conseguido, Levi sonrió y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero.

-Quiero dedicarme al arte… Estudié para ello y ahora que tengo recursos creo que puedo hacerlo. Pondré una galería, venderé cuadros o haré ilustraciones para mangas y ese tipo de frikadas… Me da igual. Quiero empezar a vivir una vida normal, sin preocupaciones ni tener que imaginarme otras manos cada vez que me toca alguien que no me agrada… -Confesó y mis celos se dispararon.

-No creía que fueras a dejarlo… Hanji siempre está diciendo que eres demasiado caprichoso y que sería imposible para ti vivir sin los lujos que te permite tu trabajo.

-Hanji a veces habla demasiado –sentenció, cruzándose de brazos-. De todas formas se lo diré esta noche.

-Pero hoy es la inauguración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jean se ha pasado el último mes contando los días que faltaban para inaugurar su obra de arte. Se cree Miguel Ángel…

-Hagamos lo siguiente…Ve con tu amigo a la inauguración. Mientras ves cómo ha quedado aquello, yo hablaré con Hanji. Cuando termine iré a buscarte y nos perderemos por las calles de Sina.

-Suena bien, aunque prefiero perderme en otro sitio…

Levi volvió a sonreír, entendiendo mis segundas intenciones. Besó la punta de sus dedos y las pasó por mis labios, acompañando el gesto con un "tendrás que esperar a esta noche si quieres que te bese mejor".

Arrancó el motor y observé cómo se marchaba, agrandando la distancia entre nosotros. Giré sobre mis talones y observé la casa de mis padres. Ahora tendría que hacer frente a la guerra que se estaba librando en el interior.

Tras una larguísima discusión sobre el trabajo de Levi y las malas intenciones de Christa, volví al dúplex agotado física y mentalmente. No había sido fácil convencer a mi madre de que Levi era una persona normal, que no tenía segundas intenciones conmigo y que no se dedicaba a satisfacer sexualmente a nadie. Mentí, sí… Y no me arrepiento. Por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de protegerlo y negar por encima de todo que él no se dedicaba a eso.

Abrí la puerta y entré arrastrando los pies. Los jaleos de los chicos no tardaron en atacar mis oídos. Solo los había visto en el desayuno y las agujas del reloj en ese momento rozaban las nueve de la noche. Me tiré en el sofá y apoyé la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jean, que se encontraba al lado de Marco viendo la tele. Armin estaba sentado en otro sofá leyendo un libro de los suyos, como era costumbre en él.

-¿Y esas confianzas, Jaeger? –Preguntó mi amigo en un tono de broma en cuanto el peso de mi cabeza se dejó sentir en su cuerpo.

-Eres un buen cojín, _Twilight Sparkle__** –**__respondí, apoyando el dorso de mi mano en la frente-. Ni se te ocurra quejarte, no tengo ganas de escucharte –lo corté antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto. Sabía que el insulto por haberlo llamado Twilight Sparkle era inminente. _

_Jean intentó tirarme al suelo. Si no podía insultarme, al menos me provocaría dolor físico… Pero sus hirientes deseos se vieron frustrados por la mano del pecoso._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Se interesó Marco._

_-Christa se está esforzando por joderme la vida –anuncié y esperé sus reacciones. _

_-¿Cómo? –Armin dejó de leer en cuanto escuchó "Christa". _

_-¿Qué ha hecho esa zorra ahora? ¿Ha vuelto con Reiner? –La vena chismosa de Jean empezó a bombear sangre con fuerza. _

_-Qué va… Quiere volver conmigo. _

_-Una reacción lógica… -Comentó Armin, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesita-. ¿Y qué ha hecho? ¿Te ha perseguido por el hospital? ¿Ha ido en busca de tus padres para que ellos te convenzan de volver con ella? _

_-Casi –me incorporé y me senté como una persona normal-. Está intentando sabotear mi relación con Levi._

_-¿Levi? ¿Ese es el chico que vino a buscarte preocupado? –Cuestionó Marco._

_-El mismo._

_-Eso no tiene sentido –planteó Jean-. Sois amigos, ni que no quieras volver con ella porque estás saliendo con él…_

_Me quedé callado y miré a Armin sin poder mostrar otra expresión que no fuera una seriedad absoluta. Jean me miró extrañado, con la boca abierta… Parece que sus neuronas estaban haciendo algo productivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y estaba empezando a entender lo que pasaba. _

_-Porque no estás saliendo con Levi, ¿verdad? –Algo dentro de él no quería creerlo. Resoplé._

_-No estoy saliendo con él… -Dije al fin._

_-Pero… -Continuó Marco._

_-Pero nada –quise dar por zanjada la conversación. Estábamos entrando en un terreno peligroso para mí. _

_-No me jodas, Eren. Ahí falta un "pero" como una catedral –se quejó Jean. _

_-No lo presionéis –intervino Armin, tendiéndome una mano salvadora. _

_-Solo es sexo, ¿vale? –Confesé sin habérmelo pensado mucho. Estaba cansado de tener que ocultar lo que pasaba-. Nada de polladas románticas ni compromisos de fidelidad… Quedamos, nos acostamos y nos mandamos mensajes, pero nada más –me excusé pese a que nadie me pidió explicaciones. _

_-¿Tú te has acostado con un hombre? –Jean estaba totalmente descolocado. _

_-Sí y no tiene nada de malo. De hecho me gusta bastante y si tienes alguna mierda que decir sobre mi nueva orientación sexual, dila ahora o cállala para siemp…_

_-¿Y qué eres el que da o al que le dan? –Interrogó cortándome antes de terminar mi frase y conteniendo una carcajada. _

_Me quedé mirando al idiota de mi amigo y se me escapó una sonrisa de alivio. Él único que pensaba que podía tomárselo a la tremenda lo había aceptado bien e incluso estaba bromeando. _

_-¿Y esa pregunta estúpida a qué viene? _

_-Vamos, Eren… Siempre he tenido curiosidad. ¿Activo o pasivo? ¿Se siente diferente? ¿Levi lo hace bien? –me acribilló. _

_-¿Necesitas saber eso para seguir viviendo? _

_-Es evidente que sí –respondió con seguridad y Marco y Armin estallaron en risas. _

_-Pues… Al principio quise ser el activo, pero después… _

_-Chicos, Levi es el dominante –comentó Jean dejándome a medias-. ¿Se siente diferente? –volvió a preguntar, como si tuviera una especie de obsesión con eso._

_-No sabría decirte… Es igual que cuando te acuestas con diferentes mujeres. Cada una te provoca una sensación diferente… Levi me provoca sensaciones diferentes a las que experimenté con Christa. _

_-¿Pero tú solo lo has hecho con él? –esta vez era Marco el que preguntaba. _

_-Sí._

_-¿Y lo hace bien? –Atacó Jean. _

_-Kirschtein, ese es un tema que a ti no tiene que interesarte –respondió de manera cortante Armin. _

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres quitármelo? –Pregunté en cuanto mi cerebro perdió la conexión con mi lengua. _

_La respuesta fue un tremendo jaleo de los tres, que se llevaron las manos a la cabeza por mi muestra de celos._

_-Eso es que sí. Levi folla tan bien que Eren se ha enganchado –comentó Jean, apoyándose en el hombro de Marco._

_-No lo digas así, imbécil –intenté contener un sonrojo. _

_-Vale, vale… Estás con Levi en una relación de… -Marco se detuvo a buscar la palabra correcta. _

_-Follamigos –completé y me miró confundido. _

_-Sí, eso. ¿Cómo es que Christa se ha enterado de lo vuestro? Pensaba que no teníais ningún tipo de relación._

_-Y no la tenemos, pero los tres coincidimos en urgencias en una de mis guardias y Levi me besó delante de ella en un ataque de celos –expliqué con tranquilidad y terminé sonriendo cuando recordé el beso._

-Madre mía, eso es que van en serio –lanzó Marco y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-No vamos en serio… Esto se terminará en cuanto haya sentimientos de por medio.

-¿Y los hay? –Cuestionó Armin, acertando en mi punto débil.

¿Los había?

-No estoy enamorado de él.

-¿Lo quieres al menos?

-Pues no sé… Supongo que sí –me desordené el pelo intentando ordenar mi cabeza-. Es normal sentir cariño por alguien después de hacer lo que nosotros hacemos.

-Querer a alguien no es lo mismo que tenerle cariño, Eren –dijo Marco, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo quieres o simplemente es cariño?

Necesité unos segundos para responder a la pregunta de Jean. Levi se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, pero de ahí a quererlo…

Querer a alguien es tener por esa persona un sentimiento más fuerte del que yo creía tener por Levi. No podía quererlo, aquello no eran sentimientos de amor.

-Es cariño.

-Yo creo que sientes más de lo que dices –atinó a decir Marco.

-Yo creo que está muy colgado por Levi –opinó Jean-. ¿Has visto cómo me ha atacado cuando pensaba que quería hacerlo con él?

-Tampoco te pases, Jean… Eso ha sido una tontería –le quité importancia a mi reacción.

-Preguntemos a un profesional. Armin, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

El interpelado miró a Jean y se cruzó de brazos.

-A Eren no le va a gustar escuchar lo que pienso.

-A Eren le da igual, ¿verdad, idiota?

-Puedes decirlo, otra cosa es que esté de acuerdo contigo…

Armin cabeceó ante mi respuesta.

-Yo creo que sí está enamorado –comenzó y se me cortó la respiración

-¿En qué te basas para decir algo así?

-Dejaste a tus padres tirados en Nochebuena por estar con él –soltó el rubio y los otros dos me miraron desconcertados-. ¿Qué más quieres?

-No podía dejarlo…

-Eren, acéptalo. Sientes amor por Levi. Con más o menos fuerza, pero es amor. Lo antepones a cualquier otro plan, te cambia la cara cuando hablas de él, tardas segundos en contestar sus mensajes…

-Eso no significa nada. Es cariño, créeme.

-También sientes cariño por Annie y tus reacciones por ella son bastante diferentes–atacó y yo no pude hacer nada para derribar su argumento.

-Tocado y hundido –habló Jean al ver que yo me quedé callado.

-Te advertí que pasaría, Eren…

-Espera, ¿tú lo sabías?

-Lo supe desde el principio –contestó Armin y dirigió su mirada a mi cuerpo.

-Con amor o sin él, lo importante es que te sientes bien cuando estás a su lado, ¿no? –Marco se levantó y acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

-Sí…

-Pues ya está, Eren. Lo que tenga que ser, será –sonrió ampliamente y me desordenó el pelo aún más si cabía-. Disfruta el momento y si te das cuenta de que sientes algo más por él, toma una decisión al respecto.

-Vale, pero yo no estoy enamorado de Levi –afirmé, enfurruñado.

-Lo que sea, pero sonríe por lo menos. Hoy es la inauguración y no vas a ir con esa cara de acelga cocida.

-¿Cara de acelga cocida? –no daba crédito a su nuevo insulto.

-¿Es que no piensas venir? –Inquirió Jean con la molestia recorriéndole el rostro.

-Había quedado con Levi allí.

-Esta noche mojas, ¿eh?

-Cállate, Twilight Sparkle.

-Venga, chicos… No discutáis –intentó mediar Marco-. Preparemos la cena, hagamos algo ligero.

-Sí, por favor –pidió Armin, llevándose una mano al estómago-. Creo que mi cuerpo no aguantaría algo contundente ahora…

-¿Cenar? ¿No me vais a acompañar?

-Jean, sabes que no me gustan esos sitios… -Se excusó Marco.

-Pero es importante para mí que estéis allí y veáis el resultado de mi esfuerzo.

-Es que…

-No me hagas esto. Me he dejado la piel en ese proyecto… ¿Tú tampoco vienes, Armin?

-En cuanto haya cenado algo, iré sin problemas –se levantó y cogió el libro-. Eso sí, yo no voy a requerir ningún servicio raro.

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Ves, Marco? Armin se viene… ¿Vas a ser el único que me falle?

Marco lo meditó un momento y me miró, buscando en mi cara la respuesta. Afirme ligeramente con la cabeza en una señal de que todo iba a estar bien y terminó accediendo.

Entre los cuatro preparamos unos ligeros _sandwiches vegetales y en cuanto terminamos de cenar, recogimos y nos preparamos para la noche más importante de Jean. _

Al bajar al garaje, Jean le dio las llaves del coche a Marco porque decía que estaba demasiado nervioso como para conducir y que no quería cagarla esa noche. Marco aceptó el volante entre risas y nos encaminamos al club.

Durante todo el trayecto, Jean no paró de hablar de su obra maestra. Tuve ganas de abrir la puerta trasera y tirarlo de una patada mientras el coche estaba en marcha, pero me contuve porque en el fondo apreciaba su vida.

Llegamos y nos recibió una pletórica Hanji, vestida con la ropa más elegante que le pude ver desde que la conocí. Nos invitó a pasar con efusividad y quedamos impresionados. No nos esperábamos algo así firmado por Jean.

-¿Qué os parece? –Preguntó Jean a la vez que extendía los brazos y nos mostraba su obra.

-Es demasiado… -Intenté definirla.

-¿Increíble? Oh, gracias, Eren.

-Rosa. Es demasiado Rosa –conseguí decir.

-¿Pero te gusta? –Lo noté preocupado.

-Es agradable, un sitio acogedor.

-De puta madre. Vamos a beber algo.

Caminé hasta la barra con las manos de Jean clavadas en la espalda. Llegamos y antes de poder abrir la boca, Hanji ordenó que nos sirvieran una ronda de chupitos a cuenta de la casa. Me sonrió y acercó sus labios a mi oreja, diciéndome que Levi ya había hablado con ella y que no tardaría en venir a por mí. Asentí y tomé el vasito con dos dedos para volcar su contenido en mi boca de un tirón.

Jean pidió otra ronda, una había sido insuficiente para calmar sus ganas de fiesta loca. Unas manos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás y a pesar de que sabía que no era Levi por lo que me había dicho Hanji, deseé que fuera él. Me giré con cuidado de no derramar nada y me encontré con la dulce Petra. Subió sus manos por mi torso hasta rodear mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Tenía ganas de verte, Eren –dijo antes de romper el abrazo.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien –sonreí y giré la cabeza al sentir una mirada de odio clavada en mi nuca. Jean me observaba con desaprobación.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… -Comentó, apenada.

-Te vi hace una semana en el hospital –reí y acaricié su cabeza-. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre? Siento no haberte preguntado antes… Es que he estado liado, ya sabes…

-¿Te importa que vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo? Con tanta gente y la música tan alta no podemos conversar bien.

Acepté porque me pareció lógico y la seguí escaleras arriba.

-¡Eren! ¡Ven un momento! –me llamó Jean.

Pedí a la chica que me esperase un segundo y encaré a mi amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo que te deje solo?

-No vayas a hacer nada con esa puta o Levi se pondrá celoso.

-Solo vamos a hablar de su padre. Le dio un infarto antes de navidad… Y deja ya de hablar de Levi.

-Yo solo te aviso. Me da que esa zorra no trama nada bueno.

-Deja de pensar tonterías, Jean –me aparté de él antes de que pudiera contestarme y me centré en llegar hasta Petra.

La seguí y nos detuvimos ante una puerta.

-Creo que esta está libre y tiene una terraza preciosa –sacó una pequeña tarjeta del bolsillo.

-Es de noche, no vamos a poder ver nada –bromeé y ella sonrió.

Petra pasó la tarjeta por la cerradura electrónica y abrió la puerta. Lo que pasó después fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he sufrido en mi vida.

-Flagon… Más fuerte… Fóllame más fuerte… -Pedía entre jadeos.

Levi se encontraba a cuatro patas en la cama, apoyado sobre sus codos y con la espalda arqueada, gimiendo el nombre del tipo que inmovilizaba sus caderas y lo penetraba mientras gruñía. Las embestidas se detuvieron en cuanto el tal Flagon se dio cuenta de que Petra y yo los observábamos desde la puerta.

Me quedé paralizado, mirando la cara de Levi, que pasó de estar desencajada por el placer a invadida por el rey de todos los horrores. El mundo a mi alrededor se detuvo en ese instante, mi necesidad de respirar se evaporó y algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos, dejándome una enorme sensación de vacío en el pecho.

-… Eren… ¡Ah! –volvió a gemir cuando el otro se movió dentro de él.

Escuchar su voz distorsionada por el placer que le estaba proporcionando otro me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para marcharme de allí. Petra intentó frenarme, pero no la escuché y eché a correr.

Los gritos de Levi para que me detuviera se hicieron lejanos y dejé de escucharlos en cuanto bajé las escaleras y salí al porche. Me sorprendí al encontrarme a Marco sentado en los escalones en los que Levi y yo compartimos cigarrillo dos meses atrás.

-Eren, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás pálido…

-Las llaves… ¿Tienes las llaves del todoterreno?

-¿Eh? Sí, pero espera, ¿qué…? –Dejó caer sus manos sobre mis hombros para detenerme.

\- ¡Dame las jodidas llaves y deja que me marche de aquí! –grité con desesperación. Necesitaba largarme de ese lugar sacado de lo más profundo del infierno. Un lugar al que nunca tendría que haber ido.

Las manos nerviosas de Marco palparon sus bolsillos hasta dar con lo que yo le pedía. Las encontró y las dejó caer sobre las mías.

-Eren…

-Luego te cuento, ahora déjame solo.

Corrí hasta el coche, arranqué el motor y pisé el acelerador como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Conduje a través del bosque, controlando mis ganas de llorar hasta que no pude más y salí de la carretera en una curva espaciosa. Apagué las luces y el motor y me apoyé en el volante, rompiendo a llorar amargamente. Ni por Christa había derramado lágrimas de esa manera.

Me dolía más de lo que pensaba y les di la razón mentalmente a mis amigos. Sentía más por Levi de lo que quería hacer ver a los demás. Me llevé una mano al corazón con la esperanza de que dejara de doler, pero solo conseguí llorar más porque me sentí estúpido y vulnerable. Un ingenuo en manos de la persona equivocada.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo busqué pensando que sería Jean con ganas de asesinarme por haberme llevado su coche sin su permiso, pero no. Era Levi. Miré la pantalla y me mordí el labio observando la foto que él mismo me había puesto. Una foto personal que se sacó solo para mí… O al menos eso me dijo. A saber si sería verdad y no la tenía más gente porque visto lo visto…

Colgué la llamada. No quería hablar con él, no quería nada de él. Volvió a llamarme y esta vez apagué el dispositivo. Lo tiré de mala manera en el asiento del copiloto y me sequé las lágrimas. Me había desahogado lo necesario como para no provocar un accidente de tráfico y decidí que era momento de reanudar la marcha.

Atravesé el bosque con un nudo en la garganta mientras mi cabeza iba a toda velocidad, procesando lo que me había pasado y empezando a plantearse algo importante. Llegué al hospital y aparqué en la zona de urgencias. Había tomado una decisión.

Entré y todo el personal me saludó, sorprendido de encontrarme allí. Pregunté por mi padre y me dijeron que estaba en la consulta, atendiendo a unos padres primerizos que habían llegado con un bebé encendido en fiebre. Di las gracias y me senté frente a la puerta, armándome de paciencia para afrontar la espera. Aunque tengo que reconocer que aquello me sirvió para volver a planteármelo todo.

Diez minutos después salió una pareja con un bebé en brazos y el gesto preocupado. Me levanté y al comprobar que nadie esperaba para ser atendido en la consulta, entré.

-Eren –se sorprendió mi padre al verme-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no tienes guardia.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a su mesa y apoyé los antebrazos en ella.

-¿Cuáles son los papeles que tengo que firmar para pedir mi traslado a Rose?

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales:**

20 páginas de Word. 20. No digo más… Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para Heartless y me parece que os lo merecéis por tener que parar el fic de esta manera repentina, en un momento crucial para la relación de estos dos.

Sobre el capítulo apenas voy a comentar nada. Ha sido un paseo escribirlo porque sabía desde el principio lo que quería que pasara (eso es un placer celestial, no me lo neguéis).

Como habréis podido apreciar, he dado un salto en el tiempo en el que se ambienta el fic. Hemos pasado de finales de diciembre a mediados de febrero. Creo que el ritmo que estaba llevando era demasiado lento como para poder desarrollar los sentimientos de los personajes y no sé… Dos meses de conocimiento entre estos dos me pareció tiempo suficiente para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado. No sé qué pensaréis de esto… Si ha sido suficiente o no, pero partamos de la base de que Eren no quiere saber nada de Christa, que Levi le atrae más que nada en el mundo y que se ven prácticamente todos los días haciendo cosas H.

Me rompió el corazón escribir la parte de la visita de Levi a la casa de los padres de Eren. Se me saltaron las lágrimas al ponerme en su lugar, me sentí terriblemente mal. Otra parte que me destrozó por completo fue la del final porque me tocó vivir algo similar.

Sé que no hace falta que os lo diga porque sois inteligentes y tal, pero por si os preguntáis si Petra ha tenido que ver en algo de lo que ha ocurrido en la última parte, la respuesta es un claro y alto "sí". Odiadla con fuerza, os he dado motivos para hacerlo… Pero eso no quita el que Levi sea un imbécil por haberlo hecho. Odiadlo a él también y sufrid con Eren y conmigo.

He recibido muchos reviews en los que me pedíais saber quién era la persona que llamaba a la puerta. Debido a este precioso salto, no ha sido desvelado directamente en la historia... Así que os lo contaré por aquí. La persona que llamaba era Hanji. Sí, no miréis extrañadas la pantalla que tenéis frente a los ojos. La cuestión es que la chica pensaba que Levi ya estaría de buen humor por encontrarse acompañado de Eren y quiso continuar las celebraciones en su casa.

El hombre con el que Levi está teniendo relaciones es Flagon Darlett, líder de escuadrón de las Survey Corps durante la etapa del No Regrets. ¿Razón por la que lo he puesto? Ninguna en especial, la verdad xD.

**Sobre reviews: **

**Mr Bum:** Ya era hora de que intimasen a pesar de que no haya sido esto la divina papaya xD. Choca esos cinco virtuales, que pensamos igual y tenemos que celebrarlo e_e

Nah, no me des las gracias por publicar… Más bien tendría que darlas yo porque me leéis xD Y esto no es peloteo, me siento muy agradecida con la gente que me lee.

No sé qué reacción habrás tenido al leer esto… Pero seguro que ahora vas a odiarlas un poquito más. A Petra sobre todo ^^".

**Annyel:** Me has roto el corazón con tu review TT_TT Yo también os voy a echar de menos *llora desconsoladamente*.

**Mary Scarlett:** Te tenía pendiente de la semana pasada y no me he olvidado de ti ^^.

Gracias. Muchísimas gracias por amar mi fic, de verdad. Yo también apoyo a Levi en todo esto (en el reparto de roles sexuales, claro… Hay otras cosas por las que le estaría dando collejas hasta que necesitara un trasplante de mano. El caso es que soy más de Riren que de Ereri, aunque este último también me gusta bastante, no lo voy a negar… Y ya hablando de gustos, decir que no soporto el Eruri… Es que me pone hasta mala xD Soy una exagerada ^^"). Y sí, tengo pensado que sea un fic largo… Esto no se va a acabar en dos o tres capítulos más xD.

A mí Petra me cae bien, aunque he de reconocer que nunca me ha convencido que la emparejen con Levi. No sé… Se me hace raro (porque claro, shipear a Levi con Eren es mucho más lógico y normal, ya sabes. Además, que el Riren es canon y no hay más que hablar xD).

Sobre traiciones podría escribir un best seller con todo lo que he pasado. No porque haya traicionado a ninguna de mis parejas (soy demasiado tonta y me siento incapaz de engañar en una relación), sino porque me ha tocado sufrirlas y entiendo a la perfección lo que me comentas.

No pensaba que nadie pudiera inspirarse en mi fic xD Y tu ayuda la acepto encantada ^^ A veces pienso que necesito un beta reader porque soy demasiado insegura a la hora de publicar… Así que eso me vendría genial para los momentos de querer borrar el fic y echarme a dormir porque nada me convence. Avísame sobre este tema ;).

Creo que no me dejo a nadie atrás… Creo…

Estoy triste por tener que dejar esto ahora. Sé que voy a echar de menos todo esto, pero como ya he dicho es solo un "hasta luego". Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta última ida de olla mía y que podáis superar también vuestros exámenes o problemillas que se os planteen.

Ya sabéis que me tenéis en twitter para lo que sea. Prometo contestar poco a poco todos los comentarios que me dejéis. No quiero desvincularme completamente de esto…

Pues eso, que me pongo emotiva y no puede ser porque soy muy macho (?). Nos vemos pronto. Hasta entonces, cuidaos mucho ^^.

P.D: En el comienzo del capítulo he puesto un fragmento de una canción que creo que representa bien cómo se siente Eren al final. Os la recomiendo :D

P.D.2: Perdonad si se me ha pasado alguna tilde o algo así. Estoy que me muero con la alergia y la corrección no ha sido precisamente exhaustiva ^^" También puede que haya algo que no tenga sentido… No me culpéis a mí, es producto de mis reacciones al polen :D

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi. **


	16. Capítulo 14: Venganza

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso.

Abuso intenso de OoC.

Notas finales con salseo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Venganza.**

「All my problems they will run away from you and I see  
All the angels sit and stare at you  
You are everything but not today

I'm so down and out 'cause something is wrong without you  
When you're not around  
Just shadows and rain fall  
Wait till tomorrow  
I'll wait

Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
Always you 」

**One Ok Rock – All mine.**

* * *

-Así que me abandonas… -dijo en un suspiro.

-Sí.

-Déjame adivinar…. Cierto castaño de ojos verdes que trabaja en un hospital tiene mucho que ver en esta decisión, ¿no? –aventuró Hanji con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es posible –me limité a contestar.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me cuesta tanto decirte adiós…

-No seas teatrera, Zoe –intenté quitármela de encima-. Solo cambio de trabajo, no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo.

-Si te digo la verdad, era algo que esperaba que hicieras –volvió a sonreír y me sentí tranquilo al ver aquella curva de felicidad-. Para ser sincera, me hubiera sentido profundamente decepcionada contigo si hubieses seguido trabajando aquí –desordenó mi pelo y quise matarla allí mismo. Tenía que estar impecable para Eren.

Volvió a abrazarme, diciéndome lo contenta que se encontraba por el paso que acababa de dar y bla bla bla. Me despedí de ella antes de recibir un "_buena suerte esta noche, enano. Seguro que lo enamoras_" y salí al pasillo para encontrarme con alguien realmente desagradable para mí.

-Madre mía…

Petra se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Hanji, apoyada contra la pared y con los dedos enlazados a la altura del vientre.

-¿Una reunión interesante, Levi? –Inquirió, echando a andar conmigo.

-No te importa.

-Es cierto, no me importa. Solo estaba intentando ser cordial.

-¿Y puedes intentar esfumarte? Me falta estómago para seguir aguantándote –comenté con molestia.

-Qué borde, Levi… Eren se pondría triste si te escuchara hablar así…

-Por él no siento asco –me detuve y ella emuló mi acción-. ¿Quieres algo?

-Ahora que lo dices, sí –me tomó por la muñeca y tiró de ella-. Ven conmigo.

Me solté con violencia y la miré con superioridad. No había razón alguna para que ella tuviera que tocarme y menos aún para llevarme agarrado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Parece que no estás colaborativo hoy, ¿no? –Se quejó en cuanto nos separamos.

-Contigo nunca podría estarlo.

Su cara se deformó en una mueca irritante y me pidió que la siguiera hasta una de las habitaciones. Allí nos esperaba un tipo trajeado con una perilla estúpida que me daba arcadas internas. Me crucé de brazos y la miré, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decirme.

-Te presento a Flagon Darlett.

-Levi. Falsamente encantado –me presenté con desgana-. Ya está, ¿contenta?

-Levi, tómate esto en serio, por favor –me pidió la chica, con actitud preocupada.

-¿Cómo?

-Desnúdate y túmbate en la cama. Hoy vas a cenar polla –dijo el tal Flagon de repente y la educación que me dio mi madre tuvo que contener mis ganas de mandarlo a la mierda.

-Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo. Ya no dejo que nadie me la meta a cambio de dinero, lo siento.

-Por dinero quizás no, pero… ¿y por el bien de Eren? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer si te digo que tengo el poder suficiente como para inhabilitarlo de por vida y que voy a hacerlo si no te dejas follar?

* * *

Por el bien de Eren estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y prueba de ello era que me encontraba a cuatro patas sobre la cama, recibiendo la polla de otro mientras gemía como una puta barata. Aquel cerdo sabía demasiado bien lo que hacía y estaba consiguiendo que mi garganta se descontrolara, súbdita del placer.

Arqueé la espalda y su nombre escapó de mi boca en una pérdida momentánea de cordura. Aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre mis caderas y se detuvo dentro de mí. Lo miré y comprobé que algo frente a nosotros estaba capturando toda su atención.

Giré la cara y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo a la vez que un nudo asfixiaba con fuerza mi cuello. Eren, acompañado por Petra, estaba mirándome desde la puerta con los ojos dilatados y una expresión de espanto.

Pronuncié su nombre y el cabrón que tenía penetrándome decidió moverse, sacándome un gemido que provocó la huida de la única persona que me importaba de verdad. Petra intentó detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió. Tampoco se esforzó demasiado en ir tras él, simplemente se quedó en el umbral observando cómo el otro me sometía con ganas.

-Flagon, mas fuerte… fóllalo más fuerte –imitó el tono suplicante que yo había usado-. Es lo único que quiere nuestro querido Levi ahora –comentó con una sonrisa en los labios que me hizo arder de rabia antes de marcharse dando saltitos.

Aquel gilipollas obedeció y sus acometidas se hicieron insoportables. No tardó en correrse, dejándome tirado en el colchón con el cuerpo temblando. Me limpié como pude con las sábanas, me vestí y salí de la habitación con toda la rapidez que me brindaron mis piernas. Tenía que buscarlo y explicárselo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No lo encontré por ninguna parte, así que salí de la mansión con la esperanza de darle alcance en el aparcamiento y detenerlo. Me topé entonces con uno de sus amigos. El pecoso.

-¿Has visto a Eren? –pregunté con la ansiedad circulándome por las venas.

-Se ha ido hace un momento…

-¡Mierda! –pateé uno de los maceteros de la entrada y maldije a la suerte por no estar de mi lado.

-Ve tras él, no creo que esté muy lejos. Seguramente no haya salido del bosque aún.

Miré al chico y asentí con la cabeza, agradeciendo que pudiera guiarme en un momento en el que los nervios no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Corrí hasta mi coche y escupí un insulto en cuanto comprobé que tenía las cuatro ruedas pinchadas.

Llamé a Eren con la esperanza de calmarlo y pedirle que volviera. Esperé ansioso que descolgara, pero no lo hizo. Cortó la llamada y yo me quedé mirando el teléfono. Repetí el proceso, volvió a colgarme y al tercer intentó me saltó el contestador. Había apagado el móvil, no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Apreté los puños y, con paso firme, entré de nuevo en la mansión al grito de "hija de puta". Pasé por encima de todo el que se puso en mi camino y no paré hasta encontrarla. Petra, la muy cabrona, se encontraba riendo con su grupito de amigas. Seguramente estaba comentando lo bien que le había salido la jugada y lo estúpido que había sido.

Mi mano aferró con fuerza su muñeca, forzándola a quedar frente a mí. La solté en cuanto la tuve cara a cara… Su piel contra la mía me enfermaba.

-¿Qué coño has hecho? –Pregunté, con el corazón acelerado por la furia.

-Relájate, Levi… No tienes que alterarte tanto… -rio y sus amiguitas la acompañaron, contribuyendo al aumento progresivo de mi desquicio.

-¿Qué no me altere, dices?

-Sí, no te alteres. Total, ¿qué ha pasado? Eren solo te ha visto follando con otro y se ha largado porque no quiere saber más de ti.

-Ha sido por tu culpa. Tú me has engañado –dije recordando sus palabras.

"_Para Eren la medicina lo es todo. Hazlo, Levi… Hazlo por él, para que pueda seguir haciendo lo que ama. ¿Qué más te da? Es algo que has hecho cientos de veces. Esta ocasión no será especial, no tiene porqué enterarse"._

"_Estoy metida en esto porque me importa Eren y quiero que sea feliz. Lo haría yo, pero Flagon solo quiere tu cuerpo"._

"_Alejaré a Eren de esta habitación mientras tanto. No soportaría verlo sufrir"._

-Sí, es cierto –alzó la barbilla y me miró a través de sus largas pestañas-. Pero has sido tú el que ha accedido a tener relaciones, no lo olvides. Podías haberlo rechazado y no lo hiciste –se cruzó de brazos.

-Estás enferma.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Lo único que me importa es que en estos momentos Eren te está odiando como nunca. No quiere verte ni saber más de ti… No le importas lo suficiente como para aguantar el peso de tu trabajo y después de haber comprobado lo sucio que eres con otros no creo que vuelva a buscarte nunca más. He logrado lo que quería, esta es mi oportunidad… ¿Estás preparado para vernos juntos? –acarició mis labios, dejándome mudo.

-¿Oportunidad? –Preguntó una voz dulce a mi espalda-. ¿Petra?

Me di la vuelta y mis ojos se toparon con la pequeña figura de la exnovia de Eren. El ángel rubio de ojos azules se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas un puño a la altura del pecho. Un momento, ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué conocía a Petra?

-Una oportunidad con Eren –aclaró la bruja malparida.

-Pero yo pensaba que tú…

-¿Que yo qué? ¿Que estaba interesada en Levi? Por favor… -soltó con obviedad.

-Teníamos una alianza –le reprochó la rubia, poniéndose a mi altura-. Yo he cumplido con mi parte, fui a hablar con los padres de Eren tal y como me ordenaste.

-¿Alianza? No me hagas reír… Yo solo te he utilizado para conseguir lo que quería –se llevó los dedos a los labios y sonrió con malicia-. La culpa ha sido tuya por creer en mí. En el amor y el la guerra todo vale, ¿sabes?

-Estás mal, Petra –dijo la rubia, al borde de las lágrimas-. Esto no va a quedar así, no pienses que has ganado.

-Oh, estoy ansiosa por saber qué planeas hacerme.

-Eren va a saber qué clase de persona eres, te lo aseguro.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de verdad esperas que crea a la chica que le fue infiel con un amigo antes de su boda? Sería interesante ver eso…

-Yo al menos no soy una puta.

Petra la miró con animadversión, sin poder darle una respuesta inteligente. Me retó con la mirada y separó los labios para atacarme.

-Lo tuyo sí que va a ser interesante. Solo has sido un error que yo me encargaré de borrar.

Di una patada a la mesa que compartía con sus amigas para liberar mi frustración y el alcohol comenzó a correr por el suelo.

-Puedes reaccionar como quieras, pero sabes que no eres digno de él.

Escucharla decir aquello me enervó de sobremanera y a punto estuve de golpearla. Y digo _a punto_ porque un idiota gigante me detuvo antes de que pudiera darme el gusto.

-Suficiente, Levi –dijo, tomándome del brazo derecho con fuerza.

-Suéltame –ordené e intenté zafarme de él-. ¡Erwin, suéltame! –grité con desesperación.

-Vamos –me arrastró hasta el despacho de Hanji, dejándome sentando el sofá.

-Déjame salir de aquí, Erwin. Se va a enterar esa zorra –caminé hasta la puerta con la intención de escapar.

-Levi, eso es violencia de género –me regañó-. No te voy a dejar salir de aquí, no voy a permitir que te metas en un lío.

-Me da igual, se lo merece todo por hija de puta –expresé sin poder controlar el volumen de mi voz. Estaba hablando casi a gritos.

-Bebe agua –me ofreció tras llenar un vaso con cuidado.

-No quiero. Erwin por favor…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Hanji, entrando a toda velocidad en el despacho.

-Loca, Eren… Eren me…

Me quedé con la frase a medias porque un fuerte dolor me atravesó el pecho hasta dejarme sin habla. Después de eso, mis palpitaciones duplicaron su velocidad, mi respiración se volvió pesada y mi cuerpo dejó de responder.

* * *

Desperté con el pulso acelerado al escuchar una melodía estrambótica. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me caí del sofá tras hacer una serie de torpes aspavientos, que dieron como resultado que me golpeara la rodilla. Busqué el aparato a tientas, esperando que fuera una llamada de Eren, y cuando lo encontré mi ilusión sufrió una muerte súbita. Solo era la alarma.

Me quedé en el suelo, tapado a medias por una manta azul y con el móvil reposando en el pecho, contándome a mí mismo que ya hacía cuatro días que no sabía nada de Eren. Derrotado por no haberlo encontrado, me enclaustré en mi casa e ignoré todo intento de contacto humano. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de contestar a mis amigos… Me convencí de que solo merecía martirizarme por lo que hice aquella noche.

Cerré los ojos, llevándome las manos a la cara. Quería llorar hasta volver a quedarme dormido para no tener que pensar en nada más, pero el Cosmos decidió que aquello era demasiado marica para mí y me mandó una tortura en forma de timbrazo.

Con pesadez y las ganas de vivir a ras del suelo, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Accioné la cerradura y me encontré con Hanji y Erwin, notoriamente preocupados. Intenté cerrar a toda prisa, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie que no fuera Eren, pero Erwin no estaba dispuesto a permitir algo así y bloqueó la puerta hasta que mi cuerpo cansado no pudo ejercer más presión. Los dejé pasar y el impacto por el extraño caos que reinaba en mi salón no tardó en llegar.

-Oh, Levi… Has cambiado la decoración del apartamento –bromeó Hanji, esquivando los libros y las prendas que se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo-. Nunca pensé que podría ver algo así…

-Vete a la mierda, cuatro ojos –contesté y me hice un ovillo en el sofá.

-Hanji… –la reprendió el cejotas y se sentó a mi lado.

-Es que es increíble, Erwin. Mira los recipientes de comida precocinada y las latas de cerveza –señaló la basura que nos rodeaba, aquello que en algún momento había envuelto lo único que había ingerido en esos días-. Estamos hablando de Levi, un clean freak. Esto no es normal… Incluso está despeinado –atinó a decir y mis dedos intentaron adecentar mi desordenado cabello.

-Si has venido a darme por culo, puedes marcharte. Ya estoy bastante jodido, no necesito que nadie más me moleste –solté, haciendo alarde de todo mi refinamiento.

-Solo estoy preocupada por ti.

Me incorporé y la culpabilidad me abofeteó en cuanto nuestras miradas conectaron. La había ignorado estos días… Se lo había hecho pasar mal sin ningún motivo, solo por mi maldito egoísmo.

-Perdona –dije llevándome una mano a mi dolorido cuello, dejando un masaje en él-. Todo esto me está sobrepasando.

-¿Qué te pasa en el cuello? –se interesó Erwin al ver que no retiraba la mano de ahí.

-Me duele como el infierno –respondí con una mueca de dolor-. Dormir en este sofá no ha sido una buena idea. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo compré si es jodidamente incómodo.

-¿Has dormido en el sofá? ¿Por qué?

-No soy capaz de dormir en la cama –confesé y aparté la mirada avergonzado-. Me pueden los recuerdos. Allí Eren y yo… -dejé caer y arrugué la manta entre mis dedos.

Mi exjefa lo entendió al instante y me acarició la cabeza con cariño, en una clara señal de apoyo.

-Lo he intentado todo, Hanji –comencé a desahogarme. Era lo que necesitaba y ella estaba dispuesta a escucharme-. He preguntado en el hospital, en casa de sus amigos… He recorrido todos los lugares que solíamos visitar y no he podido dar con él –reprimí mis ganas de llorar al verbalizar la dolorosa realidad-. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Miré a mis amigos y observé cómo Hanji dirigía una mirada de preocupación a un Erwin taciturno.

-No sé qué hacer. Siento que con cada minuto que paso sin él me rompo un poco más. Estoy perdido –reconocí con la voz temblorosa-. Y todo por la zorra de Petra –apreté los puños, conteniendo la ira que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que pensaba en ella.

-Hablando de ella –intervino Hanji con despreocupación-. La he despedido.

Levanté la cabeza completamente sorprendido. No me esperaba que Hanji fuera a hacer algo así y más sabiendo que Petra era una de sus mejores empleadas.

-Vas a tener problemas con eso… -comenté temiendo lo que podía liar Petra por despido improcedente o alguna cosa así.

-Tranquilo –soltó dando una suave palmadita en mi hombro-. Farlan se está encargando de todo el proceso y no hay nada que pueda salir mal si él está al mando.

Suspiré tranquilo. Farlan era uno de los mejores abogados de Sina y sabía que Hanji estaba en buenas manos.

-Volviendo al tema de Eren –continuó Erwin. Me mordí el labio, incapaz de controlar la terrible angustia que me producía escuchar su nombre-. ¿No te han podido dar información en el hospital? ¿Ni siquiera de cuándo pasa consulta?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza y me preparé para contestar.

-Nada. No me dijeron absolutamente nada –afirmé con pesadez-. Solo que en esos momentos no se encontraba en el hospital.

-¿Sus amigos tampoco te han dicho nada?

-Me pasé por su casa y más de lo mismo –me dejé caer en el respaldo del sofá y me masajeé la frente, queriendo aliviar mi agotamiento mental-. Que no estaba en casa y que no me pensaban decir nada más de él. Me sentó bastante mal que me trataran así…

-¿Has ido a casa de sus padres? –preguntó Hanji y sentí que mi cuerpo era balanceado por una fuerte inestabilidad.

-No me siento capaz de poner un pie allí después de lo que pasó con su madre –expliqué, arropándome con la manta-. Además, seguro que el resto de su familia me odia ahora –comenté con resignación.

Hanji me propinó un manotazo en el brazo que me hizo querer gritarle. La miré y la encontré enfadada. Se me bajaron los humos al observar su expresión enfurecida.

-Si Eren te importa, debería darte igual lo que piense su familia o lo que diga su madre. Tu relación es con él, no con su padre ni con su hermana –me regañó y yo solo pude mirarla ojiplático.

-No lo has intentado todo, Levi –comentó Erwin con una sonrisa a medias-. Aún te queda una última bala, ¿estás dispuesto a usarla?

-¿Y si me echan de mala manera? ¿Y si…? –me llené de dudas.

-¿Y si sale bien? –Me cortó Hanji-. ¿Y si lo encuentras y consigues arreglarlo todo?

Miré mis manos y volví a morder mis labios hinchados. Erwin tenía razón, era mi última oportunidad para recuperar a Eren y tenía todo el derecho de usarla.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Hanji, conteniendo la emoción de querer escuchar un "sí" de mi boca.

-Iré a buscarlo –intenté sonreír.

-¡Ese es mi chico! –Exclamó y me revolvió el pelo aún más de lo que lo tenía-. Date una ducha, ponte guapo y ve a por él –me tomó por las muñecas y me obligó a levantarme con ella.

-No tardes, que te llevo –se ofreció Erwin desde el sofá.

-No necesito ningún taxista personal, gracias.

-¿Te recuerdo que tienes las cuatros ruedas del coche pinchadas? –se cruzó de brazos y me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Petra… Maldita hija de puta… -dije por lo bajo al recordar cómo se había cebado con mis neumáticos para que no pudiera ir tras Eren si este huía.

-Además, aunque tus ruedas estuvieran bien, tú no te encuentras en condiciones de conducir –completó, señalado lo vulnerable que se veía mi cuerpo.

-Vamos, Levi. Acéptalo y déjate de tonterías –me animó Hanji.

Recuerdo que pensé que en realidad aquel par de idiotas eran unos cotillas que querían información sobre mi culebrón personal en directo, pero lo dejé pasar porque en el fondo sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Hanji no pudo evitar aplaudir cuando acepté la oferta de Erwin.

* * *

-Aparca aquí, es esa casa –señalé con el dedo índice desde el asiento trasero una elegante edificación.

-Es preciosa… -Comentó Hanji observando fascinada la fachada-. Los padres de Eren deben tener mucho dinero.

Erwin aparcó el coche a unos metros de la casa. Recibí los ánimos de mis amigos y me bajé con sufriendo el conocido Síndrome del Flan. Me armé de valor y detuve mis pasos cuando quedé frente a la verja. Alcé la mano para pulsar el botón del portero automático, pero el sonido de una voz tranquila me detuvo.

-Hola, Levi –me saludó Grisha con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué me sonreía? ¿Es que Eren no le había contado nada?-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Y-yo... –tartamudeé y me sentí la persona más estúpida del mundo-. Quería preguntarle por Eren… Hace días que no puedo contactarlo y…

-Ah, Eren… –dijo abriendo la verja-. Acabo de estar reunido con él. Hemos estado preparando cosas del trabajo y lo he dejado en su casa.

-¿El dúplex? –pregunté con inseguridad.

-¿Cuál si no? –mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Ya que estás aquí, puedo llamarlo para que venga a verte. Sé que quería pasarse más tarde, así que…

¿Venir a verme? ¿Él? Sentí cómo mi corazón saltó, golpeándose violentamente contra las paredes de mi caja torácica y rechacé su proposición cuidadosamente. Sabía que si me encontraba allí, en casa de sus padres, podría armarse una buena y no quería eso. Me despedí de él tras darle las gracias por la valiosa información y corrí al coche.

-Eren está en el dúplex, su padre acaba de decírmelo –dije nada más entrar, sin poder ocultar mi emoción. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Hanji dibujó una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios y le dio la dirección a Erwin. Mientras este conducía por las calles de Sina, mi amiga se dedicó a darme consejos sobre cómo tenía que disculparme con Eren y yo me dediqué a ignorarla. Lo único que podía ocupar mi cabeza era la idea de volver a verlo.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –cuestionó Hanji al sentirse ignorada.

-Atentamente –mentí con una sonrisa producto de mi renovado estado de ánimo. Por fin tenía algo a lo que agarrarme, sabía dónde se encontraba Eren y al parecer estaba bien… De lo contrario, Grisha me lo habría comentado.

-Y no te olvides de besarlo. Conociendo cómo es contigo, seguro que se derrite con el contacto de tus labios.

-Qué poético, Zoe –comentó Erwin mientras buscaba aparcamiento.

-Yo soy muy romántica, Smith –contestó con orgullo.

-Quizá demasiado… -dejé caer y un torrente de nervios se liberó en mi estómago al ver la moto de Eren aparcada en la calle.

-Habló el que no puede respirar sin Eren –me atacó y tuve que callarme. Llevaba toda la razón.

-Bájate aquí, Levi –Erwin detuvo el coche a un lado, intentando estorbar lo mínimo-. Le he dado ya tres vueltas a esto y no hay forma de aparcar. Si sales y no nos ves, llámanos. Estaremos cerca de aquí.

-Corre antes de que se escape –me apremió Hanji.

Abrí la puerta, caminé hasta su portal y llamé a otro piso haciéndome pasar por un cartero comercial para que me permitieran el acceso. Sabía que si llamaba al suyo, reconocerían mi voz y no me dejarían entrar.

Subí por las escaleras porque necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden todo lo que le quería decir a Eren. Me eché a temblar cuando llegué a la segunda planta y un saco de mariposas volvió a liberarse en mi estómago al momento de alcanzar la tercera.

Mi corazón se descontroló en cuanto me planté frente a aquella puerta blanca, regalándome unas violentas palpitaciones en el pecho y en el cuello. Llegué a pensar que iba a desmayarme allí mismo antes de poder hacer nada.

Me llené de oxígeno intentando calmarme y pulsé el timbre, rezando al cielo para que todo saliera bien.

La puerta se abrió, dejándome frente a un chico rubio. Mi garganta se quedó muda durante unos segundos, mi lengua se olvidó de cómo articular palabra y mis rodillas empezaron a flaquear. Era un completo desastre.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Está Eren?

-No –respondió e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

Y de repente las mariposas de mi estómago se convirtieron en demonios. No había ido hasta allí para irme de vacío con una estúpida mentira. Bloqueé la puerta, imitando a Erwin, y ejercí presión, evitando que aquel escuchimizado me cerrara en las narices.

-Sé que Eren está ahí, Grisha me lo ha dicho –dije sin ceder ni un centímetro-. Solo quiero hablar con él.

El chico dejó de empujar, echando una mirada al interior. Dejé caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y esperé una respuesta.

-Puedes pasar –se hizo a un lado y yo entré en la vivienda.

Mis ojos se pasearon por la estancia y se detuvieron en el cuerpo de Eren, que se encontraba al lado del chico pecoso que me dijo que fuera tras él. Este miró a Jean y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Estaremos fuera, Eren.

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes –completó Jean, lanzándome una mirada de advertencia. Ellos lo sabían. Lo sabían todo y no tenían ningún reparo en mirarme mal.

Al quedarnos solos, Eren levantó la cabeza y me apuñaló con su profunda mirada.

-¿Vas a quedarte de pie en medio del salón? –preguntó, sentándose en el sofá.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza y avancé hasta quedar arrodillado ante él. Apoyé la frente en sus rodillas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No podía creer que después de cuatro días estuviéramos de nuevo en contacto.

Con el primer perdón, mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Con el segundo, mis brazos rodearon sus piernas y con el tercero mi boca se deshizo en súplicas. Era patético y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Arrastrarme por él era lo único que tenía permitido estando en esa situación.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a nada después de eso y que lo que he hecho no tiene perdón –alcé la cabeza y le mostré esa parte de mí que no había visto nadie. Mi cara arrepentida, empapada por las lágrimas que se descolgaban de mis ojos acuosos-. Pero puedo explicarlo todo.

-No tiene importancia, Levi –negó Eren con tranquilidad.

-Sí que la tiene. Yo quiero explicártelo todo, necesito hacerlo… -apreté los labios y me sequé la cara, intentando recomponerme-. Petr…

No me dejó acabar. Antes de poder pronunciar el nombre de la furcia que había destrozado nuestra relación, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, dejando a mi cuerpo en un estado de embriaguez absoluto. Llevé mis manos a su cabeza y profundicé ese beso que tanto necesitaba. Él se separó lentamente, mirándome a los ojos y dejándome sin respiración. No entendía qué mierda le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo, solo sabía que necesitaba más de lo que Eren me daba.

-No la tiene –acarició mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos-. Después de todo no somos nada. Solo amigos que tienen sexo de vez en cuando…

-Pese a eso, yo quiero…

-Levi, ¿tú me quieres? –preguntó, cortándome por segunda vez en el día.

"_En cuanto uno de los dos se enamore, el juego habrá terminado_".

Esa frase que me había repetido hasta la saciedad ahora estaba perforándome la mente. No podía permitirme el lujo de perderlo, me negaba a ello. Si Eren se empeñaba en que esa tenía que ser la base de nuestra relación, entonces yo nunca reconocería que sentía algo fuerte por él.

-No estoy enamorado de ti, si es lo que te preocupa –contesté al final, midiendo las palabras-. Te aprecio como amigo y compañero sexual, nada más.

Una parte de él pareció decepcionada y me entraron ganas de gritarle lo que sentía, pero no podía arriesgarme. Acaricié su mejilla y el volvió sus ojos a los míos, calando dentro de mí, como si me estuviera desnudando el alma.

-Si me aprecias como compañero sexual, entonces compláceme –me pidió, repartiendo caricias en mi mano sobre su piel.

Me quedé boquiabierto y mi mano cayó de su mejilla a su pecho por la impresión que me habían causado sus palabras.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Aquí? ¿En este mismo momento? –cuestioné nervioso. Solo recuerdo haber estado así de torpe en mi primera vez.

Eren negó con la cabeza sonriendo y creí que se me iba a parar el corazón después de ver algo tan bonito. Sé que todo esto está sonando muy marica para mí, pero me siento así, no me juzgues.

-Tengamos una cita esta noche en el Palace –me propuso, acariciando mi mentón-. Te prometo que será inolvidable.

* * *

Salí del dúplex después de recibir un último beso de sus labios, que me pidieron que me preparase para esa noche. Al cerrar la puerta me encontré con tres pares de ojos mirándome con inquina. Saludé con la cabeza y comencé a bajar las escaleras irradiando una felicidad inusual en mí.

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche, interrumpiendo la animada conversación que mantenían la loca y el cejotas y le pedí a este último que me llevara a los grandes almacenes más cercanos. Erwin me miró extrañado por el retrovisor a la vez que Hanji se giró sobre su asiento.

-¿Eso es que ha ido bien? –preguntó con la voz emocionada.

-Hemos quedado esta noche en un hotel del centro –admití antes de sonreír de nuevo-. Quiero darle un detalle.

Hanji comenzó a gritar como la fangirl loca que era.

* * *

Tragué saliva con fuerza y di tres ligeros golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación en la que se suponía que Eren se encontraba. En cuanto me permitió el paso, decidí darle a un autocontrol un pequeño respiro y me lancé a devorar sus labios cual león hambriento sobre su presa. Cuatro días sufriendo había sido demasiado tiempo y los fugaces besos de aquella mañana no habían conseguido saciar mi sed de él. Lo acorralé contra la pared más cercana y me dejé llevar por mi necesidad. Él se agarró a mi cuello y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, siguiendo mis ansiosos besos.

Eren empujó mis hombros hacia atrás con cuidado, marcando una distancia prudente entre nosotros. Sonreí al ser consciente de sus mejillas sonrojadas y de su respiración agitada. Hanji tenía razón, él seguía derritiéndose por mí. Lo cargué hasta la cama y lo senté en mi regazo mientras acariciaba su pelo, distraído en sus labios.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó, señalando la bolsa que había dejado a mi lado.

-Ah, eso… -le di alcance y saqué un paquete envuelto-. Es para ti.

Dudó sobre si aceptarlo o no, pero finalmente acabó tomándolo, rajando el papel bajo la supervisión de mi atenta mirada.

-Levi, yo no puedo… -se negó tras descubrir una cámara réflex.

Lo silencié con un beso en el cuello que lo dejó completamente inmóvil. Era una de sus partes débiles y yo disfrutaba de atacarlas para ver sus reacciones. Eren soltó la caja entre nosotros y sus manos viajaron hasta mi pelo para enterrar los dedos en él.

-Quiero inmortalizar cada momento que pase contigo –dije contra la piel de su cuello después de dejar un sutil rastro de saliva en él.

Susurró algo que no entendí y dejó la cámara a un lado, besándome hasta dejarme tumbado en la cama para después rodar en ella y quedar bajo mi cuerpo.

-Date prisa, lo necesito ahora.

Y así, después de unos interminables preliminares en los que me recreé en su cuerpo, le quité el reloj que adornaba su muñeca y lo tiré lejos. Estaba mirándolo a cada rato y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Relájate. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Asintió levemente y se levantó de la cama, guiándome hasta una butaca. Me dejé caer tras recibir su empujón y me esposó a ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Probar cosas nuevas, ¿me dejas?

¿Cómo podía prohibírselo después de lo que tuvo que ver en el club? Me sentí incapaz de negarle nada y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera. Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta y Eren esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Has pedido algo?

-Más o menos –se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir.

Sentí que algo no iba bien. Eren estaba actuando de manera extraña… La cita, las esposas, ese susurro ininteligible al aire… Mis peores miedos se confirmaron cuando mis ojos se percataron de la presencia de otro chico en la habitación.

-Eren, ¿qué es esto? –pregunté sin querer aceptar que era lo que estaba pensando.

Él volvió a sentarse sobre mí, dándome un último beso lascivo que me supo a veneno.

-Disfruta del espectáculo, cariño.

Deseé morir. Aquello dolería menos que seguir viendo la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos. Eren teniendo sexo con un desconocido sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Comencé a llorar, presa de la impotencia, entre súplicas que no sirvieron de nada. Escuchar sus gemidos y ver cómo se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de otro me estaba llevando a mi límite. Se suponía que esto no tenía que estar pasando. Se suponía que esa noche tenía que ser para nosotros.

El tipo que lo estaba follando se separó de él, se acercó a mí y, apuntándome con el miembro en erección, me amordazó con mi propia corbata. Le molestaba mi voz y no dudó en callarme. Eren me miró desde la cama, humedeciéndose los labios.

A los pocos minutos me sentí derrotado, herido de muerte. Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos, incapaz de soportar ver a Eren dándome de mi propia medicina. Fui un imbécil al pensar que realmente no le molestaba y que estaba todo bien… Fui un imbécil por creerlo cuando me besó prometiéndome una noche inolvidable. Aquella sonrisa no era porque estuviese contento por estar conmigo, no. Era porque estaba preparando toda esta mierda para vengarse de mí.

Escuché su voz romperse por última vez y supe que había llegado. Lo había escuchado demasiadas veces y conocía todos sus tonos. No me atreví a volver a mirar. ¿Era un cobarde por ello? Puede, pero no creí que fuera necesario experimentar más dolor. No era tan masoquista.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me advirtió que nos habíamos quedado solos. Los pasos de Eren se perdieron de camino al baño. Volvió vestido y, tomándome por el mentón, alzó mi cara. Intentó darme un beso y lo rechacé resentido. No iba a besarme después de habérsela chupado a otro.

-¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto? –Preguntó, decepcionado por mi cobra-. Yo también puedo follar con otros –acarició mi mejilla, aflojando la corbata.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Eren sonrió.

-Así me sentí yo aquella noche.

-Me habías dicho que no pasaba nada –le reproché-. Intenté explicártelo, pero te negaste a escucharme. No entiendo a qué viene esto –me quejé, con la mandíbula temblando.

-¿Creías que con tres perdones absurdos, un par de besos y una cámara ibas a resolverlo todo?

-La cámara no era para comprar tu perdón, yo solo quería tener un detalle contigo –me defendí-. Y mis besos eran completamente sinceros porque…

-Mira, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, de haberte besado ni tampoco de haber follado contigo –comenzó, cortándome antes de decir algo importante. Dejarme a medias se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición para él-. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber empezado a quererte.

Me quedé pasmado ante su confesión, queriendo decir demasiadas cosas. Tantas que mi garganta fue incapaz de abrirse. Eren rompió a llorar y yo al verlo tan frágil lo acompañé. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

-Estoy harto de esto… ¿Por qué todo el mundo juega conmigo? –Hipeó, secándose las lágrimas-. No lo soporto más… Para ti solo soy un agujero, alguien de quién no debes estar pendiente. Un novato estúpido al que te gusta dominar…

Hice ademán de decirle lo que antes no pude, pero mis intentos se vieron frustrados por sus acciones.

-"En cuanto uno de los dos se enamore, el juego habrá terminado" –citó, irguiéndose-. Así que aquí se termina nuestra historia, Levi –me miró, reprimiendo sus sentimientos-. Espero que me olvides pronto –dijo antes de abandonarme con un revoltijo de sentimientos en el estómago y una angustia en el pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en aquella habitación. Solo sé que tenía las muñecas rojas a causa de las esposas y que me sentía realmente jodido. Como si me hubieran dado una paliza y me hubiesen dejado tirado en una cuneta. Igual.

Hanji llegó a la habitación y se lanzó a mi cuello en cuanto me vio, llorando como yo ya no podía.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo va todo, gominolas mías? Espero que genial y que la mi ausencia os haya parecido corta.

Quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para contaros algunas cosas. He estado estresada. Mucho. Más que mucho. No he dormido, no he comido y a duras penas he vivido durante estas tres semanas. Y todo por culpa de lo que ya sabéis.

Muchas me deseasteis muchísima suerte para mis exámenes y me siento súper agradecida con eso. Tanto que me gustaría compartir con vosotras una buena noticia ^^ Ya me han dado el resultado de 4 de las 5 asignaturas que tenía para este cuatrimestre y holy shit! Las 4 más que aprobadas. Como ya he dicho, aún me falta por conocer la nota de una, pero ya os anticipo que seguro que la he suspendido. El examen me salió horriblemente mal y claro…

Pero bueno, hablemos de cosas agradables. Hablemos del fic y corramos un tupido velo alrededor de esa asignatura odiosa.

**Sobre el capítulo:**

En principio el narrador iba a ser Eren, como ya es costumbre en mí, pero lo cambié porque no me convenció ningún guion de los que escribí para él. Me sonaba todo muy irreal, demasiado forzado y mi salvación llegó en forma de Levi sensual.

Lo pasé mal escribiendo. Describir sentimientos de tristeza es muy complicado para mí y la carga emocional de Levi aquí era importante, por lo que la dificultad se multiplicó. Quería que las palabras de Levi os causaran alguna sensación… aunque fuese pequeñita y débil. Ni idea de si lo he conseguido, solo os puedo decir que sufrí haciendo esto.

El capítulo estaba preparado para ser publicado el lunes, pero sentía que le faltaba algo… Quizás "_alma_", no lo sé. Las cosas se complicaron para mí y hasta ahora no he podido actualizar. Siento muchísimo la espera.

Sé perfectamente que el capítulo no es emocionante, que es muy depresivo y que tiene un ritmo bastante lento. Tampoco pasan cosas súper emocionantes que te hacen saltar en la silla mientras lees (a excepción del final, que es un poco… Bueno, ya sabéis), pero era un capítulo necesario. De transición, digamos. Prometo animar la cosa en el siguiente.

El tema de la trampa de Petra es algo que espero tocar bien en los próximos capítulos, ya que aquí solo he dado una ligera pincelada que ha quedado en plan "meh, puede pasar".

No quise hacer un lemon en este capítulo porque me pareció desagradable describir con todo lujo de detalles un acto así desde la óptica de un Levi roto por lo que está presenciando.

En el guion original, Levi preparó la cámara para grabar todo lo que hiciera con Eren en esa habitación y así tener el primer recuerdo de una nueva vida juntos. Obviamente, cuando Eren lo esposa, se olvida de la cámara y no la apaga, por lo que al final Levi se queda con un vídeo de la persona a la que ama haciéndolo con otro (ya que cuando el médico se va, no se lleva el aparato). Al llegar a esa parte, me planteé si finalmente quería introducir ese detalle y lo terminé descartando porque no podía soportar hacerle más sangre a Levi. Me pareció excesivamente cruel y ahora que he releído la historia, me alegro de no haberlo incluido.

El chico con el que Eren mantiene relaciones es Murakumo, el prota del capítulo piloto de SnK. He de reconocer que mi primera opción fue Sayram, un soldado que apareció en el spin-off de Levi, pero cuando reparé en que su aspecto físico era similar al de Eren (porque yo les veo parecido, sí. No es que sean dos gotas de agua, pero se dan un aire) me eché para atrás. Fue en plan "Eren montándoselo con Eren… Mejor no :D". Sé que en ningún momento he mencionado el nombre de este chico en el capítulo y que ni siquiera me he molestado en describirlo, pero me imagino que a alguien sentirá curiosidad por este detalle. Si no os gusta este chico, simplemente imaginad a otro. De momento no será relevante en la trama.

La razón por la que Hanji se presenta en el hotel es que Eren la llama y le dice que Levi la necesita urgentemente. Ya sabemos cómo es Hanji con Levi en el fic… El resto no necesita más explicaciones.

**Sobre reviews:**

**Aura D:** Pues no lo había pensado, pero eso que dices de Levi pillando a Eren haciendo algo con Petra hubiera sido bastante interesante de desarrollar. He de confesar que no lo había pensado hasta leer tu review ^^" aunque bueno, lo importante es que te sorprendiste igual :D

**Aura:** Muchísimas gracias por amar el fic. Es mi pequeñín y lo quiero como a un hijo (vale, quizá como a un hijo no, pero le tengo mucho aprecio). Yo tampoco esperaba darle un receso, pero la universidad es cruel.

Ojalá me pagaran por escribir xD Sería completamente feliz ^^ Pero en fin, también soy feliz escribiendo por amor al arte, qué le vamos a hacer xD.

Siento haberte llevado a ese límite. Me sabe mal que lo sufráis al leerme pero a la vez me da ánimos porque veo que consigo emocionar al lector. Cosas raras mías, ignora eso ^^".

Sobre el fin del fic tengo que decir que, de acuerdo con la trama que tengo en la cabeza, quizá pueda alargarlo hasta finales de agosto, principios de septiembre. Por ahí, por ahí. Chispa más o menos. Queda Heartless para rato ;)

**Miyu-chan: **¡Nueva lectora! ¡NUEVA LECTORA! ¡Tenemos nueva lectora, necesitamos celebrar esto!

Bienvenida al reino, Miyu ^^ Muchas gracias por todo… y en cuanto a lo de ser como yo de mayor… Oh, dios, no te lo recomiendo xDD.

Era todo demasiado bonito para ser verdad. El fic necesitaba drama, salseo, un poco de hijoputismo por parte Petra, no sé si me explico… Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a Aura antes; siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir con el capítulo ):

Todas tenemos un lado masoquista, no te preocupes xD. Es cierto que Eren no se merecía sufrir más porque bastante ha tenido ya, pero creo que en este último capítulo se ha excedido un poco con Levi…

Bienvenida al club de lectoras que odian a Petra gracias a una servidora xD. Es curioso que yo adore al personaje y que la ponga de bruja malvada, haciendo que el resto la odie con fuerza xD.

Espero que hayas podido entender la posición de Levi con la actualización. Digamos que fue demasiado inocente y que cayó en la trampa de Petra como un estúpido. Ay, Levicito mío… -_-"

Y sí, te doy toda la razón en eso de que actuó como una puta pasiva. El que iba de macho con Eren, el que no se dejaba dar… Pues míralo, ahí, gozando a cuatro patas. Si es que… Esa fue una de las cosas que más le dolieron a Eren, pero bueh, esto es spoiler y mejor me callo xD.

No menosprecies tus ideas, al fin y al cabo lo que has escrito es bastante similar a lo que he publicado xD.

**Mr Bum:** Eren vivió un capítulo intenso, sí. No fue una experiencia bonita hacerlo sufrir tanto…

Pues al final Eren… sí que se marchará a Rose. Cuando Grisha comenta que ha estado reunido con él por temas de trabajo es que en realidad han estado organizando la mudanza y seleccionado su nueva vivienda.

¿Tú también lo viviste intensamente? O_O Al final voy a tener que creerme que lo hice bien xD

**Annyel: **¡Misterio desvelado! ^^

No llores… Eren estará "bien" en Rose. Alguien no va a dejarlo marchar tan fácilmente.

**Guest:** ¿Sabes qué? Tu opinión no podría importarme menos :D De hecho, me eché a reír en cuanto la leí.

Puedes criticar mi fic, sí, pero debes saber que no todo vale para hacerlo.

Eso de "empezaste lentamente a cagarla" o "lo acabaste para la reverenda mierda"… En serio, ¿es que tus padres no te dieron educación?

He recibido otras críticas, pero siempre respetuosas. Críticas como "Gumi, este capítulo me ha gustado menos por "x" motivo" o "creo que podrías mejorar eso haciendo esto" y yo las he aceptado agradecida por dos motivos:

1º.- Porque no tenían mala intención.

2º.- Porque creo me ayudan a mejorar mi trabajo y eso es algo muy importante para mí.

No se trata de que "toleres" o "aceptes" a un Levi uke, se trata de que es mi fic y continúo la trama como a mí me parece bien. Si te jodió la "_pasciencia_", es lo que hay. Tú no me estás pagando ni un céntimo para que yo escriba lo que a ti te plazca.

Dices que no terminaste de leer el capítulo y aun así tienes el valor de dejarme una crítica. Solo quiero decirte que para criticar algo, debes haberte informado bien antes y dejar un capítulo a medias dista mucho de esto. Es como si criticas una película sin haberla visto, solo con la base de una pobre sinopsis. Ahí lo dejo.

Y que eso. Que me da igual si sigues el fic o no, pero ojalá hayas entrado por curiosidad y hayas podido leer mi respuesta.

Que te vaya muy bien todo, cuídate.

**Mary Scarllet: **

Si a ti te partió el corazón leerlo, imagínate cómo estaba yo mientras lo escribía TT_TT Yo tampoco soportaría ver de nuevo a Levi. Creo que si estuviera en el lugar de Eren ni siquiera me habría vengado… Me hubiese ido sin más y ya está, pero nos salió vengativo el niño y claro -_-". Aunque creo que es normal… Después de pasar por todo eso tenía la necesidad de vengarse.

Espero que con el capítulo hayas entendido el punto de vista de Levi. Es cierto que ni siquiera querer proteger a Eren lo justifica… Simplemente fue idiota y se dejó llevar por el corazón (aunque eso no quita el hecho de que gozara como una pe**a ¬¬).

La reconciliación no va a ser de hoy para mañana xD Después de lo que ha pasado entre los dos sería una locura que en el siguiente capítulo ya estuvieran juntos de nuevo, siendo felices y comiendo perdices. Así que sí, Eren va a hacerlo sufrir por un buen tiempo.

Lo de que conozca a alguien más no lo he decidido todavía. Creo que sería una idea atractiva, pero no estoy segura de si su corazón puede dar más de lo que ya ha dado… Tengo que sopesarlo bien…

Es genial que hayas aceptado pero me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema… FF no me deja ver tu dirección y es el mal. No sé por qué… Estará celoso o algo (?). Así que aquí te dejo el mío: bubblegumiiau

Lo dejaré también en mi perfil por si FF sigue tontuno y no lo publica.

**Lillet: **

Eren no se aclara ni queriendo xD Es lo que dices, primero pide solo sexo y ahora le duele verlo con otro. A ver, Eren, no xD Que tú has tenido toda la culpa y lo sabes…

Yo espero que no haya sido muy tortuosa la espera T_T ¡Eso es! ¡Que se entere el mundo entero de que te gusta mi fic! ¡Vamos a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! (?)

Stalkéame todo lo que quieras por twitter, que yo te dejo… aunque últimamente haya estado más inactiva que una seta xD.

* * *

Me quedan reviews que responder todavía. Lo haré durante estos días, no os preocupéis. Muchas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo cuando lo de la crítica hater. Contesté algunos y otros los dejé sin respuesta por falta de tiempo. Esperad por mí, por favor.

Antes de irme me gustaría plantear algo que lleva bastante tiempo rondándome la cabeza. ¿Creéis que los capítulos son demasiado largos? ¿Os gustaría que fueran más cortos? Decídmelo, por favor. Tengo que tomar una decisión con respecto a este tema y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.

Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en forma de follow/fav/review o lectura silenciosa. Hacéis que esto merezca la pena.

Nos vemos el viernes 19. ¿Y no tendría que ser el lunes? Sí, pero dado que ya estamos a jueves y que no tengo nada preparado, me veo en la obligación de pasarlo al viernes… Para tener tiempo de escribir y eso…

Hasta dentro de una semana, amores. Recordad que os sarangheo fuerte. Cuidaos mucho y mucha suerte para vuestros exámenes y demás proyectos.

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi. **


	17. Capítulo 15: Heridas

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso.

Abuso intenso de OoC.

Cambio en la narración.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Heridas.**

「The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised  
I count the scars left in my heart from losing you  
And I was wrong but let's be honest you were too  
I miss the part where I was falling hard for you

So don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
Cause I know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me this feeling like  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with another  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see?  
Tell me I'm not dreaming alone」

**Against The Current – Dreaming Alone (feat. Taka)**

* * *

El contacto de unos labios repartiendo besos por mi piel fue lo que me desveló aquella mañana. Eran unos labios insistentes, que acariciaban mi nuca con una suavidad exquisita y que se habían despertado hambrientos de mí después de lo que había pasado horas atrás.

Decidí ignorarlos y fingir que seguía conectado al mundo de los sueños. Quise pensar que se cansarían en algún momento no muy lejano al no recibir una respuesta por mi parte, pero no. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la situación se hacía más asfixiante y no me lo pensé. Me aparté con cuidado y me incorporé, buscando a tientas por la mesita de noche mi teléfono móvil.

Las 10 de la mañana y ya estaba derrotado. Había pasado casi toda la noche despierto y no porque hubiese estado trabajando duro, sino porque salí de fiesta y ligué. Por eso apenas había podido dormir cuatro horas que me supieron a poco.

Miré a la chica por encima del hombro con la seriedad típica de un tipo somnoliento y ella me dedicó una sonrisa juguetona mientras arrugaba las sábanas entre sus dedos.

-Voy a ducharme -dije levantándome de la cama-. No quiero verte por aquí cuando salga…

La rubia se limitó a esconderse bajo la tela y mi primera reacción fue bufar ante una actitud tan infantil como la suya.

En cuanto salí del baño me encontré a la chica perfectamente vestida y peinada, con las rodillas pegadas y las manos temblorosas sobre su regazo. Me buscó con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto su mirada se topó conmigo. -¿Qué haces aquí aún? -Pregunté mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre algo...

Me senté en un rincón del Chester y apoyé la mandíbula en la palma de mi mano, esperando escuchar lo que ya sabía que me quería decir.

-Te escucho -me dediqué a contemplarla fijamente en un exitoso intento de intimidarla.

-Pues verás... Me ha encantado conocerte y me gustaría que... -hizo una pausa para buscar la expresión correcta-. No sé, que fuéramos amigos, que volvamos a quedar y que repitamos lo de esta noche... Si quieres, claro...

Suspiré con fuerza porque era justo lo que había imaginado.

-Creí que lo dejamos todo claro antes de hacer nada.

-Ya, pero ha sido inevitable -se excusó.

-Mira, esta conversación no tiene sentido -me masajeé el puente de la nariz y me preparé para decir las cosas en un tono suave-. Lo siento. Lo siento y mucho. Siento que te hayas pillado por mí y que yo no sea capaz de ofrecerte nada más que un "no" -solté de carrerilla y esperé ver su reacción de desconcierto-. Últimamente en mi vida han pasado demasiadas cosas y ahora mismo solo quiero desahogarme. No quiero establecer ningún tipo de relación amorosa o sexual... Es por eso que no repito con nadie. No quiero volver a ser dependiente de otra persona solo por haber mantenido relaciones sexuales en varias ocasiones.

-Está bien si no te enamoras de mí... -bajó la cabeza y me partió el corazón. Más bien, lo poco que quedaba de él.

-No te engañes. Si te relacionas con alguien de esa manera, al final te acabas colgando. Es lo que tiene el sexo, que une demasiado y nos hace sentir cosas que no podemos controlar -expliqué con tranquilidad-. Lo sé por experiencia.

Ella se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien qué decir para convencerme de lo contrario. Me levanté del sofá y le tendí una mano.

-No te preocupes, seguro que encontrarás a un chico mejor que yo -le aseguré-. Uno que no sea un golfo y que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por ti.

Intentó sonreír y su expresión se tornó en una mueca forzada.

-Ha sido una noche increíble, pero hay cosas que no pueden ser –comenté tomándola de la barbilla.

-Siento haberte molestado… -se disculpó y echó a andar hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarme una última vez.

En cuanto me quedé solo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me llevaba las manos a la nuca. Tener sexo de esa forma era algo que me estaba trayendo demasiados problemas. Casi todos querían más y me resultaba complicado darles la patada para echarlos de mi vida.

Caminé hasta la cocina, encaré el frigorífico y saqué de él un brik de zumo de naranja para servirme un vaso y desayunar. La chica me había despertado, el baño me había espabilado y ahora no quedaba en mí ni una gota de sueño… Mi única opción en esos momentos era alimentarme para hacer frente a un nuevo día.

El sonido del timbre retumbó en mis sensibles oídos. Supuse que sería la misma chica para arrastrarse por una oportunidad o algún vecino para decirme cualquier memez de la comunidad. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una extraña sorpresa.

-Tío, menudo asco de ciudad. No sé cómo puedes vivir aquí –se quejó Jean con su dulce humor mañanero.

-¿Qué haces tú…? – Intenté preguntar en lo que él entraba cargado con una maleta gigantesca como si aquella fuera su casa.

-No me jodas, Eren. ¿Se te ha olvidado?

Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y me regañé en silencio por no haberlo recordado. Jean me había pedido quedarse unos días en mi apartamento para no tener que gastarse el dinero en un hotel mientras asistía a las reuniones de una importante corporación de Rose que lo había contratado para dirigir su nuevo proyecto.

-Perdona –me pasé una mano por el pelo y lo miré con gesto culpable-. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza…

-Sobre los hombros, Jaeger –contestó, dejando la maleta junto a la puerta de mi habitación-. Lo que nos hace falta saber es dónde se ha metido tu prodigioso cerebro.

Ignoré su comentario hiriente a fin de no dar comienzo a una guerra de insultos y él se acercó a mí. Me miró de cerca y yo solo pude retroceder, asombrado por su inusual actitud.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Tus ojeras no dicen lo mismo… -Comentó, pasando la yema del dedo índice sobre ellas.

-Ayer salí de fiesta y apenas he podido pegar ojo porque me traje a…

Me mordí la lengua antes de dar más detalles de lo que pasó aquella madrugada. Jean sonrió maliciosamente y se preparó para acorralarme a base de preguntas incómodas.

-¿Y esa falta de sueño tuya la ha causado una noche de sexo intenso?

Aparté la mirada y confirmé sin querer lo que él ya había imaginado. Jean me arrebató el vaso de zumo de la mano y dio un sorbo para después dibujar una expresión de asco en su rostro.

-Esto no está recién exprimido –se quejó.

-Es lo que hay, Kirschtein –me encogí de hombros-. Nadie te ha obligado a beberlo.

-Anda, prepárame unas tostadas –me ordenó antes de dar otro trago al zumo-. Estoy hambriento después de un viaje tan largo.

Rodé los ojos, comentando la cara que tenía por tratarme como su esclavo cuando le estaba haciendo un favor a su bolsillo.

-¿Todavía sigues con la tontería esa de acostarte solo una noche y mandar a volar a tu ligue a la mañana siguiente? -Preguntó al tiempo que yo metía un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

-Sí –respondí y me miró incrédulo desde la puerta de la cocina-. Toma de la nevera lo que quieras echarle a esto. Estará listo en seguida…

-¡Eren! –me reprendió-. ¡Llevas casi un mes y medio haciendo eso!

-¿Qué quieres? Es justo lo que necesito para olvidarme de todos los problemas que tengo –me defendí-. No le hago daño a nadie.

-A lo mejor no tendrías que hacerlo si dejaras de ser tan cabezón y hablaras con Levi.

Serví las tostadas en un plato y salí de la cocina para sentarme junto a Jean en la mesa del comedor. Comencé a extender mantequilla sobre una de ellas con frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que sacarme el tema de Levi? No era algo de lo que me apeteciera hablar…

-No necesito a Levi –afirmé y me fustigué mentalmente por haber soltado una mentira tan gorda.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Asentí con la cabeza levemente, manteniendo toda mi atención en el tarro de la mermelada de melocotón que terminaría por coronar el trozo de pan tostado que haría de desayuno para Jean.

-¿De verdad no quieres enterarte de todo lo que sé sobre Levi?

Dejé la tostada inmediatamente en el plato y Jean se apresuró a cogerla. Lo aparté de un manotazo y me miró con odio por impedir que un animal hambriento como él disfrutara de su comida.

-¿Lo has visto?

-¿A Levi? No, pero he hablado bastante con Hanji y sé cómo se encuentra.

Me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla totalmente decaído y me centré en observar mis interesantes manos desnudas. Las mismas que en algún momento del pasado se habían fundido con las de Levi.

-No pasa nada por reconocer que necesitas información. Sé que te estás muriendo por saber de Levi –atinó a decir Jean. Cuando quería era perspicaz. Quizá demasiado.

-Saber de él puede que solo me haga más daño… Por eso no quiero.

-¿Crees que te hará más daño saber que ha dejado el club?

Alcé la mirada y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que te hará más daño saber que te ha estado buscando como un loco por toda Sina?

Volví a negar y pude sentir cómo los muros que me protegían de Levi se iban agrietando con rapidez.

-¿Crees que te hará más daño saber que lo ha vendido todo y que ha donado el dinero a causas benéficas?

Lo miré completamente atónito. ¿Todo?

-Todo –afirmó Jean, leyéndome la mente-. El Porsche, el apartamento de lujo, los relojes caros, la ropa exclusiva… No se ha quedado con absolutamente nada.

-Eso no es posible…

-¿Piensas que te mentiría en esto? Ahora está viviendo en la casa de Hanji. Se ha convertido en otro joven normal con poco dinero en los bolsillos que pasa los días buscando un empleo ordinario.

Mi mano derecha viajó hasta mi frente.

-Está loco. Está complemente loco… ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan ridículo?

-Al parecer, se ha deshecho de todo porque decía que lo obtuvo con dinero sucio y ahora quiere cambiar su vida definitivamente. Empezar de cero siendo una persona normal.

-Un idiota, eso es lo que es -comenté enfadado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

-¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que aquí el único idiota que hay eres tú si no te das cuenta de que todo lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho por ti.

-Vendió su cuerpo en ese Host Club para nada. Es como si se hubiese regalado a otros por caridad porque al final no le ha quedado nada… ¿Y que lo ha hecho por mí? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Él solo me veía como un maldito agujero que podía llenar en cuanto necesitara echar un polvo. ¿Crees que aunque yo volviera y hablara con él me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y me juraría un amor eterno y desinteresado?

-Podrías probarlo.

-¿Y que conseguiría? ¿Una humillación? Él se jactaba de no haberse enamorado nunca y de aborrecer todo lo romántico.

-Las cosas cambian y tú lo sabes bien–me atacó-. Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza acabar así por un hombre.

Bufé por segunda vez en la mañana y me apoyé en la mesa, enfermo de frustración.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Jean –comencé a explicar-. Cuando comencé esa extraña relación con Levi puse una única regla.

-"_En cuanto uno de los dos se enamorase, el juego se acabaría_". Tranquilo, las doscientas veces que la has repetido me han servido para memorizarla.

-Bien, pues resulta que yo empecé a sentir lo suficiente como para dar por zanjado el tema y evitar salir más dañado. Era mi regla, se suponía que yo debía ser el primero en respetarla…

-Esa es una regla estúpida que no te impide hablar con él. Es solo una excusa que usas para ser un cobarde socialmente aceptado.

-Y no es solo eso, Jean. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que vi esa noche en el club –apreté los labios-. Simplemente no puedo. Me duele demasiado y sé que cada vez que lo mire voy a acordarme de que lo vi disfrutar con otro que no era yo -terminé confesando-. Cada vez que discutamos se lo echaré en cara y así no se puede mantener ningún tipo de relación.

-No fue el único que metió la pata hasta el fondo –comentó, cruzándose de brazos-. Lo de prepararlo todo y acostarte con otro delante de él fue cruel y repulsivo a partes iguales.

-Lo hice por venganza.

-Lo hiciste por inmadurez –me corrigió-. Volcaste todo el rencor que te provocó Christa en Levi. No tenías derecho a hacer nada porque no eráis pareja, solo os acostabais sin tener que daros explicaciones sobre vuestras vidas. No supiste separar las cosas y terminaste pagando el pato con él.

-Eso es discutible.

-Es lo que determinó Armin en su momento y un genio como él no puede estar equivocado –me rebatió.

Touché. Tocado y hundido. Totalmente cadáver.

Me mordí en labio por la impotencia de no poder tirar por tierra su argumento y tomé la otra tostada para empezar a untarle mantequilla. Por algún lado tenía que dejar salir aquel torrente de malos sentimientos y la tostada no se quejaría si la trataba sin gentileza.

Jean comenzó a devorar la que ya había preparado y tras tragar el primer bocado me recordó que no dejé que Levi se explicara.

-Tenía miedo de que me convenciera de que todo estaba bien. Tenía miedo de que calmara mis ganas de venganza y que no pudiera llevar a cabo mi plan. Estaba demasiado rabioso por lo que había visto y necesitaba hacérselo pagar.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo injusto que eres?

-¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en querer que acabe con Levi? Lo has puesto en un pedestal, solo sabes defenderlo y a mí me haces sentir como un estúpido por el hecho de intentar odiarlo –expliqué luchando contra unas crecientes ganas de llorar.

-Levi me gusta para ti –reconoció con una sonrisa-. Es un buen tipo y haré lo que sea para evitar que acabes con una zorra como Christa o Petra.

Petra. Hacía muchísimo que no sabía de ella. No habíamos vuelto a vernos desde la fatídica noche en el club.

-¿De Petra sabes algo? ¿Me puedes dar su número? Con las prisas por cambiar de móvil para que Levi no pudiera localizarme no guardé ningún contacto y…

-No lo tengo –respondió, mirándome con desgana-. Y aunque lo tuviera, no pensaba dártelo –confesó con sinceridad-. No creo que ella sea buena para ti.

-¿Y no sabes nada?

-No me he molestado en preguntar porque no me interesa y Hanji no me ha comentado nada sobre ella –agarró el vaso y apuró el zumo que aún conservaba.

-Ya veo…

Jean sacó su móvil, buscó algo con concentración y sin decirme nada, empezó a apuntar una serie de números en el dorso de mi mano con un bolígrafo que había rescatado de su bolsillo.

-No puedo darte el de Petra, pero sí el de Levi –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le colocaba el capuchón al utensilio.

-Me estás empezando a dar grima con esta obsesión tuya por emparejarme con Levi… -comenté observando los torpes trazos.

-No es una obsesión –negó tras soltar unas sonoras carcajadas-. Solo te estoy allanando el camino. Tú tienes la última palabra en todo esto.

¿Allanando el camino? ¿Para qué exactamente? ¿Para volver al lado de Levi sin estar seguro de si podría soportarlo? Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza en señal de negación y fijé la mirada en algún punto inexacto de la mesa.

-Tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde a la reunión –anunció levantándose de la silla.

Cerré la mano que llevaba tatuada el número de Levi y me la llevé al pecho permaneciendo callado. Estaba procesando todo lo que mi amigo me había contado.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

-No… Hoy tengo el día libre.

Jean se encogió de hombros y se despidió de mí con un "te veré a la hora de comer. Prepárame algo rico y piensa en lo que te he dicho sobre Levi".

Me tumbé en el sofá, con la cabeza saturada por tanta información. Busqué en mi móvil la única imagen de Levi que mi parte masoquista se empeñó en guardar y me dediqué a volver a memorizar cada pequeño detalle.

Salí de la galería de imágenes y comencé a marcar el número que Jean me había apuntado en mi piel. Lo observé unos segundos y me mordí el labio.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo? –Pregunté a nadie en voz alta.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el suelo del salón de Hanji, con la espalda apoyada contra el sofá y la mirada fijada en la pantalla de su portátil. Cerré el navegador, completamente derrotado. Otra vez. Las decepciones se estaban convirtiendo en una constante habitual en mi vida y había comenzado a acostumbrarme a no tener lo que quería.

Terminé por apagar el aparato en cuanto escuché la cerradura abrirse.

-¿Cómo ha ido la búsqueda? ¿Has encontrado algo? –Preguntó con su sonrisa vitalista de mierda.

-No he encontrado nada –dije cerrando la pantalla del portátil. Hanji se sentó en el sofá-. Es un sector complicado y todo aquel con el que he contactado me ha pedido experiencia previa. Experiencia que no tengo porque cuando terminé de estudiar entré a trabajar para ti…

-¿Por qué no te haces freelancer?

La miré extrañado. ¿De qué cojones estaba hablando?

-Puedes diseñar una página web y publicar algunas ilustraciones –explicó sin perder su sonrisa de siempre-. Es importante que te des promoción por las redes sociales también. En algún momento llegará alguien con una oferta de trabajo o un encargo.

Cabeceé ante su propuesta. La idea no estaba nada mal, pero requería tiempo y eso era algo de lo que no disponía. Tras haberlo vendido todo y haber donado el dinero, solo me quedé con lo que tenía antes de trabajar como host y no era una cantidad para tirar cohetes. Me daría para malvivir en un apartamentucho infesto alimentándome de sopa instantánea durante un máximo de tres meses, no más. Ni caprichos, ni salidas, ni nada. Solo pagar facturas y comer durante tres malditos meses. Después, a seguir con aquel suplicio debajo de un puente.

Necesitaba encontrar un empleo normal con el que poder mantenerme sin tener que pedir favores. Necesitaba demostrarle al mundo que podía cambiar de vida.

-Aunque si no te entusiasma la idea, también puedo ofrecerte un puesto en el club…

-Le prometí a Eren que no volvería a eso.

-Yo estaba pensando en un puesto como gestor y administrador, ¿qué te parece?

-Una pésima idea –contesté con sinceridad-. Soy nulo para las matemáticas y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No las comprendo y no me gustan.

-Solo tendrías que llevar las cuentas y administrar las ganancias. Eso no es tan diferente de lo que se hace en un hogar corriente.

-Cuatro ojos, si acepto esa locura que me acabas de proponer podría llevaros a ti, a Erwin y a Mike a la ruina más miserable y absoluta del mundo.

Carcajeó al escuchar mi comentario, incapaz de plantearse una situación así.

-Deberías haberte quedado con más dinero… -Me regañó.

-Eso era lo que tenía al principio. Es la única cantidad que no está mancillada.

-Mancillada… Pero qué antiguo eres, chiquitín.

-Vete a la mierda, Hanji. Ahora mismo no estoy para bromas…

-No te agobies –dijo revolviéndome el pelo entre mis quejas-. Ya sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites. No tengo ni pareja ni hijos y no me importa invertir esfuerzos en ti.

-No puedo estar viviendo eternamente de tu caridad.

-Tengo la certeza de que no será por mucho tiempo. Tienes un don en las manos y alguien se dará cuenta de lo mucho que vales.

Sonreí a medias por sus palabras y me restregué los ojos con la mano derecha, cansado por no haber dormido nada y por haber estado expuesto un montón de horas a la pantalla de un aparato del demonio.

-Por cierto, te he comprado un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

Hanji se levantó del sofá y sacó de su bolso un sobre de color café. Me lo ofreció y no tuve más opción que tomarlo y agitarlo para que lo que quisiera que hubiera ahí dentro, cayera en la palma de mi mano.

-¿Un billete de tren y una tarjeta de papel? –la miré a los ojos sin comprender nada.

-Léelo –me ordenó, volviendo a mi lado.

-Es un billete para ir hoy a Rose –dije al leer los datos impresos en él-. ¿Para qué quiero ir a Rose? No se me ha perdido nada allí.

-Lee ahora la tarjeta.

-Es una dirección… –Solté al observar las letras perfectamente legibles.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se te ha perdido nada allí?

Y entonces hilé acontecimientos.

-¿Has encontrado a Eren? –Pregunté desesperado por escuchar un "sí". Hanji afirmó con la cabeza, orgullosa de su trabajo-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Ha sido Jean el que me lo ha contado todo –dijo, reclinándose en el respaldo-. Al parecer, después de haberte visto con otro, decidió aceptar el traslado de hospital que le habían ofrecido en incontables ocasiones y que rechazó por estar contigo.

Miré una vez más el billete y la pequeña tarjeta.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo –hice ademán de entregárselo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-A Eren no le haría feliz verme –afirmé con una rotundidad que me resultó dolorosa-. Estoy seguro de eso.

-No puedes estarlo.

-Hanji, se folló a otro delante de mis narices, me pidió que disfrutara del espectáculo y ha desaparecido como si se lo hubiese tragado el océano –expliqué, intentando mantener la calma-. Está claro que no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Hoy ha preguntado por ti.

-No bromees con eso, no me hace ni puta gracia.

-Hace nada que he hablado con Jean y me lo ha contado. Le importas todavía, Levi.

¿Le importaba?

-Será mejor que lo devuelvas. Si no puedes, yo mismo te lo pagaré…

-Levi, ¿no piensas que os merecéis al menos una última oportunidad?

-Para que me grite y me diga que no quiere verme casi que paso.

-En cuanto Eren toque tu piel, volverá a caer rendido –aseguró con una sonrisa-. Solo necesitáis tener contacto.

-Deja de decir cursilerías, gafas de mierda. Voy a acabar vomitando purpurina por tu culpa.

-¿Entonces?

Sabía que las cosas estaban jodidas y que era casi imposible arreglar lo mío con Eren porque habían pasado demasiados acontecimientos y quizá demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero no estaba dispuesto a terminar esto dando la callada por respuesta. No en ese momento. Si Eren no quería saber nada de mí, lo respetaría, pero al menos él sería consciente de todo lo que pasó y de lo gilipollas que llegué a ser por protegerlo.

-Ese imbécil va a tener que escuchar lo que tengo que decir aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida –terminé por contestar.

Hanji dio un salto de alegría y me arrastró con ella hasta mi improvisada habitación para hacer la maleta.

-¡Eh! Tengo hambre, quiero comer primero –me quejé, haciendo aspavientos para que me soltara.

-Para comer siempre hay tiempo, ahora tienes que prepararlo todo.

* * *

La hora de almorzar estaba cerca y yo me encontraba en la cocina, observando con cara de ido cómo se cocían los espaguetis. Volví a mirarme la mano y comprobé que el número de Levi se había difuminado a causa de mi propio sudor.

Retiré la olla del fuego y escurrí la pasta antes de que sonara el timbre. Corrí a abrir la puerta convencido de que se trataba de Jean, pero me encontré con una persona que no me esperaba ver en Rose ni en pintura.

-Hola, Eren –me saludó Christa con inseguridad.

Me quedé paralizado por la impresión de verla allí, frente a la puerta de mi apartamento de Rose, a 130 kilómetros de Sina. En eso, vi a Jean aparecer detrás de ellas después de subir la escalera.

-Jean, gilipollas, ¿has sido tú?

-¿De qué hablas, imbécil? –Preguntó con fiereza al sentirse atacado por mí-. Hostias… -Soltó en cuanto vio a Christa-. Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí si no es porque se lo habéis dicho vosotros? Porque dudo mucho que mis padres se lo hayan contado…

-Eren, está diciendo la verdad –intervino Christa, defendiéndolo-. Los chicos no me han dicho nada, me he enterado por otra persona.

-¿Qué persona?

Necesitaba saber quién había sido el traidor. Antes de irme dejé claro que no quería que comentaran dónde vivía o trabajaba.

-¿Puedo pasar? Quiero contarte algo importante…

-No –me negué y bloqueé la puerta con mi cuerpo, cruzándome de brazos-. No eres bien recibida aquí.

-Eren, es importante. Me he pegado casi tres horas de autobús por venir a hablar contigo.

-¿Tan importante es? –Se interesó Jean, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Es vital –aseguró ella con gesto serio-. Te prometo que en cuanto te lo cuente, me iré.

-No pierdes nada por escucharla, ¿no?

-Pasa, anda… -Eché a andar hacia el interior del apartamento.

Christa se sentó en un extremo del sofá, yo en el otro y Jean a mi lado, haciendo de muro infranqueable entre nosotros dos.

-Es sobre Petra –comenzó y Jean puso cara de asco-. Creo que necesitas saber la verdad.

-¿La verdad? –Cuestioné alzando una ceja.

-Me llamó en Nochebuena para proponerme un trato interesante. Si nos aliábamos, ella podría recuperar a Levi y yo podría volver contigo –explicó con tranquilidad-. Sentí que era mi única salida después de haber sido rechazada de una manera tan tajante por ti, así que decidí aceptar.

Jean me miró y sus ojos me gritaron un claro "te lo dije, era una zorra".

-Quedamos esa misma noche y hablamos durante horas sobre nuestras relaciones –continuó-. Ella me contó que había conocido a Levi en la universidad y que el flechazo había sido instantáneo.

Tuve que reírme en aquel momento. Ni Petra había conocido a Levi en la universidad ni mucho menos había sentido nunca un flechazo por él. Hasta donde yo sabía, el odio era mutuo y sólido.

-Me dijo que todo les había ido bien hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando empezaron a distanciarse porque su padre fue ingresado en el hospital por problemas coronarios.

-Lo está mezclando todo… -Comenté-. Sé de primera mano que las cosas no fueron así.

-Déjala continuar, Eren. Luego tendrás tiempo de destriparlo todo.

-Ella no podía prestarle atención a Levi y él buscó a otra persona con la que entretenerse… Otra persona que al final resultaste ser tú –me reprochó-. La dejó tirada por ti. Por lo que me contó, estaba tan enamorada de Levi, que no dudó en luchar por él.

Jean y yo nos miramos boquiabiertos. La historia real no era ni mucho menos como la contaba Christa.

-Me trasladé a vivir con ella durante un corto período de tiempo porque no tenía dónde meterme. Mis padres me retiraron la palabra, lo había dejado con Reiner y mi sueldo en la galería bajó considerablemente, así que no podía permitirme demasiados lujos…

Mi ex novia se llevó una mano a la boca para poder controlar el inminente llanto que le provocaba recordar cómo era su situación unos meses atrás. Por un momento me apiadé de ella. Soy humano y no me considero tan mala persona como para alegrarme de las desgracias de la gente… Aunque sean las desgracias de alguien que me ha destrozado los esquemas.

Jean por su parte no se inmutó ni un ápice. La forzó para que continuara sin importarle si podía romper a llorar o no. No le dije nada, tampoco me interesaba que Christa supiera que había sentido una debilidad momentánea por ella.

-Trazamos dos planes –explicó tras tomar una bocanada de aire-. Uno principal y otro alternativo, por si fallaba el primero –gesticuló con las manos, separando los dos planes en el aire-. El primero consistía en que yo tenía que hablar con tus padres para contarles cosas negativas sobre Levi. Tan negativas que quedaran horrorizados –bajó la cabeza-. Sabía que sentías adoración por tus padres… En especial por tu madre… y que cesarías la relación con él si ellos se ponían totalmente en contra.

-Te pasaste de zorra ahí, ¿no? –apostilló Jean.

Christa lo miró y apretó los labios. Yo, por mi parte, cerré las manos en puños sobre mi regazo, recordando a la perfección el día que invité a Levi a mi casa.

-El plan no funcionó. Continuaste con él a pesar de lo que opinaba tu madre… fue entonces cuando Petra decidió poner en marcha el plan b, el más drástico, el que más sangre podía hacer a Levi –se tomó unos segundos para continuar-. Tenías que ver cómo era él en realidad, la forma en la que se ganaba la vida. Tenías que darte cuenta de lo sucio que era y tenías que espantarte tanto que no te quedaran ganas de volver a verlo.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Petra contrató a un indigente y le dijo que tenía que hacerse pasar por un alto cargo, un miembro del Tribunal Supremo o algo así… No lo recuerdo bien, no entiendo de estos temas –se excusó-. Pero puedo asegurarte que tenía que hacerse pasar por alguien con el suficiente poder como para ser capaz de inhabilitarte.

-¿Cómo?

Estaba alucinando. Daba igual por dónde lo miraras, aquello era enfermizamente retorcido.

-La noche de la inauguración, Petra buscó a Levi y le presentó a ese hombre. Le dijo que si no tenía relaciones con él, se encargaría de hacer que no volvieras a trabajar en la medicina nunca más.

-Tío, eso es de ser la mayor perra que ha dado este mundo –comentó Jean mientras yo trataba de ponerme en esa situación.

-No sé hasta qué punto lo presionaron con eso, yo no estuve en esa habitación en ningún momento, pero por cosas que he oído después de la boca de Petra sé que Levi se echó a temblar y terminó accediendo. Si podía haberlo o no evitado, queda a tu juicio.

-Eren… -Me llamó Jean. Estaba completamente ausente después de haber escuchado aquello.

-¿Qué más pasó? –Pregunté en cuanto volví a la realidad.

-Cuando comenzaron a tener sexo y se aseguró de que Levi no podía escapar, Petra te buscó y te llevó a la habitación con algún estúpido pretexto para que te encontraras con la sorpresa que te había preparado.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y miré a Jean, que se llevó una mano a los labios en señal de preocupación. Christa continuó diciendo que Petra sabía perfectamente que yo estaría en el club porque era la inauguración de un local que había reformado un amigo cercano.

-Poco después de que te marcharas, Levi salió a buscarte, pero no pudo abandonar el club porque las ruedas de su coche estaban pinchadas.

-Lo teníais todo calculado al milímetro –la interrumpió Jean, asombrado por el nivel de frialdad de esas chicas.

-Yo misma fui la que se encargó de pincharlas y sí, se podía decir que era el plan perfecto –se mostró orgullosa-. Tras eso, buscó a Petra y la encaró. Ella le reveló el plan y a mí me dijo que solo me había utilizado para quitarse de en medio a Levi y ganar puntos con Eren.

-Por una vez voy a defender a Petra. Te mereces la forma en la que te utilizó y mucho más.

-Jean, déjala acabar.

-Levi estaba tan desquiciado que a punto estuvo de llegar a las manos con ella… y así habría sido de no ser por un hombre alto y muy rubio que se lo llevó a vete tú a saber dónde.

-¿Algo más?

-Lo último que sé de él es que sufrió un fuerte ataque de ansiedad y tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia.

-Esa última parte… la de que Levi salió y quiso buscarte coincide perfectamente con lo que contó Marco.

-¿Marco?

-Sí, eso que te encabezonaste en no escuchar porque decías que era algo de Levi y que no querías saber de él –me recordó.

Era cierto, me negué a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él a pesar de la insistencia del pecoso y de las persuasiones de Jean.

-Ya…

Me sentí destrozado por todo lo que había escuchado y tremendamente idiota por haberme comportado como un terco. Tendría que haber dejado a un lado parte de mi orgullo y haber escuchado a mis amigos, haberlo escuchado a él. Quizá si lo hubiese hecho, todo ahora sería diferente. No estaría viviendo solo en otra ciudad, manteniendo relaciones furtivas de las que no quería saber nada en cuanto llegaba la mañana. Solo quizá…

-Te he dicho toda la verdad –Christa me sacó de mis pensamientos a la fuerza, quebrándose en lágrimas-. No te pido que vuelvas conmigo, simplemente quiero que me creas porque no te he mentido en esto.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Después de todo, esto solo te perjudica a ti y beneficia a Levi.

-Hay que reconocer que ha sido una maniobra bastante torpe –intervino Jean-. Te has echado piedras en tu propio tejado.

-No te equivoques, Eren. Esto no lo he hecho por hacerle un favor a Levi –declaró Christa, secándose las lágrimas-. Petra me traicionó y yo solo le he devuelto la jugada.

-Lo estás arreglando, rubia…

-Puedo soportar que Eren esté con Levi después de lo que hice –se dirigió a Jean-, pero me enferma que pueda estar con alguien tan vil y rastrero como ella.

-No creo que estés en posición de opinar sobre mis relaciones.

-Lo sé, pero si no consigo que volvamos que sea porque alguien haya jugado mejor y más limpio que yo, no porque te haya engañado y haya utilizado al resto.

-Sin duda esto cambia las cosas… -Opinó Jean.

-Solo te has perjudicado –repetí, mirando los ojos a mi ex prometida.

-No me importa si con eso he conseguido desenmascarar a Petra. A partir de ahora, él y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Aparté la mirada de Christa, incapaz de seguir soportando el peso de sus ojos acuosos.

* * *

-Levi, toma esto –dijo Mike, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros tres mientras esperábamos la llegada del tren.

El más bajito movió la mano hasta tomar el sobre que el otro le ofrecía. Lo abrió y nos miró incrédulo. Reí como una verdadera loca al ver su reacción.

-¿Un fajo de billetes? Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma…

-No es una broma –se apresuró a contestar Mike-. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños de nuestra parte.

-¿Qué parte? Hanji ya me hizo un regalo en su momento.

-La de Erwin y la mía.

-No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado –se quejó, mirando con extrañeza los billetes-. Llevo mi propio dinero, puedo pagar lo que necesite de mi bolsillo.

-No queremos que gastes tus ahorros –intervine en la conversación para salvarle la posición a Mike-. Mientras nosotros te podamos echar una mano, no tendrás que tocar ese dinero. Somos amigos y socios, ¿no?

-Yo ahora soy un socio pobre.

-Venga, acepta eso sin rechistar… Ya que no te hicimos un regalo físico, al menos recibe nuestra ayuda –le pedí, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y tú tienes el valor de decirme eso? ¿Hay algo más físico que mi primera vez con Eren?

Me sonrojé y reí con nerviosismo. Era cierto que yo había sido la artífice de todo aquello, pero tampoco era necesario que lo dijera de esa forma.

-Mira, ese es tu tren –señaló Mike.

-Muy bien, enanín –lo atraje hacia mí y comencé a alisarle la ropa y a atusarle el pelo-. Cruza por los pasos de peatones, no hables con extraños, no recojas cosas del suelo y si te preguntan la hora, di que no llevas reloj.

-Hanji, de verdad, muérete –me deseó, apartándose con molestia-. ¿Crees que soy un maldito crío?

-Ya en serio –acaricié su hombro-. Háblale desde el corazón y todo irá bien.

-Tienes que dejar de ver películas románticas…

-¡Ah! Te hospedas en el Palace de Rose.

Recibí una mirada de odio por parte de sus ojos grises y una mueca de disgusto, cortesía de sus labios.

-¿No hay otra cadena hotelera en Rose o qué?

-No te quejes, gruñón. Te he reservado una suite deluxe.

-Intentas comprar mi felicidad con dinero…

-Intento que te sientas cómodo mientras estás allí y date prisa o el tren se irá sin ti –apremié al ver que se acercaba la hora de partida.

Le di un abrazo que disolvió con rapidez y se despidió de Mike marcando una cierta distancia. Saqué el móvil y comencé a escribir un mensaje.

"_El enano gruñón acaba de embarcar"_

Di un último toque a la pantalla para enviárselo a Jean y Mike se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba los vagones.

-¿Le has contado que Eren ha cambiado?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo a medias.

-De haberlo sabido, ni siquiera hubiese subido al vagón –dije completamente segura. Lo conocía demasiado bien-. Se lo contará Eren si lo cree oportuno.

-¿Crees que lo soportará?

-Espero que pueda –admití-. Todos nos hemos esforzado mucho para que esto salga bien…

-Sí, pero el resultado dependerá solo de ellos…

Lo sabía. Si ellos no ponían de su parte, poco importaban todos los esfuerzos y coordinaciones que habíamos llevado a cabo el resto. Miré al cielo y observé cómo la tarde se iba apagando poco a poco. Crucé los dedos y deseé que todo saliera bien.

* * *

-¿Vas a salir? –Me preguntó Jean mientras se preparaba para una cena de negocios.

-Sí, he olvidado un pendrive con información importante en el hospital y lo necesito para terminar algo –expliqué con desgana. No estaba de humor para entrar en demasiados detalles-. Me iré dando un paseo, así que no te preocupes si tardo un poco.

-De todas maneras, intenta no tardar.

-Pásatelo bien esta noche e intenta no ponerle los cuernos a Marco -le pinché, dedicándole una sonrisa perversa.

-No somos pareja –se defendió tras ser atacado por un sonrojo-. Es solo que somos amigos en una situación extraña –explicó, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Hasta que Marco no se me declaró poco después de tu partida no pensé en él como algo más que un amigo… pero es que ahora estoy empezando a ver otro lado de él y todo se está volviendo raro.

-¿Raro?

-Me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Me gusta lo que piensa y su manera de hablar… Incluso me he fijado más en cómo hace las cosas.

-¿Tienes dudas?

-Puede que demasiadas –reconoció.

-Entonces no te lo pienses tanto y lánzate –le aconsejé-. Yo estaba igual que tú, me atreví a lanzarme con Levi y me gustó. Puede que las cosas no salieran del todo bien, pero me disfruté todo lo que hice con él. No tenía nada de malo…

-No es tan sencillo como lo pintas.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Antes de conocerlo estaba comprometido con una mujer y creía firmemente que era 100% heterosexual!

-Dime la verdad, ¿nunca te ha gustado otro tío que no fuera Levi?–preguntó con una desvergonzada curiosidad.

-Para nada. Hasta hace unos meses solo me gustaban las chicas –subí la cremallera de mi chaqueta-. Jean, no te calientes tanto la cabeza y comienza a darle normalidad al asunto cuanto antes. Si no se la das tú, ¿quién lo hará?

-Pese a eso, sigue siendo complicado. Para mí no es tan sencillo reconocer algo así… ¡Ni siquiera sé si lo estoy confundiendo todo! Si él no me hubiese dicho nada, ahora todo estaría como siempre.

-Te dejo con tu drama, que no quiero que me den las tantas volviendo.

Dejé a mi amigo frustrado en el salón y, tras cerrar la puerta, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y bajé con rapidez los escalones del bloque.

Por el camino me dediqué a pensar en Levi y en lo que me había contado Christa. La forma estúpida en la que se sacrificó por mí y la manera desesperada de buscarme para darme una explicación se las había agradecido con un polvo con otro y la más absoluta de las indiferencias.

Sacudí la cabeza y saqué el móvil con ganas de llamarlo y volver a escuchar su voz, ganas que se apagaron en cuanto pensé que quizás fuera mejor hacerlo durante el camino de vuelta, cuando fuera más tranquilo y no con un paso militar. Podía ser que estuviese resentido conmigo por lo que hice o por el tiempo que había pasado, pero eso no me asustaba ni me alentaba a dejarlo ir. No cuando ya sabía lo que pasó realmente.

Si lo nuestro no tenía remedio de ninguna de las maneras, entonces me gustaría quedar lo mejor posible con él. Lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Llegué al hospital, recogí el pendrive y cuando creí que saldría sin ninguna incidencia, me crucé con un compañero. Un enfermero públicamente gay que se mostraba especialmente atento conmigo a pesar de que yo no desvelé que también me acostaba con hombres.

-Ey, Eren, ¿te vienes a tomar unas cañas conmigo?

-Ah… Ya tengo un compromiso –mentí. En casa solo me esperaba la tele.

-Vamos, no tardaremos mucho –sonrió ampliamente, intentando convencerme.

-Es que… -titubeé al no saber qué inventar.

Yo no quería salir a tomar nada, simplemente tenía que saciar mi necesidad de llamar cuanto antes a Levi y no podría hacerlo si tenía a alguien cotorreándome su última guardia.

-Solo una y para casa –propuso-. Por favor, necesito despejarme…

-Está bien –terminé cediendo-. Solo una –maticé.

-Perfecto –sonrió con satisfacción-. Voy a cambiarme, espera un momento.

-Saldré fuera, el ambiente aquí está muy cargado…

Y así lo hice. Me quedé junto a la puerta de urgencias, escribiendo un mensaje a Jean para avisarlo de que tardaría más de lo previsto porque un compañero pesado se había empeñado en retenerme para tomar algo. Le pedí que cerrara bien la puerta y antes de que pudiera bloquear el dispositivo, me dio una contestación.

"_No lo hagas. Es importante que estés en casa cuanto antes. Sé que suena raro, pero ya lo entenderás"._

"_No montes ningún drama, volveré en cuanto pueda. Si veo que se alarga demasiado, me inventaré alguna excusa"._

Pensé en escribirle un mensaje a Levi en plan conciliador para tantear el terreno y saber si me odiaba mucho o si por el contrario estaba dispuesto a mantener una conversación civilizada conmigo.

Me encontraba emocionado escribiendo un interminable texto cuando de repente llegó una ambulancia. Uno de los paramédicos me empujó al sacar la camilla. Me llevé la mano derecha al brazo dolorido por el choque y eché la vista hacia la izquierda, hacia donde se encontraba el paciente.

-¿Levi?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Oh, Dios mío. ¡Cómo echaba de menos volver a escribir esto! Ha sido una larga espera y aquí estoy tal y como prometí ;)

La pregunta es obligada, ¿qué tal todo? Yo estoy bastante bien ^^

Recibí bastantes comentarios tras publicar aquel "comunicado" y solo puedo decir una cosa; gracias. Gracias de corazón por empatizar conmigo y entenderme. Leerlos me animó bastante e hizo que mi carga fuera menos pesada.

Pasé un calvario que duró una semana, pero al final conseguí superar el problema y creo que mereció la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Sé que dije que publicaría un nuevo fic junto con la actualización de este. Bien. Me temo que os tengo que decir que lo he retrasado y no por falta de ideas… Es simplemente que me ha absorbido tantísimo este que no me ha dado tiempo a darle forma. Podría haberlo empezado justo después de actualizar Heartless, pero tras escribir un guion de 4.472 palabras y un capítulo de 19 páginas ahora mismo no me quedan fuerzas para crear nada más. Quiero tomarme un pequeño descanso… Siento que mi cerebro lo necesita.

**Sobre el capítulo:**

Desde que publiqué el último capítulo hace un mes he sentido que estaba en deuda con Levi. Se lo había hecho pasar muy mal aun cuando sus intenciones habían sido nobles, así que tenía que abrirle los ojos a Eren de una vez por todas y propiciar un acercamiento.

Tengo la sensación de que ha quedado demasiado idílico. No sé si me explico… Los amigos de ambos haciendo lo imposible para que se reconcilien y vivan su amor y Christa "traicionando" a Petra suena a la típica comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto que emiten los fines de semana en la sobremesa.

Pero ya me conocéis y sabéis que soy muy de dar giros inesperados y de estropearlo todo con altas dosis de drama. No voy a mentir, me gusta jugar con la trama de esa forma…

Podría seguir escribiendo tonterías y curiosidades que a nadie le importan sobre este capítulo, pero es que me estoy cayendo literalmente de sueño. He dormido muy pocas horas estos dos últimos días por terminar el capítulo y siento que mi cuerpo ha llegado al límite del cansancio que puede resistir. Estoy empezando a ver las letras borrosas y eso no es buena señal…

Antes de despedirme me gustaría recomendar con mucha fuerza la canción que aparece bajo el título del capítulo. La estaba escuchando mientras corregía y creo que le viene a medida al fic. Al menos en este punto en el que nos encontramos ahora.

También me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre el "cambio" que ha sufrido la narración (ya no hay nombres que indiquen qué personaje está narrando). ¿Creéis que es mejor o peor? ¡Hacédmelo saber!

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais. Ya sabéis que sois amor, no hace falta que os lo diga, ¿verdad? ^^

Nos leemos el próximo sábado ;D ¡Sed felices!

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi. **


	18. Capítulo 16: Agonía

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Capítulo extenso.

Drama.

Eren adorable.

**Recomendación de la autora: **

Si quieres acercarte a lo que yo sentí mientras escribía el capítulo, escucha durante la lectura composiciones tristes de piano.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Agonía.**

"If you can't remember the stupidest little thing love made you do, you haven't loved".

**Shakespeare.**

Mordiéndome las uñas y con el corazón acelerado, bombeando con fuerza a la altura de mi garganta, estaba esperando noticias de Levi. Cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba el nivel de mi desproporcionada ansiedad y no creía que pudiera soportar ese estado por mucho tiempo más.

Eché un rápido vistazo a las puertas por las que minutos antes había desaparecido Levi y sentí unas incontrolables ganas de echarme a llorar. Ni sabía ni podía hacer nada. Por mis venas comenzó a correr la impotencia en su forma más espesa, ahogando mi interior en una tortuosa agonía.

Bajé la cabeza y eché el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas, derrotado por la situación. Miré mis manos temblorosas y reparé en que la izquierda aún sostenía mi teléfono móvil.

Desbloqueé la pantalla y sin querer leí el mensaje que le había intentado mandar a Levi. Me vine abajo cuando fui consciente de que había llegado tarde, de que había sido un auténtico cobarde por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para llamarlo antes, cuando todavía podía hablarme.

Sequé las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a abarrotar mis ojos y tras intentar recomponerme un poco, busqué el número de Hanji en mi agenda. Jean me lo había facilitado aquella tarde a petición mía. Necesitaba con urgencia un consejo femenino y ella era la persona indicada para dármelo. Había estado al lado de Levi estas últimas semanas y sabría qué decirme. Al final no la llamé. Digamos que me pudo la inseguridad reforzada por el deseo de no volver a hacerle daño.

Me quedé mirando su número. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Debía ser cuidadoso con mis palabras… No deseaba causarle más daño del necesario por mi torpe oratoria. A pesar de no llevarlas todas conmigo, me armé de valor y dejé un ligero toque en el cuadradito verte que dio comienzo a una nueva llamada.

—Hanji, por lo que más quieras, responde —supliqué al escuchar el intermitente pitido de la línea.

Saltó el contestador automático y colgué solo para volver a llamar. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que avisarla de lo que le pasaba a Levi. Por lo que sabía, él no tenía familia y ella era lo más parecido a una hermana que conocía.

— ¿Sí? —respondió una voz femenina a mi insistencia.

— ¿Hanji? —pregunté solo para asegurarme de que era ella.

— ¿Eren? ¡Ay! ¡Mike, es Eren! —le dijo a alguien que estaba a su lado, en un tono alegre—. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Estás disfrutando de la sorpresa? Perdona que no te hayamos contado nada y que te hayas encontrado con el pastel así, tan de repente… pero es que si te lo decíamos, lo más probable era que corrieras a la otra punta del mundo para escapar de Levi y claro…

—Hanji, tengo algo importante que decirte –la corté en mitad de su monólogo, con la garganta a punto de morir-. Es sobre Levi… Él…

—Eren, no intentes engañarme —se tomó mi seriedad a broma.

Las lágrimas me lanzaron una nueva y seria amenaza; estaban preparadas para deslizarse por mis mejillas y lo harían en el momento en el que flaqueara un poco. Me mordí el labio con fuerza y comencé a sollozar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Hanji me escuchó y entonces supo que algo había ido mal.

—Levi… Levi ha…

Me llevé una mano a la boca y mis párpados se arrugaron para expulsar aquellas lágrimas que segundos antes estaban dispuestas a caer.

—Levi ha entrado en el hospital por urgencias —le conté cuando me sentí preparado para hablar sin atragantarme con mi propia lengua—. Estoy en la sala de espera del hospital de Rose, muriéndome de impaciencia por saber algo de él y aquí nadie sale a decirme nada.

—Eren…

—No sé qué ha pasado, Hanji —me sequé la cara con la camiseta—. Solo puedo decirte que lo he visto entrar en una camilla y que se han negado a dejarme pasar con él.

Esperé una respuesta por su parte, la explosión de un llanto e incluso escuchar un grito desgarrador producto del vacío que probablemente le había dejado en el pecho, pero no recibí absolutamente nada.

— ¿Hanji?

La llamada se cortó después de eso. Alejé el auricular de mi oreja y miré el aparato mientras me preguntaba si debía volver a llamar. No fue necesario tomar una decisión. A los pocos segundos mi móvil vibraba en mi mano mientras el contacto de Hanji aparecía reflejado en la pantalla.

—Hanji…

—Eren, soy Mike, un amigo de Levi y Hanji —se presentó el dueño de aquella recia voz masculina—. Te llamo yo porque ella es incapaz de hablar en estos momentos… ¿Podrías contarme qué ha pasado para que esté así?

Asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que él no podía verme y comencé a explicarle lo que había visto.

— ¿Estás seguro de que era él? Puede que todo haya sido una confusión…

Me sentí ofendido por la duda.

—Reconocería a Levi hasta en el mismo infierno —respondí con seguridad y altanería—. Era él.

—Está bien… —dejó caer antes de suspirar con fuerza—. Viajaremos a Rose esta misma noche.

—Sí…

—Y procura tranquilizarte.

—Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Y no podía hacerlo. No saber nada de él me estaba desgarrando por dentro lentamente. Tampoco tenía la entereza necesaria para ocultar mis emociones… Simplemente necesitaba dejar que mi dolor se manifestara para no morir ahogado por la pena.

Colgué la llamada y volví a sentirme solo y vacío, como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón de cuajo tras haber verbalizado mi averno personal. Una mano se posó en mi hombro con suavidad. Alcé la cabeza y me encontré con Jean acompañado por su cara de circunstancias.

Me levanté con las serias dificultades que los nervios y la ansiedad le estaban planteando a mi cuerpo y lo abracé con la poca fuerza que me había dejado la tristeza para tener algo sólido a lo que agarrarme. Me sentía desamparado y necesitaba que alguien envolviera mi cuerpo y me asegurase que Levi iba a estar bien. En ese momento podría haber jurado que si mis piernas hubiesen cedido, mis huesos hubieran quedado hechos trizas al dar contra el suelo por lo frágil que me sentía.

Jean correspondió mi abrazo, pasó una mano por mi pelo desordenado y me ayudó a volver al asiento.

—Siento haberte jodido una cena tan importante —me disculpé a la vez que secaba las lágrimas que me había arrancado nuestro acercamiento.

Él golpeó mi cabeza con suavidad y me miró completamente hierático.

—Deja de decir tonterías –me regañó—. Esto es mucho más importante.

—Pero tus negocios aquí…

—Mis negocios nada, Jaeger —me cortó—. Ya está todo cerrado, solo era una cena de compromiso.

—Ya veo… —comenté, sorbiendo mi nariz y focalizando mi mirada en las brillantes baldosas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —preguntó mi amigo tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

—Lo vi llegar mientras esperaba al pesado de mi compañero —empecé a relatar, recordando la dolorosa escena en la que él era el protagonista postrado en una camilla de ambulancia y escoltado por un reducido grupo de personas que vestían uniformes de colores chillones—. Fue muy extraño, ¿sabes? Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y lo siguió…

Jean frotó mi espalda con fraternidad. Agradecí poder sentirlo cerca y decidí seguir abriéndome en canal para él. Necesitaba deshacer el revoltijo de emociones que estaban haciendo de mí un completo desastre.

—Mi mundo se redujo de un solo plumazo a Levi —continué—. Fue como si me hubiese quedado ciego y mis ojos solo tuviesen la capacidad de observarlo. No pude ver nada más allá de aquella camilla —expliqué, sintiéndome decepcionado conmigo mismo por no poder expresar adecuadamente lo que sentía.

Pasé una mano por mi pelo, echándolo hacia atrás y me esforcé en continuar, suponiendo que tener la frente despejada me haría bien.

—Intenté entrar con él, pero me lo impidieron… Dijeron que no estaba de guardia y que había suficiente personal para atenderlo.

—Es normal, Eren…

—Ya pero, ¿puedes entender lo impotente que me siento? —pregunté con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de nuevo—. ¿De qué me sirve ser médico si no puedo ayudar a las personas importantes para mí? Es injusto, Jean… Es jodidamente injusto y cruel —me quejé, completamente cegado por la rabia y el dolor.

Kirschtein cabeceó al escuchar mis palabras. Pareció comprender mi situación al ponerse en mi piel por un momento y me tomó por el brazo, pillándome totalmente desprevenido.

— ¿Qué haces? No pienso moverme de aquí.

—Necesitas que te dé el aire —explicó y tiró de mí—. Te compraré algo de beber para que te tranquilices.

—No quiero salir, no quiero beber nada —me resistí a acompañarlo—. Lo único que quiero es saber que él está bien.

—Levi está siendo atendido por compañeros tuyos —dijo Jean con tranquilidad—. Lo único que vas a lograr si te quedas aquí será enfermar. Necesitas respirar aire fresco y enfriar un poco tu mente.

— ¿Y si sale y yo no estoy ahí para él? Jean, él solo me tiene a mí en Rose...

—Si sale antes de que volvamos, le preguntaremos a tus simpáticas compañeras —señaló con la cabeza en dirección a las celadoras que parloteaban tranquilamente a unos metros de nosotros —. Volveremos pronto –prometió.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior sin poder la caída de mis comisuras. La idea de irme y dejar a Levi atrás me enfermaba más que el hecho de permanecer allí dentro desesperándome por unas noticias que no llegaban.

Me concentré en seguir sus pasos como un zombi hasta llegar a las zonas verdes del complejo hospitalario. Subí la cremallera de mi chaqueta y me encogí por el frío nocturno que azotó sin piedad a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Has avisado a Hanji de esto? –preguntó tras unos minutos en los que el incómodo silencio campó a sus anchas entre nosotros.

Respondí con un ligero movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y continué con la mirada atenta al suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en Levi; en cómo se encontraría y en qué le estarían haciendo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Negué suavemente con la cabeza algo que había cruzado mi mente y que me había parecido horrendo.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Se quedó en shock y no pude hablar con ella. Tuvo que ponerse un amigo suyo… Mike, creo que se llamaba…

—Lo conozco —afirmó Jean con una media sonrisa—. Es íntimo de Hanji y Levi y uno de los dos inversores iniciales del club.

El club… No quería volver a oír hablar de él. Me traía imágenes dolorosas que no me apetecía recordar.

—Al principio es un poco raro e incluso puede darte grima su comportamiento —comentó—, pero con el paso del tiempo te das cuenta de que es una buena persona.

—Ya veo… —respondí sin querer continuar hablando. Era incómodo seguir el ritmo de una conversación cuando mi cabeza se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

—Anímate, idiota –me dio un cariñoso codazo para suavizar la orden.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me anime en estos momentos? —cuestionó la rabia por mí—. Levi se encuentra en una situación delicada. Probablemente lo estén operando de urgencia y una maldita operación siempre conlleva un riesgo —expliqué sin poder controlar el tono de mi voz.

Jean me miró con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por distraerme de aquello que me atormentaba. Suspiró con fuerza y continuó con el paseo, preservando el derecho del silencio a existir.

—Yo no quiero que se muera —confesé cuando mis pensamiento se hicieron insoportablemente dolorosos. Era una forma de compartir mi dolor y hacer mi carga menos pesada.

Jean dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda, reconfortándome en el acto. Me sentí algo más ligero, pero la pena seguía atándome de una forma cruel.

—No digas estupideces, idiota. Levi va a salir de esta.

— ¿Qué haré si muere?

Mi amigo necesitó unos segundos para encontrar la respuesta correcta. En cuanto lo hizo, me miró a los ojos con seriedad y separó los labios para dejar que las palabras se escaparan entre ellos.

—No va a pasar eso, Eren —afirmó, totalmente convencido de lo que decía—. Aunque si algo así sucediese, tendrías que aprender a vivir sin él…

— ¿Y eso cómo se hace?

— ¿Y a mí me lo preguntas? Ya deberías saberlo... Lo abandonaste hace casi dos meses y parece que no te ha costado mucho rehacer tu vida aquí, ¿no?

Detuve mis pasos en seco y lo miré con la incredulidad tatuada en la cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Eren, hoy despertaste en brazos de una chica que conociste anoche —me recordó y una punzada me atravesó el pecho—. Eso demuestra que sabes vivir sin Levi. No entiendo por qué montas este drama ahora…

—Porque soy imbécil—eché a andar, molesto—. Dicen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues yo me he dado cuenta de lo que tengo, estoy a punto de perderlo y no quiero —me negué a aceptar un mundo en el que él no existiera—. Y ¿sabes qué? No me lo voy a perdonar en la vida…

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no vas a perdonarte? —cuestionó en cuanto me dio alcance.

—Haber provocado todo esto –respondí sin cesar la marcha acelerada que había comenzado—. Haberme ido de Sina sin escuchar lo que él necesitaba decirme. Desaparecer y negarle cualquier tipo de información sobre mí…

—Todos cometemos errores, Jaeger —comentó Jean en un tono relajado—. Lo importante es reconocerlos y enmendarlos.

—La diferencia es que los míos han llevado a una persona al hospital —me apresuré a responder.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir estupideces? ¿Es tu nuevo hobby?

— ¿Eso piensas?

—Lo que le ha pasado a Levi ha sido completamente fortuito, por favor —rodó los ojos con obviedad—. No quieras cargar con esa culpa también.

—Las casualidades no existen, todo pasa por una razón…

—No me dirás ahora que crees en esa chorrada del destino, ¿verdad?

Aparté la mirada. No tenía sentido seguir con aquella conversación si Jean no podía entenderme.

— ¿Por qué le habéis contado dónde me encuentro? ¿Por qué lo habéis guiado hasta mí? ¿No os parece que está todo demasiado reciente como para provocar un acercamiento entre nosotros?

Jean se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, relajó su expresión y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Porque cabía la posibilidad de que encontraras a alguien nuevo y te olvidaras de él sin haberle dado la opción de explicarse.

Me mareé tras escuchar esa respuesta que no esperaba. ¿Cómo podían pensar que yo me iba a encaprichar de otra persona? Escapé de Sina para poner tierra entre nosotros, para darle muerte a estos sentimientos antes de que hiciesen más daño… No lo hice por gusto o por experimentar sensaciones nuevas. Yo era feliz con él.

Verlo en la cama otro me hizo darme cuenta de que había comenzado a sentir más de lo que mi estúpida regla me permitía. No fui capaz de soportar el dolor de haberlo compartido y busqué darme paz a través de una venganza despiadada.

—Será mejor que volvamos —colocó su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y lo presionó ligeramente.

Asentí despacio, procesando las últimas palabras que había escuchado.

Al entrar de nuevo en el hospital encontré a Ymir saliendo por las puertas blancas que se habían tragado la camilla de Levi y el conjunto de profesionales que lo acompañaban. Me acerqué a ella con pasos rápidos e inseguros, dejando a Jean atrás. Necesitaba como respirar saber cómo se encontraba Levi… Si todo había salido bien o si por el contrario…

Agité la cabeza con fuerza para disipar los pensamientos negativos y terminé de acortar la distancia que separaba a la doctora de urgencias de mí.

—Perdona –llamé su atención para detenerla. Ella se giró y se limitó a mirarme con desgana—. ¿Has atendido a un paciente que ha entrado por urgencias llamado Levi Ackerman?

Mi compañera deslizó su mirada hasta la pantalla de la pequeña Tablet que la acompañaba en lo que yo supuse que sería echar un rápido vistazo a la ficha del último paciente atendido. Movió la cabeza en una dudosa afirmación que concluyó con una de sus manos acariciando su nuca.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo ha ido la intervención? ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunté sin darle opción a contestar.

— ¿En serio eres el hijo de uno de los jefazos y no conoces la política del hospital? El enchufe es más evidente de lo que yo pensaba…

—Conozco perfectamente cuál es la política de _mi_ hospital –respondí, haciendo especial énfasis en el "mi".

—Entonces sabrás que no puedo darte ningún tipo de información sobre él, ¿no?

—Yo no soy una persona desconocida para él.

— ¿Estáis casados o eres un familiar directo? —negué con la cabeza, prediciendo qué sería lo siguiente que me diría—. Entonces lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Estaba perdido, ella tenía razón. A no ser que yo cumpliera alguno de esos requisitos, no podría saber nada de él… Supuse que había sido demasiado inocente como para pensar que se apiadarían de mí y me facilitarían el acceso.

Ymir se estaba marchando con toda esa información que yo necesitaba saber a cuestas y me negué a dejarla ir así como así.

— ¿Y como médico también me la negarás? —cuestioné y ella paró el lento ritmo de sus pies—. Puede que no esté relacionado con él de esa forma que me pides, pero soy médico y tengo derecho a saber cuál es el juicio clínico de un paciente.

—No lo has atendido tú, no es tu paciente —respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a mirarme con superioridad.

—Este hospital pertenece a mi familia –le recordé—. Aquí todos son mis pacientes los haya atendido yo o no, así que hazme el maldito favor de decirme cómo está antes de que mueva ciertos hilos y te veas de patitas en la calle.

Ella no se inmutó por lo que dije, pero yo me eché a temblar. Mis rodillas se habían convertido en algo de características similares a la gelatina y mis manos comenzaron a helarse, señal inequívoca de que los nervios me gobernaban cada célula de mi trémulo cuerpo. Nunca había utilizado el poder de mi familia para conseguir algo. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza amenazar a alguien con despedirlo si no hacía lo que yo quería… Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que por él podía hacer cosas que jamás me había planteado.

—Ha tenido un accidente —dijo al fin y mi estómago se estranguló a sí mismo—. Según la policía, ha sido atropellado mientras caminaba por un conductor que ha confundido el freno con el acelerador.

Jean se echó las manos a la cabeza mientras comentaba lo torpe que podía llegar a ser la gente. Ymir lo miró con frialdad y no dudó en enviarle un ataque.

—Es un simple humano, ¿qué esperas que cometa si no son errores?

Kirschtein se quedó cortado al escuchar eso y bajó la cabeza. Se había dado cuenta de lo fría y directa que podía llegar a ser Ymir y prefirió no dejarlo estar.

—Y él…

—El paciente se encuentra estable –dijo con tranquilidad—. Solo ha sufrido un traumatismo craneal leve y algunas lesiones de importancia mínima.

Me relajé al escuchar su respuesta. Los traumatismos son siempre serios, inclusive el más leve. Pueden empeorar y complicar la situación hasta límites extremos… A pesar de eso, me alegré por él. Podía haber sido muchísimo peor, podía haber sufrido más de una fractura o que el traumatismo en la cabeza hubiese sido letal, pero no. A Levi le había sonreído la suerte. Había vuelto a nacer.

—Tampoco tiene ninguna herida reseñable en el cuero cabelludo —completó Ymir sin que yo se lo pidiera.

—Lo habéis dejado en observación, ¿no?

Ella cabeceó en una pesada afirmación y suspiró cansada.

—Así es. Si la evolución de su estado es positiva, podrá volver a casa mañana mismo.

Miré con alivio a Jean y sus labios dibujaron para mí una sonrisa cansada. Se notaba a kilómetros que tanto la noticia de Levi como el hecho de verme más tranquilo le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima.

— ¿Quieres pasar a verlo?

Ymir me pilló desarmado. Mi cara se arrugó en una mueca extraña y le lancé una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¿Te vas a saltar las normas del hospital conmigo?

—Ya me las he saltado —se cruzó de brazos—. Al fin y al cabo, eres médico. No creo que puedas hacer nada que perjudique al paciente y se te nota desesperado por él —sonrió con malicia.

Dudé. Si lo habían mantenido despierto y él me veía podría alterarse y eso no le haría bien.

—No creo que eso sea bueno para él… Quizá recibir visitas en este momento esté de más.

— ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar con él toda la noche? Solo te daré unos minutos —apoyó los puños en su cadera—. Con eso debes darte por más que satisfecho.

—Si me ve, puede que se altere…

—No te preocupes por eso. El equipo decidió sedarlo y ahora mismo está dormido.

Volví a mirar a Jean, esperando que me diera la respuesta correcta sobre qué debía hacer. Él alzó la barbilla, indicándome que fuera a verlo, dándome esa seguridad de la que yo estaba tan necesitado.

—En ese caso, llévame.

Caminé por detrás de Ymir, jugando con mis dedos para paliar los nervios. Nos perdimos en un sendero de pasillos penumbrosos y escaleras solitarias mientras nos acompañaba un acogedor silencio. Agradecí de corazón que no hablara. Cualquier conversación en esa situación era, simplemente, incómoda.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y me permitió el paso. Me encogí al entrar. Esa zona del hospital siempre me había dado impresión y respeto a partes iguales y parecía que no era algo que hubiese cambiado para aquella ocasión especial.

La luz tenue, las enfermeras controlando hasta el más mínimo detalle y los suaves pitidos de las máquinas que ofrecían información sobre el estado de los pacientes me oprimieron el pecho. Mi mirada divagó por las diferentes habitaciones, observando a sus ocupantes.

Cerré los ojos y continué avanzando detrás de mi compañera. No debía mirarlos, tenía que respetar su intimidad y mis ojos estaban demasiado ansiosos por encontrar a Levi como para respetarla.

—Es aquí —detuvo sus pasos y a punto estuve de chocar con ella.

Abrí los ojos con el miedo de encontrarme una imagen que ya de antemano sabía que iba a lastimarme. Me encontré frente a una habitación escasamente iluminada y busqué por instinto su rostro. Era él.

Me acerqué al cristal que hacía de pared frontal y que tenía un enorme nueve de color azul oscuro estampado en el margen derecho. Observé a Levi a través de aquel muro transparente y me mordí la cara interna de la mejilla, sintiéndome destruido por dentro al verlo así.

—Aprovecha bien el tiempo, no te daré más de cinco minutos —dijo antes de dejarnos a solas.

La ignoré y entré en la habitación. Cerré la puerta de cristal tras de mí y me aproximé con cautela a la cama en la que descansaba Levi. Contemplé su expresión tranquila y el raspón de su mejilla izquierda con pesar para después dirigir con temor mi mano hacia la suya.

Me daba pánico que mi torpeza pudiera hacerle daño de algún modo. Rocé su piel con la punta de mis dedos y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció tras aquel sutil contacto. Agarré su mano con firmeza y me preparé para lo que iba a decir.

—Perdóname… —supliqué, haciendo alarde de un egoísmo que me había empujado al borde de las lágrimas.

Estaba siendo egoísta y me daba asco por ello. Estaba siendo egoísta porque él no podía responderme y porque esa era una manera cobarde de calmar mi conciencia después de lo que le hice en aquel hotel de Sina.

—Yo no quería que pasara esto… Yo no quería verte así —rompí a llorar.

Acaricié el dorso de su mano con el pulgar y el nudo que asfixiaba mi garganta comenzó a hacerse insoportable.

—A partir de ahora voy a cuidarte aunque sea desde la sombra —le prometí—. Me dejaré la vida protegiéndote si es necesario, pero por favor, sé fuerte. No tienes permitido dejarme tan pronto…

Tres golpecitos producidos por unos nudillos contra el cristal me hicieron saltar. Busqué a la enfermera que nos había interrumpido sin soltar la mano de Levi, no quería irme de allí. Odié la idea de separarme de él.

—Doctor Jaeger, tiene que abandonar ya la unidad —anunció al abrir la puerta.

Sequé mis lágrimas con el puño de mi chaqueta y le pedí que me diera un momento. Ella me lo concedió y volvió a dejarnos a solas.

Antes de irme dejé un suave beso en sus dedos y lo miré por última vez, manteniendo viva la esperanza de que todo iría bien durante la noche.

Salí de la habitación con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el paso ligero. Al pasar a Ymir, me detuve y retrocedí sobre mis pasos.

—Quiero un informe completo sobre él cuanto antes —la miré a los ojos, sin intención de ceder lo más mínimo en mis peticiones—. Aunque su estado presente mejorías esta noche, permanecerá ingresado un día más.

—Eso es un gasto innecesario —se apresuró a contestar—. Si está bien, esa cama podría ocuparla otro paciente.

—Supongo que no habrá problema mientras sea yo el que se encargue de todos sus gastos, ¿verdad?

—Aun así estás siendo injusto. No le estás haciendo un favor al resto de futuros pacientes ocupando una cama solo por capricho.

—Tenemos camas para atender a todo el distrito en caso de ataque zombi, por el amor de Dios —me quejé ante su insistencia—. No va a pasar nada porque un paciente ocupe una de ellas durante veinticuatro horas solo para comprobar que no tiene ningún daño.

— ¿No te confías en nuestros neurólogos? —preguntó, destilando desconfianza.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Él vive en Sina —comencé a explicar—. ¿Crees que va a estar relajado en un hotel? ¿O por el contrario piensas que un viaje en coche es lo mejor que le puede pasar?

—Exageras demasiado —respondió, alzando la barbilla.

—Lo que yo exagere no es de tu incumbencia —crucé los brazos sobre el pecho—. Tienes una hora para prepararme todo el papeleo que tenga que ver con él.

—Estoy segura de que necesitaré menos tiempo —afirmó con rotundidad—. ¿Cómo lo quiere el doctor? ¿En formato físico o digital?

—Hazlo como quieras. Lo único que debe preocuparte es hacérmelo llegar cuanto antes.

Tras eso, me limité a salir de allí. No quería seguir hablando con ella, necesitaba respirar aire fresco ahora que sabía que Levi se encontraba bien y que el diagnóstico era favorable.

En cuanto crucé la última puerta me encontré a un Jean desesperado que intentaba llevar las riendas de una caótica conversación telefónica.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con un gesto relajado en cuanto estuve a su lado.

—Hanji, acaba de salir. Te paso con él —se apresuró a entregarme su móvil.

Lo acepté con una sonrisa. En cierta manera me alegraba ver que Levi podía contar con personas que lo amaban tanto como Hanji.

-Dime.

—Eren —pronunció mi nombre al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Dime que no está muerto, por favor… —gimió en el auricular, con la garganta dispuesta a romper en llanto.

—Ey, tranquilízate… —intenté calmarla con un tono suave—. Levi se encuentra bien.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —se la notaba desesperada.

A partir de ahí comencé a contarle todo lo que sabía y lo que había pedido. Obvié la parte de mi monólogo y mi último beso. Quería que eso se quedara entre nosotros aunque él no fuera capaz de recordarlo.

Le aseguré una y mil veces que Levi estaba fuera de peligro y no paré hasta que comenzó a calmarse.

—Escúchame, Eren, vamos de camino… No creo que nos quede mucho, ¿verdad?

—Al menos media hora —escuché de una voz distorsionada.

— ¿Media hora? Erwin, acelera —rogó—. Se supone que es un coche de alta gama, está preparado para ir rápido.

—Hanji —la llamé, intentando capturar su atención—. No es necesario que os deis tanta prisa. Él está sedado y lo tienen perfectamente controlado. Si conducís muy rápido, puede que os pase algo a vosotros y eso sí sería devastador para Levi cuando despierte.

—Tienes razón…

—Os esperaré en el hospital. Me quedaré aquí y hablaremos en cuanto hayáis llegado —le aseguré con una sonrisa que quedó solo para mí y que llegó a atisbar Jean.

—Cuida de él…

Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Bloqueé el dispositivo y miré a Jean, que me observaba sentado en uno de los fríos asientos de hierro.

—Todo bien, ¿no?

—Sí —le tendí el aparato y dejé caer el brazo a mi costado en cuanto lo tomó.

—Estás más relajado…

—Ha sido una liberación estar con él —confesé.

—Me alegro por ti… Me alegro por los dos, en realidad.

—Más que por mí, deberías alegrarte por él… Es prácticamente un milagro que no le haya ocurrido algo más grave.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

Me balanceé sobre mis talones y afirmé con la cabeza.

—Deberías irte a descansar –le recomendé—. Mañana tienes otra reunión con un empresario distinto, ¿verdad? Si vas con esas ojeras, ni por asomo va a querer contratarte.

— ¿Debería dejarte solo?

—Estaré bien, Jean —me senté a su lado—. Este es mi mundo y estoy acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela por las guardias —miré a mi alrededor, haciendo referencia al hospital—. Además, estoy esperando unos papeles y necesito que me den una confirmación.

—No estoy seguro de dejarte aquí.

—No me va a pasar nada. En lo que llega Hanji, me ocuparé de hacer unas gestiones.

— ¿Unas gestiones? ¿A estas horas?

—Son importantes.

Jean miró al frente, resistiéndose a quedar convencido por mis palabras.

—Si insisto probablemente te altere y no quiero eso después de lo que ha pasado.

Sonreí y saqué las llaves de mi pequeño apartamento para dejarlas caer en la palma de su mano.

—Nos veremos mañana, intenta descansar.

—Mándame un mensaje si pasa algo —respondió al levantarse.

—Lo haré.

Se despidió de mí con unas palmaditas en la espalda y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Rescaté mi móvil de las profundidades del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y revisé los últimos mensajes.

—Aquí está lo que me has pedido —me sorprendió Ymir con una voz áspera—. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Acepté el pen drive que me ofrecía y eché a andar en dirección contraria sin dirigirle la palabra. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir con ella. Miré la memoria, la apreté en mi puño y con ella mi paso.

Recorrí en soledad los pasillos que durante el día solían estar transitados por personas que iban de acá para allá hasta que llegué a mi consulta. Abrí la puerta, me deshice de la chaqueta y dejé que mi cuerpo se acoplara a la silla giratoria.

Miré una vez más el pen drive antes de encender el ordenador. Sabía que estaba fuera de lugar hacer lo que tenía planeado en ese momento, pero no pude contenerme. Necesitaba quedarme tranquilo y no lo lograría hasta que hubiese movido mis hilos.

Abrí todos los documentos que la pecosa me había facilitado y los estudié al milímetro. En el navegador tecleé la dirección de un buscador médico que solía utilizar en mi época de estudiante y comencé a empaparme de una información mucho más específica que la que almacenaba en mi cabeza.

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras leía hasta que volví de nuevo a las pruebas e informes. Intenté encontrar alguna anomalía que se les hubiera escapado a los expertos y por suerte no lo conseguí. Habían acertado de pleno con el caso, pero yo seguía preocupado. No me quedaría tranquilo hasta tener una segunda opinión.

Mis dedos se arrastraron por la superficie de la mesa hasta dar con el teléfono. Descolgué el auricular y marqué un número que me sabía de memoria, esperando una respuesta que tardó en llegar.

— ¿Diga? —contestó una voz somnolienta.

—Hannes, soy Eren Jaeger —me presenté—. Siento mucho molestarte a estas horas —miré el reloj del ordenador y comprobé que pasábamos de las tres de la mañana.

—El hijo de Grisha —comentó con la voz pastosa por el sueño—. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a tu padre?

—Ah… No, él está bien —aseguré—. Yo soy el que tiene un problema…

— ¿Y no podrías esperar a mañana para solucionarlo? En este momento no soy persona.

—Es importante.

—Más vale que lo sea…

—Verá, ahora mismo me encuentro en el hospital de Rose estudiando el caso de un paciente que entró esta noche por urgencias —expliqué mientras ojeaba los documentos que mostraba la luminosa pantalla.

—Chico…

—Sé que no son horas y que usted no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero me gustaría contar con su opinión sobre el estado del paciente que le comento.

—Por lo que he oído, hay buenos especialistas en Rose. No veo que haya motivo alguno para que yo haga nada…

Abrí una pestaña nueva para acceder al correo desde el navegador y preparé un nuevo mensaje. Sabía que iba a terminar convenciéndolo.

—Le pagaré sus servicios y me haré cargo del coste de su traslado si es que estima desplazarse a Rose para reconocer al paciente y realizar pruebas nuevas.

—Pero eso sería…

—Dispongo del dinero suficiente para hacerlo, no se preocupe por eso —lo tranquilicé.

—No creo que pueda… Ya tengo suficientes pacientes en Sina como para encargarme de uno más…

— ¿Quizá podría convencerlo si añado a lo anterior una caja del exclusivo licor de Rose?

— ¿Cuándo dices que me mandarás la información pertinente?

—Ahora mismo —cliqueé sobre el botón de enviar y miré satisfecho el cartelito que indicaba que mi mensaje había sido enviado—. Revise su correo, ahí lo encontrará todo. Estaré esperando su llamada. Le pido por favor que no se demore en estudiarlo.

—Lo que hay que hacer por un buen licor…

Colgué la llamada y miré por última vez los informes de Levi cubriéndome los labios con los dedos de la mano izquierda. Lo estaba llevando todo al extremo, pero necesitaba cerciorarme de que no había ningún error. Necesitaba velar por su bienestar aunque eso significara ignorar al mío. La jugada con Hannes no me iba a salir nada barata… Entre los honorarios, los billetes y la maldita caja de licor se me podía ir perfectamente la mitad de mi sueldo.

Pensé que tendría que estar viviendo a base de sopa y pan durante un mes y la idea ni siquiera me asustó. Armin solía decir que si sabes el motivo por el cual vas a sacrificarte, merece la pena hacerlo y mi motivo tenía nombre y apellidos.

¿Era un exagerado y un hipócrita por preocuparme por él después de lo que le había hecho? Puede, pero no quería perderlo y si para eso tenía que arruinarme, lo haría.

Me levanté de la silla sin ser capaz de controlar el remolino de nervios que se había desatado en mi vientre. Comencé a dar vueltas por la consulta, esperando escuchar la estridente melodía del teléfono al identificar una llamada entrante.

Me senté en la camilla y me revolví el pelo, frustrado por no tener noticias de Hannes. Probablemente se hubiera dormido y no sabría nada de él hasta el día siguiente… Con suerte. A pesar de ser un gran fan de las bebidas alcohólicas, era una eminencia en el gremio y como tal, tenía demasiados compromisos.

Salté de la camilla y corrí hasta el teléfono en cuanto escuché su llamada.

— ¿Sí?

— Ya he visto todo lo que me has mandado y no he encontrado nada fuera de lo normal… El traumatismo ha sido leve y se trata de un chico joven. Mejorará más rápido de lo que piensas. Solo necesita reposo y tranquilidad.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Aún sigues queriendo que me desplace a Rose para realizarle pruebas?

—Si le soy sincero, creo que es lo único que me dejaría tranquilo del todo.

—Bien, en ese caso sácame un billete con destino a Rose para mañana a primera hora. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

—Como prefiera…

* * *

Arrastré los pies hasta llegar a la cafetería. Pedí un cappuccino bien cargado para llevar a la camarera y en cuanto lo pagué, luché por salir de allí sin tener ningún tropiezo. Fuera hacía un día maravilloso y yo necesitaba proporcionarle a mi cuerpo aquella droga del infierno para que siguiera al pie del cañón.

Apenas había dormido nada en los últimos dos días y eso, junto con la carga excesiva de trabajo, había hecho mella en mi estado físico. Me dolía todo y solo tenía ganas de dormir hasta que el mundo llegara a su fin… O por lo menos, hasta que mi cuerpo hubiese descansado lo suficiente como para poder atender a los pacientes con la diligencia que merecían.

Me dejé caer en uno de los bancos metálicos y dejé que el Sol me acariciara la cara. Tomé un sorbo de café y me olvidé del resto del mundo solo para poder concentrarme en descansar.

Una mano acarició mi pelo con cuidado y me vi obligado a abrir los ojos para espantar a la persona que había osado molestarme. Cuando lo hice, me quedé absolutamente cortado.

— ¿Cansado?

—No sabes cuánto… ¿Café? —le ofrecí el vaso de plástico.

—Desayuné antes de visitar a Levi esta mañana—respondió Hanji, rechazando el elixir de la vitalidad—. No tienes buen aspecto…

—No esperaba tenerlo —contesté con sinceridad—. Si te digo que en dos días he dormido seis horas, ¿me creerías?

Ella me miró entre sorprendida y aterrada.

—No deberías hacer esas cosas, Eren —me regañó—. Mucha gente depende de ti, de que estés bien.

—Anoche intenté dormir, pero solo conseguí dar vueltas en la cama… Estoy molido y todavía me quedan cuatro horas de duro trabajo aquí —dije, echando un fugaz vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera.

—Tómatelo con calma, por favor.

Di otro sorbo al café y tras pasarlo por la garganta, mi rostro se deformó en una expresión de asco. Estaba demasiado amargo para mi gusto.

—Tranquila, me he visto en peores situaciones —le aseguré—. Algunos exámenes en la facultad me dejaron más baldado de lo que estoy ahora, así que saldré de esta.

—De todas maneras no es bueno que te fuerces así…

—No podía hacer otra cosa, Hanji —afirmé con rotundidad—. Antes has dicho que has ido a verlo… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mosqueado —respondió antes de soltar una sonora carcajada—. A Erwin lo ha mandado a la mierda tres veces en solo media hora y con Mike se ha cebado de diferentes formas.

Me mordí el labio, sonriendo por primera vez en muchas horas. Se encontraba tan bien que incluso estaba dispuesto a declararle la guerra a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra.

— ¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa?

—Puede —intenté esconder mis labios llevando el vaso de plástico a mi boca—. Me alegra que esté bien y que no hayan encontrado nada raro en las pruebas repetidas. Esta mañana me sentí liberado cuando Hannes me lo confirmó —miré el café con desagrado. Aún me quedaba más de la mitad y no me veía capaz de terminarlo si no le añadía medio kilo de azúcar por lo menos.

—Los dos sois tan adorables que me dan ganas de adoptaros…

Alcé la mirada hasta dar con sus ojos marrones, intentando comprender de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú moviendo cielo y tierra para buscarle al mejor especialista y darle una buena atención y él solo preguntando por ti.

— ¿Ha preguntado por mí? —Pregunté extrañado. No sabía por qué pero no me esperaba que él lo hiciera.

—Desde que despertó ayer no ha hecho otra cosa —me contó—. Llegó un punto en el que se hizo insoportable y Erwin le pidió por favor que parase. De ahí que no pueda ni verlo y lo haya mandado tantas veces a la mierda —rio para sí misma—. En cuanto a Mike, lo ha estado torturando para que fuera a buscarte y llevarte a su habitación. No te haces una idea de cuánto necesita hablar contigo.

—Sí que me la hago…

— ¿Entonces por qué no has ido a visitarlo desde que despertó?

—No sé hasta qué punto mi presencia podría desestabilizarlo y no quiero que su estado empeore…

—Como excusa eso está bastante bien. Incluso suena convincente, pero Eren, a mí me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo y me dijeras la verdad.

—Es la verdad —me defendí. Era la verdad solo en parte.

—En ese caso creo que estás omitiendo información, ¿no?

Di un largo trago al café de sabor insoportable y desvié la mirada con la esperanza de que eso la disuadiera de continuar por ahí.

— ¿Y bien?

—Hanji, de verdad… No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Te da miedo enfrentarte a él?

Apreté los labios y me acurruqué contra el respaldo del banco. Había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me siento indigno —confesé antes de que pudiera acorralarme más—. Él se sacrificó por mí y yo se lo pagué obligándolo a verme con otro y desapareciendo del mapa.

Me arrepentí al instante de haberme abierto así con ella. Me sentí terriblemente débil y expuesto y odiaba mostrar ese lado indefenso de mí.

—Sé que él lo entiende, pero comprende que va a costarle volver a ser el mismo contigo.

— ¿Tan molesto está conmigo? —Pregunté, aterrado por la posibilidad de poder escuchar un "sí".

—Yo diría que está herido —miró al suelo, rompiendo la conexión de nuestras miradas—. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho con él si quieres que olvide todo lo que vio.

—Algo como eso nunca se olvida, Hanji.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero a veces valen más los buenos momentos y un sentimiento sincero que un error puntual.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura de ello —dejó un apretón en mi mano.

Estrangulé el recipiente de plástico que sostenía mi mano derecha tras decidir que ya había tenido suficiente de aquel líquido oscuro. Me levanté para tirarlo a una papelera cercana y dirigí a Hanji una mirada cansada. Tenía demasiado miedo y necesitaba que ella me diera el empujón que tanto necesitaba.

—Toma —me ofreció un papel arrugado—. Esta tarde, cuando le den el alta, lo llevaremos allí. Probablemente hagamos noche en Rose y volvamos mañana a Sina. Ahí está apuntada la dirección del hotel y el número de su habitación… Por si decides ir a visitarlo, ya sabes —me guiñó un ojo.

Acepté el papel que me tendía y lo desplegué para observar la dirección plasmada en garabatos.

—Yo no sé si…

—Te mantendré informado sobre nuestros planes a lo largo del día —me ignoró, dando un cariñoso toque a mi hombro derecho.

—No es necesario que me dé una explicación… Ya sé lo que pasó y no tiene necesidad de pasar un mal rato recordándolo por mi culpa…

—Él quiere hacerlo. Si no lo haces por ti, para quedarte tranquilo, hazlo por él. Deja que se explique y entonces decidid si queréis seguir con vuestras vidas por separado… Al menos dale la posibilidad de hablarte.

—No te prometo nada…

—Con que te lo pienses tendré suficiente. Además, no puedes negarme que te mueres por verlo —sonrió y yo giré la cara para intentar esconder el más que evidente sonrojo.

Volví a doblar el papel y lo metí en el bolsillo de la bata. Me despedí de Hanji con un beso suyo en mi mejilla y guie mis pasos hasta mi lugar de trabajo. En la sala de espera, mis pacientes se entretenían poniéndome a caldo.

Los miré sin entender el motivo y subí mi manga para dejar al descubierto la esfera de mi reloj. Iba con veinte minutos de retraso.

* * *

Temblaba. Temblaba involuntariamente y tenía las manos congeladas, signo que evidenciaba el nivel al que habían conseguido llegar mis nervios. Mi voz, por su parte, estaba desaparecida en combate. No salía por más que me forzaba.

Traté de relajarme. Era normal que me subiera por las paredes cuando me encontraba frente a la fría puerta gris de la habitación de Levi. Se suponía que en pocos segundos tendría que enfrentarlo y hablaríamos de todo lo que nos hacía daño. Era un dolor que no me apetecía experimentar, pero que sabía que era completamente necesario y que estaba absolutamente justificado.

Alisé mi ropa una y otra vez e intenté peinar los mechones rebeldes de mi flequillo. Tomé aire profundamente y cuando acerqué los nudillos a la puerta para llamar me detuve en seco. El pánico estaba empezando a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y me sentí incapaz de hacerle frente al chico que, con toda seguridad, estaría esperando mi visita.

Le di la espalda a la puerta, pensando que quizá estaría mejor llamarlo por teléfono primero y establecer una relación cordial por ahí. No tardé mucho en negar con la cabeza enérgicamente al silencio y empecé a regañarme a mí mismo. Aquello no estaba bien, yo no podía ser un cobarde. Nunca lo había sido y no iba a empezar a serlo en ese momento. Lo único bueno que podía hacer por nosotros era coser la herida cuanto antes y eso implicaba que un enfrentamiento directo.

Encaré la puerta de nuevo, con la firme intención de llamar y esperar una respuesta, pero las cosas no fueron como yo planeaba. Di un respingo en cuanto la cerradura se accionó y el desplazamiento de la hoja de madera me dejó frente a Levi.

Mi garganta se estranguló a sí misma, la temperatura de mis manos bajó a un nivel que haría sonrojar a cualquier cubito de hielo y un hormigueo desagradable empezó a recorrer mis piernas. Su piel pálida, sus labios separándose por una evidente sorpresa y sus ojos grises perforando los míos fue todo lo que necesité para abrumarme y convencerme de que debía escapar de allí. Su mirada quemaba igual que una llama infernal y sus palabras lo harían aún más.

A la mierda lo de ser valiente, yo no estaba preparado para volver a hablar con él y esa era la única verdad. Cerré los ojos, giré sobre mis talones y prácticamente eché a correr hasta el ascensor más cercano. Mi nombre derritiéndose en su voz no logró detenerme en ningún momento, ni siquiera me hizo dudar. Yo no tenía el valor suficiente de dirigirle la palabra, me sentía demasiado culpable… Demasiado sucio para estar su lado.

Llegué al ascensor y comencé a apretar los botones con ansiedad, como si hacerlo de esa forma tan desesperada provocara que la cabina llegara antes. Me dio alcance y ya era demasiado tarde para correr a las escaleras.

Sus finos dedos rodearon mi muñeca y jadeé al sentir su piel contra la mía. Se sentía tan vivo que se me antojó vomitivamente irreal. Tiró de mí y me obligué a mí mismo a clavar la mirada en el suelo. La idea de establecer un contacto visual me dejó sin respiración.

— ¿No vas a mirarme? —su tono de voz hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de nuevo—. ¿Tanto asco te doy?

Lleno de temor y con escasa seguridad, alcé lentamente la mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos grises, los mismos que normalmente helaban y que en ese momento ardían de rabia.

— ¿Por qué deberías darme asco?

Levi no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirarme con frialdad hasta tener suficiente de mi gesto arrepentido.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo antes de tirar de nuevo de mí para obligarme a entrar en su habitación. No opuse resistencia, preferí que él llevara las riendas de la situación.

—Levi, yo quiero que sepas que…

Él me empujó a la cama y se colocó entre mis piernas, inmovilizando mis manos sobre mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que llegó a hacerme daño. Cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo olvidó lo que era una respiración acompasada. Aquella situación, con Levi sobre mí, me esperaba superando y no sabía qué hacer.

Imaginé lo que vendría a continuación y mis mejillas ardieron cuando mi mente recreó su imagen desnudándome y castigándome por haber sido un cabrón con él. No voy a mentir, una parte de mí disfrutó de la escena… La otra corrió a taparse los oídos mientras fingía que no existía.

Me retorcí sobre las sábanas, intentando escapar de él. No podía pensar con el pene… Esto era serio y necesitábamos hablar como personas normales. El uno frente al otro, a una distancia prudente que desaprobara cualquier contacto con una cama y ataduras.

Su pesada respiración golpeó la piel de mi cuello y yo me sentí morir.

—Mírame.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Gumi ha actualizado? ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡GUMI HA ACTUALIZADO!

Así es, preciosos míos. He tardado lo mío pero aquí me tenéis. No ha sido fácil para mí sacar esto adelante… Primero me enfrenté a un bloqueo creativo de proporciones titánicas, después me torcí una muñeca que a día de hoy me sigue dando problemas y más tarde, cuando lo terminé y lo releí, no me gustaron algunas partes y decidí reescribirlas.

La mayoría de ellas eran párrafos en los que Eren describía sus sentimientos y eso es la muerte para mí. Ya sabéis que no se me da bien plasmar emociones y más si son tristes.

Del capítulo poco puedo decir. Sé que ha sido tan depresivo como lento, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Me he cansado de hacer angst –_si es que a esto se le puede llamar angst_\- por lo que planeo alejarme del drama y revivir la relación de estos dos. También es que me apetece escribir cursiladas, no me juzguéis… Tanta lágrima está afectando a mi estado emocional y eso no puede ser. La próxima vez que escriba quiero sonreír frente a la pantalla y no desear morirme de pena con Eren.

La última revisión la he hecho un poco a la ligera porque tenía prisa por publicar y no sé si habrá quedado algún error. Pido disculpas por adelantado. Repasaré el capítulo en cuanto pueda y lo modificaré si es necesario.

En fin, no tengo la mano para muchas fiestas, así que aquí dejo esto.

**Sobre reviews:**

**Lolita: **Gracias por alegrarte por mí.

Por lo que me has comentado, deduzco que tú eres el guest/hater que me dejó ese comentario tan… poco correcto, por definirlo así. No pasa nada, puedo entender que seas muy visceral y que la impulsividad te domine, pero no sé, creo que eso no justifica el poder dejarle a alguien unas palabras "hirientes".

Por mi parte está todo olvidado. No tienes que preocuparte por eso o pedir perdón. Con que me lo hayas explicado, yo ya me quedo contenta.

Si el comentario no fue tuyo, olvida lo que te he dicho y házmelo saber ^^".

Era complicado reconciliarlos. La causa que los uniera de nuevo debía tener un carácter mayor… Además, esto era algo que quería hacer con Levi desde hace mucho tiempo y que fui dejando porque la trama lo rechazaba de pleno.

Cuídate mucho :D

**Vaneza:** ¡Hola!

Antes de nada, muchas gracias ^^. Siento hacerte sufrir… Realmente no es mi intención hacérselo pasar mal a nadie, solo quiero darle juego a la trama y que no sea la típica en la que se enfadan por una tontería y cuatro párrafos más abajo ya están en la cama copulando -_-". La culpa es mía por ser así de intensa (?)

El final me preocupa bastante porque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacerlo. Lo paso mal pensando en posibles finales y temo no dar la talla poniendo la guinda sobre el pastel, pero confío en que se irá formando él solo. A veces la trama avanza sola, sin necesidad del propio autor y eso es lo que espero que pase con esta.

Lo dije cuando lo empecé y lo vuelvo a decir ahora. El fic va a ser largo. Necesito desarrollar muchos aspectos y eso me va a costar muchos capítulos. No me gustaría dejarme nada antes de cerrarlo definitivamente.

Gracias por lo de la expresión ^^ Si te digo la verdad, yo pienso que me expreso como una patata y a veces es frustrante leer lo escrito y darte cuenta de que las palabras se queden cortas para expresar lo que siente el personaje…

Si quieres hacer un fic, adelante. No te lo pienses, no hagas como yo, que pasé meses decidiendo si debía publicar o no. Lo leeré con gusto si me lo pasas :D ¡Y claro que me importa! Yo estoy encantada de leer este tipo de cosas ;)

Gracias a ti por decirme todo eso. Me emocioné mucho cuando leí que logré convencerte para escribir tu historia… Eso es increíblemente bonito. Me siento feliz por haberte afectado tan positivamente.

**Miyu-chan: **A mí me alegra verte comentar :D

Siento mucho mis prolongadas ausencias… A veces pienso que la vida no me da para más y es frustrante -_-". Me gustaría poder hacer como antes de junio, que publicaba semanalmente, pero ahora mismo no me veo capaz…

Me complace saber que te gustó a pesar cómo fue. No digas que no eres buena con las letras, nadie nació sabiendo y a todos nos queda un largo camino por recorrer hasta poder considerarnos "buenos" con propiedad.

Sonará cliché e incluso a peloteo, pero las gracias te las tendría que dar yo. Si no hubiese nadie que me leyera, escribir no tendría sentido.

Reconozco que he hecho a Eren un poco inmaduro en estos últimos capítulos. Lo de acostarse con desconocidos para "olvidar" a Levi y sentirse, de alguna manera, libre es una estupidez. Se puede pasar el duelo por una relación frustrada sin tener que involucrarte con nadie, pero en fin… Eren me ha salido así de putillo e_e.

Con Levi tiré de una experiencia personal. Yo también sufrí de ansiedad hace unos años y esa es una de las peores sensaciones de la vida.

Lo del accidente ya está revelado xD Eso sí, ya te advierto que Christa y Petra no van a tardar en aparecer… Quieren detonar nuestro hermoso Riren pero no se lo voy a poner tan fácil e_e

Como dije más arriba, no quiero hacerles sufrir más… Ni que yo fuera aquí Isayama para jugar con los sentimientos de los lectores -_-". Levi no se merece más dolor y Eren ya lleva su propia cruz en forma de culpa, así que ahora toca hacerlos felices. Poquito a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Cuídate :D

**Guest: **¡Hola!

Yo también opino que hubiera sido bueno espaciar un poco más los acontecimientos. En este capítulo Eren se queja precisamente de eso y Jean le da una respuesta bastante acertada a mi parecer. El médico podría encapricharse de otro o de otra y eso hubiese sido letal para su _relación_ con Levi.

No estoy segura de si lo justifica, pero es una salida aceptable xD.

Muchas gracias por leerme ^^

Hace un rato dije que no tenía la mano para muchas fiestas y resulta que he acabado enrollándome más que una persiana xD En fin, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que no me odiéis demasiado por haberlo hecho ¿dramático? Sí, eso.

Los comentarios, ay. Creo que me quedaron dos o tres por contestar de la última tanda. No os preocupéis, no os estoy ignorando ni nada… Es solo que coincidió que me bloqueé y me aparté de FF para intentar encontrarme. En cuanto le dé un respiro a mi mano, todo volverá a la realidad.

Disfrutad del fin de semana. Sed buenos y leed mucho.

**Besitos con sabor a gominola,**

**Gumi. **

**¡Apunte exprés!**

La frase que encabeza el capítulo pertenece a la obra teatral _As You Like It_ de William Shakespeare. Si no recuerdo mal, aparece en el cuarto acto de la segunda escena.

Otra cosa, si leéis la obra en la versión original, no os va a aparecer exactamente así. Esta frase está sacada de una adaptación moderna mucho más sencilla.

Dejo esta información por dos motivos:

**1.-** Al comienzo del capítulo no está citada de manera correcta.

**2.-** Puede que alguien sienta curiosidad por ella y quiera saber algo más… No sé, yo la sentiría ^^".


	19. Capítulo 17: Palabras

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Capítulo extenso.

OoC descarado.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Palabras. **

「I´m not perfect, but I swear,

I´m perfect for you.

… and there´s no guarantee,

that this will be easy.

It´s not a miracle ya need, believe me.

I´m no angel, I´m just me,

But I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren´t what you need, you need me」

**The Cab — Endlessly.**

* * *

Fingí no escucharlo y estrujé mis párpados con fuerza. No podía abrir los ojos y aquello no era una tontería infantil. El simple hecho de encontrarme bajo el cuerpo de Levi mientras un colchón se amoldaba al mío era motivo suficiente para olvidarme por unos instantes de lo que significaba ser valiente y desobedecer su orden.

De mi boca salió una tímida negación y un bufido suyo se estrelló contra mi cuello. Levi odiaba profundamente que yo no acatara sus órdenes al segundo de ser verbalizadas.

—Estás temblando —pareció reírse de mis nervios.

— Eso es mentira –me defendí, alardeando de una seguridad que hacía rato que me había abandonado—. Yo no tiemblo…

— ¿Ah no? —preguntó en un tono jocoso—. ¿Y si hago esto qué pasará? —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

Pasó que temblé. Temblé aún más sobre ese enorme colchón… Como si estuviese enfadado con el mundo y la ira moviera a mi cuerpo de forma repetitiva e involuntaria. Absolutamente igual.

Dejé escapar un jadeo y me contraje sobre mí mismo para protegerme de un segundo ataque de su boca.

—Joder, Levi, para ya… Por favor…

Me encontraba desesperado por él y deseé de corazón que se tomara todo aquello en serio y se olvidara de ese juego extraño. Estaba desestabilizándome y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerme fiel a mí.

Entreabrí los ojos y pude ver cómo esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad mientras me miraba fijamente con la única y perversa intención de intimidarme.

—Suplicando en la cama, ¿a qué me recuerda eso?

Mis alarmas saltaron en cuanto lo escuché. No quise darme por aludido, pero no pude evitarlo. Puede que me estuviera reprochando mi comportamiento lascivo con aquel chico en el hotel. Mi voz pidiendo más de un extraño podría haberse quedado grabada en su memoria.

— ¿A qué debería recordarte? —ataqué al recordar que él también hizo lo mismo con ese desconocido en el club.

Por un momento dejó de importarme que todo había sido parte del plan más retorcido de dos locas obsesivas y reconocí, por primera vez, que lo que realmente me molestaba de aquello era que él pareció disfrutarlo demasiado.

—A nosotros —respondió y me pilló desprevenido.

Abrí los ojos y conecté mi mirada con la suya. Estaba tan sorprendido como confuso… Él no pensó en nuestros respectivos deslices, él pensó en nosotros como pareja. Podría haber recordado esos capítulos dolorosos de nuestra historia, pero prefirió rememorar nuestros buenos momentos.

—Estoy temblando —reconocí y un calor insoportable comenzó a agolparse en mis mejillas—. Pero, ¿cómo quieres que no tiemble si te tengo encima? Hemos tenido una ruptura traumática, no nos hemos visto en un tiempo y ahora, de repente, me sometes contra un colchón… Estoy muy nervioso. No sé lo que va a pasar y tus órdenes no ayudan a que me tranquilice…

Levi suavizó el agarre y yo agradecí el gesto con una mueca de alivio.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Acaso tú no? ¿No te da miedo lo que vaya a pasar con nosotros?

Mis temblores comenzaron a hacerse más evidentes. Mi propia pregunta había conseguido inquietarme hasta a mí… Claro que tenía miedo. Mi cabeza solo tenía claro que estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho y debía pedir perdón por ello. Los síntomas de la ansiedad asomaban la cabeza desde su escondite en cuanto empezaba a imaginar qué me diría, cómo acabaríamos.

Él me sostuvo la mirada y terminó por soltarme, deslizando la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de mis brazos sobre la ropa.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. Conocía bien ese tipo de gestos tan propios de Levi. Era su oda personal a la delicadeza antes de desnudarme y enseñarme lo placentero que podía llegar a ser su cuerpo. ¿Íbamos a hacerlo? ¿Iba a unirse a mí después de lo que vio sin la necesidad de decirme ni una sola palabra al respecto? No podía creerlo. En ningún momento había imaginado que nuestra reconciliación fuera a ser tan carnal.

Mordí mi labio y esperé a que sus manos expertas se deshicieran de la ropa que me mantenía vestido. Lo miré a los ojos, dándole una sutil aprobación para que continuara con eso. Si él quería sobrepasar aquellos límites, yo no iba a negarme. Se lo pondría fácil y me dejaría hacer. La idea de volver a ser uno con él me complacía demasiado. Probablemente no era lo correcto, pero no estaba dispuesto a establecer límites a los deseos de mi cuerpo.

Me sorprendí cuando, en lugar de desnudarme, Levi escondió su cara en el hueco de mi hombro. El roce de la punta de su nariz contra la piel de mi cuello me estremeció y desató un torrente de emociones en mi estómago. Su respiración pausada logró callar los gritos de todas mis inseguridades.

—No tiembles… No quiero hacerte daño.

Sus manos se colaron entre mi espalda y el colchón y me obligó a incorporarme con una inusual ternura, sin levantar en ningún momento la cabeza. Quedamos sentados en la cama, el uno frente al otro, acompañados solo por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

Él me abrazó con fuerza y yo sentí ganas de llorar. Lo quería tanto que me odiaba por haberle hecho daño. Necesitaba corresponder su muestra de afecto, pero mis manos solo fueron capaces de dejar un rastro de torpes caricias en su espalda.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —pregunté en cuanto me sentí completamente cómodo con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Él no se movió lo más mínimo, continuó aferrándose a mí con necesidad y yo lo dejé. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca… Me encantaba tenerlo así. Era como si fuera mío.

—Quiero hablar contigo —comenzó a decir contra mi cuello—. Si te he tratado así es porque ya escapaste de mí una vez y no pienso permitir que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Levi alzó la cara y me miró directamente, robándome la respiración. Sus pupilas me estaban perforando y eso, de alguna manera, me hacía daño. Me aparté de él con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez que los dos estuviéramos a solas en una habitación, acompañados por una enorme cama y un montón de deseos insatisfechos. Me aparté de él como si aquello fuera el preludio de nuestra primera vez.

—En cuanto me escuches, serás libre de poder tirarte a todos los que quieras…

Desvié la mirada y mi rostro adoptó una mueca de dolor al recibir su puñalada. Sus palabras envenenadas habían calado profundo en mí. Intenté bajarme de la cama porque no estaba por la labor de dejar que me hiciera más daño del que mi conciencia ya me provocaba.

—Si vas a empezar así, no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto —me puse de rodillas, procurando avanzar sobre la esponjosa superficie.

La veloz mano de Levi capturó mi muñeca y tiró de ella para volverme a sentar.

—Aún no te he explicado nada —me lanzó una mirada afilada y yo volví a temblar.

Me quedé quieto frente a él y fijé mi mirada en sus manos pálidas. Su piel nívea dejaba entrever el laberinto de venas azules que se extendía bajo ella. Parecían tan frágiles…

—Mírame.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada y mi cabeza osciló en una temerosa negativa.

—No puedo…

Sus dedos helados capturaron mi mentón y me obligaron a establecer conexión con sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —se interesó, frunciendo las cejas en una evidente preocupación.

—No lo sé… —confesé—. Simplemente me cuesta hacerlo.

Levi mantuvo nuestras miradas conectadas hasta que se dignó a hablar de nuevo. Sus ojos denotaban dolor e inquietud a partes iguales y su mano se rebelaba contra la idea de abandonar mi rostro.

—Tu mundo ahora se reduce a mí —dijo y yo asentí sin oponer resistencia—. Tienes absolutamente prohibido pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo y por supuesto no tienes permitido dejar de mirarme mientras esté hablando, ¿está claro?

Volví a asentir a pesar de que no me gustaba la idea de mantener mis ojos sobre su cuerpo. Su mano cayó sobre su muslo y no pude evitar deslizar la mirada hasta ella. Levi se encontraba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda perfectamente recta, analizándome en profundidad con su persistente mirada.

—El día que nos despedimos, lo primero que hice al llegar al club fue buscar a Hanji para darle la noticia —comenzó a relatar tras suspirar con fuerza—. Ella se sintió apenada por perderme como compañero de trabajo, pero comprendió que era una decisión que le haría bien a mi vida… a nuestra vida juntos y me apoyó. Después de eso, me crucé con Petra y me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

—Eso…

—Si no mantenía relaciones con un tipo, saldrías seriamente perjudicado. Acabaría con tu carrera como médico y pensar en tu vida apartado de la medicina me aterró.

—Pero Levi…

—Llámame gilipollas porque podría haberlo evitado y no lo hice —apretó los labios—. Vamos, sé que lo estás deseando —me alentó.

Le reté y aparté la mirada de él, llevándome una mano al pecho. Me dolía escucharlo y me causaba aún más daño verlo así, cabizbajo y con sus ojos ahogados en tristeza.

—Actuaste sin pensar…

—Tienes razón y, ¿sabes qué? La culpa fue mía por querer protegerte —cabeceó y me hizo sentir culpable. En ningún momento quise recriminarle nada… Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pudiera siquiera ordenarlas.

—Yo no quería decir eso…

—Ya lo sé —su mano volvió a buscar mi cara—, pero habría hecho lo que sea con tal de protegerte. Hubiese estado dispuesto a quedar ciego si eso me garantizaba tu bienestar…

Mi corazón se encogió en el interior de mi pecho y las ganas de llorar empezaron a manifestarse en mí con más necesidad que nunca. Lo que estaba diciendo era demasiado fuerte para alguien como yo, que le había causado tanto daño.

—No digas eso, Levi —le pedí.

— ¿Acaso prefieres que mienta?

No respondí, no era necesario. Él sabía bien la respuesta.

—Debería haber pasado de ellos, haberte buscado y habernos ido lejos. Seguramente nos hubiera ido mejor, pero no podía arriesgarme y permitir que alguien te hiciera daño.

Él buscó con desesperación algo dentro de la habitación para apartar la mirada de mí. Se le notaba incómodo y me sentí horriblemente culpable.

Llevé mis manos a su cara y lo guie hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Él me observó aturdido porque no se esperaba que yo pudiera tener ese tipo de iniciativa estando en una situación así.

—No dejes de mirarme —le ordené, totalmente serio.

—Pensaba que te molestaba que lo hiciera.

—He cambiado de idea y ahora necesito que me mires —confesé—. Si mi mundo ahora se reduce a ti, entonces el tuyo debería reducirse a mí, ¿no crees?

Levi dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios que se vio salpicada por una extraña tristeza en él. Mis manos cayeron y buscaron las suyas para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Quizá no merecía que el consintiera mi capricho de estar unidos aunque fuera de esa manera pueril, pero tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Se suponía que no tenía que ser especial, que no iba a desear repetir lo que ocurriera en esa habitación con ese individuo porque no había sentimientos de por medio… Además, era algo que había hecho demasiadas veces y podía soportarlo una última vez si se trataba de ti.

Levi bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con nuestros dedos, dejando leves caricias en mis manos. Lo observé en silencio, respetando el tiempo que necesitaba para continuar con su relato.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo me sentí esa noche?

Su pregunta rebotó en el interior de mi cabeza provocando un eco absurdo y comencé a dudar sobre qué tenía que responder. Si le decía que quería saberlo y él confesaba que lo disfrutó, me destruiría por completo y casi que prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Creía que soportaría mejor no saberlo y estar preguntándome el resto de mi vida sobre ello a conocer la respuesta y martirizarme por el placer que le proporcionó otro delante de mis narices.

Aparté la mirada en un intento desesperado por no responder. Si Levi era inteligente, comprendería que no quería saber la respuesta y lo dejaría estar… También podía decírmelo de todas formas con el fin de hacerme sufrir. Deseé que continuara y dejáramos atrás ese tema. No me apetecía escuchar su corroboración de que yo era peor amante que un mendigo.

Pero los planetas se alinearon para darme la espalda y nada salió como esperé. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mío hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de mi oreja. Nuestras manos aún permanecían entrelazadas y mis palpitaciones se duplicaron. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí para hacer cualquier cosa inocente.

—Un solo beso tuyo es capaz de provocarme más sensaciones que ese cerdo follándome —susurró y me abandonó para ver mi reacción.

Me aparté bruscamente, con el corazón a punto de estallar y las mejillas encendidas. Ese susurro había sido una descarga eléctrica que me había recorrido de arriba abajo en tan solo unos segundos.

— ¡Levi! —lo regañé, mirándolo sorprendido.

Estalló en carcajadas y me dejó confuso. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Le di un manotazo en el muslo y me crucé de brazos, mostrando lo enfadado que estaba de una manera infantil.

— ¡Eh! Solo estaba jugando —se excusó.

— ¿Jugando? ¿Crees que es un buen momento para ponerse a jugar? ¡Estamos hablando de algo serio!

—Solo intentaba relajarte porque parecías muy tenso y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento te podías echar a llorar.

—Eres imbécil…

—Es posible —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejé de mirarlo y respiré hondo. A la mierda lo de mantener nuestras miradas en contacto permanente, estaba molesto por haber jugado de esa manera con mis reacciones.

— ¿Ibas en serio? —pregunté segundos más tarde.

— ¿Con qué?

—Con lo de antes —me miró sin entender a qué me refería—. Lo de que yo te provoco más sensaciones que él. Eso… ¿iba en serio?

— ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Voy en serio o solo estoy jugando contigo?

—Yo he preguntado primero —contraataqué y el suspiró con pesadez, dándose por vencido.

— ¿Crees que me tomaría tantas molestias contigo si solo quisiera jugar?

Sonreí a medias y comencé a alimentar a mi querido ego con la aparente sinceridad de las palabras de Levi. Yo estaba por encima de los demás, yo lo había marcado.

—Volviendo a la historia, después de aceptarlo ya sabes qué pasó. Petra te llevó, viste aquella escena y saliste corriendo. Esa fue la última vez que pude verte y si te digo la verdad tenía pocas esperanzas de encontrarte…

Mordí mi labio inferir y fruncí el ceño, bajando lentamente la cabeza mientras recordaba cómo lo preparé todo para no dejar ni un cabo suelto que le brindara la más mínima pista para buscarme.

— ¿Por qué no contestaste a mis llamadas esa noche?

—Estaba demasiado ocupado llorando por ti —respondí sin pensar. Él me miró sorprendido—. Además, no quería escuchar tu voz… Cualquier cosa que tuvieras que decirme me parecía insignificante después de haberte visto así con un extraño…

Él solo me lanzó una mirada de dolor. Prefirió estar callado.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? —preguntó, intentando controlar una expresión de dolor que parecía difícil de borrar.

—Cuando rompí mi relación con Christa, mi padre me ofreció un puesto en el nuevo hospital de Rose pensando que sería beneficioso para mí estar lejos de todo ese ambiente cargante.

— ¿Por qué no lo aceptaste? —preguntó antes de que yo pudiera continuar.

—Eso hubiese significado haberme separado de ti y yo te necesitaba —confesé con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Me necesitabas? —preguntó, completamente atónito.

Busqué desesperado algo interesante en lo que descansar mi mirada porque era incapaz de soportar la vergüenza que me causó mi estúpida confesión. Levi, de nuevo, volvió a tomarme por el mentón y me demandó una respuesta inmediata.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Quiero volver a escucharlo.

Un calor desagradable empezó a invadir mis mejillas y se coló por el puente de mi nariz. Estaba disfrutando de todo esto.

— ¿Quieres que muera de vergüenza o qué? —me quejé.

—Si no lo haces, te ataré y utilizaré medios poco ortodoxos para sacarte esas palabras —advirtió y sus manos empezaron a despojarme de mi abrigo.

—Hemos hecho cosas peores de las que seguramente tengas pensadas… ¿Crees que vas a darme miedo con eso?

—No estoy hablando de satisfacerte, estoy hablando de torturarte —puntualizó.

Apreté los puños y tragué saliva. ¿Torturarme? ¿De verdad quería torturarme hasta sacarme la verdad de nuevo? ¿Por qué no podía preferir hacérmelo hasta que no pudiera más?

—Sí —alcé la voz—. Te necesitaba y por eso no me fui. Hubo otros muchos motivos, pero tú fuiste el principal. Estar contigo era adictivo, hablar contigo era adictivo y hacerlo contigo…

Me callé antes de seguir metiendo la pata. Levi me miró, con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios, esperando escuchar más de mí.

— ¿Era adictivo? —preguntó, divertido.

—Ya he hablado demasiado —me negué a seguir ridiculizándome de esa forma gratuita.

—Vamos, dime si era adictivo hacerlo conmigo.

—Creo recordar que una vez te dije que nunca tendría suficiente de ti… —divagué para evitar responder a su pregunta directamente.

Lo miré de reojo y me percaté de su sonrisa complacida. Mis manos corrieron a cubrir mi cara y yo solo pude echarme hacia delante hasta dar con mi frente en el colchón, intentando escapar de la vergüenza que me perseguía disfrazada de muerte.

—Mira lo que me haces decir —me quejé.

—Continúa —tiró de uno de mis mechones—. Ibas por la parte en la que me necesitabas.

Apreté los ojos antes de incorporarme y destapar mi cara para continuar con mi historia. Probablemente avanzar fuera la única vía de escape que me regalaba aquella situación bochornosa.

—El caso es que verte con otro me hizo trizas por dentro —continué, intentando bloquear las lágrimas que me provocaba volver a recrearlo todo en mi cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba es que me viera llorar—. Fue tan insoportable que no me lo pensé y me planté en el hospital para firmar los papeles de mi traslado a Rose.

Entonces rompí a llorar. Me sorprendí al ver lo fácil que era para mis emociones controlarme.

Levi secó mis lágrimas con los nudillos de su mano derecha y lo esquivé inmediatamente. Me sentía incómodo dejando que me tocase de ese modo, sintiendo pena por mí. Agarré su muñeca con suavidad y negué con la cabeza mientras mi otra mano se apresuró a secar como pudo mi cara.

—No tienes que hacer esto…

Él, como de costumbre, no me hizo caso alguno y se empeñó en consolarme, acabando con los rastros que mis lágrimas habían dejado a lo largo de mis mejillas, diciéndome que todo estaba bien. Terminé por dejarme hacer… Si él quería mimarme, yo no era nadie para decirle que no lo hiciera. En cierta manera, lo necesitaba de ese modo.

— ¿Lo conocías? —sus ojos volvieron a analizarme en profundidad.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—Al chico del hotel.

— ¿De verdad es esto necesario, Levi?

Él se deshizo en un largo y cansado suspiro antes de darme una respuesta.

—Para mí sí.

—No lo conocía. Él era un completo desconocido al que solo había visto por fotos aquel día, antes de quedar —expliqué y su expresión comenzó a tornarse rara—. Contacté con él a través de un portal de citas…

— ¿Estabas loco? —elevó la voz, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y bajando del colchón—. Podría haber tenido alguna enfermedad y habértela contagiado o peor aún… Podría haber sido un desequilibrado al que no le hubiese importado matarte.

—Antes de quedar con él, le hice una entrevista y lo evalué… —comenté mientras lo observaba dar vueltas por la habitación.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Le preguntaste si le gustaría follarte mientras tu novio os miraba?

—No éramos novios.

—Nos comportábamos como si lo fuéramos —recalcó.

— ¿Te hubiese gustado ser mi novio? —pregunté, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Levi se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el lateral de los pies de la cama, ignorándome por completo.

—El día que fui a buscarte, estaba decidido a declararme —confesó y mi sangré se heló en dos segundos—. Probablemente hubiese sido una declaración desesperada en la que no hubiera habido rastro alguno de romanticismo… Ya me conoces, yo tengo eso en el pene… —se giró levemente—. También habría sido demasiado torpe… De haberlo hecho, tú hubieras sido la primera persona a la que le confesaba mis sentimientos y eso me hace completamente virgen de ese modo. Supongo que no podrías esperar mucho de mí.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Por miedo a perderte —volvió a darme la espalda—. Acepté tu norma de no enamorarnos el uno del otro y confesar mis sentimientos hubiese provocado una ruptura inmediata entre nosotros dos. Preferí mentirte, decirte que solo te quería como compañero sexual, antes que perderte definitivamente… Sé que te hice daño. Perdóname.

Mis gimoteos empezaron a escucharse en aquella habitación. Sí, de nuevo estaba llorando. Si ya me sentía mal por lo que había hecho con él, ahora que lo había escuchado me sentía peor. Todo se había sumido en un caos absoluto por mi propia impulsividad y terminé destrozando a la persona que más quería.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se dio la vuelta y observó con sorpresa mi rostro empapado—. Eren…

Tardó tres segundos en volver a la cama y buscar mi cara con sus frías manos, pidiéndome que dejara de llorar. Ni siquiera su voz sosegada pudo tranquilizarme. La culpa era demasiada y me estaba asfixiando. Si tan solo lo hubiese escuchado…

—Perdóname —le pedí entre hipos—. Sé que con esto no soluciono nada, pero es que me siento tan culpable…

—Lo hecho, hecho está. No merece la pena que sufras por algo que ninguno de los dos podemos cambiar —dejó caer.

—Pero yo necesito que me perdones.

—Eso es un poco egoísta, ¿no crees? A mí ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte las cosas y tú pretendes que yo te perdone tan a la ligera.

—Estás resentido conmigo…

Levi rodó los ojos con cansancio y me miró dolorido.

—Ven aquí —me llamó con la mano.

Yo obedecí y me senté entre sus piernas, abrazándolo con fuerza, recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Sus brazos me rodearon y sus labios se enterraron en mi pelo. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que yo pude tranquilizarme.

—Levi…

— ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?

—No es eso…

—Entonces cállate. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de tenerte así.

—Sabes que no podemos quedarnos así para siempre, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé, así que déjame estar así un poco más antes de que todo esto se rompa…

¿Romperse? ¿Qué tenía que romperse? ¿Nuestra _no relación_?

— ¿Qué tiene que romperse?

— ¿Qué querías antes?

—Nada en realidad.

No podía cortarlo ahora con mis tonterías después de haber escuchado unas palabras que me dejaron completamente ido.

—Estamos aquí para hablar… Si tienes algo que decirme, ahora es el momento oportuno.

—A decir verdad me preocupa más lo que has dicho antes —casi susurré.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hubieras preferido que aquel tipo con el que me acosté hubiese sido amigo mío? —lancé la pregunta que segundos antes se negaba a aceptar.

Levi aspiró y suspiró con fuerza, haciendo que mi cabeza se moviera en sintonía con su pecho. Arrugué la tela de su camisa con mis dedos, preparándome para recibir otra posible respuesta dolorosa. Mi lado masoquista parecía no estar nunca satisfecho y siempre pedía más.

—Perdóname —repetí y me aparté de él con lentitud.

En realidad no quería dejarlo, pero sentía que debía liberarlo de la carga de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con gesto de preocupación.

—Si sentirse miserable es estar bien, entonces yo lo estoy.

—Eren…

—Aquellos días me sentí tan destrozado que pensé que la única solución para ese amargo sentimiento era pagártelo con la misma moneda… Haberte visto mientras estabas con otro era como si hubieses tomado mis sentimientos para tirarlos al suelo y pisotearlos. Necesitaba venganza para sentirme bien…

— ¿Entonces yo debería hacerlo?

— ¿Hacer el qué?

—Yo también tengo sed de venganza —me miró con inquisición—. Te vi con otro cuando se suponía que esa noche debías ser solo mío —delineó el hueso de mi mandíbula con la punta de su dedo índice—. Dime, Eren… ¿Debería atarte a una silla y pedirte que disfrutes del dulce espectáculo que ofreceríamos otro y yo follando?

—Eso no tiene sentido —dije sin pensar y sonó a reto. Levi me miró atónito.

—En ese caso, vamos a comprobarlo —sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a dar toques en la pantalla—. Buscaré a un chico de compañía, te ataré y tendré sexo con él mientras tú nos miras.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —me lancé sobre él, intentando arrebatarle el artefacto.

Forcejeamos hasta que yo me salí con la mía. Le quité el aparato y lo tiré al otro extremo de la cama, cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco. Él me lanzó una mirada de odio… Aunque pensándolo mejor, era una advertencia clara. Si por algún casual lo había roto, tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias.

—No necesitas a nadie más —le dejé claro.

Él atacó y no dudó en lanzarse sobre mí con el único objetivo de recuperar su móvil. Reconozco que no se lo puse fácil. Rodamos en la cama hasta que conseguí quedar sobre él. La vista desde allí me traía recuerdos. Demasiados, para mi gusto.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste? —preguntó, haciendo gala de su incontenible enfado.

—No.

Bufó. Volvió a bufar y rodó los ojos diciendo mediante su cuerpo que no me creía. Ejercí más presión sobre sus muñecas y lo miré fijamente. Iba a creerme a la fuerza, no podía permitir que aquello saliera mal de nuevo.

—Tus gemidos y súplicas no decían lo mismo esa noche —me recriminó.

—Tenía que hacerte daño —contesté, luchando contra la culpabilidad—. Créeme cuando te digo que me dolió más a mí que a ti, pero necesitaba hacértelo pagar.

— ¿Por qué no lo paraste? Te rogué que lo hicieras una y otra vez. Incluso permitiste que ese gilipollas me amordazara —me recriminó, destilando odio.

¿Por qué no lo hice? Realmente no tenía una respuesta clara. Quería hacerle daño, sí… pero podría haberlo parado cuando estuve a tiempo y sin embargo me dejé hacer. No sabía qué responder, así que escapé por lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Yo te pedí que me olvidaras y no lo has hecho.

— ¿Y qué hago si no soy capaz de hacerlo? ¿Vas a odiarme más por eso?

Aflojé el agarre y me quedé mirando su pecho fijamente. Me costaba procesar toda esa información… Levi me hizo daño, me vengué de él y a pesar del dolor que le causé, no pudo olvidarme. ¿Quizá aquello podía ser de verdad?

Levi aprovechó mi momento de confusión para volver a rodar y quedar sobre mí, manejando la situación desde una posición excepcional. La única diferencia con respecto a otras veces era que no me estaba agarrando. Mis manos y mis piernas estaban libres de su cuerpo. Solo mi cabeza se encontraba sitiada por sus brazos apoyados en el colchón.

— ¿Te he decepcionado con eso?

— ¿Deberías haberlo hecho?

—No he cumplido con tus expectativas, no te he olvidado.

— ¿Tengo que tomarme eso como una declaración?

—Desde que has entrado por esa puerta no he parado de declararme.

—Levi…

Me dejó libre y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándome la espalda justo en el momento en el que yo más necesitaba sentir su mirada. Tras incorporarme, me senté a su lado y lo miré expectante. Necesitaba oírlo hablar, necesitaba que este drama terminara pronto.

— ¿Él significo algo para ti? —focalizó toda su atención en sus dedos.

—Sí —respondí sin pensar y me miró incrédulo—. Tiene significado para mí porque fue la mayor estupidez que he hecho por amor en toda mi vida —puntualicé.

Relajó los hombros y sonrió a medias. No era agradable tener en mente que tu persona especial había sido de otro frente a ti, pero supuse que, de alguna forma, le consolaría saber que no él era lo realmente importante para mí.

Bajé la mirada y comencé a pellizcar la costura de mi pantalón.

—La última vez que nos vimos te dije que me arrepentía de haber empezado a quererte, ¿verdad?

Él giró la cara hasta encontrarme y yo me armé de valor para verlo a los ojos.

—Era mentira —su expresión se consumió en una de asombro—, pero no podía reconocer la realidad delante de ti porque me sentiría más estúpido de lo que ya me sentía. Además, tú nunca mostraste quererme para algo más que para sexo y yo a ratos me sentía tu consolador personal.

— ¿Consolador personal? ¿Es que no te gustaba lo que hacíamos?

—Me gustaba demasiado, Levi. No quería terminar con eso, pensaba que podría controlarlo hasta que te vi con otro y me rompí del todo. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz en una expresión de derrota. La situación le estaba superando y eso estaba empezando a consumirme. No quería dejarlo caer.

—Ahora que sé que tú sientes algo por mí y que tú sabes que siento algo por ti, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Levi se dirigió a mí y me miró unos segundos a través de sus largas pestañas, alzando la barbilla mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

— ¿Eres completamente feliz aquí?

—No creo en la felicidad absoluta.

—Me refiero a si te gusta la ciudad y estás a gusto en el hospital —puntualizó.

—Bueno… Sina siempre va a ser mi favorita, pero Rose está bastante bien. Estoy empezando a descubrirla y me estoy encariñando de ella —titubeé—. En cuanto a mi trabajo —me llevé una mano a la nuca con pesadez—, son todos muy agradables. Me siento bastante integrado en el hospital —admití.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Levi se tomó unos segundos antes de articular palabra en lo que yo lo miraba curioso. No entendía a qué venía eso si estábamos hablando de nosotros, de nuestra relación. Cómo yo estuviera en Rose daba igual.

—Yo no quiero interferir en tu nueva vida —me lanzó una mirada de dolor que me atravesó por completo—. No quiero estropear todo lo bueno que te está pasando y creo que es mejor que terminemos aquí.

Me quedé inmóvil al escucharlo, sin poder creer ni una sola de sus palabras. Una parte de mí se encontraba en shock post traumático, mientras que la otra me gritaba con ganas que no había escuchado bien y que todo lo que había percibido era producto de mi inmensa imaginación.

—Tienes un nuevo hogar, un nuevo trabajo y no hay ninguna perra meneando su cola a tus pies —entendí que se refería a Christa y Petra—. En cuanto a mí, creo que es mejor que desaparezca de tu vida. Tienes un cuaderno perfectamente limpio frente a ti para llenarlo con vivencias que colecciones aquí. Si yo estoy a tu lado, solo causaría borrones en él.

—No sigas por ahí…

—Además, para nosotros ya nada será fácil.

—Para nadie es fácil llevar una relación. Deja de decir tonterías —le pedí, con un nudo asfixiante en la garganta.

—Si para el resto de personas es difícil, imagínate para nosotros, que lo tenemos todo en contra.

— ¿Qué tenemos en contra, Levi? ¿Que nos acostamos con otros y nos hicimos daño? ¿Es eso? —le pregunté de seguido y él solo pudo mirarme—. Estamos heridos, sí, pero lo estaremos más si permanecemos separados.

Aquello no era un alegato desesperado ni tampoco una mentira. Sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Durante el tiempo que pasé fuera y después de haberme involucrado con demasiadas personas como para llevar una cuenta, no había conseguido encontrar nada ni nadie que me llenase tanto como él. Busqué sentirme bien y no lo conseguí. Busqué encontrarlo en brazos de otros y solo conseguí perderme más.

—Quizá solo consigamos hacer esas heridas más profundas, ¿no has pensado en eso?

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

—Hay muchas más cosas que nos impiden volver y lo sabes…

—Dímelas —pedí—. Dame razones para no volver a estar juntos y las derribaré todas —contesté, seguro de mí mismo. No podía haber algo más fuerte que el hecho de sentir algo especial el uno por el otro.

—Tu madre —respondió con rapidez—. Ella no me acepta y parece que nunca lo hará. No quiero ser el motivo de tus disputas con ella.

—Me da igual lo que piense.

—Es tu madre. No deberías ser así con ella.

—Si pudo aceptar lo de mi padre, entonces podrá aceptar mi relación contigo.

— ¿Lo de tu padre? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Levi… Quiero hacerte entender que solo me estás dando excusas. Si no quieres estar conmigo, dímelo directamente, pero no me hagas esto. Me sentiré más estúpido de lo estrictamente permitido si no lo haces…

—Mi pasado —se apresuró a nombrar—. No puedo borrarlo y siempre va a perseguirme. No sé si tú podrás soportar eso…

—Yo también he tenido un pasado —ataqué.

—Tú no has vendido tu cuerpo.

—Pero he estado a punto de ser el marido de alguien, ¿comprender qué significa eso? He amado con tanta intensidad, que estaba dispuesto a compartir mi vida con una mujer.

Levi apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas en lo que para mí fue un placentero ataque de celos. Le tensaba hablar de mi casi boda con Christa. Siempre evitaba el tema y terminaba con un "hiciste lo correcto al escapar".

— ¿Puedes lidiar con todos esos años que pasé amando a Christa?

—Solo ha sido una persona —intentó quitarle importancia.

—Le dediqué mucho más tiempo y amor que tú a tus clientes, ¿no pesa eso mucho más?

— ¿Por qué mierda tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado? —se quejó, apretando los ojos y bajando la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no puedes salir de esta habitación y olvidarte de mí para comenzar una nueva vida en Rose? Eres jodidamente atractivo, no te costará mucho encontrar a alguien con quien salir.

Me sentí extraño, algo dentro de mi pecho había comenzado a resquebrajarse.

— ¿Vas a permitir que esto se rompa así?

—Lo nuestro se rompió hace casi dos meses… Tómate este encuentro como el cierre de puertas definitivo que necesitas para seguir avanzando.

—Yo no puedo… —comencé a balbucear.

—No soy la mejor opción para ti —me miró a los ojos y volvió a atravesarme.

—Pero eres la opción que he elegido.

Él permaneció callado y desvió la mirada, dejándome desamparado. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso yo sobraba en su vida? ¿Cómo podía echarme de ella así? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente sincero?

—Está bien —me tragué mis sentimientos y me levanté de la cama para después mirarlo desde arriba—. No lo entiendo y no voy a respetarlo, pero si es lo que quieres, eso es lo que vas a tener. Te he perdido perdón, he confesado mis sentimientos y te he propuesto empezar de cero. Me has rechazado aun sintiendo _algo_ y por eso no voy a respetar nada de lo que puedas decir sobre nuestro futuro separados —me alisé la ropa y él me observó con un gesto dolorido recorriéndole el rostro—. Recuerda estar siempre acompañado por alguien. Aunque tu traumatismo ha sido leve, puede surgir algún tipo de lesión después y es necesario que alguien te vigile para llamar al servicio médico si eso sucede —obvié todo lo que se refería a nosotros—. No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios y aliméntate bien —metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y eché a andar hacia la puerta—. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Di un último barrido visual al interior de la habitación y lo encontré sentando en la cama, con los puños sobre las rodillas y los labios temblando. Decidí marcharme antes de que mi orgullo olvidara su existencia y pudiera arrastrarme por una segunda oportunidad con él. Lo había intentado y no había podido ser. No quería nada conmigo y, honestamente, si yo estuviese en su lugar, actuaría de la misma forma. Estar con una persona que podía ser fría y vengativa como yo no era algo recomendable. Él no me necesitaba a su lado.

—Cuídate mucho —me despedí antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Caminé hasta el ascensor con un paso exageradamente lento, queriéndole dar tiempo para reaccionar y arrepentirse de dejarme ir sin más. Llegué a las puertas metálicas y volví a mirar al pasillo con la esperanza de ver a Levi abriendo alguna de las numerosas puertas y corriendo hacia mí, pidiéndome que no lo dejara de nuevo.

Presioné el botón y deseé internamente que la cabina no llegase nunca. Quería que él saliera, que gritara mi nombre y que me secuestrara. El resto del mundo me importaba poco en ese momento, yo solo quería volver a su lado.

Mis deseos se vieron frustrados cuando las puertas se deslizaron a ambos laterales y el típico pez gordo trajeado, metido en negocios importantes, se chocó conmigo al salir. Moví la cabeza en una confusa petición de perdón y entré en la cabina, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal. Levi no había salido… Había tenido tiempo para hacerlo y no lo hizo, lo cual solo me reafirmaba que no quería saber nada de mí.

Salí del hotel manteniendo todavía el ritmo lento de mis pasos. Pese al rechazo, seguía sin querer alejarme de él. Me enfermaba la idea de dejarlo ir y por un momento estuve tentado de darme la vuelta y echar a correr a su habitación para gritarle que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la ruptura tan fácilmente. Pero no hice nada, simplemente me centré en caminar hasta el coche sin chocarme con nadie.

— ¡Eren! —escuché de una voz lejana.

Me detuve porque aquello no podía ser. Debía tratarse de alguna alucinación mía… Agité la cabeza y volví a arrastrar mis pies hasta el coche.

— ¡Eren! —repitió aquella voz, esta vez en un tono más desesperado.

Paré mis pesados pasos en seco y busqué al dueño de aquella voz. La primera vez podría haber sido fruto de la casualidad o de mi deseo por volver a él, pero estaba completamente seguro de que la segunda había sido más que real.

Encontré a Levi corriendo hacia mí y mi corazón recibió una inyección de vida. Me acerqué a él, recortando la distancia que tenía que recorrer para llegar a mí. Su respiración agitada me alarmó y mis dedos fueron directos a su cuello, buscando tomar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones.

—Estoy bien…

Con pesar, retiré mis dedos de su piel. No podía evitar preocuparme por Levi y actué sin pensar, tomándome una confianza que probablemente no me estaba concedida. Dejé caer mi mano al darme cuenta de la facilidad con la que lo había tocado y me preparé para regañarlo.

— ¿Por qué corres? Te dije que tuvieras una actividad física moderada y no me has hecho ni caso —me quejé, cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Te imaginas lo que había pasado si de repente te hubieses mareado y golpeado la cabeza al caer? ¿Sabes lo grave que sería eso?

—Eres jodidamente molesto cuando te pones tan alarmista —me tapó la boca.

Nuestras miradas permanecieron unos segundos conectadas, como si se estuviesen retando a no perderse nunca. Él liberó mis labios y yo me excusé en que me había preocupado.

— ¿Por qué has salido del hotel? —Subí la cremallera de su abrigo negro—. Pensaba que no querías interferir más en mi vida.

—He cambiado de opinión.

Y entonces me emocioné pensando que había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a nuestra reciente ruptura.

—Déjame interferir en tu vida… Al menos solo esta noche…

Mis pulsaciones se volvieron locas. Si él quería interferir de la manera de que yo estaba pensando, esa noche no dormiría.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Llévame a beber algo —me pidió y yo, automáticamente, me escandalicé.

— ¿Beber? ¿Estás loco? ¡Acabas de salir del hospital! ¿Cómo quieres ponerte a beber alcohol ahora?

Levi me miró, sonriendo como él solía hacerlo cada vez que me proponía acariciar el cielo en lugares extraños. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, disfrutando mis reacciones como si fueran el mejor espectáculo del mundo.

—No y no. Me niego a llevarte a beber tras haber tenido un accidente como ese.

—Era solo una excusa.

— ¿Excusa?

—Para estar juntos —completó—. Me da igual si bebemos o no, lo único que quiero es pasar un rato contigo.

— ¿Pones una excusa porque no tienes motivos para estar conmigo?

— ¿Vas a concederme esta noche o no?

—Te concedería todas las noches que quisieras, ya lo sabes —declaré mis intenciones.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Levi dibujó una sonrisa sensual en sus labios. Ladeó la cabeza y me miró tranquilo. Él ya había dado un paso y ahora me tocaba a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Llévame a un lugar lejos de aquí —me pidió—. Y tiene que ser solitario —se acercó peligrosamente a mí y yo esperé la colisión de nuestros labios—, no me apetece compartir tu atención con otras personas.

—Eso es un poco egoísta, Levi…

—Déjame serlo esta noche —volvió a tomar distancia—. No volveremos a tener esta oportunidad de nuevo… Mañana todo será completamente diferente. Además, hay cosas que no te he dicho y no quiero dejarte ir antes de hacerlo.

—No tienes que dejarme ir. Estaré bien si me obligas a estar a tu lado…

No dijo nada, solo amplió su sonrisa y tiró de mí en la dirección en la que yo iba antes de que él me detuviera.

* * *

En el coche, al principio, íbamos callados, pero después de unos minutos aquello se hizo enfermizamente insoportable y encendí la radio. Escuchamos un programa en el que los oyentes llamaban para, mayoritariamente, contar sus problemas sexuales y sus últimos polvos.

Levi comentaba todos los casos e incluso reía con ellos. Cantó alguna que otra canción a pesar de que yo no abrí la boca durante todo el trayecto. Solo podía concentrarme en la carretera para ignorar que al lado tenía a un Levi que me había rechazado dos veces esa noche.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar que cumplía con sus requisitos, apagué la radio antes que el motor. Lo hice casi con desesperación… No me veía capaz de aguantar un segundo más de conversaciones sobre corridas o frustraciones sexuales. Mientras, mi compañero se dedicó a mirar por las ventanillas para solo ver oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el lago de Trost —respondí, bajándome con desgana del coche.

No me apetecía nada estar allí. Lo único que quería era irme a casa a dormir con la esperanza de que un sueño tranquilo y reparador me hiciera olvidar mis últimos momentos con Levi.

Él me imitó y yo me dediqué a observar cómo se maravillaba ante la gran masa de agua que se desplegaba a nuestros pies, iluminada por la tenue luz de la Luna. Caminó por el muelle hasta que llegó al final y se sentó, contemplando el difuso paisaje que nos acogía como escenario.

Dejé caer sobre su cabeza una manta que segundos antes había sacado del maletero y me senté a cierta distancia de él, apoyando los brazos en mis rodillas y evitando mirar a Levi en todo momento.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —me ofreció, abriendo con los brazos un hueco a su lado.

—Estoy bien así.

—Hace frío, deberías taparte.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero. Me has rechazado dos veces en menos de dos horas y me siento estúpido con solo estar aquí… Así que no pienso pegarme a ti para entrar en calor. Antes prefiero morir de frío con mi orgullo intacto.

Levi apretó los labios y se levantó solo para volver a sentarse a mi lado, envolviéndome con la manta, pegando su cuerpo al mío de forma tal que mi cabeza quedó apoyada n su pecho.

—Siempre termino haciendo lo que tú quieres y no lo entiendo…

—Como si tú no quisieras esto —me reprochó.

Intenté separarme de él pero fue imposible. Sus brazos se aferraron a mí con fuerza y me impidieron ejercer cualquier movimiento de escape.

—Si no quieres nada conmigo, no tendrías que tratarme así.

—Es todo más complicado de lo que parece, Eren.

— ¿Por qué viniste a Rose?

—Necesitaba decírtelo en persona —comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con cuidado.

—De verdad que no te comprendo… —solté al sentir su gesto amable en mi cabeza. Si no quería estar conmigo, ¿por qué me trataba así? ¿Le divertía verme sufrir?

— ¿Por qué hiciste tantas cosas por mí mientras estuve ingresado?

Me moví hasta poder mirar a Levi y lanzarle una mirada incrédula. Se suponía que él no debía saber nada de todo lo que hice durante esos días saltándome normas y dejándome el sueldo en un especialista.

Hanji. Tenía que haber sido Hanji la que se había ido de la lengua. Dudaba que Jean hubiese contribuido al tráfico ilegal de aquella información.

—Yo no hice nada —mentí como un bellaco.

— ¿Qué tal si paras de mentirme?

—No te estoy mintiendo —le aseguré, volviendo a hacerlo.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—Te digo que no hice nada —insistí.

— ¿Cuánto lloraste por mí hace unos días? —preguntó, acariciándome la mejilla con delicadeza.

Ladeé la cabeza, buscando profundizar el contacto de la suave piel de sus manos contra mi cara y no respondí. Aparté la mirada y acaricié la mano que estaba siendo gentil conmigo.

— ¿Cuántas horas de sueño has perdido por mi culpa últimamente?

—Cada minuto mereció la pena —contesté, atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos—. Estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa…

Comencé a ver borroso, mis ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar el sufrimiento al que tuve que hacer frente los días anteriores. Aparté la mirada y deslicé mis nudillos sobre mis ojos para acabar con aquella molestia. Levi no me amaba de ninguna manera y era ridículo llorar frente a él.

— ¿Tan malo fue como para llorar así?

Pasó el pulgar sobre mis labios y mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

—Fue un maldito infierno —comencé a llorar en contra de mi voluntad—. Creí que morirías y quise morirme contigo —confesé y mis manos ocultaron mi cara.

Levi empezó a repartir besos por mi frente, bajando por mi sien, creando un camino que terminó en la punta de mi nariz. Sus pulgares borraron el rastro que habían dejado mis lágrimas bajo mis ojos y me miró derrotado. Parecía molesto consigo mismo… Tuve la sensación de que se trataba de mí. Supuse que quería ignorarme con todas sus fuerzas y no podía hacerlo. Por eso estaba así.

Tiró de mí hasta que quedamos tumbados sobre las tablas de madera, expuestos a la voluntad de un cielo parcialmente estrellado. Se recostó sobre su hombro derecho y se afanó en arroparme bien con la manta.

—Perdóname.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por haberte hecho daño —explicó—. Lo del club y lo del atropello… Solo te causo problemas.

—No digas eso, anda…

—No entiendo cómo quieres seguir conmigo después de todo.

— ¿Por qué no querría seguir contigo?

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte —explicó, apartando la mirada de mí con pesar—. Ahora mismo solo soy una carga que no tiene ni empleo ni dinero… ¿Qué clase de vida podría darte?

—La clase de vida que quiero —me miró, arrugando el ceño—. Una en la que estemos juntos…

—Sabes que no sería una buena idea —se pellizcó el labio inferior—. Yo no puedo asegurarte la estabilidad que ahora necesitas.

—Es una locura y probablemente me taches de loco, pero… ¿Y si lo intentamos?

— ¿Qué quieres intentar?

—Múdate a Rose, vive conmigo —le propuse con temor.

—Tienes razón, es una puta locura —afirmó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, paseando la mirada por la masa de agua negra que nos rodeaba.

—Lo sé y no voy a negarlo —reconocí y rodé hasta quedar tumbado boca abajo, irguiéndome sobre mis codos—. Pero reconoce que mi idea no está tan mal.

—No… Qué va —dijo con ironía.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Es una maldita locura. Tú y yo compartiendo techo… Eso no puede funcionar. No ahora.

— ¿Te parece una locura encontrar un trabajo y dejar de depender de la caridad de Hanji? Me recorreré Rose contigo en busca de un empleo e incluso pasaré las horas que sean necesarias buscando en Internet la oferta perfecta para ti. Podríamos compartir gastos y…

Me quedé callado de golpe. No era buena idea continuar con lo que tenía que decir… A lo mejor solo conseguía asustarlo y alejarlo de mí.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y esbocé una media sonrisa.

—Nada, era una tontería mía —le resté importancia y comencé a arañar la madera.

—Para mí es importante hasta la última de tus tonterías.

—De verdad que no es nada.

—Eren —me miró serio y supe que no tenía salida.

—Te va a molestar —le advertí—. Podríamos compartir gastos y empezar de cero —bajé progresivamente el volumen de mi voz, como si tuviera miedo a que alguien más que yo escuchara lo que tenía que decir—. Yo sé que esto es una locura, que nos conocemos desde hace relativamente poco y que después de los que nos ha pasado, parece que es imposible que volvamos a tener lo que teníamos antes —lo miré y lo encontré observándome atentamente—. Pero lo cierto es que siento mucho por ti y quiero pensar que tú también sientes por mí… Así que quiero apostar por esto.

—Eren… -dejó que mi nombre se esparciera en su boca.

—Me gustaría ir despacio esta vez, tomarnos nuestro tiempo en cada cosa que hagamos y ser sinceros el uno con el otro —comencé a dibujar círculos invisibles en la madera—. La primera vez fuimos demasiado rápido y nos callamos demasiadas cosas… Quiero que salga bien.

—Eso es m…

—Espera —me incorporé y quedé sentado frente a él, con el pico de la manta colgando de mi hombro derecho—. Antes de que digas nada me gustaría que me respondieras una cosa…

Él separó los labios y volvió a unirlos, cediéndome el turno de palabra.

—Te lo pregunté antes de vengarme de ti y te lo vuelvo a preguntar ahora… Levi, ¿tú me quieres? ¿Sientes cariño por mí al menos? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, nos merecemos esta oportunidad más que nadie.

Levi se tumbó boca arriba, mirando el cielo nocturno que presenciaba nuestra conversación desde una posición privilegiada. El dorso de su mano derecha ejerció presión sobre sus labios antes de que su voz volviera a resonar entre nosotros.

—Que sintamos algo no quiere decir que hayamos nacido el uno para el otro —dijo al fin, apartando la mano de su boca y llevándola a su torso—. Todo esto me parece precipitado y dudo seriamente que salga bien… No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo y tampoco quiero perderlo yo, así que con un poco de suerte y el paso inexorable de los días, acabaremos por olvidarnos mutuamente.

—Me estás…

—Disfruta de tu trabajo, sal por ahí y encuentra a una buena chica con la que casarte y formar una familia… Al fin y al cabo, esos eran los planes que tenías hace unos meses, ¿verdad?

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto ahora… Después de haberme abrazado y besado…

—Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser y nosotros como pareja somos una de ellas.

—Estás siendo cruel… Eres consciente de eso, ¿cierto?

—No podría ser cruel contigo aunque quisiera.

—Pues lo estás logrando —me levanté y me sacudí la ropa—. Me voy al coche —eché a andar sin mirar atrás. A Levi no le había importado herirme después de abrirle mi corazón en canal.

—Espera, Eren —intentó detenerme, haciendo ademan de levantarse.

—No me sigas… Necesito estar solo.

La madera crujió bajo mis pies en cuanto volví a caminar sobre ella. Avancé hasta llegar a tierra firme y prácticamente eché a correr al coche en cuanto mis zapatos dieron con fina grava. Abrí la puerta del piloto, entré y pulsé el botón de la llave para cerrar los seguros. Lo último que quería era que Levi invadiera mi coche y no me dejara desahogarme tranquilo.

Saqué mi móvil y en cuanto desbloqueé la pantalla comencé a llorar de nuevo. Me ardían los ojos y la quemazón aumentaba con el brillo que despedía el aparato. Busqué el contacto de Armin y sin pensármelo dos veces, pulsé sobre el icono verde. Me sorbí la nariz mientras esperaba y perdí la cuenta de las veces que me había secado las lágrimas.

El contestador saltó hasta tres veces y cuando pensé en llamar a Jean para desahogarme, Levi me asustó mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del copiloto. Pulsé un botón situado en el reposabrazos de mi puerta y le permití el acceso.

Levi subió al coche y cerró la puerta en silencio. Se puso el cinturón y esperó a que yo arrancara el motor para comenzar a mirarme sin reparos y despertar mis nervios. Encendí la radio porque pensé que cualquier programa subido de tono podría desviar su atención de mí, pero tan pronto como lo hice, la apagó. No sabía a qué estaba jugando y eso me molestaba… Aunque reconozco que no fui capaz de abrir la boca para descubrirlo.

En realidad, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar de nada. Tres rechazos en una noche habían sido demasiados y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una mala palabra de sus labios. Me centré en las líneas de la carretera y conduje en silencio, intentando no pensar en nada que no fuera la baja velocidad a la que nos alejábamos del lago. El que no quisiera escucharlo, no significaba que no quisiera estar con él y yo necesitaba encontrar una excusa que me permitiera estar más tiempo a su lado.

— ¿No vamos muy lentos?

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas —respondí molesto.

— ¿Y por qué no aceleras? A este rimo vamos a pasar toda nuestra vida metidos en un coche…

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes por separarte de mí?

—En realidad no.

—Entonces cállate y déjame conducir a la velocidad que me dé la gana.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan borde?

— ¡Yo no soy borde! Eres tú el que me descontrola con tus juegos estúpidos de ahora _te abrazo y te acaricio_ y luego _me repeles y no quiero saber nada de ti_.

—Así que eso es lo que te pasa…

— ¿Por qué lo dices tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes ser así conmigo?

—Eren, ya lo hemos hablado antes…

—Y crees que eso es suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Es lo mejor para los dos.

— ¡Y una mierda es lo mejor! —casi grité—. Solo eres capaz de ponerme excusas y negarte a cualquier proposición que te hago y ya estoy empezando a pensar que solo quieres vengarte de mí por lo que te hice y que no significo nada para ti.

— ¿Por qué cojones tienes que pensar precisamente eso? ¿Es que no puedes entender que lo hago por nosotros?

—Si de verdad quisieras hacer algo por mí, serías sincero conmigo.

Levi se quedó callado y se dedicó a observar la oscuridad que reinaba en el exterior a través del cristal de su ventana. Había decidido ignorarme y darme por imposible y aquello me resultó mucho más molesto que escucharlo decir tonterías en plan "es lo mejor para nosotros", "encuentra a una chica"… ¿A qué chica se suponía que tenía que encontrar? A mí me encantaba él, no tenía que buscar a nadie más para formar una familia tradicional.

Bufé al ver el cartel que anunciaba la entrada a la ciudad. Me aferré al volante con fuerza y bajé aún más la velocidad. El tiempo se agotaba y yo, con la discusión, no había podido pensar en nada que pudiera retenerlo.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa volver a Rose? —preguntó de pronto.

—Porque seguramente estos sean nuestros últimos minutos juntos —confesé—. En cuanto te deje en el hotel, tú seguirás con tu vida y yo intentaré hacer la mía… Tú vivirás en Sina y yo me quedaré en Rose. No tendremos nada en común y eso significa que tampoco tendremos una excusa para volvernos a ver y no quiero eso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

—Que te quedes conmigo, joder. Te lo he dicho mil veces hoy y tú solo puedes ignorarme —frené antes de saltarme el primer semáforo de la ciudad.

—No te he ignorado tanto como crees —intentó esconder una sonrisa furtiva.

— ¿De verdad va a ser esta la última vez que nos veamos?

Levi me miró con curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Desvié mi mirada de él y la focalicé en la luz verde que acaba de encenderse. Pisé el acelerador en cuanto comprobé que tenía vía libre y esperé su respuesta.

—Antes de responder, me gustaría escuchar algo…

—Dispara.

—Di que me quieres —soltó y se quedó tan tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo?

—En todo este tiempo no me lo has dicho ni siquiera una vez… Supongo que no te hará daño decirlo para mí, que he estado a punto de morir en un fatal accidente.

—No exageres…

—Lloraste porque temías por mi vida, no estoy exagerando.

—Tú tampoco me lo has dicho —me defendí.

—No es que me lo hayas pedido.

—Esas cosas no se piden, Levi…

—Y si no se piden y se supone que sientes tanto por mí, ¿por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

—Porque no sabía que sentía algo por ti hasta que te vi con otro —confesé—. Te parecerá una tontería, pero pensaba que estaba controlando bien mis sentimientos hacia ti mientras estábamos metidos en esa relación especial. Me negaba a pensar que pudiera sentir algo más y quise pensar que solo era atracción sexual.

—Pero ahora estás seguro de tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

—Eres un egoísta, no te lo pienso decir.

—Entonces yo tampoco te responderé —se cruzó de brazos.

—No seas infantil, por favor.

—Lo que tú digas, pero llévame rápido al hotel.

Y me encendí. Primero jugaba al gato y al ratón conmigo y después me trataba así solo porque yo no quería decirle dos palabras. No es que no lo sintiera, es que me daba vergüenza y, ¿por qué no decirlo? También me gustaría ser el primero de los dos en recibirlas.

Hice lo que me pidió y tomé un atajo para llegar al hotel. En cuanto pudo distinguirlo a cierta distancia, me miró con la incomprensión tatuada en la cara. ¿No quería llegar rápido? Ahí tenía rapidez. Lo quería, sí, pero no le iba a permitir tener esos arranques de chulería conmigo.

Aparqué el coche y apagué el motor, reclinándome sobre el asiento mientras apoyaba el brazo izquierdo en la puerta. Mis dedos pellizcaban mis labios con nerviosismo y mi pierna derecha había entrado en un estado de locura transitoria a causa de la ansiedad de saber que esa iba a ser la última vez que estaríamos juntos.

—Gracias por todo —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espera —lo detuve antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta—. Tengo algo que decirte…

Levi volvió el cuerpo hacia mí y me observó con atención, anticipándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción a mis palabras.

— ¿Qué es?

—Siento haberte tratado así antes… No ha estado bien.

La decepción en su mirada era más que evidente.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco he estado muy acertado —le restó importancia a nuestra riña y abrió la puerta.

—Te quiero —dije antes de que pusiera un pie en la calle.

Él se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia a mí, como si no hubiese escuchado bien lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que te quiero —repetí, a punto de morir de vergüenza.

— ¿Solo me quieres?

—Decir que te amo ahora sería muy arriesgado…

—No está mal…

Tras eso, se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Lo observé caminar hacia el hotel y me derrumbé sobre el volante, llorando como un inocente condenado a muerte. Tenía la extraña sensación en el cuerpo de haber sido usado por él para cumplir sus propios caprichos. Había estado jugando conmigo toda la noche y ahora que había conseguido verme humillado, se había marchado sin ni siquiera decirme adiós.

En cuanto me desahogué lo suficiente como para continuar mi camino de vuelta a casa, me sequé las lágrimas y mi mano derecha buscó la llave para arrancar el motor. Tres golpecitos en el cristal de mi ventanilla me detuvieron y provocaron que mis ojos vagaran hasta topar con la persona que intentaba capturar mi atención.

Levi observó mi cara de asombro a través del cristal y abrió la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sus manos buscaron mi rostro y sus labios no tardaron en aterrizar sobre los míos, besándome con necesidad.

La mano que aún reposaba en el volante, se deslizó por él con el objetivo de darme un punto de apoyo para poder profundizar el beso desde mi posición. El resultado fue que terminé presionando el claxon.

Levi se separó lentamente de mí a pesar de mis quejidos de inconformidad. Yo necesitaba más… Un solo beso no había sido suficiente. Él se limitó a sonreír y a mirar a nuestro alrededor.

—Mira lo que has hecho —volvió su mirada a mí—. Has asustado a todo el mundo y ahora nos están observando.

No me lo pensé. Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello. No iba a consentir que esto se quedara así.

—Entonces vamos a escandalizarlos —dije contra sus labios, antes de lanzarme de nuevo a devorarlos. No pensaba dejar nada de ellos.

Sus labios no tardaron en corresponder los míos y perdí la noción del tiempo. No me importó ni la gente ni el frío que pudiera llegar a hacer. Tenía lo que quería y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

Corté el beso en cuanto mi respiración se volvió agónica. Necesité unos segundos para recomponerme de aquella emoción que, a mi juicio, fue demasiado fuerte para mi cuerpo. Levi se mordió los labios y yo deslicé las manos por su pecho.

—Pensaba que habíamos terminado, que esto no era lo mejor para nosotros —soné como si le estuviese reprochando el que hubiera vuelto para reclamar mi boca.

— ¿No te ha gustado que vuelva?

—No es eso —negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Es solo que pensé que esto ya no tenía remedio…

—Siempre tuvo remedio.

— ¿Siempre? ¿Entonces por qué me has rechazado cuatro veces esta noche?

—Porque de verdad pensaba que esto era lo mejor para ti —acarició mi mejilla—. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada y las cosas para nosotros estarán lejos de ser fáciles. Además, te la debía —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Deberme el qué?

—Yo no podía estar sin ti… pero tampoco podía volver contigo así como si nada —explicó—. Necesitaba hacerte sufrir un poco…

— ¿No tuviste suficiente al saber que casi me muero contigo en el hospital?

—Sé que lo pasaste mal —acarició mi barbilla—, pero necesitaba darte una lección y acostarme con otro frente a ti no era una opción.

Separé los labios a consecuencia de la sorpresa e incliné la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿No era una opción hacerlo con otro? ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Por qué quisiste llamar a alguien más antes?

—No tenía intención de hacerlo… Solo quería ver cómo reaccionabas —acercó su rostro al mío y mordió mis labios, pidiéndome perdón por haberme hecho sufrir.

— ¿Cumplí con tus expectativas?

—Lo hiciste demasiado bien —sonrió con satisfacción antes de dejar un beso fugaz en mis labios.

— ¿Pensabas volver a mí después de bajarte del coche si yo no te decía que te quería?

—En realidad no… Todavía pienso que esto es una jodida locura y que mereces algo mejor —deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por mi cuello—, pero me pudo verte llorar.

No pude evitarlo, me enfadé. Y mucho.

— ¿Y esa cara de mierda?

—Déjame —me crucé de brazos, evitando mirarlo a toda costa.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —hizo una mueca triste.

—Me molesta que pienses eso —le expliqué—. Que te hagas de menos me hace daño, ¿sabes?

—No vas a ser feliz conmigo —me aseguró.

—No te metas en mis decisiones —lo miré, advirtiéndolo para que dejara de decir estupideces.

—Tan dominante como siempre…

—No lo estás arreglando —le avisé.

Llamarme dominante cuando él había conseguido doblegar mi heterosexualidad en una cama era, simplemente, ridículo. No es que yo quisiera ir de pasivo de la vida, pero si alguno de los dos era especialmente dominante, ese era él.

— ¿Y por qué no lo arreglamos en mi habitación?

Sus susurros en mi oído me hicieron temblar y cerrar los ojos para dejarme llevar por su forma de arrastrar las sílabas. ¿Por qué tenía tanto poder sobre mí en esas situaciones? Era como si anulara mi voluntad… Y no voy a mentir, aquello me encantaba.

—Si nos encerramos en tu habitación, ¿qué va a pasar? —pregunté a pesar de saber muy bien cuál iba a ser su respuesta—. ¿Qué somos, Levi? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que rompió su lengua segundos más tarde al humedecerlos. Levi se inclinó sobre mí y volvió a recordarme su obsesión por besarme. Buscó las llaves del coche con su mano izquierda y en cuanto escuché el click que me indicaba que las había sacado de la ranura, tiró de mi abrigo sin romper nuestra conexión.

Cerró la puerta del conductor y me apoyó en la trasera, profundizando el beso, mostrando sin tapujos la necesidad que tenía de sentirme. Al separarse, mordió con suavidad mi labio inferior y dejó en la zona atacada un lametón que hacía de cura. Era su extraña costumbre. Me besaba, me mordía y luego intentaba curarme… Algo similar a lo que era nuestra relación.

Lo detuve en cuanto fui consciente de que estaba rebasando la línea de control sobre mí. Llegados a ese punto, podía hacer cualquier cosa y no era plan porque estábamos en medio de una calle muy transitada.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —confesó y creí haberme vuelto loco. No pensaba que él pudiera llegar a decirme algo así—, y seremos todo lo que tú quieras que seamos.

— ¿Eso es que quieres empezar algo conmigo? —cuestioné solo para estar seguro de lo que había escuchado e interpretado.

—Eso es que quiero estar contigo hasta que me muera —besó una de las comisuras de mis labios.

Comencé a llorar, abrazándome a él con fuerza. No quería estar lejos de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía soportar los escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Levi acarició mi pelo, preocupado por la repentina escapada de mis lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarme con un suave tono de voz.

—Deja de llorar ya, anda… Se supone que tienes que estar feliz.

–Me separé de él y me sequé la cara con los puños de mi abrigo. Lo miré a los ojos, rompiéndome cada vez más por dentro… Supongo que aquello debía ser el peso de mi conciencia o algo similar.

—Lo sient…

Levi calló mis labios con su dedo índice y me dedicó una mirada que me dejó congelado. No esperaba un movimiento así de rápido por su parte y además, yo necesitaba volver a pedirle perdón… Aunque ya no tuviera lugar.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso —me ordenó, deslizando su dedo por mis labios hacia abajo—. Si lo haces de nuevo, nunca avanzaremos.

—Pero es que yo…

—Escúchame, los dos la hemos cagado, lo hemos hablado y nos hemos arrepentido. No tienes por qué darle más vueltas a toda esta mierda.

—Yo de verdad que…

Volvió a callarme, esta vez con sus labios. No me resistí, no luché por decir lo que quería… Simplemente me dejé llevar por el rimo que él marcaba.

—Te quiero —dejé que mis palabras se suicidaran contra sus labios.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Ey, leedme! ¡He vuelto! TT_TT

¿Qué tal os han ido las cosas durante este tiempo? A mí… Bueno -_-" No es que haya tenido mala suerte ni nada de eso… Es solo que estoy estresada ^^" Esta última semana he pasado 10 horas diarias en la universidad y, si os digo la verdad, he estado cerca de morir por eso.

No sabéis lo pesado que es salir de casa a las 7:30 de la mañana y volver cuando ya es de noche, después de un día larguísimo de clases e investigación para varias exposiciones… Acabé destrozada, sin hambre y con muchísimo sueño. En fin, un drama -_-….

He de decir que el capítulo llevaba ya bastantes días terminado y corregido, pero no pude publicarlo antes porque veréis, en cuanto llegaba a casa, comía un poco y me iba directamente a la cama porque ni ganas de vivir tenía. El fin de semana ya ha terminado para mí y después de haber dormido como un angelito, me he visto capacitada para escribir esto y actualizar el fic e_e Vuelvo a ser persona y eso es bien.

**Sobre el capítulo:**

De todos los que he escrito para Heartless, este ha sido el más mimado con diferencia. Me he tomado mi tiempo con él, escribiéndolo poco a poco y puliendo constantemente diálogos y gestos. Tenía que hacerlo despacio para que todas las piezas encajaran y la historia cobrara sentido realmente en cuanto se terminara de leer el capítulo.

Y aunque todo eso es algo que hago con todo lo que escribo, ya sea Heartless u otras historias, os puedo asegurar que a ningún otro capítulo le he dedicado cuarenta y dos horas de mi vida. Es que lo pienso y me abrumo porque son tantísimas horas que hasta dan miedo…

Resta decir que me he cebado con el OoC y espero, de corazón, que no me odiéis ni queráis sacrificarme en un altar por ello. Realmente me cuesta imaginar que el Levi original sea capaz de decir frases tan azucaradas como "estoy enamorado de ti" o "eso es que quiero estar contigo hasta que me muera". Si lo pensáis bien, todo ese romanticismo no va nada con nuestro querido Heichou -_-" Pero a ver, me apetecía muchísimo ponerme cursi con estos dos y además, el fic desde el principio ya está marcado por el OoC xD

Antes de escribir el guion tenía claro que no iba a ser una reconciliación fácil. No estaba dispuesta a escribir algo en plan "venga, Levi, perdóname y penétrame" -_-". Se lo he hecho pasar mal a Eren durante este capítulo y en realidad no me arrepiento de ello. Obviamente, me he agobiado al ponerme en la piel de un personaje que se ve rechazado por su persona amada, pero como Levi, pienso que se merecía este escarmiento.

Levi ha tenido un desarrollo "más complicado". En realidad "complicado" no es la palabra correcta… A ver, ¿profundo? ¿Quedaría mejor decir "profundo"? Sí, creo que sí.

Nuestro Heichou se muestra atento con Eren desde el primer minuto y eso es asdfg. Habrá lectores a los que esto no les haga ni pizca de gracia porque piensen que no debería actuar así con Eren después de lo que le hizo y bla bla bla. Dejadme contaros que Levi está tan colgado de Eren que le es imposible tratarlo con desprecio.

Es cierto que durante el capítulo lo rechaza varias veces y esto se debe al "desarrollo profundo" que os mencionaba antes. A pesar de todo lo que lo quiere y de que por él daría la vida y demás cosas cursis, necesitaba darle una lección. Hacerlo sufrir un poquito… Ya me entendéis.

Al mismo tiempo, quería dejarlo libre porque, no vamos a engañarnos, ahora mismo él solo es una carga inútil. Es duro describirlo así, pero es la realidad. No tiene trabajo, no tiene un hogar al que regresar cada noche y solo cuenta con unos ahorros exageradamente limitados.

No piensa que sea lo mejor para Eren estar con él aunque al final cede al ver que su uke se derrumba por haberlo perdido. Ay, Levi… Parece mentira que al principio renegaras del amor y todo xD

Sé que mis explicaciones son pésimas, pero tampoco os quiero aburrir hablando sobre algo que probablemente solo me importe a mí ^^".

Algo que no expliqué en las últimas notas fue que tuve serios problemas con lo del accidente de Levi. Mi idea era dejarlo en coma y montar un drama de un par de narices con Eren llorando en su habitación, pero entre que era cruel y que salir del coma no es tarea sencilla –_se puede tardar mucho tiempo en superarlo y es muy probable que las personas no vuelvan a ser las mismas_-, decidí darle otro giro a la trama. Maldito Hollywood y tus películas irreales en las que las personas que salen de un coma vuelven a hacer su vida normal al día siguiente y sin secuelas ¬¬.

El caso es que opté por el TCE porque no era tan grave y no me ralentizaría tantísimo la trama ni me dejaría a un seme "distinto". Sé que quedo en plan "meh" y me hago responsable del mal sabor de boca que os pudo dejar eso… La culpa es mía por no haber investigado lo suficiente antes de escribir lo del accidente ^^".

**Sobre reviews:**

**Vaneza:** Si yo fuera Isayama, entendería que te emocionases al recibir mi respuesta e_e Pero soy simplemente yo, así que eso me ha chocado xD

La expresión de sentimientos es lo más complicado de abordar, desde mi punto de vista. Puedes describir escenarios, atuendos e incluso personas con relativa facilidad… Lo complicado llega cuando tu personaje está enamorado o sufriendo como un desgraciado. Meterse en su piel es difícil si tú no compartes sus estados… Pero bueno, no hay nada que no arregle un poco de música acorde con la situación y una pizca de imaginación ;D

Sobre tus proyectos te diré que si puedo ayudarte con algo, aquí me tienes e_e Y el fic ya sabes que lo leeré encantada en cuanto me lo pases ^^.

Gracias por leerme _

**Lolita:** Ay, ya no te disculpes más por eso… Solo fue algo desagradable que ya no tiene importancia ;D Me alegra que te guste el fic y que puedas disfrutar/sufrir igual que los protagonistas ^^

Cuídate mucho :3

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría enviar un fortísimo abrazo a todos los chilenos. Ojalá que la situación mejore pronto u_u.

Si queréis más de mí, visitad mi perfil de FF. Ahí tenéis mi twitter y mi dirección de correo. También podéis encontrarme en Skype como Gumi Koomie. Sí, el nombre no tiene nada de misterio.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Siento mucho que haya sido tan largo ^^" Cuidaos mucho y nos leemos pronto ;D

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi. **


	20. Capítulo 18: Deseo

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Lenguaje explícito.

Lovely Riren.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Deseo.**

El día que mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, me hice una promesa que juré no romper nunca. Jamás me enamoraría de nadie. Podría parecer algo estúpido e inevitable porque se supone que el amor es eso que llega sin avisar y te cambia la vida a su voluntad, pero yo solo era un mocoso atormentado.

Recuerdo perfectamente a mi madre llorando, pidiéndole explicaciones a mi padre por algo que al principio ni siquiera llegué a intuir. Él solo se limitó a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y a almacenarlas en dos maletas que descansaban sobre la cama de matrimonio.

De vez en cuando de sus labios salía un "he conocido a otra persona", acompañado por un inerte "esto ya no funciona", que terminaba por rematar al corazón de mi madre con un "no te amo como antes". Como dije, de vez en cuando hablaba, pero la gran parte del tiempo se dedicó a crear un silencio que solo podía gritar que la estaba ignorando.

Mi padre se marchó sin despedirse de nosotros, sin dar más explicaciones que tres oraciones huecas y sin ni siquiera regalarnos una última mirada, aunque fuera de pena o arrepentimiento por lo que dejaba atrás. Tampoco se molestó en cerrar la puerta de casa, la dejó abierta para que observáramos cómo cargaba las maletas en el coche familiar y desaparecía para siempre de nuestras vidas.

A fuego se me quedó grabado el momento en el que lo perdimos de vista y cómo mi madre rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos debilitados por un golpe crítico al órgano más sobrevalorado del cuerpo humano. Sus lágrimas cayendo a un ritmo descontrolado empaparon mi hombro y me condujeron a una conclusión demasiado sencilla para ser incierta; un sentimiento que podía llegar a romper a una persona de esa forma no podía ser bueno de ninguna manera. El amor era una mierda que no quería experimentar.

Durante mi adolescencia y parte de mi juventud conseguí mantener esa promesa en pie, sin que nada ni nadie fueran capaces de hacerme cambiar de idea y romperla sin más. Nunca tuve una cita o algo parecido a un novio y creía firmemente que disfrazar las necesidades sexuales con un "te amo" era lo más sucio y rastrero que se podía llegar a hacer.

Disfruté de cada momento de libertad, de cada polvo sin compromisos y de cada amante desconocido. Creí haberme salido con la mía hasta ese seis de diciembre. Me encontré con él y esa mierda que llaman amor me abrazó por detrás con relativa suavidad para susurrarme entre risas que _finalmente_ _había caído_. Intenté zafarme de él, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que solo era deseo sexual hasta que terminé por darme cuenta de que el único que se dedicaba a disfrazar las cosas era yo.

Miré a Eren y lo observé dormir plácidamente durante unos minutos que me parecieron segundos. Su expresión relajada y su cuerpo tapado por una sábana blanca hasta la cintura, solamente vestido por la parte superior de uno de mis tristes pijamas de algodón, me hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. ¿Cómo podía depender tanto de él?

Alargué la mano hasta que mis dedos rozaron sus labios. Aquello iba a ser jodidamente difícil y dudaba seriamente que saliera bien. Sabía que al final le haría daño, pero tanto mi lado más egoísta como el más enamorado de Eren querían intentarlo.

Me incorporé lo necesario para visualizar mi móvil en la mesita de noche y no dudé en tomarlo. Aún quedaban quince minutos para que dieran las diez de mañana, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa; era lo suficientemente temprano para levantarse de la cama y lo suficientemente tarde como para que Hanji estuviera despierta. Y si no lo estaba, que se jodiera. Tenía que hacerse responsable de las veintiséis llamadas perdidas y los dieciocho mensajes que me había dejado preguntándome si estaba bien y qué hacía.

Me senté al borde del colchón y comencé a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que no me había quitado la noche anterior. Me desnudé y dejé la prenda en la cama, mirando a un durmiente Eren por encima del hombro. Prácticamente gateé hasta él y lo besé con afecto antes de susurrar un "buenos días" contra sus labios. Relamí los míos y sonreí inconscientemente hasta que fui consciente de que estaba actuando como un estúpido al hacer algo tan exageradamente edulcorado como eso.

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces y me dirigí al baño dispuesto a conseguir esa ducha que tanto necesitaba mi cuerpo. Al salir, me encontré a Eren dormido en la misma posición. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro y mucho menos se había despertado por repiqueteo del agua en la ducha. Estaba tan relajado que me daban ganas de besarlo hasta morir con él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios y avancé hasta la mesa de la habitación. Abrí una libreta con el sello del hotel en la tapa y tomé el bolígrafo que la acompañaba para escribir una nota.

"_Estoy en la habitación de Hanji. Volveré pronto"._

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras me debatía entre si debía escribir que lo quería o no. Alcé la mirada y observé a Eren un segundo más. Sin pensar, mi mano garabateó aquellas dos palabras y dejé el papel sobre la cama, en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado mi cuerpo.

Salí de mi habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertarlo. Llamé a la puerta que estaba frente a la mía y esperé a que la loca saliera a recibirme despeinada, aún en pijama. "Hanji" y "buena presencia" no eran precisamente sinónimos.

— ¡Levi! —se abrazó a mí—. Menos mal que estás bien…

— ¿Qué?

—Ayer no dabas señales de vida y me tenías preocupada… ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—Anoche todo fue demasiado intenso —me hice el interesante.

—Oh, dios mío. Hubo salseo, ¿verdad? Dime que sí… ¡Dime que sí!

—Déjate de tonterías y déjame pasar. Es de mal gusto tener a tu mejor amigo en el pasillo, ¿sabes?

Ella se hizo a un lado, sonriendo como una adolescente descerebrada que acaba de recibir un piropo del chico que le gusta. Entré en la habitación y me dejé caer en el sofá, esperando que ella me acompañara. Ni que decir tiene que no tardó en hacerlo. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a agobiarme a base de preguntas que no me daba tiempo a contestar.

— ¿Y en qué postura lo hicisteis? La postura es tremendamente importante. Dicen que la del Misionero es la más romántica de todo el Kama Sutra, pero oye, para gustos los colores… En fin, que me voy del tema, ¿cómo…

—Hanji, para ya —la corté, lanzándole una mirada afilada—. No te voy a contar lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Eren en nuestra intimidad. Además, a él no le haría gracia que yo fuera cotilleando algo así por ahí…

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que sí que hicisteis algo? —me miró, esperando una respuesta que yo no me digné a dar—. ¡Es que lo sabía! ¡Ay, qué adorables, por favor!

Tuve ganas de salir de aquella habitación, pero era demasiado tarde. Los instintos fujoshis de la cuatro ojos empezaron a aflorar y no se podía luchar contra algo tan fuerte como eso.

—En realidad no hicimos nada… —reconocí, apartando la mirada.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nada, idiota. No hicimos nada de nada. Así que controla esas emociones gais, que no es para tanto.

—Pero Levi, ¿cómo no habéis hecho nada? ¡Si tu apellido es Fackerman! —estalló en risas.

—Me tienes hasta los cojones con ese puto chiste —le advertí.

—Perdona —dijo recomponiéndose—, pero es que me lo has puesto en bandeja, enano.

—Eso es. Tú mejóralo…

—Ahora en serio —borró su sonrisa después de que yo soltara un largo suspiro—. Lo de antes era una broma, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza antes de dar una explicación que le disipara las dudas.

—Lo más fuerte que hice anoche fue desnudarlo entre besos para ponerle un pijama cutre.

—No me lo creo…

—Pues créetelo. Queremos ir despacio.

— ¿Despacio por qué? Ya os conocéis demasiado bien en el terreno sexual… No es como si Eren fuera virgen y necesitara tiempo para decidir si quiere que se la metas o no.

—Vamos despacio porque queremos que esta vez salga bien —expliqué, apoyando los codos en las rodillas—. Queremos darle tiempo a los acontecimientos y no forzar nada… Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Hanji volvió a deshacerse en risas y sentí cómo mi yugular palpitaba con fuerza. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia con tanta carcajada y quizá la mandara a la mierda. No me hacía ni puñetera gracia que se riera de mi recién estrenada vida amorosa.

— ¡Pero si precisamente estáis forzando no tener relaciones!

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado. Probablemente ella tuviera razón, pero yo me sentía inseguro respecto a ese tema.

—Venga, seguro que Eren también se muere por hacerlo contigo —comentó sonriendo.

—De eso estoy jodidamente seguro… Anoche se dedicó a calentarme —Hanji abrió la boca en una mueca de sorpresa—. Le pareció divertido verme sufrir mientras estaba excitado y me negaba a pasar a algo más fuerte que un beso francés o unas caricias totalmente intencionadas.

Hanji comenzó a patalear en pleno fangirleo y yo solo pude mirarla con incomprensión. ¿Cómo le podía gustar tanto una relación entre hombres? ¿Aquello era normal o es que la loca estaba más desquiciada de lo que pensaba?

— ¡Wow! Eren es más erótico de lo que pensaba —rio, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Para ya, me estás dando vergüenza…

—No te pongas así, hombre —dio una palmadita en mi hombro derecho—. Levi, tenéis que hacerlo antes de que Eren consiga que tu _mini yo_ explote o no puedas controlar tus más bajos instintos y termines violándolo.

—A lo mejor eso le encantaría —comenté, desganado por la situación—. Me está volviendo loco… Soy un puto desastre desde que estoy con él.

— ¿Un desastre? ¿Por qué?

—Hoy le he dejado una nota en la que le he escrito que lo quería —reconocí, girando la cara para evitar que fuera testigo de cómo me ardían las mejillas.

— ¿Tú escribiendo ese tipo de cosas?

—Lo sé, es horrible y debería cortarme las manos —me defendí antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna mierda de las suyas—. Es algo tan ñoño que hasta me da vergüenza —me tapé los ojos y apreté los labios.

Mi amiga me atrajo hacia ella, abrazándome con ternura.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte así, enamorado de alguien que te corresponde de la misma manera.

—No te pongas sentimental ahora, Zoe —correspondí el abrazo.

—Me da igual. Te quiero tanto que no puedo evitar ponerme de esta forma al verte feliz.

—Al final tenías razón —aumentó la distancia entre nosotros, mirándome con curiosidad—. No era solo sexo.

— ¿Por fin reconoces que tenía razón?

—Lo reconozco solo porque se trata de Eren y se siente bien.

—Estás tan pillado por él… Me cuesta pensar que hace unos meses defendías que tu polla era libre y que el amor era una mierda innecesaria.

—A mí también me cuesta pensar en eso —reconocí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si te lo quitan?

Apreté los puños… ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme algo así?

—Nadie me lo va a quitar —afirmé con seguridad.

—Te recuerdo que en Sina tenía al menos a dos personas detrás de él…

—Si le importara alguien más, no me hubiese cuidado de esa manera en el hospital.

—Tienes razón, pero ya sabes que Petra es muy insistente. No creo que se haya olvidado de él con tanta facilidad.

—Esa zorra no tiene ninguna posibilidad con él —respondí con rotundidad—. Eren sabe lo que hizo para separarnos y dudo mucho que quiera volver a verla. Ya se puede poner en pelotas delante de él que no va a conseguir nada.

—Menuda seguridad tienes, ¿no? —dejó caer con gesto divertido.

—Por supuesto… Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de esa zorra?

— ¿De Petra? —asentí—. Absolutamente nada. Farlan esperaba que nos llevara a los tribunales por el despido, pero hasta el día de hoy no nos ha llegado ninguna notificación.

—Habrá encontrado otro club en el que le paguen mejor —aventuré.

— ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

— ¿Eso debe de importarme? Por mí como si se quiere despeñar. Cuanto menos sepa de ella y más lejos esté, mejor.

—Lo de lejos es un poco relativo, ¿no te parece? Al final estáis viviendo en la misma ciudad.

—A partir de hoy no —sonreí con malicia—. Me voy a vivir con Eren.

Hanji se quedó inmóvil, procesando la información que acababa de llegar a su lento cerebro.

— ¿Tú no eras el que quería ir despacio? ¿Vas a meterte en su casa como si nada?

—Probaremos a ser compañeros de piso, compartiremos gastos e iremos reconstruyendo poco a poco nuestra relación… Además, quiero intentarlo en Rose. Eren dice que aquí es más fácil que encuentre trabajo de lo mío.

Hanji sonrió y me despeinó. No le importaron mis quejidos o mi insistencia al pedirle que parase de hacer el gilipollas. Podía estar loca y ser una rara que adoraba las relaciones homosexuales, pero al fin y al cabo, era mi amiga. La única familia que tuve desde que mi madre me dejara solo. Me sentí agradecido con la vida por dejarme tenerla a mi lado… Aunque en ocasiones fuera una pesada de mierda que disfrutaba de hacerme rabiar.

* * *

Al volver a la habitación, me encontré a Eren despierto, sonriendo como un idiota mientras leía la nota que le había dejado hacía un rato.

—Buenos días —me saludó en cuanto alzó la mirada.

Avancé hasta la cama y me incliné sobre él para darle el segundo beso de la mañana.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

Él respondió afirmativamente, con una sonrisa somnolienta que hizo que me mordiera el labio para contener mis ganas de penetrarlo en ese momento.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has dormido?

—He dormido bien —mentí. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche por el hecho de tenerlo al lado y no poder satisfacer mis deseos, pero eso era algo que Eren no debía saber—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tipo de desayuno te apetece? —pregunté, dándole la espalda en lo que me disponía a pedir la comida.

Su lengua erosionando la piel de mi cuello y sus labios trazando un camino invisible por él me sorprendieron, congelándome por completo. Que tuviera ganas de sexo estando recién despierto era lo último que me esperaba. Parecía tan inocente cuando miraba la nota…

—Me apeteces tú —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mierda. Aquello no estaba bien… Aquello no podía estar bien ni aunque lo aprobara el Papa. Eren estaba más caliente que el palo de un churrero y yo tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos por no desvestirlo y follarlo allí mismo, sin ningún tipo de preparación.

—Eren… —jadeé mientras sus manos bajaban por mi torso hasta mi miembro, acariciándolo sobre la ropa.

—Házmelo, Levi —me susurró al oído antes de buscar mis labios.

Profundicé el beso completamente dispuesto a caer en sus redes. Lo hice con necesidad hasta que sus dedos bajaron la cremallera de su pantalón. Aquel sonido me conectó de golpe con la realidad y me hizo ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

Me separé bruscamente de él y me levanté de la cama. Si aquello seguía por ese camino, Eren iba a terminar con un pene ajeno, más concretamente el mío, insertado en el culo.

—Esto no está bien… Es demasiado pronto —me excusé mientras intentaba recomponerme.

— ¿Por qué te resistes de esta manera? —me reprochó—. Anoche me dejaste con las ganas y ahora me rechazas así —me miró con una expresión dolorida—. Si pasa algo, es mejor que lo digas ya.

—No pasa nada —masajeé el puente de mi nariz.

—Sí que pasa algo —se apresuró a responder—. No quieres tener sexo conmigo y eso no es normal. Siempre has sido tú el que me ha buscado y el que me ha calentado… No puede ser que ahora no quieras nada de lo que antes demandabas.

—De verdad que no pasa nada —insistí—. Es solo que es demasiado pronto.

—Dime la verdad, Levi —me pidió, mirándome desde la cama—. No quieres tocarme porque piensas que estoy sucio por haberlo hecho con otro, ¿cierto?

Lo miré con incredulidad. No podía creer que de su boca pudieran salir tantas gilipolleces en un período tan corto de tiempo. Si alguien estaba sucio allí por culpa del sexo era yo.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso.

—Es que tiene que ser eso a la fuerza porque no hay otro motivo.

—Ya me has hartado —dije cuando volví a la cama y lo inmovilicé con mi cuerpo sobre ella—. Escúchame bien porque solo voy a decirlo una vez —me miró con atención—. Solo quiero morderte hasta hacerte sangrar y solo deseo follarte hasta que lo único que puedas decir sea mi jodido nombre, pero ahora no puede ser. Me está costando la vida aguantarme las ganas de empotrarte contra la pared, pero no lo hago porque no quiero que nuestra relación se base solo en sexo —expliqué—. Necesito crear otros recuerdos que se complementen con lo bien que nos entendemos cuando estamos desnudos, ¿lo has entendido?

—Sí, pero…

—No hay peros —lo corté—. Venimos de una situación difícil y dudo bastante que hacerlo ahora sea lo que más nos convenga.

Eren se quedó callado y se mordió el labio sonriendo.

—Quieres follarme, empotrarme… Eres demasiado romántico, Levi.

—No te burles de mí —mordí con cuidado su mejilla.

—No me burlo de ti.

—Sí que lo estás haciendo —le acusé—. Te estás metiendo conmigo por tener el romanticismo en el culo.

—Puede que un poco —reconoció con una media sonrisa.

—Si sigo un segundo más así, no sé si podré controlarme —dije en un intento de levantarme y separarme de él.

—No quiero que te controles conmigo —quiso retenerme.

Por suerte o por desgracia, rocé su entrepierna y comprobé que se había puesto duro. Lo miré como si necesitara pedirle los motivos por los que había ocurrido eso y él se sonrojó con violencia.

—No me mires así —me ordenó—. Eres tú el causante de eso.

— ¿Te duele?

—No… pero es molesto.

Solo necesité saber que le molestaba estar así para meter la punta de mis dedos en la goma de su bóxer y tirar de él hacia abajo. Eren se apresuró a detenerme entre aspavientos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien —me excusé.

— ¿Eres bipolar o algo? —se apartó con rapidez de mí.

—No —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Hace escasos segundos me has dicho que no querías hacerlo conmigo porque era demasiado pronto y por crear recuerdos que bla bla bla… Y ahora tienes la cara de querer desnudarme y decirme que quieres masturbarme.

—No compares una mamada con una penetración, Eren —le pedí, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo que te iba a hacer es prácticamente propio de críos virginales… Para mí eso no significa nada más allá de lo que podría significar un beso en los labios o en cualquier otra parte.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que vas por ahí chupándosela a la gente como quién da un beso a un conocido?

—Tú eres la única persona a la que doy besos.

Eren pareció comprender lo que yo le quería decir. Solo hacía ese tipo de cosas con él, no había nadie más para mí y no tenía nada de malo querer aliviarlo con mi boca.

Volví a intentar bajar la molesta ropa interior y Eren volvió a impedírmelo.

— ¿En algún momento me vas a dejar chupártela? —pregunté molesto.

—No —respondió con sequedad.

—Pensaba que te gustaba cómo te lo hago…

—Y me gusta —reconoció, con su rostro tiñéndose de un adorable carmesí—, pero si tú no me dejas tocarte, entonces yo no merezco que me hagas nada. No sería justo que solo yo disfrutara…

— ¿Estás intentando chantajearme emocionalmente? —acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

— ¿Tanto se me nota?

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en su pecho.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo…

—A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas, pero sé que no las querrás poner en práctica.

Lamí su cuello porque simplemente me apetecía hacerlo. No tenía ninguna pretensión oculta ni deseaba excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—A mí se me ha ocurrido un plan más inocente —lo miré a los ojos—. Te vas a dar una ducha para que se te enfríe esa mente calenturienta y después saldremos a desayunar por ahí.

—Ni hablar —se abrazó a mí y me arrastró a quedar tumbado en el colchón con él—. No quiero salir de esta cama en todo el día.

—No podemos hacer eso, ya lo sabes. Además, tú tienes que ir a trabajar.

Eren se quedó callado y miró para otro lado, queriendo evitar el hecho de que tenía obligaciones laborales que cumplir.

—No.

—Ayer me dijiste que te tocaba pasar consulta por la tarde y que por eso te podías quedar a dormir conmigo, no me mientas.

—Puedo pedirle a alguien que me cubra… Quiero estar contigo.

—No seas irresponsable, no puedes hacer eso —le regañé—. Hay personas que dependen de ti.

—Pero no quiero alejarme…

—No va a pasar nada porque estemos unas horas separados.

—Es como si perdiéramos el tiempo… —comentó resignado—. Necesitamos recuperar todo lo que nos hemos perdido.

—Tenemos toda la vida para hacerlo. No vas a dejar de trabajar solo por estar conmigo —lo miré con seriedad—. Además, tengo que hablar con Hanji para organizar todo el tema de la mudanza —me revolví el pelo con pesadez.

—Está bien… Te haré caso a cambio de que me des algo.

—Nada sexual —le recordé.

—Ya lo sé —se inclinó sobre mí.

— ¿Quieres un beso?

— Soy demasiado obvio, ¿verdad?

—Sírvete tú mismo —le indiqué—. Haz con mis labios lo que quieras.

Eren sonrió con suficiencia antes de tomarse mis palabras al pie de la letra y besarme como si fuésemos a morir minutos después. Marcó un ritmo desesperado que yo seguí sin ninguna queja. No me molestaba reconocer que de vez en cuando me gustaba que él llevara las riendas y parecía que eso le agradaba.

Terminó el beso mordiendo mi labio inferior, lamiéndolo en cuanto se dio por satisfecho al escuchar un quejido mío. Me miró a los ojos y se relamió.

—No eres el único que sabe morder aquí.

—Se me va a inflamar —toqué la zona afectada con la yema del índice.

— ¿Te preocupa que todo el mundo sepa que ya eres de alguien?

—En absoluto.

—Entonces está bien —dejó un beso furtivo en mis labios antes de encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

Tras un desayuno en la cafetería más hipster de Rose y un paseo por el centro de la ciudad con Eren, volví al hotel con la firme intención de tomarme la vida en serio y hablar con Hanji sobre cómo íbamos a hacer para desplazar mis contadas y baratas pertenencias desde su piso en Sina hasta el apartamento de Eren en Rose.

Me moví por el vestíbulo con la cabeza en las nubes, fantaseando sobre cómo sería mi vida a partir de esa tarde. Lo único que sabía es que había quedado con Eren en la habitación del hotel que compartimos la última noche para que me llevara a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no reparé en lo que tenía alrededor y choqué con alguien. Pedí disculpas antes de alzar la cabeza y encontrarme con una chica rubia de ojos azules. La misma a la que Eren conocía en irritante profundidad. Christa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenas días, pequeños! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo va todo?

A mí, extrañamente, me va demasiado bien. Y digo extrañamente porque ya sabéis cómo es esto de la felicidad… Que nunca puedes alcanzarla completamente. Siempre va a haber algo o alguien que te ponga la zancadilla mientras caminas con una sonrisa estúpida por la vida.

Vayamos al grano, que no os quiero aburrir con mis tonterías ^^".

**Sobre el capítulo:**

Creo que ha sido al que menos tiempo le he dedicado de todos. Tardé dos días en escribir el guion y no os penséis que estuve horas y horas durante ese tiempo haciéndolo. Lo escribía a ratos, de a poco. En cuanto al capítulo en sí, solo he tardado cuatro horas y es que quiero llorar con eso… Lo terminé durante la mañana de ayer y es que no me lo creía. Se me antojaba imposible que pudiera haberlo hecho con tal rapidez. A lo mejor tiene algo que ver que a los últimos les he echado más horas que un reloj y por eso este me sabe a poco.

Sé lo que estaréis pensando… Algo así como que ha sido muy corto, ¿no? Y sí, es como la mitad de corto que los anteriores. En realidad iba a ser mucho más largo (calculando por encima, rondaría la extensión de estos últimos), pero al volver a leer el guion pensé que iban a pasar demasiadas cosas y que necesitaba centrarme más en los protagonistas. Solo digo que el próximo capítulo promete salseo y que las cosas van a empezar a enredarse de nuevo. Hasta ahí puedo escribir :D

Como habréis podido comprobar, sigo en mi empeño de dulcificar a Levi y hacer de Eren un uke dominante. Lo consigo a duras penas, pero ahí estoy… Intentándolo.

El capítulo lo narra mi queridísimo Heichou. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin hablar por aquí y el fic necesitaba que el enano se manifestara. Personalmente, me gusta más escribir por boca de Eren, pero como ya dije en los primeros capítulos, la piel de Levi no decepciona. De hecho, la próxima entrega correrá a cuenta de sus palabras.

Con Hanji he intentado plasmar la fangirl que cada uno de nosotros llevamos dentro. Me parece divertido que se emocione más por los acontecimientos que los propios protagonistas… Es como si los lectores y una servidora pudiéramos participar directamente en la trama.

Y bueno, ha aparecido Christa e_e Entendéis por dónde va el salseo, ¿no? e.e No me odiéis y tal, por favor.

**Sobre reviews:**

La verdad es que no he contestado a ninguna porque no he tenido tiempo ^^" ¡Pero las he leído todas! Mi idea era ir dando respuestas antes de volver a actualizar, pero entendedme, estaba tan emocionada con el capítulo que no podía aguantarme las ganas de publicar.

Las iré contestando poco a poco. Ahora me vienen unos días libres de clases que me van a venir de perlas para escribir e interactuar con lectores, así que si quieres decirme algo, te animo a que lo hagas :D

Saliéndonos del tema de reviews y todo eso, vengo a contaros que os tengo una sorpresa preparada para los próximos días. Si me stalkeais en Twitter sabréis de qué hablo… Si no, mejor. Más bonito, así, en plan inesperado xD

Yo me voy a ir despidiendo, que ya va siendo hora de que me calle -_-" Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y todo lo demás. Ya sabéis que sois amor, que os sarangheo fuerte y todas esas cosas gais. Os llevo en el kokoro.

Echadle ganas a lo que queda de semana ;) Nos leeremos pronto ^^.

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi. **


	21. Capítulo 19: Inefable

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

Palabras malsonantes.

Multiple narrative.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Inefable.**

**「**Da die Sterne nicht leben  
We are stars and we'll beam on our town  
Schauten wir das Licht selbst an  
Sing with hope and the fear will be gone **」**

** Benjamin Anderson - So ist es Immer**

* * *

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus carnosos labios. Pestañeó un par de veces sin apartar sus ojos celestes de mí antes de agarrarse al brazo de la chica que la acompañaba.

—Buenos días, Doctor Jaeger.

La miré desganado y pude observar cómo se mordió el labio justo después de saludarme y aferrarse con más fuerza al brazo de la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado. Aquel coqueteo era más que normal en el hospital. Desde que me incorporé y el personal se enteró que era hijo del dueño de todo aquello, fueron pocas las enfermeras y doctoras que se resistieron a intentar echarme el lazo.

—Buenos días —respondí y continué mi camino como si nada a pesar de que esa chica y yo teníamos historia.

Ella fue una de las tantas personas con las que me acosté cuando intentaba dar carpetazo a mi relación con Levi y a pesar de que se lo dejé bien claro antes de desnudarla, parecía que ella se había ilusionado conmigo. Siempre me saludaba e intentaba mantener conversaciones conmigo para proponerme volver a quedar y siempre acabábamos de la misma forma; conmigo escabulléndome de ella porque no podía corresponder sus sentimientos y tampoco quería hacerle daño dándole falsas esperanzas. Lo que pasó, pasó. Fue un polvo genial que para satisfacción de mi cuerpo no me importaría volver a repetir, pero ya está. No teníamos futuro juntos porque Levi y yo ya estábamos destinados. Al menos eso me gustaba pensar.

Murmuró algo con su amiga y ambas dejaron escapar unas tímidas risitas mientras las sobrepasaba. No miré atrás porque me daba bastante igual lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir. Sólo quería llegar a la maldita sala de juntas sin perderme y hacer el ridículo como la última vez. Digamos que fui la burla fácil de mis compañeros durante mi primera semana de trabajo por haber acabado en la otra punta del hospital gracias a mi maravillosa intuición. Y no los iba a culpar… Era gracioso que un médico se perdiera en un hospital. Más todavía, si era el suyo propio.

Rescaté mi móvil de las profundidades del bolsillo de mi bata pensando en el mensaje que quería escribirle a Levi. No tenía ni idea de cuántos minutos habíamos estado separados desde que nos despedimos aquella mañana hasta ese momento, pero para mí eran demasiados. Necesitaba hablarle, preguntarle si se encontraba bien y decirle que lo echaba de menos aunque eso significara para mí morir un poco de vergüenza.

Miré la pantalla llena de huellas de mis dedos y, antes de pasarle la manga de la bata para limpiar aquel desastre, me percaté de que el nombre de Jean brilló en ella. Arrugué la frente, rompí mis labios en una mueca de disgusto y deslicé el índice hacia la derecha para descolgar la llamada. Parecía que mi mensaje para Levi tendría que esperar por cortesía de mi querido poni y eso no me agradaba. Ni un poquito siquiera.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Por fin respondes, joder! —Gritó por el auricular de tal manera que llegó a hacerme daño.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los párpados, tratando de recuperarme de la daga en forma de grito que había atravesado mi tímpano e intenté por todos los medios no responderle de la misma forma. Después de todo, estaba en un hospital… Tenía que mantener las formas por el bien de los pacientes, el personal sanitario y el mío propio.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa, Twilight Sparkle?

—No estoy para bromas, Jaeger —me advirtió con su inusual tono serio y supe que debía contenerme con él—. Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo.

—Si no bromeo un poco, acabaré tan amargado como lo estás tú hoy. —Suspiré con fuerza—. A ver, ¿qué pasa?

—Pasa que estoy de los putos nervios porque no respondías mis llamadas… ¿Para qué quieres un móvil si lo ignoras?

—Lo tengo en silencio y sin vibración… Me hubiese dado cuenta de tus llamadas si fuera un obseso de las redes sociales como tú, que estás todo el día con el teléfono en la mano.

—Me gusta cuidar mi vida social —respondió y en mi imaginación lo hizo con una sonrisa perfecta.

—Déjate de rollos, Jean. ¿Qué quieres?

—Agárrate a lo primero que tengas a mano porque te vas a caer —aseguró.

— ¿Te importaría hablar claro ya? Es que me estás poniendo nervioso. —Cerré la mano izquierda en un puño para controlar los nervios. No soportaba que la gente se anduviera con rodeos.

—Están juntas —dijo tan rápido que por pocas no llego a entenderlo.

Alcé una ceja e incliné la cabeza hacia un lado. Me había ilustrado absolutamente _nada_ con esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

—Tu madre y Christa, ¿quiénes si no? —soltó con obviedad y me paré en seco en mitad de un pasillo desierto—. Las he visto en la estación antes de embarcar… Tu ex ha ido a recibirla con una sonrisa y se han abrazado al encontrarse en el andén.

Mi respiración, de pronto, se volvió torpe, terriblemente errática y puedo asegurar que mi cerebro sintió la imperiosa necesidad de explotar al ser incapaz de procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Porque aquello, simplemente, carecía de sentido.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Lo que oyes —respondió con seguridad—. No me da buena espina que la _señorita Braun _quede con tu madre, ¿sabes? Aquí hay gato encerrado…

—Pues imagínate la gracia que me hace a mí… —Me llevé la mano libre a la frente.

—No es necesario que te diga qué es lo que pretende Christa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no… Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi madre quedaría con ella… y menos aquí.

—Sabes que le agrada la enana.

— ¿Y le agrada también que me fuera infiel con mi amigo antes de nuestra boda? —cuestioné con rabia.

A veces, como hijo, me costaba entenderla. Siempre intenté ponerme en su papel y tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, pero es que no me entraba en la cabeza que estuviera tan a favor de una persona que sólo mostró desprecio por mí al engañarme de esa manera tan sucia y rastrera. Me puse en su piel en aquel momento y juro que sólo sentí rencor. No podría apoyar nunca a la mujer le destrozó el corazón a mi hijo. Es que antes prefería arrancarme los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Eren. —Trató de calmarme con un tono dulce—. Seguro que si hablas con ella se solucionan las cosas. Hazle entender que no te gusta que siga teniendo relación con Christa y que nunca vais a volver porque tú ya tienes a alguien y eso…

Exhalé desesperanzado, deseando con todas mis ganas que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como él decía.

—Si le digo que ya tengo a alguien le estaría dando razones para continuar lo que quiera que esté tramando con Christa —respondí y comencé a dar vueltas en círculos.

—No tiene motivos para oponerse a que seas feliz.

—Sí que los tiene —afirmé y terminé por apoyar la espalda en la pared—. Se opondría a mi felicidad con Levi sólo porque lo odia a muerte —confesé.

—Hombre, no exageres… Tanto como odiarlo a muerte, no sé —divagó, queriendo salvar un poco la situación de mi madre—. Seguramente sólo le caiga mal. Ya sabes cómo van estos temas de suegras…

—Jean, conozco a mi madre mejor que nadie en este mundo y sé de lo que hablo. Si por ella fuera, haría desaparecer a Levi de la faz de la Tierra.

—Ni que tu madre fuese gánster, Eren.

Negué con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme y comencé a masajearme el cuello. De repente me sentía hecho polvo… Como si un tráiler me hubiese pasado por encima quince veces seguidas sin parar.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? —pregunté, ávido de información.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para preguntarle si estaba con esa mala pécora, a la que no soporto ni estando borracho, porque pensaba planear algo con ella para que volviera contigo?

—Tan obvio como siempre —gruñí—. Podrías haberte acercado a saludar… A lo mejor te habrías enterado de por qué mi madre está aquí, con ella —recalqué.

—Está aquí por ti.

—Genial, ¿para qué si no iba a viajar a la ciudad en la que vive su hijo? Eres brillante, Jean, en serio.

Me separé de la pared y eché a andar de nuevo. Ahí parado no hacía nada y necesitaba moverme, aunque mis pies se hubieran olvidado por completo del camino que debían recorrer.

—Relájate, mariquita. Las estoy siguiendo.

— ¿Qué? —Volví a detenerme en seco.

—Que estoy en un maldito taxi, cargado con mis bártulos, siguiéndolas por media ciudad —dijo con pesadez—. ¿Sabes lo ilegal que es eso? —preguntó y escuché un molesto murmullo de fondo—. Caballero, haga el favor de meterse en su vida y céntrese en conducir —respondió mi amigo en un alarde de amabilidad infinita hacia el taxista que por unos segundos me hizo sonreír.

Vale, sí. La situación no era la más propicia para ponerse a sonreír como un idiota… aunque fuera sólo por dos o tres segundos. Pero es que el simple hecho de imaginarme a Jean sentado en el interior de un taxi defendiendo su privacidad cual famosillo televisivo de un taxista cotilla me hacía gracia.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Porque no me quedaba tranquilo yéndome como si nada —me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta—. Veré dónde van y qué hacen. Te mantendré informado de lo que pueda.

—Gracias, imbécil —sonreí a medias, agradecido de poder contar con él.

—Sabes que esto no lo hago de gratis… Me debes el billete del tren que he perdido y la carrera del taxi —bromeó—. Pero ya en serio, si Christa juega sucio, nosotros también podemos hacerlo.

—Aún es pronto para adelantar nada, pero…

—Pero sabes que no se trata de algo bueno viniendo de ella. —Terminó por mí.

—Sí…

—Te dejo ya —me avisó—. Si seguimos con esta llamada, voy a tener que vender un riñón en el mercado negro para poder pagar la factura a la compañía y no es que me haga especial ilusión.

—Añade eso a la lista de cosas que te debo —le dije convencido de correr con los gastos que esta tontería le había generado.

—Bonito gesto por tu parte, Jaeger —aprobó entre risas—. Luego hablamos del ático de lujo que me prometiste y del que posiblemente no te acuerdes… —Volvió a bromear para destensarme.

—Estate atento a los mensajes.

Separé el aparato de mi oreja y justo cuando mi pulgar iba a pulsar la pantalla para terminar la llamada, lo escuché gritar como si lo estuvieran asesinando.

Lo reconozco… se me pusieron de corbata al oír aquello y lo único que pude hacer fue volver a pegar el auricular a mi oreja y repetir su nombre una y otra vez como si me fuera la vida en ello para obtener una respuesta. Si lo estaban matando, por lo menos que me dijera dónde lo estaban haciendo.

— ¡Déjeme en paz, caballero! ¡Grito porque es una situación de urgencia! —Se defendió ante algo que le recriminó el taxista—. ¡Eren, no cuelgues! —pidió—. Acaban de parar.

En ese momento no supe si relajarme o estresarme aún más. No estaban intentando asesinar a Jean por ninguno de los relevantes motivos que su mera existencia justificaba, pero las aventuras de mi madre y mi exnovia por Rose no habían hecho nada más que comenzar.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Hotel Palace —respondió—. Te suena de algo, ¿verdad?

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. No podía ser.

—El hotel en el que está Levi…

— ¡Joder! ¿Es que las cosas solo pueden ir a peor o qué? —se quejó.

—Tengo que avisar a Levi —ignoré su pregunta—. No puedo permitir que se encuentren sin que yo esté a su lado para defenderlo.

—Si estuviéramos hablando de otra persona lo entendería, pero Eren, se trata de Levi, ¿sabes? Lo que menos le hace falta a tu _hombre_ es que lo defiendas de nadie. Se basta solito, creo yo.

—Me da igual —contesté y como respuesta sólo obtuve el ruido que hizo la puerta del taxi al cerrarse—. Conozco a mi madre y sé que no se va a cortar nada en decirle algo desagradable… Además, está Christa y por supuesto que ella no va a ir en plan conciliador con él. No conviene que Levi se altere en estos momentos… Aún está en período de recuperación y si le pasa algo por mi culpa nunca…

—Escúchame un momento —dijo con dificultad—. Mierda, ¿quién me mandaría venir con una maleta tan grande a una misión tan importante?

—Jean, olvídate un rato de cuestiones filosóficas y transcendentales para tu vida como esa y cortemos la llamada aquí. Tengo que avisar a Levi.

— ¿Te importaría relajarte? —preguntó incómodo por la lata que era cargar con todo lo que llevaba—. Vamos, si no es mucho pedir…

—Excedes mis límites y lo sabes perfectamente bien.

—Mira, imbécil, esto es lo que haremos —dijo bajando el tono, como si de verdad aquello fuera la misión importante de la que hablaba segundos antes—. Iré tras ellas y si me pillan les contaré que vengo a hospedarme aquí. Mientras tanto, llama a tu _cari_ y cuéntale lo que está pasando. —Asentí en silencio porque estaba demasiado a favor de eso—. Pero no te dejes nada… que luego vienen las depresiones post malentendidos y no quiero tener que aguantar a la nena llorica que eres cuando eso pasa, ¿está claro?

—Cristalino —afirmé—. Mantenme informado, por favor.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo.

Colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Si le dabas oportunidad a Jean de empezar o continuar cualquier conversación, por estúpida que fuera, la tomaría sin pensarlo y yo no estaba en condiciones de atender a toda su palabrería. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era avisar a Levi.

Continué mi camino por los pasillos, escribiendo un mensaje lleno de faltas de ortografía a toda velocidad. Necesitaba que lo leyera cuando antes y si para eso tenía que sacrificar un diccionario entero, lo haría.

— ¡Eren! —me llamó una voz familiar.

Fue automático. Alcé la cabeza y dejé de escribir.

* * *

"_Tu madre ha pedido una habitación y Christa la ha acompañado a instalarse._

_¿Has hablado con Levi?_".

Revisé el mensaje una vez más antes de enviarlo y pulsé la flechita verde de la esquina derecha. Bufé con fuerza y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los párpados hasta el límite mis posibilidades. Hacer de espía era más estresante de lo que creía y en parte me arrepentía. Vamos a dejarlo en que me sentí estúpido al observar a dos mujeres desde la protección que brindaba la frondosa planta de plástico instalada en el Hall de aquel hotel de lujo. Estúpido y pervertido.

Abrí los ojos y me concentré en la pantalla de mi móvil. Eren no me había respondido aún y eso era raro. Rarísimo, si es que quiero ser más exacto. Con lo atacado que estaba, lo normal hubiera sido que, a esas alturas, hubiese tenido al menos quince mensajes de él preguntándome qué había pasado y si por algún casual había visto a Levi. Pero para mi sorpresa, no había dado ninguna señal de vida. Sólo hacía tres minutos de su última conexión.

Eché un nuevo vistazo al lugar, esperando con ansiedad que Carla y la otra salieran del ascensor en dirección a alguna parte lejos de aquel hotel. Mi móvil, sonando a todo volumen y vibrando con todo el ritmo del mundo en mi mano, me hizo dar un respingo en el sitio. Milésimas de segundo después de haberme recuperado de ese _pseudo infarto_, miré la pantalla y me sentí decepcionado al ver que no se trataba de Eren.

—Dime, Armin —respondí vigilando cual soldado infiltrado el ascensor por el que bajarían las enemigas.

— ¿A qué hora me paso a por ti? Olvidé apuntarlo en mi agenda… Marco quiere que luego vayamos a una tienda de muebles porque va a renovar su habitación o algo así…

—Pues no sé. —Aparté con cuidado uno de los tallos que más me molestaban.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No estás en el tren ya? —preguntó extrañado por mi escueta respuesta.

—Estoy en una misión de alto riesgo —le expliqué sin entrar en demasiados detalles—. Luego te llamo, ahora no puedo hablar.

—No, Jean. Luego no… Ahora —dijo con tono autoritario—. ¿En qué lío te has metido? ¿Qué es eso de una misión?

Resoplé con desesperación y rodé los ojos. No tenía tiempo para cotillear con él de ningún tema y menos de ese, por mucho que me gustara la idea.

—Estoy vigilando a Carla.

— ¿La madre de Eren?

— ¿Crees que conozco a otra? ¡Claro que es la madre de Eren!

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? Si Eren se entera, no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia…

—Porque está con Christa… Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré —dije antes de que preguntara nada más—. Y por Eren no te preocupes, ya he hablado con él. —Sonreí al verlas salir del ascensor—. Ya están aquí.

—No te metas en más líos, Jean, por favor. La última vez que se te ocurrió la genial idea de ser Indiana Jones tuvo que intervenir la policía.

—Tranquilo, Armin. Lo tengo todo controlado. —Aseguré sin apartar la vista de ellas, observando cómo Carla se acercaba al mostrador de recepción y Christa se dirigía a la puerta de salida—. Pronto habrá terminado.

Pero entonces sucedió. Lo peor que nos podía haber ocurrido a todos pasó y no pude evitar echarme a temblar como un cachorrito asustado sin su madre. Christa había chocado con alguien por ir distraída con el móvil. Ese alguien era un chico. Ese chico era Levi.

El gritito menos masculino del universo se escapó de mi garganta y mi mandíbula se descolgó inexorablemente. No podía creerme que estuviera viendo aquella estampa.

—Jean, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Armin al escuchar mi exagerada reacción.

—Hablamos luego. —Me mordí el labio, queriéndome morir—. Se acaba de ir todo a la mierda.

— ¿Tú no eras el que lo tenía todo controlado?

—Entiende que no puedo controlar ciertas cosas y entre ellas se encuentra que Christa y Levi se choquen en el hall de un hotel.

— ¿Levi? ¿El chico de Ere...?

—Que luego hablamos, Armin. Necesito hacer algo con esto. —Colgué sin tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar su respuesta.

Observé la escena durante unos segundos y me cagué en la puta mentalmente no sé cuántas veces. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué cuando no estaba Eren allí? ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Vi a Levi cruzar unas palabras con la rubia y puse los ojos en blanco cuando me percaté de que Carla caminaba hacia ellos. Maldición, lo que faltaba. Aquello iba cada vez más de culo y no sabía qué hacer. Si salía de mi "discreto" escondite iba a resultar sospechoso… pero si me quedaba y no hacía nada, Eren me crucificaría bocabajo en cuanto me viera.

Decidí que no quería morir tan joven y eché a correr hacia ellos. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban. Después de todo, yo era el verdadero héroe de aquella romántica y gay historia.

— ¡Ey, Levi! —grité con esfuerzo mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros. No era fácil correr y cargar con una maleta gigante, el maletín del portátil y un par de portaplanos a la espalda.

El novio de mi amigo me miró con la expresión descompuesta y lo mismo se podría decir de Christa. Sonreí satisfecho de la carrera que me había pegado y palmeé con fuerza la espalda de Levi.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te estaba esperando! —improvisé y dejé mi mano quieta al recibir su mirada cargada de odio hasta los topes. Seguro que a Eren no lo miraría así.

Carla terminó por darnos alcance y nos miró con sorpresa.

—Jean, ¿cómo tú por aquí? —Se interesó, terminando de cerrar su bolso negro.

—Trabajo —respondí con una sonrisa y recé para que la conversación no pasara de ahí.

—Ya, ya… Mi hijo me contó que pasarías unos días en Rose por ese tema, pero ¿por qué tú en un hotel?

Mierda. ¿Por qué yo en un hotel? Porque os estaba espiando, ¿quizá?

—Oh, bueno —dije para ganar tiempo—. La última reunión se ha aplazado porque uno de los jefazos no podía asistir por no sé qué. —Volví a improvisar y me felicité a mí mismo por ser tan bueno inventando historias—. He decidido hospedarme aquí porque no quería abusar de la amabilidad de Eren… Bastante me ha aguantado ya…

—Qué tontería.

La señora Jaeger rio y reímos todos. Todos menos Levi, que estaba tenso a más no poder.

—Qué genial, Jean —dijo Christa, dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa—. Me alegro de verte.

—Una pena que no piense igual —respondí con rapidez, dibujando una sonrisa forzada en mis labios.

Ella se quedó pasmada ante mi respuesta borde, pero era lo que había. No entendía cómo podía esperar que fuera amable con ella después de lo mal que se había portado con mi mejor amigo. Bueno, a Eren y a Levi, mi nuevo colega para el resto de la vida.

— ¡Ah! —Reaccionó tras unos segundos de incomprensión—. Creo que no os he presentado —dijo para mostrar que la suya era una vida inteligente— Carla, este es Lev…

—Ya nos conocemos —la interrumpió ella, apartando la mirada mientras doblaba los guantes con cuidado.

—Oh, en ese caso…

—En ese caso y con vuestro permiso, nos vamos ya… Tenemos trabajo pendiente.

— ¿De verdad? —cuestionó la pesada de Christa.

—No, de mentira. —Le dediqué una mirada de asco absoluto—. Nos encanta inventarnos historias y viajar a otras ciudades para hacerlas más reales… ¡Pues claro que es de verdad!

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Para eso has venido a Rose, Levi? —insistió Christa como si supiese algo más.

Puse los ojos en blanco y apoyé los puños a ambos lados de mi cintura, refunfuñando como mejor sabía para no estallar delante de Carla.

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo, pero sí —respondió Levi y me miró con confianza—, he venido aquí por trabajo.

—Ah… —vocalizó Christa, mirando a Levi sin creérselo del todo.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes, Christa —dijo Carla, evitando cruzar la mirada con Levi en todo momento—. Estamos en un hotel. Es el lugar más discreto para que él trabaje.

Miré a Levi, escandalizado por lo que Carla acababa de dar a entender y observé cómo apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Te equivocas —respondió entre dientes—. Te equivocas y mucho —aseguró con rabia.

Entonces comprendí lo mucho que a Levi le gustaba vivir al límite. Eso de tutear a Carla siendo sabedor de lo poco que ella lo toleraba era una clara demostración.

— ¿En serio? No lo creo. —Puso en duda su suegra.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros y sonreí con seguridad. Tenía que intervenir para evitar que se declarara una guerra civil en la que probablemente nos hicieran trizas sin hacer muchos esfuerzos.

—Créaselo, Carla. Este tipo y yo ahora somos socios —mentí cual sinvergüenza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó completamente incrédula.

—Así es. Estamos trabajando muy duro en unos diseños para unos inversores… Es un tema complicado de explicar.

—Y tanto… Ya es raro de por sí que él sepa hacer otro trabajo aparte del obvio—comentó Christa con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¿En serio piensas que eso es complicado? — pregunté, dejando a Levi libre y encarándola directamente—. Veo que tus neuronas sólo te dan para recordar cómo tienes que llevarte ciertas cosas a la boca, ¿no?

—Jean, por favor… —Me pidió Carla. Parecía que quería evitar un enfrentamiento, pero la imbécil de su protegida no estaba por la labor.

—Ni Jean ni nada, Carla —dije negando con la cabeza—. Si quiere respeto, que lo muestre primero. No puede ir por ahí criticando la moralidad de la gente después de habérselas metido a pares.

—Vale, esto se está volviendo incómodo… —comentó Christa en un acto de victimismo extremo.

Volví a mirar a Levi y él me respondió con unos ojos entristecidos. ¿Por qué mierdas no reaccionaba ante esa imbécil? Se estaba metiendo con él sin tener ningún derecho… Lo estaba insultando de gratis y allí estaba, permitiéndoselo como si nada. ¿Era porque Carla estaba presente? ¿No quería quedar mal delante de ella? Ella a esas alturas no lo soportaba, ¿qué más daba que quedara bien o no?

—Tenemos cosas que hacer. —Agarré el asa de mi maleta—. Me ha alegrado mucho verla, Carla. Espero que podamos charlar algún día con más tranquilidad y sin personas indeseables cerca. —Miré a Christa—. Vamos.

Le hice a Levi un gesto con la cabeza y cuando no habíamos dado ni tres pasos, la voz de Carla nos obligó a parar.

— ¿Y por qué no hablamos ahora?

Busqué a Levi con la mirada, esperando encontrar una respuesta en su rostro.

¿Y por qué sí?

* * *

—Mikasa… —pronuncié su nombre totalmente sorprendido de habérmela encontrado.

—Además de distraído —observó que llevaba el móvil entre las manos—, ¿cómo estás? —Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar.

—Bien… Bien, creo —respondí en cuanto nos separamos—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Por qué siempre me dejas en visto? ¿Tanto trabajo tienes como para olvidarte de tu hermano pequeño?

—Porque estoy desganada —reconoció, masajeándose la nuca.

— ¿Desganada?

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros y se agarró a mi brazo para echar a andar conmigo.

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué hablas? —La miré preocupado. Se veía abatida y mi hermana no era ni de lejos así.

—No creo que sea algo que tengamos que hablar en un pasillo de hospital, Eren —dijo sin dirigirme la mirada—. Invítame a un café después de la reunión con la Junta Directiva y te lo contaré —me prometió.

Me detuve y tiré de su brazo. Aquello no era algo que pudiera esperar… Necesitaba que me dijera algo que me tranquilizara. O que me alterase como nunca… El caso es que necesitaba escucharla y comprender el motivo que la tenía así, tan _ausente_.

—Mikasa.

— ¿Has hablado últimamente con mamá?

—No mucho —confesé.

Admito que me sentí irremediablemente culpable por el simple hecho de estar demasiado ocupado haciendo mi vida como para dedicarle unos minutos al día a mi madre.

—Ya veo… —Apartó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Quién de los dos está más distante? ¿Ella o tú?

—Pues no sé… Supongo que yo —respondí sin estar completamente convencido. Mi madre tampoco es que se hubiese preocupado mucho por mí en ese mes—. Oye, esto es muy raro. ¿Qué está pasando?

Mi hermana negó con la cabeza suavemente y me miró afligida.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Se ha convertido en una necesidad.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y yo recibí la oleada de aire templado proveniente de su interior.

—Mikasa…

—Poco después de que te mudaras a Rose, Christa llegó a casa como una loca, preguntando por ti porque no te encontraba por ningún lado.

— ¿Christa?

Ella movió la cabeza en una confusa afirmación, como si no quisiera dar demasiados detalles.

—Tuvo una discusión bastante fuerte con mamá acerca de por qué te buscaba después de haberte traicionado con Reiner así.

— ¿Estuviste presente?

—En parte sí. —Se encogió de hombros, mirando al techo—. Tuve que irme a trabajar justo cuando ella rompió a llorar y comenzó a montar la escena más dramática jamás representada.

Inflé los mofletes y apreté los labios en una mueca infantil. No podía darme más rabia que Mikasa no hubiera presenciado la conversación hasta que mi madre echara a Christa de nuestra casa… Porque eso era lo que esperaba que hubiera hecho. Aunque después de lo que me dijo Jean esa mañana, casi que estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier cosa.

—Dime que la echó de casa —pedí, cerrando los ojos para que mi deseo se hiciera realidad.

—Ojalá pudiera. —Terminó por responder y volví a abrir los ojos para mirarla—. Cuando llegué, no quiso hablar del tema. Lo esquivaba como si fuera tabú.

— ¿Crees que…?

—Christa la ha abducido —contestó, dejándome a medias y con cara de idiota—. Empezó a actuar raro después de la visita y discutimos varias veces por eso. En la última me confesó que había quedado con ella un par de veces y yo le dije de muy malas maneras que no me parecía ni bien ni normal que mantuviera ese tipo de relación después de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? —pregunté en un tono suave. Lo último que quería era alterarla más.

—Me puso las maletas en la puerta esa misma noche.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Eren, relájate —me pidió en voz baja, observando nuestro alrededor. Empezaba a haber movimiento por aquellos pasillos y no era cuestión de que todos se enteraran de los trapos sucios de nuestra familia.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me relaje después de haber escuchado algo así? Es que Mikasa, eres su hija… No puede echarte de la casa familiar sólo porque algo no te parezca bien.

Ella negó con una tranquilidad increíble y se aferró con aún más fuerza a mi brazo.

—Sabes muy bien que no soy su hija, Eren.

—Claro que lo eres —solté con obviedad. No estaba dispuesto a que lo negara con tal rotundidad.

— Soy la hija bastarda de su marido. La confirmación de que hace más de veinte años nuestro padre mantuvo una relación paralela a su matrimonio con ella.

Era verdad. Se trataba de algo completamente cierto y no pude permitirme ni siquiera el lujo de pensar cómo rebatirlo.

—Pero aun así…

—Aun así nada, Eren. Tú eres su hijo y su obsesión es que seas feliz… y si para eso tiene que pasar por encima de mi felicidad, lo hará. No tiene más vuelta de hoja, tú eres más importante para ella que yo.

Aparté la mirada, incómodo por sus palabras, e intenté deshacerme de su suave agarre. Me molestaba lo que decía y me molestaba aún más que tuviera razón. Al menos a medias.

—No va a ser fácil —dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Dentro de poco, mamá y Christa te comenzarán a bombardear para que retomes esa relación y sé con total seguridad que no va a agradarte.

—Es algo con lo que ya contaba… Y pueden que empiecen hoy mismo.

— ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

—Jean las ha visto juntas en la estación de trenes de aquí.

—Escúchame, Eren. —Se pegó más a mí y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos fijamente—. Ni se te ocurra ceder. Esa persona es tan tóxica para ti como el cianuro.

Sonreí sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo y crucé los brazos delante de mi rostro.

—Me niego a volver con ella —dije y pude ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión.

— ¿Eso es que ya tienes a alguien?

* * *

Levi y su expresión de acelga cocida no me dieron ningún tipo de respuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser este hombre de esa manera? ¡Si tuviera que ganarse la vida de actor, moriría de hambre porque no lo querrían en ningún elenco que no contaran con la activa participación de un árbol!

Dadas las circunstancias y en vista de mi fracasado intento de ser Sherlock Holmes y deducir algo cierto en base a pocas pistas, me giré despacio hacia Carla, dándome tiempo para pensar en una excusa creíble que hiciera que la madre de mi mejor amigo no pudiera insistir más por puro pudor.

—Carla… —titubeé con el corazón al galope porque mi estúpido cerebro no había dado con algo genial y se me agotaba el tiempo.

—Está bien —aceptó Levi como si nada.

Arrugué el ceño y sentí cómo las comisuras de mis labios caían inevitablemente.

— ¿Qué? —Volteé hacia él.

Lo que ocurrió a partir de ahí es sencillo de explicar. Lo miré y me sostuvo la mirada. Comencé a gritar internamente y él siguió impasible. Le pregunté con la mirada que si estaba loco y me ignoró con descaro, cabeceando como si la cosa no fuera con él.

— ¿Sabes? Pues no creo que sea buena idea —dije negando con la cabeza en un intento cutre de hipnotizarlo—. Tenemos mucho… _muchísimo_ trabajo que hacer y no podemos andar perdiendo el tiempo tomando cafés como marujas desempleadas cuya afición favorita es poner a caldo a sus maridos.

—Vamos, Jean, no seas aguafiestas —me regañó Christa y un ardor intenso se apoderó de mi interior.

—La fiesta ya está aguada si vas tú de invitada.

La mayoría del tiempo, mi cerebro trabajaba lento, pero otras veces me sorprendería y era capaz de montar dardos tan venenosos como ese. Ahí estaba yo, enorgulleciéndome solo gracias a mi divina rapidez mental.

— ¡Jean! — reclamó la rubia.

—Deja de ser tan jodidamente angustias, anda —dijo Levi, masajeando ligeramente su cuello—. No va a pasarnos nada por tomar un mísero café.

Y por primera vez en todo el encuentro, Carla miró a Levi con aprobación. Maldije en voz baja con pesadez. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en cagarla de esa manera? ¿Era algún tipo de sadomasoquismo nuevo? Por lo poco que nos contaba Eren sobre su vida sexual con él, sabía que le iba lo de jugar duro… ¡Pero nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a estos extremos! Quiero decir… Está dispuesto a quedar con su suegra y la ex pareja de su novio… Entre las dos lo iban a despellejar vivo sin despeinarse y él quería pasar por eso. Es que no conseguí explicármelo. ¡Aquello era un maldito suicidio!

—Levi, ya en serio. No tenemos tiempo que perder… Si tanta ilusión te hace, quedad en otro momento y ¿sabes cuál sería un buen momento? Uno en el que Eren estuviera delante, por ejemplo. Sí, sería sublime.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa que incluso a mí me derritió. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de separar los labios.

—Vamos.

Mis rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y un incómodo hormigueo se apoderó de mis manos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Esa mirada cargada de seguridad, su sonrisa perfecta y la forma grácil en la que movía su cuerpo mientras seguía a las dos mujeres me había calado. Pero para mal.

Carla se colgó del brazo de Christa y propuso ir a la cafetería del hotel. Yo seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio, digiriendo la sacudida que Levi le había dado a mi cuerpo sin ni siquiera ponerme un dedo encima.

—Muévete —ordenó y sólo pude responder con un vergonzoso jadeo.

De repente, tenía control absoluto sobre la situación y eso no me tranquilizaba, pero aun así, eché a andar tras él.

Tomamos asiento alrededor de la mesa que ellas se encargaron de escoger; una lo suficientemente cercana a la barra pero lo bastante alejada del resto de mesas como para poder mantener una conversación que a todas luces no iba a ser cordial.

Se sentaron juntas, a un lado, dejando claro que no jugábamos en el mismo equipo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya nos habían servido lo que habíamos pedido, pero si te soy sincero, yo no recordaba haber ordenado nada.

Volví a mirarlo, esta vez con el propósito de vencer a esa cosa rara que me había provocado. Y allí seguía esa odiosa expresión relajada y segura. No podía ser posible… Ni de broma, vamos. ¿Es que Eren le había dado algún tipo de calmante esa mañana? ¿O era que lo desgastó tanto la noche anterior a base de sexo gay el motivo por el que a Levi le daba ya todo igual?

Era la perfecta incomprensión absoluta personificada.

—Y, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Desvié la mirada hacia Christa, preguntándome si aquella cuestión estaba dirigida a mí.

—Asqueado de verte —respondí sin pensar, con la sinceridad a flor de piel.

—Qué original, Jean —me felicitó con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero se lo preguntaba a Levi. Me dijo Eren que tuvo un accidente hace no mucho.

Como si de un castillo de naipes se tratase, toda la confianza de Levi se desmoronó en dos segundos. Miró a la chica con incredulidad y supe perfectamente en qué estaba pensando. "¿Por qué Eren ha hablado con ella sobre mí?"

Carraspeé la garganta y apoyé los antebrazos en la mesa con cuidado de no derramar el café que se hallaba frente a mí.

—Es curioso que Eren te haya contado algo así cuando él no quiere saber nada de ti.

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré a Levi con la sonrisa que pondría un caballo triunfador en el caso de que los caballos pudieran sonreír. Volví mis ojos hacia Christa, exigiéndole una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa y durante unos segundos pensé que quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado.

—Qué tonterías, Jean… Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y una de ellas es que Eren y yo mantenemos el contacto —comenzó a acariciarse un mechón con nerviosismo.

—La telequinesis unilateral no cuenta, princesa. —Torcí el gesto—. Vamos, di la verdad. Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabías dónde vivía y ahora te atreves a contar que habéis estado hablando.

—Sí que hemos hablado.

—Es verdad —reconocí haciendo memoria—. Te refieres a la vez esa, hace unos días, cuando te plantaste en la puerta del apartamento de Eren toda arrepentida y dispuesta a contarle cómo te habías aliado con una prostituta para recuperarlo.

—Petra no es una prostituta.

—Levi tampoco es el sucio penetrador de anos que tú vas predicando por ahí. —Le guiñé un ojo y tomé la taza para dar un trago del humeante líquido oscuro.

— ¿Cómo va vuestro negocio? ¿A qué os dedicáis concretamente? —preguntó Carla con la urgencia de cambiar rápido de tema.

Me quedé perplejo. ¿Y esa necesidad de no hablar de lo satánica que había sido Christa? Tiré de memoria y repetí lo que dije minutos antes como si fuera un robot en desarrollo que no estaba preparado para hacer más que dos o tres precisiones sobre algo.

Carla cabeceó y movió la mano derecha despacio hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con sus labios, mirando a Christa. Esta asintió con una sonrisa y tuve el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien.

Miré a Levi sin entender el juego que se traían aquellas dos y me sorprendí cuando lo encontré observándome con la misma incredulidad que destilaba mi expresión. Me abrumé y aparté la mirada con rapidez hasta dar con Carla.

Ella corrió la cremallera de su bolso con facilidad y sacó una elegante carpeta negra para, segundos más tarde, dejarla sobre la mesa y deslizarla hacia Levi con la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Podrías hacer el favor de leer lo que hay dentro?

Levi no vaciló. Tomó la carpeta cuidadosamente y sus dedos se encargaron de destensar las gomas que la mantenían perfectamente cerrada. No pude decir nada ni mirar a nadie más que no fuera él… Me inquietaba demasiado lo que Carla le había ofrecido y mi curiosidad por sus posibles reacciones no hacía más que aumentar.

Arqueó una ceja y sus labios empezaron a temblar sutilmente. ¿Qué había leído para que tuviera esa reacción? No me lo pensé y me acerqué a él, clavando mi mirada en los folios tatuados con tinta negra sólo para acertar a leer "Informe confidencial".

¿Sabes esa situación en la que te avisan de que van a poner un spoiler fuerte y tú sigues leyendo porque tu curiosidad es mayor que el dolor que esa información "clasificada" puede provocarte? Genial porque entonces vas a entenderme. Yo en ese momento no pude evitar deslizar la mirada por toda la página y me aterroricé.

Número de registro. Datos del contratante. Objetivo de la contratación. Medios empleados. Resultados… Estaba todo tan jodidamente detallado en la primera página que daba miedo.

Levi cerró la carpeta antes de que pudiera seguir escandalizándome y la tiró de mala manera sobre la mesa.

—Es una investigación sobre mí —afirmó con frialdad.

Carla mantuvo una postura estoica y le sostuvo la mirada con seguridad mientras asintió levemente.

— ¿Debería importarme? —Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla de plástico con gesto despreocupado.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tengo nada que ocultar —relajó los hombros—. Nunca he pretendido ser alguien que no soy —miró a Christa con desdén.

Harto de esa frialdad por parte de ambos, me lancé a tomar la carpeta sin ningún tipo de permiso. Necesitaba ser visceral. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de eso y que se dijeran que se odiaban mutuamente de una puñetera vez. Me enfermaba que jugaran así con una situación tan complicada. Si ese informe hubiera sido sobre mí, a esas alturas yo ya estaría poniendo el grito en el cielo a la par que pedía explicaciones a diestro y siniestro.

Comencé a leer, entendiéndose por _leer_ pasar las hojas con rapidez, reteniendo sólo por unos segundos tanto las palabras clave como las distintas fotografías que apoyaban lo que aquellos párrafos decían.

Cuando llegué al final miré a Christa.

— ¿Ha sido idea tuya?

—Es posible. —Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza e intenté mantener la puñetera calma, pero no lo conseguí. Cerré la carpeta con genio y Carla me la arrebató de las manos antes de que pudiera decir nada para guardarla de nuevo en su bolso con toda la parsimonia que la caracterizaba mientras permanecíamos en un pulcro silencio sólo corrompido por el suave eco del hilo musical.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarnos y yo me mordí la cara interna de la mejilla sólo para continuar calladito. Hacerme daño a propósito era la única manera de que no saltara a la yugular de la rubia.

—Después de esto, es más que obvio que no trabajáis juntos —comentó Carla.

Agaché la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado por haber sido cazado con aquella mentira infantil. Me sentí estúpido, inmaduro y fuera de lugar… Ni siquiera supe qué hacía allí exactamente.

Apreté los puños bajo la mesa hasta que mis manos se sintieron flojas por la presión y volví a pensar que Levi era un absoluto imbécil por no haberme hecho caso y aceptado de tan buen grado caer en su trampa. Tenía ganas de darle de hostias hasta en el carné de identidad por habernos puesto en esa tesitura.

—Lo siento —me disculpé sin ser capaz de mirarla directamente.

—Oh, Jean. Parece que antes ibas en serio con eso de inventarte historias y viajar a otras ciudades para recrearlas y que fueran más reales, ¿no? —Dejó caer Christa.

Confirmado. Era una gilipollas integral y eso, para su desgracia y la nuestra, no tenía cura. Decidí ignorarla y dejar que soltara lo que le diera la gana. Teníamos abierto un frente bastante jodido como para abrir otro con ella por culpa de los estúpidos comentarios que bien se podría meter por el culo.

—Si tenéis algo inteligente que decir, hacedlo ahora porque, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de aguantar gilipolleces —dijo Levi de repente, dándome un susto de muerte. Estaba siendo borde a rabiar y no nos convenía. No en ese jodido momento.

—Estás saliendo con mi hijo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eso pone en el informe? —cuestionó Levi con un intento de sonrisa triunfadora.

Carla negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ese informe recoge hasta el día de tu partida a Rose —explicó, moviendo el café que no había probado aún con la cucharilla—. El detective al que contraté me llamó para informarme de tus últimos movimientos y en cuanto supe que viajarías a la ciudad en la que se encontraba mi hijo, me vi obligada a prolongar la investigación.

— ¿Por algún motivo en especial? —preguntó el chico antes de pellizcarse los labios mientras la atravesaba con la mirada.

—Era demasiado sospechoso que vinieras a Rose sin tener ningún motivo de peso y, de algún modo, sabía que venías a ver a Eren—explicó mientras sacaba la cucharilla de la taza y la dejaba encima del pequeño sobre que en algún momento contuvo azúcar—. No me quedaba tranquila si sólo lo dejaba pasar, necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido… Pero no creo estar en la obligación de tener que darte explicaciones.

—No, claro que no —respondió Levi antes de dar un sorbo a su café—. Y menos si esas explicaciones no justifican nada.

Carla suspiró y relajó los hombros, cansada de la situación.

—Ignoraré eso último que has dicho —concluyó arrugando el rostro.

Respetamos la existencia de un molesto silencio entre nosotros durante unos segundos hasta que Levi se decidió a acabar con aquel incómodo momento y no supe si agradecérselo o no.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Ahí estaba. Se suponía que cuando uno hablaba para dar muerte a un silencio pesado era para mejorar la situación… ¡No para empeorarla! ¿Qué pensaba que quería Carla? ¿Qué jugaran a ser una familia perfecta?

— ¿Podrías separarte de Eren? —preguntó ella con un tacto nunca antes mostrado en nuestra conversación. Era como si tratara de convencerlo con cariño.

Miré a Levi, temeroso de su respuesta porque ahí sólo podían pasar dos cosas; que le respondiera con un rotundo _no_ o que sacara a su borde interior e hiciera estallar definitivamente la guerra.

— ¿Por qué quiere que me separe de él? —preguntó con una increíble agilidad mental y respiré tranquilo por unos segundos. Eso estaba genial.

Antes de responder, Carla aprovechó para sentarse bien, recolocarse la ropa y dejar definitivamente su bolso sobre su regazo, manteniéndolo prisionero con ambas manos.

—Eren ha tenido un expediente académico impoluto y le espera un futuro más que brillante como médico —comenzó y levantó la mirada hasta dar con la de Levi—. Tú, en cambio, me pareces insuficiente para él… Pienso que lo único que conseguirá mi hijo, de seguir a tu lado, será echar a perder ese futuro prometedor.

—Ya veo…

—Además —continuó, ignorándolo por completo—, la nuestra es una familia de correctos principios y nunca aprobaría una relación así… Con un hombre que ha… Bueno, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir.

—Con un hombre que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales plenas a cambio de dinero —completó Levi con contundencia—. No pasa nada por decirlo. Es algo que hice en el pasado y no tiene sentido omitirlo. No es que me avergüence.

Carla miró a Christa con la expresión desencajada tras haber escuchado a Levi hablar y se recompuso en la silla.

—El caso es que por esos motivos tengo que pedirte que dejes a mi hijo —dijo en un intento de cambiar rápido de tema.

Levi meditó unos segundos en los que yo lo observé con el corazón a punto de colapsar. Me daba miedo lo que pudiera responder y más miedo me daba que a Carla no le gustara su respuesta.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a desbloquear mi teléfono para maldecir en silencio porque Eren no me había contestado. Ni siquiera me había leído.

—Entonces yo tengo que pedirle que comprenda que a pesar de que soy _insuficiente_ para él, me ha elegido de entre todas las personas de este mundo. Debería respetar las decisiones de su hijo, por incorrectas que le parezcan —puntualizó con tranquilidad.

Carla lo miró mal por haberle dado un consejo que nunca pidió y volvió a abrir su bolso, sacando un talón y una estilosa pluma. Comenzó a garabatear algo en él y cuando terminó, lo deslizó con delicadeza por la superficie de la mesa con la punta de los dedos, igual que había hecho con la carpeta.

—Eso es… —dije a duras penas, sin poderme creer lo que tenía que presenciar.

—Ya contaba con que me dieras esa respuesta, así que pensé que una pequeña compensación económica por mantenerte alejado de Eren terminaría por convencerte —explicó apoyando el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

Di un golpe en la mesa porque era lo que me faltaba por oír y las personas cercanas a nosotros se nos quedaron viendo.

— ¡Eso de pequeño no tiene nada! ¡Es una maldita cifra con cinco ceros!

Carla sonrió con dulzura.

—Por la investigación sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento económico… Así que creo que tu mejor opción es que aceptes y tomes este cheque —lo animó—. Esta cantidad te solucionaría la vida de sobra y te ayudaría a empezar de cero, que es lo que tengo entendido que quieres hacer. Podrías montar tu propia empresa y hacer tu vida como si Eren nunca hubiera estado en ella. Si lo piensas bien, no está nada mal, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera tendrías que preocuparte de seguir vendiéndote al mejor postor como hasta ahora—añadió Christa con una sonrisa burlona y no le tiré el café a la cara de milagro. Si sólo podía decir estupideces, era mejor que se quedase callada.

—Carla —la llamé para que condenara las palabras de la rubia.

Pero ella no hizo nada. Simplemente cabeceó satisfecha por lo que escuchó y volvió a mirar a Levi, esperando con ansias un sí de su boca.

—Jean, no sé de qué te indignas si sabes que Carla tiene toda la razón… Además, es una oferta demasiado jugosa como para rechazarla…

—Es que tú aceptarías cualquier cosa con tal de mantener un puñetero status y un pene entre las piernas —respondí y al segundo me arrepentí de haber dicho eso.

—Eres un machista de mierda.

—Ya está bien —dijo Carla dejándome sin opción a defenderme—. Nos está empezando a mirar todo el mundo y es vergonzoso.

Barrí la estancia con la mirada y comprobé rápido que tenía razón. Nuestra conversación subida de tono había llamado la atención de algunos de los clientes que ahora encontraban más interesante nuestro drama que los cotilleos sobre sus vidas.

Bufé con hartazgo. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría aunque aquello ya fuera para mí algo casi imposible… pero si no lo hacía, tendría consecuencias fatales y una de ellas sería la ira de Eren.

Saqué el móvil y entré en la aplicación de mensajería instantánea sintiendo la mirada de las tres personas que me acompañaban clavadas en mi cuerpo. Unas con más odio que otras, pero me resbaló. Mucho. Demasiado para aquellas circunstancias.

Le mandé a Eren mi ubicación acompañada de un _ven_ en mayúsculas. Muy tonto tenía que ser para no captar que las cosas a esas alturas estaban bastante feas y que el único que podía solucionarlas era él.

—Es de mala educación andar con el móvil en una reunión —me reprochó Christa.

—Sería de peor educación decirte todo lo que pienso. —Bloqueé el dispositivo y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, esperando que Eren no tardara mucho en contestarme.

— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Mis pulsaciones, una vez más, volvieron a desbocarse aquella mañana y juro que pensé que mi corazón se iba a hartar de mí e iba a dejar de latir. Recé al Dios que estuviera de guardia en aquel momento para que protegiera a mi castigado corazoncito y que este no me dejara tirado en medio de una cafetería justo cuando la situación había alcanzado el clímax de la intensidad.

Pero ni mi corazón estalló ni yo morí. Digamos que Dios me había hecho caso a medias y no me sentí defraudado en absoluto. Sólo sentí que una sensación angustiosa se instaló en mi estómago y subió poco a poco hasta mi pecho, recordándome que el momento era crucial... Por si con el rezo se me había olvidado.

Si Levi rechazada aquella cifra que haría que cualquiera se relamiera los labios con una sonrisa, estaría dándoles una bofetada sin mano a esas dos mujeres, pero si la aceptaba…

Negué con la cabeza a aquel pensamiento. Sabía que si Levi aceptaba el trato, Eren acabaría devastado. Preferí no seguir imaginando lo que pasaría si se diera ese escenario indeseable y volví al mundo real, ese en el que Levi se encontraba mirado el cheque con expresión pensativa y el mismo en el que Carla y Christa esperaban que aceptara para quitárselo de encima.

—Levi… —balbuceé antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él volvió a pellizcarse los labios y me temí lo peor. Se lo estaba pensando y si lo estaba haciendo quería decir que Eren no le importaba tanto como quería hacernos ver.

— ¿Quieres oír mi respuesta?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un momento para contarnos nuestras vidas y cotill…? Ok, no. No vamos a cotillear, pero creo que estaría bien charlar un poco. Si es que a este monólogo mío se le puede llamar charla, claro…

En fin, vamos al lío. Han pasado seis meses desde que publiqué por última vez aquí y, pensándolo fríamente, creo que no puedo echar la mirada para otro lado e ignorar ciertas cosas que pienso y que necesito que sean aclaradas.

**¿Gumi vas a seguir dándole bombo al asunto? **En realidad no es esa mi intención. En cuanto explique lo que crea conveniente, para mí este tema quedará más que zanjado y espero que para vosotros también.

Después de publicar mi comunicado allá por el mes de octubre, recibí muchos mensajes. Algunos más maduros y razonados que otros, todo hay que decirlo. El caso es que se dijeron e hicieron algunas cosas que pudieron con mi paciencia y mis nervios, pero vayamos por partes.

Unas de las cosas que más me _descolocaron_, por así decirlo, fue eso de "**creo que nos estás chantajeando**". Puedo decir que mi cara de póker al leer mensajes con ese contenido fue más que épica. **¿Chantajeando por qué?** ¿Porque os dije el motivo que me estaba haciendo sentir mal y que me obligaba a parar con esto? ¿Fue por eso? Porque, sinceramente, no recuerdo haber escrito en ese comunicado algo como "**si no me dejáis **_**nosécuántas reviews**_** para alimentar mi ego, dejaré de escribir**".

Otra cosa que me dejó pillada fue lo de "**desde hace unos capítulos se notaba que no tenías ganas de escribir**". No recuerdo quién fue, pero después de haberlo pensado con detenimiento, le tengo que dar la razón. Al menos a medias.

Reconozco que en mis últimas actualizaciones me encontraba algo incómoda porque realmente escribir el fic no me estaba haciendo tan feliz como al principio. Eso, unido a que eran unos capítulos complicados por el curso de la trama, terminó por detonarme en las manos.

Y llegados a este punto, os tengo que decir una cosa. **Los comentarios**, además de para engordar el ego de los autores y decir "_síguela, por favor_", están precisamente para _**comentar **_tanto lo que nos gusta como lo que **no**. Increíble, ¿verdad? Sí, ya lo sé. Es una maldita obviedad, pero no voy a ocultar que me molestó leer ese tipo de mensajes en cuanto a la calidad del fic cuando hasta el momento, y rectificaré con gusto si me equivoco, nadie comentó nada acerca de esto.

No sé si me explico. Es como si voy conduciendo como una loca mientras el resto me ve sin advertirme de lo mal que lo estoy haciendo y que cuando tenga un accidente alguien se acerque a mí y me diga "estaba claro que te ibas a estrellar porque estabas conduciendo fatal".

Seguro que no es el mejor ejemplo del mundo, pero no sé explicarlo de otra manera.

De todas formas, agradezco el mensaje igual. No os penséis que me lo tomé por completo a mal. Sé que tampoco es que hubiera mala intención en esas palabras… O a lo mejor sí, pero prefiero pensar que no. Quiero pensar que no.

¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Lo que dije acerca del número de reviews y lo bueno o malos que eran algunos fics. Bien, aquí o me expliqué mal o me entendisteis peor de lo que yo esperaba, así que voy a volver a intentar explicarlo de la forma más simple posible.

1º.- **No pienso que la calidad de un fic se mida por la cantidad de reviews que tenga.**

2º.- **No todos los fics cebados a base de reviews son buenos ni los que tienen pocos son malos.** Hay muchísimos fics pésimos con una cantidad indecente de reviews y otros tantos que son obras maestras que a duras penas llegan a tener la mitad de "éxito" que los primeros.

Esto lo digo por una chica que me malinterpretó y me recriminó que su fic, por el hecho de tener pocos comentarios, no era ninguna _bazofia_. Espero que ahora si hayas podido entenderme.

3º.- **No me quejé de que mi fic tuviera pocos comentarios, sino de la pasividad con la que actuaban algunos lectores. **

En este tercer punto tengo que aclarar varias cosas.

-**Me considero afortunada por tener el número de reviews que tengo en estos momentos y pienso que es algo grande**, aunque haya fics que pateen muy duro al mío en cuanto a número de comentarios se refiere.

—Los que seáis **autores** vais a comprender muy bien lo siguiente. **Un fic no se escribe solo.** Es una **realidad obvia** que todo el mundo comprende con facilidad, ¿no? Pues bien, detrás de ese capítulo que se lee tan rápido hay muchas horas de investigación, escritura y dedicación por parte del ficker de turno. **¿Y qué con eso?** Pues que a todos nos gusta leer lo que los demás piensan de nuestro trabajo. Es decir, **si hacemos nuestra obra pública es precisamente para que las personas que la vean nos den su opinión, ya sea buena o mala… y si es mala, al menos que sea una crítica constructiva que nos ayude a mejorar.**

—**Entiendo perfectamente que no siempre se tienen las ganas, el tiempo o los motivos suficientes para dejar un comentario**, pero eso no me exime de que me haga ilusión leer las palabras de un lector o que las espere como agua de mayo en cierto modo.

—**Nunca he pedido que nadie me escriba cinco folios de Word en un comentario.** Con un "gracias por tu trabajo" me siento más que satisfecha. Por lo menos sé que no me están ignorando y que mi trabajo está gustando.

—**No me importa el número de reviews que tenga mi historia porque no estoy aquí para competir con nadie ni para sacar pecho ante otras porque a **_**me han dejado mil reviews y a ti no**_, por poner un **ejemplo**.

Reconozco que no me expliqué con suficiente claridad en este punto cuando publiqué el comunicado. Mea culpa, sí. Toda para mí. Es cierto que me da bastante igual si mi fic tiene más o menos reviews que los del resto de autoras del fandom. **Lo que me importa de verdad es tener relación, en la medida de lo posible, con las personas que se toman unos minutos para leerme cada vez que me presento con una actualización bajo el brazo. **No estoy diciendo que nos convirtamos en amigos para el resto de nuestra vida y que lloremos juntos en cada drama que tengamos que vivir… Yo más bien me refiero a tener ese vínculo entre escritor y lector en el que ambos pueden compartir opiniones sobre la trama y los personajes que hace que todo mejore.

Por eso mismo, **porque me importa más el hecho de que me habléis frente a que el contador de reviews suba, os digo que me da igual el canal de comunicación que utilicéis para poneros en contacto conmigo si es que alguna vez sentís la necesidad de decirme algo**. Me podéis hablar por mensajes privados, correos, tuits, señales de humo… **El medio carece de importancia cuando lo realmente valioso es el mensaje, no sé si me entendéis.** Por mí como si sólo queréis decirme cosas en privado. **Las valoraré tanto como las que reciba de manera pública. **

De todas formas**, os invito a hacer lo que creáis oportuno. Nunca os he obligado ni os obligaré a que me escribáis, **pese a que muchas lo sientan de este modo. Pero os comento desde ya que **ese no es mi problema**. Soy responsable de lo que digo, no de lo que el resto entienda.

Volviendo al tema de todo lo que me han dicho en este tiempo tengo que resaltar eso de "_fue paradójico que pidieras reviews sin que tú hayas dejado ninguna porque yo me he leído no sé cuántos fanfics y no te he visto comentando en ninguno de ellos_".

Veamos. Cualquiera que haya hablado conmigo, aunque sea un poquito, sabrá que apenas tengo tiempo libre. Mi vida es así de intensa, sí. Por lo que cuando cuento con unas horas de relax, no las dedico a leer fics como si no hubiera mañana. Cosa que está muy bien, mis felicitaciones a quien lo haga… pero yo prefiero invertir ese tiempo en otras cosas como mimar un poco mi vida social, trabajar para el fansub en el que estoy y del que os haré spam con mucho amor más tarde, fangirlear con mis tonterías y escribir para mis propios proyectos. **No leo fics.**

**Gumi, ¿eres ficker y no lees fics?** **Qué mal, ¿no?** Pues sí, es triste pero cierto. Dado el poco tiempo del que dispongo, tengo que priorizar y para ser completamente sincera, me divierte más crear mis propias historias que leer lo que escribe el resto del fandom. Supongo que a mucha gente le pasará lo que a mí, no sé… Tampoco me juzguéis, me encanta leer y eso, pero mis prioridades están ahí. Es como al que le encanta comer pero se siente mejor cocinando.

Madre mía… hoy me estoy coronando con esto de poner ejemplos estúpidos…

En resumidas cuentas, si no tengo tiempo, no puedo leer. Si no puedo leer, no puedo comentar y, por lo tanto, no pueden existir comentarios firmados por mí. ¿Entendido? Bien porque lo único paradójico aquí fue que alguien que no me había escrito nunca sobre el fic, se molestara en hacerlo para tirarme a la cara que no "comentaba" y que por eso no tenía derecho a pedir que la gente me diera su opinión.

Otra cosita que os quería comentar es que lo de **criticar a las espaldas está muy feo y denota una educación pobre**. Las chicas que estuvieron hablando de mí por Facebook y la que soltó auténticas perlitas por Tumblr como que soy "una persona que deja mucho que desear" creo que se van a sentir aludidas. Bueno, no es que crea… es que **espero** que se sientan aludidas.

No os puedo prohibir que habléis mal de mí, pero al menos os podíais molestar en conocerme un poco antes de publicar estupideces. Por eso de hablar con propiedad y tal. Si de todas maneras vais a hacerlo, por lo menos me podéis etiquetar o meterme en los grupos o los medios que utilicéis, que así nos reímos todas y no me sentiré tan decepcionada por tener que enterarme por terceros o tras haber hecho una búsqueda de mi nombre en Google.

Y ya pues si os veis con el valor suficiente como para decirme las cosas "a la cara", me encontrar como Gumi Koomie en todos lados. No tengo pérdida y además os lo agradecería un montón.

También me gustaría agradecer a la cuenta de **Confesiones Ereri/Riren** de **Tumblr** el hecho de que se hayan tomado la molestia de publicar el nombre de mi fic, el mío y hacer un copy-paste de la sinopsis en la confesión que hizo esta _lectora a la que decepcioné profundamente_. Me resultó curioso que lo hiciera cuando una de las máximas de esta cuenta es preservar el anonimato y no dar nombres. En fin, gracias por la publicidad gratuita… supongo.

**No os estoy pidiendo que me entendáis, pero sí que me respetéis.** Creo que el respeto es lo **mínimo** que se merece una persona y más si su único _pecado_, por así decirlo, ha sido quejarse de algo que le hacía mal.

Pero en fin, rajando de esa manera sólo conseguís una cosa y es quedar retratadas como personas. Felicidades por vuestra exquisita educación.

Ya estamos casi acabando y no quiero terminar con un mal sabor de boca. Antes de despedirme, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado, entendiéndome en mayor o menor medida pero respetándome de igual forma. También quiero dar las gracias a los nuevos lectores que se han unido en los últimos meses a pesar de que la actualización nunca llegaba. Gracias a todos por seguir apostando por mí.

Por último, deciros que a partir de aquí no habrá ningún parón, que el fic vuelve a estar activo y que las actualizaciones, por desgracia, no serán semanales… pero tampoco tardarán tres meses en llegar. Sé que no es del todo una buena noticia, pero me parecía cruel dejar esto así hasta que me dieran vacaciones cuando ya estaba completamente preparada para volver.

Os sarangheo fuerte, ya sabéis.

**¡Atención! ¡Llegó el momento del spam! ¡Te lo puedes saltar si no te interesa saber las cosas sensuales que te tengo que decir!**

Antes os hablé de un _fansub_ en el que estaba trabajando. Si tenéis curiosidad por nuestro trabajo y os gusta la idea de leer dj's creados exclusivamente para fangirlear duro, nos podéis encontrar tanto en Facebook como en Wordpress con el nombre de **DouWorks Español**.

Pondré el enlace al actualizar el perfil de aquí, no os preocupéis.

También podéis stalkear al resto del team. Son unas chicas geniales, así que os animo a darles mucho amor. Amor del bonito, por favor… No queremos más traumas innecesarios T^T.

**¡Esperad ahí que no he acabado! **

Al final, después de pensarlo mucho, me he decidido a publicar otra nueva historia. Se llama EGOist y es RiRen. Muy RiRen. Si gustáis, le podéis echar un vistazo. Me haría muy feliz.

**Sobre el capítulo:**

Seré muy breve, lo prometo. Llevo dándole vueltas a este capítulo desde hace bastantes meses. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo borré y lo volví a escribir de cero al final, así que está escrito con mi sangre y mis… Vale, no. Pero sí que lleva mucho esfuerzo detrás.

También os tengo que decir que, en principio, iba a ser el triple de largo e iban a pasar el triple de cosas… pero al final decidí dividirlo porque me parecía excesivo incluso para mí, que acostumbro a escribir auténticos tochazos.

Ahora sí que sí. Llegó el momento del adiós. No sé cuándo nos volveremos a leer, pero será pronto…relativamente. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la vuelta de Heartless y que lo sigáis apoyando mucho.

No perdamos las dulces costumbres.

**Besitos con sabor a gominola, **

**Gumi. **


	22. Capítulo 20: Vehemencia

**Disclaimer!:**

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

A mí sólo me pertenece la trama.

**Advertencias:**

·Lenguaje explícito.

·Contenido violento.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Vehemencia.**

—Ni de coña —dije tomándolo por el brazo, sorprendiendo a todos por ese intento absurdo y muy mío de levantarlo a la fuerza.

Pese a que puse todo mi empeño, Levi apenas se movió dos centímetros y no en la dirección que yo esperaba. ¿Mi reacción? Frustración absoluta, para no variar. ¿Qué comía para tener esa maldita fuerza? Un montón de respuestas calificadas con un _+18 _al lado bombardearon mi cabeza y preferí no seguir haciendo indagaciones. Por mi salud mental, más que nada. Prefería mantener mi mente lo más virgen posible en cuestiones gays aunque eso en mi situación fuera tremendamente complicado.

—Me parece que no es cosa tuya —comentó él, manteniéndome la mirada como si se tratara de un reto mortal.

¿Pero de qué iba?

— ¿Que no es cosa mía? Vamos, Levi, no me jodas…

Resoplé, puse los ojos en blanco y volví a resoplar antes de llevarme una mano a la frente y despeinarme el flequillo porque tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber al mundo que me estaba volviendo loco y que mi pelo era una seña más de mi incipiente falta de cordura.

—Sólo eres amigo de Eren —apostilló Christa con desgana, robándome de un plumazo la poca importancia que parecía tener en aquella movida.

—Escúchame. —Volví la mirada a Levi—. No he perdido mi tren a Sina, recorrido media ciudad batallando con un taxista entrometido, escondido detrás de una puñetera planta de plástico durante vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo y mentido a la madre de uno de mis mejores amigos para que tú, con todo tu morro, te metas en líos que te salga del mismísimo pene.

—Qué de aventuras, ¿no Jean? —soltó de pronto la rubia con una diversión que me pareció de todo menos sana.

—Y porque se me ha olvidado mencionar que he conseguido aguantarme las ganas de vomitar sólo con verte como el campeón que soy. —La miré con desdén—. Eh —articulé para llamar la atención del pedazo de terco que me había tocado cuidar—. Eren estará al borde de un infarto en cualquier rincón del hospital por culpa de esta situación, así que deja de hacer el imbécil y levanta tu homosexual culo de esa silla porque nos vamos ya.

Volví a tomarlo por el brazo y volvió a repetirse la escena de hacía un momento. Era desesperante, de verdad. Bufé con odio y lo fulminé con la mirada, conteniendo mis deseos de darle una patada y llevármelo de allí aunque fuera a rastras.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

—Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, lo único que puedo hacer es responder.

—Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es tomar tu amor propio y no liar más las cosas —dije cortante, dedicándole una mirada soberbia.

—Si no respondo esto habrá sido en balde.

Tiré una vez más de su brazo. Estaba colmando mi paciencia a marchas forzadas y de un momento a otro tuve ganas de cruzarle la cara para que reaccionara de una condenada vez y nos largáramos de allí. ¿A dónde? Sinceramente, me daba igual. Me contentaba con que estuviera a kilómetros de aquellas dos arpías. Y lo sentía por la parte que le tocaba a Eren, pero su madre se estaba comportando como tal y no podía referirme a ella de otra manera.

— ¡Me importa un huevo duro que haya sido en balde o no! ¿Es que no eres consciente de la situación?

—Jean —me llamó la suave voz de Carla—. ¿Por qué te obcecas así?

Apreté los puños y me mordí la cara interior de uno de mis mofletes mientras sentía cómo una congoja se instalaba en mi pecho sin ningún tipo de advertencia. ¿Es que no era lo suficientemente obvio el motivo de mi cabezonería?

—Carla, sé lo que hago y sé también que es lo mejor para todos… No deberíamos estar aquí discutiendo esto. No sin Eren. Si queréis hablar, por mí de lujo. El diálogo es lo que nos diferencia de los animales… Pero al menos que estén todos los implicados. ¡Esto no está siendo justo, maldita sea!

Había elevado la voz y había hecho que unos cuantos pares de miradas curiosas se dirigieran rápidamente hacia nosotros. Esperaba una reacción desagradable por parte de mis conocidos o una regañina cortesía de Carla que nunca llegó. Me sentí contrariado cuando la vi morder su labio inferior con expresión juguetona mientras observaba complacida cómo la yema de su dedo anular recorría el borde de la humeante taza de cerámica que tenía justo en frente.

—Sé que tengo que hablar con mi hijo sobre esto, pero tampoco creo que esté haciendo nada malo. Sólo deja que responda. Me sentiré satisfecha con un simple monosílabo y juro que en cuanto lo escuche daré por terminada esta _reunión_ y me iré.

¿Terminada? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Adiós a los dramas a cambio de un monosílabo? ¡Pues mi reino por ese monosílabo entonces!

—Muy bien —respondí tranquilo después de dejar escapar un exagerado suspiro y antes de regalarle una mirada cansada a Levi—. Responde ya, pero como lo que sea que vayas a decir no me guste, no me cortaré absolutamente nada en patearte hasta que se me desintegren los músculos.

—Eso es coacción, Jean —me acusó Christa.

— Lo que sea no te importa—respondí sin ni siquiera mirarla—. Pero digamos que es sólo una inocente advertencia. Si tiene el valor suficiente de jugársela a Eren, no temerá que alguien como yo esté dispuesto a darle una soberana paliza. —Dirigí mi mirada a Levi—. Y te advierto que soy cinturón verde en taekwondo.

A Levi se le escapó una sonrisa torcida que no supe cómo interpretar. ¿Se estaba riendo de mi nivel de taekwondo? Porque de ser así, las llevaba mal conmigo. Me estaba dando razones para poner en práctica mis habilidades marciales.

—Venga, responde —lo zarandeé, más molesto por su sonrisa extraña que por el hecho de que siguiera en silencio—. Era esto lo que querías, ¿verdad? Pues abre la boca de una vez.

Solté su brazo de mala manera. Estaba enfadado porque nadie me hacía ni puto caso, Eren seguía sin dar señales de vida y mis intentos por salvarle el culo a su novio se frustraban con una facilidad que daba miedo. Como si todo estuviera guionizado para ir en mi contra.

Levi miró a Carla y separó los labios para dar una respuesta. Cerré los puños con fuerza y comencé a prepararme para lo peor cuando escuché una voz que se desgarraba en un grito desesperado a lo lejos.

Giré mi cabeza con rapidez en dirección a la puerta porque estaba convencido de que mi memoria me había jugado una mala pasada. Él no podía encontrarse allí… Es que simplemente era imposible que pudiera hacerlo.

—No puede ser… —susurré en cuanto comprobé que el dueño de aquella voz era el que yo creía a ciegas, con mi memoria abofeteándome metafóricamente y riéndose de mi desgracia en mi cara.

* * *

Tragué con fuerza. ¿Tenía a alguien?

La imagen de Levi invadió mi mente con una perfecta ejecución militar y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír porque la respuesta era un rotundo sí.

Advertí en sus labios algo similar a una sonrisa y me sentí tremendamente reconfortado. Se alegraba por mí, no había lugar a dudas.

—No contestes, no hace falta —dijo y juro que lo agradecí de verdad.

Me encogí de hombros, mirando al suelo aún con las mejillas ardiendo al presentárseme la posibilidad de contárselo, pero preferí callármelo por el momento. No es que tuviera vergüenza de decirle… De hecho, me moría por conseguir un apoyo más en mi familia porque sabía que mi hermana así actuaría, como mi fiel paladín, aunque tenía que reconocer que quizá los pasillos de un hospital no eran el mejor lugar que podía acoger una conversación de ese calibre.

Quiero decir, no iba a confesarle que de repente me gustaba ser el pasivo de una relación homo. Iba a decirle que me había enamorado de un chico. Necesitaba estar a solas con ella, lejos de miradas indiscretas y de oídos muy finos. Probablemente estaría bien que a mi confesión la acompañara comida. Una gran comida. Toneladas de comida, sana por supuesto. Nada de esas mierdas a las que Jean era adicto y que me metía en vena siempre que tenía ocasión.

El caso era que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar, así que simplemente sonreí poniendo resistencia cero a mostrar la alegría que recorría cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas por el mero hecho de que las cosas entre Levi y yo se habían _arreglado_, por tenerlo a mi lado aunque nuestro futuro juntos fuera algo más que incierto.

—Ya me contarás cómo es ella, dónde os conocisteis y qué hizo que te olvidaras de Christa con esa facilidad.

Y me mordí el labio. No, no había oído mal. Mi hermana había pronunciado "ella" porque pensaba que mi pareja, obviamente, era una chica.

Por un impulso natural negué con la cabeza y la miré a los ojos, escuchando de fondo a mi razón pidiéndome explicaciones a grito pelado sobre por qué estaba metiendo la pata de esa forma.

—No es una chica…—expliqué con el cerebro desconectado de la razón.

Mikasa me miró sorprendida y al segundo siguiente pareció entender las cosas.

— ¿Entonces es una mujer? No tienes de qué preocuparte, sabes que no tengo ningún problema con la diferencia de edad…

—Pero es que…

—No tengo ningún problema con nadie que tú hayas elegido mientras te trate como te mereces —completó cortándome.

—Mikasa, frena un momento, ¿quieres? Estás sacando conclusiones que no son. Tu diagnóstico es erróneo de principio a fin. Si mi vida amorosa fuera un paciente, ya lo habrías matado tres veces seguidas.

Ella me miró analizando todas mis palabras y las escasas opciones que le quedaban después de haber tachado que estuviera con una chica o una mujer adulta parecieron disgustarla.

—No…

No dije nada, me limité a cabecear afirmativamente con orgullo porque me negaba a avergonzarme de algo que me hacía sentir tan bien.

—Estás con un…

—Con un chico, sí. Puedes decirlo abiertamente, no te van a quemar en una hoguera. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Pero eso… eso es imposible, Eren. —Volvió a negar.

— ¿Imposible por qué?

Ella pareció confundirse más aún con mi naturalidad.

—No sé, a lo mejor tu heterosexualidad tiene algo que ver. Llámame loca.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír.

—No soy hetero.

—Ya veo que no… Los heteros no salen con hombres, eso está claro. —Se llevó una mano a la frente como si intentara procesar información espesa.

—Escúchame, sé que es raro y quizá demasiado precipitado, pero estoy completamente seguro de la decisión que he tomado.

—Pero si siempre te han gustado las chicas…

—Sí, pero que no hayas probado nunca algo no quiere decir que no te guste, ¿verdad?

Mikasa me miró completamente confundida.

—Esto es demasiado —dijo al fin, apretando los labios y desviando la mirada.

—Mikasa, escúchame —supliqué tomándola por los brazos—. ¿Qué hay de eso que has dicho hace menos de un minuto? Lo de que estarías bien con cualquier persona que yo hubiera escogido…

— ¡Es un chico, Eren!

—Y me he enamorado de él —confesé conteniendo mis ganas de gritar tan alto como ella había hecho sólo para no levantar cotilleos sobre mí—. Sé que esto te pilla de nuevas y que puede que te cueste aceptarlo pero…

— ¿Te has estado callando todos estos años que eras bisexual? —Preguntó gimoteando.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Respóndeme!

—¡No me he callado nada porque ni siquiera lo sabía! —Respondí con sinceridad, tratando de convencerla desesperadamente—. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado y lo confundido que estaba hace unos meses… Fue difícil para mí digerir todo lo que estaba sintiendo —dije conteniéndome las ganas de llorar.

Mi hermana apartó la mirada y resopló molesta para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Verla así y sentir que no me comprendía me estaba rompiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¿Vas en serio?

—Estoy enamorado de él —aseguré recreándome en cada palabra que mi boca pronunciaba.

Ella se llevó la mano a la frente, apartando el pelo azabache que caía delicadamente sobre ella, mientras se movía con nerviosismo.

—Yo no sé…

—Uno no puede decidir de quién se enamora, Mikasa. Suena malditamente cursi y me da de todo tener que decirlo pero donde manda el corazón nada tiene que hacer la razón… ¿O es que crees que esto ha pasado porque un día me levanté con ganas de poner a prueba mi sexualidad? —La tomé por la muñeca y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos—. No quería pillarme por él, pero creo que esto ya es una situación irreversible…

—Es por eso que vas a tener que darme tiempo —habló al fin—. Necesito pensar en esto, procesarlo e interiorizarlo.

—No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

—Mi hermano pequeño acaba de reconocerme que le gustan los hombres después de toda una vida pensando que sólo sentía atracción por las mujeres—reivindicó alzando los brazos—. Estoy en shock, Eren. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Tan importante es para nuestra relación que esté con alguien de mi mismo sexo?

—No te estoy rechazando —dijo después de un largo suspiro.

— ¿De veras? Pareciera que sí. —Solté su muñeca y me crucé de brazos con incomodidad.

—Nunca podría rechazarte. Eres mi hermano y te quiero a morir… pero comprende que para mí no es sencillo aceptar esto. No porque tenga nada en contra, que no lo tengo… sino porque es algo que me ha pillado de sopetón y que nunca me había planteado.

—No entiendo ese punto de vista y tampoco es que quiera esforzarme en comprenderlo, pero si necesitas tiempo toma todo el que necesites.

—No te enfades conmigo, Eren —dijo en respuesta a mi tono molesto.

—Vamos a dejarlo aquí, Mikasa. Tómate el tiempo que quieras y búscame cuando creas que puedas darme tu bendición.

Di por terminada la conversación. De esa forma, unilateralmente. No quería seguir escuchando las excusas que estaban a punto de derramar sus labios. La esquivé y dirigí mis pasos a la sala de reuniones, buscando a toda velocidad algo nuevo en lo que pensar que me hiciera olvidarme de aquel parloteo estúpido.

Recordé que tenía a Jean de espía en el hotel en el que se hospedaba Levi y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo torturarme con la inesperada reacción de mi hermana me pareció una opción maravillosa. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de la bata y desbloqueé la pantalla. Tenía un montón de mensajes de Jean sin leer y no sabía si interpretar eso como una buena señal.

— ¿Pero por qué te pones así? —Preguntó justo cuando iba a abrir la conversación con mi amigo.

Salté como un resorte y me di la vuelta para encararla sin pensarlo dos veces, dándole más importancia a ella que a los mensajes que tenía pendientes de lectura.

— ¿Que por qué me pongo así? ¡Porque no tengo ni un jodido apoyo en mi propia familia! ¡Por eso mismo me pongo así!

—Eren… —Se acercó a mí con una expresión cálida y llena de arrepentimiento.

—Mira, déjalo y déjame —dije retrocediendo dos pasos, alejándome de ella para evitar que nuestros cuerpos hicieran contacto—. Ahora el que necesita tiempo soy yo.

La abandoné en mitad del pasillo volviendo mi atención al aparato al que se aferraban mis dedos congelados, sintiendo cómo mi felicidad momentánea se resquebrajaba sin remedio.

* * *

La cara de Christa era un poema, pero un poema de los que narran una tragedia de dimensiones titánicas.

Braun atravesó la cafetería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no paró hasta dar con nuestra mesa. Al principio estaba tan impactado por el hecho de verlo allí que no reparé en que Bertolt lo seguía muy de cerca suplicando que se detuviera con un porcentaje de éxito cero porque Reiner, en esos momentos, parecía sordo y ciego.

En ese espacio no había nadie más que Christa y él. El resto del mundo le era irrelevante y seguiría siendo así hasta que hubiese conseguido lo que fuera que lo hubiera traído hasta allí. Eran ya demasiados años de conocerlo como para equivocarme y no teorizar así de bien.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Christa, completamente alterada. Parecía que lo último que se esperaba en aquella cafetería era la presencia de su ex.

Puede que suene enfermo, pero no tenía voluntad suficiente como para ocultarlo. Ver cómo las riendas de la situación escapaban de sus manos me provocaron una placentera sensación en el estómago y antes de darme cuenta mis ganas de quedarme allí alcanzaron su pico más alto por culpa de aquel gusanillo.

—Necesitaba verte.

—Quedamos en que desaparecerías de mi vida —escupió con reproche.

—Quedaste tú sola —corrigió Reiner con cierto malestar—. Sabes que siempre me he negado a renunciar a ti, no actúes como si esto te pillara por sorpresa.

— ¡Es que me pilla por sorpresa, Reiner! —se llevó una mano a la frente y miró a nuestro alrededor, con un evidente nudo en la garganta—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—No eres la única que tiene contactos, querida. —Le mostró su teléfono móvil con una sonrisa para guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón segundos después.

La chica resolló tratando de mantener la calma.

—Mira, da igual… Tampoco es que me importe —dijo tomando su bolso con total predisposición para irse.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó el _gorila _cortándole el paso.

—Estás cometiendo un delito reteniéndome aquí en contra de mi voluntad, no sé si lo sabes.

—El delito lo estás cometiendo tú contra mí —se agachó para besarla con ternura—. Enamorarme, estar conmigo todo este tiempo para dejarme así… Mereces ir a la cárcel.

—Creo que voy a potar purpurina aquí mismo —susurró Levi poniendo los ojos en blanco y lo de contener una sonrisa se me hizo inviable.

A Reiner no le pegaba nada lo de sobrepasar los límites de la cursilería más empalagosa. Lejos de sonar romántico, parecía un chiste mal contado.

—Retención, acoso sexual… Vaya, ¿te gusta coleccionar delitos? —Cuestionó manteniéndole la mirada con fiereza a la vez que lo apartaba de ella.

Él simplemente gruñó molesto.

—Escúchame, Christa, porque sólo lo diré una vez. —Alzó el dedo índice hasta la altura de la nariz de la chica.

—No quiero escuchar nada —dijo volviéndolo a apartar casi con violencia esta vez.

—Vas a hacerlo aunque no quieras. —Volvió a sentarla con autoridad—. Sé que desde que nos descubrieron lo hemos intentado demasiadas veces y no ha funcionado, pero esta vez quiero que sea en serio. Vuelve conmigo, empecemos de cero.

—Ni hablar.

—Vamos, Reiner —dijo el tercero en discordia, intentando mover a su amigo y pude comprender la frustración de su mirada al ver que no podía con él. La identificación fue máxima—. No te queda más dignidad que perder.

—Eso me recuerda a alguien. —Me giré y miré a Levi directamente a los ojos. Él se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras quebraba los labios en una mueca de asco.

— Dame un solo motivo —exigió Braun a su ex, ignorando completamente a su amigo.

—No tengo interés en ti —respondió con total sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te sirve eso?

Reiner alzó el mentón, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué haces con ella? —Señaló a Carla—. ¿Y con él? —Preguntó al reparar en mi tímida presencia—. ¿Qué haces con este gilipollas? ¿Sabes lo amigo que es del otro?

—El gilipollas este tiene nombre —apunté, alzando la mano como si fuera un niño de primaria que quería responder a la pregunta de su profesor—. Yo también me he asqueado por verte, Reiner. —Sonreí con falsedad, apoyando la mandíbula en mi mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí?

—El tiempo, básicamente. —Me estiré mostrando cansancio sin importarme lo más mínimo que fuera de mala educación—. ¿Y a ti qué se te ha perdido aquí además de la dignidad?

—No te pases, Kirstein —advirtió mirándome con tanto odio que me dio la impresión de que si se hubiera dejado llevar por sus instintos estaría estrangulándome en ese mismo momento.

—No lo hago. —Volví a sonreír, aparentando indiferencia—. ¿Qué tal todo? Intentando recuperar a Christa, ¿eh?

—No es asunto tuyo, Kirstein—repitió mi apellido y me pregunté si le causaba algún tipo de placer pronunciarlo—. No te metas y lárgate —ordenó señalando la salida.

Miré hacia donde apuntaba su dedo índice y asentí pellizcándome los labios, pretendiendo hacerme el interesante.

—Ya… ¿Y por qué no te largas tú? Al fin y al cabo, yo estaba aquí primero.

— ¿Pintando qué?

—Por lo visto Christa quería contarnos que quiere reconquistar a Eren y cuenta con el apoyo de su madre. Me da que lo tienes complicado, cabrón. —Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Pero qué gilipollez es esa? —Se inclinó sobre mí y tuve que pararlo poniendo mis manos en su pecho.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! A mí no me mires, pienso lo mismo que tú. —Lo empujé y volvió a erguirse—. Pregúntale a ella.

Así lo hizo, apoyó las manos en la mesa dando un fuerte golpe que hizo que las tazas temblaran y miró de cerca a la chica, que no se amedrentó en ningún momento.

— ¿Reconquistar a Eren? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

— ¿Te recuerdo que no somos nada y que puedo hacer con mi vida amorosa lo que quiera?

— ¿Te recuerdo que a Eren ahora le gusta que le follen el culo?

—De verdad, Reiner. —Apartó la mirada indignada y se cruzó de brazos—. Eres incorregible.

—Seré incorregible, pero por lo menos no me gustan los pollazos en la cara como a otros…

—Reiner —lo reprendió Carla, con una expresión que se salía de los límites de la seriedad—. Le estás faltando el respeto a mi hijo y no te lo voy a consentir —advirtió levantándose de la silla apuntando a Reiner con un índice acusador.

—Lo siento, Carla, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que a tu hijo ahora le vaya la sodomía.

— ¡Reiner, para ya!—Gritó Christa levantándose y plantándole cara—. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A que te rechace por enésima vez? ¡Pues ya puedes marcharte! ¡No soporto cuando los tíos no aceptan un "no" por respuesta! —se quejó con una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Por qué mierdas te encabezonas en volver con él?

—No te importa.

—Venga, sabes perfectamente que no tienes ninguna opción con él. —Negó con una sonrisa—. Y también sabes que si tanto amor sintieras, no me hubieses buscado tantas veces. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, regodeándose en su ego—. Soy tu mejor opción.

—Si tú fueras mi mejor opción ten por seguro que ya me habría metido en un convento. Antes monja que contigo —afirmó alzando el mentón con altivez.

—Te pone lo de ser cruel conmigo, ¿no? —Dirigió sus enormes manos a la cintura de la chica.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo me pone enferma. —Apartó las manos que la ceñían con brusquedad—. Escúchame, Reiner. Esto se ha acabado y no voy a volver contigo por más que me insistas, me sigas o intentes excitarme con esa sucia forma de ser que tienes. Voy a volver con Eren, Carla va a ayudarme a reconquistarlo.

— ¿Y qué? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza con la incomprensión tatuada en la cara.

— ¿Cómo que y qué? ¡Pues que eres sólo un estorbo y no quiero que me molestes! ¡Pasa página y búscate a otra!

— ¿De veras me estás diciendo todo esto en serio? —Arqueó una ceja, torciendo la boca—. Creo que tienes las expectativas demasiado altas respecto a ese maricón con un abre fácil en el culo. Además, he oído que tiene a una zorra a la que follarse… Tienes la partida perdida, cariño. —Su dedos se cerraron en torno a una de las muñecas de ella.

Levi tensó la mandíbula y al instante supe lo que pensaba. No iba a permitir que nadie insultara a Eren en su presencia. Hizo ademán de levantarse y encarar al mastodonte hormonado, pero lo detuve con disimulo.

—No es tu lucha. —Cubrí su mano con la mía.

Para no perder la costumbre, me ignoró y sólo pude reírme con nerviosismo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la gente me hiciera caso? ¿Amenazarlos subido a un tanque?

Levi se levantó y tomó la mano de Reiner para apartarla de Christa con una elegancia exquisita.

— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —Preguntó al sentir el contacto de una piel pálida, y posiblemente helada, sobre la suya.

—Me ha parecido que tienes algún problema con Eren —respondió soltándolo con desprecio.

Reiner sacó pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?

—Más bien me toca bastante los cojones —explicó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—, pero si quieres, podemos dejarlo en que me molesta, sí.

El rubio se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de Levi, sonriendo con una suficiencia que me sacaba de quicio.

— ¿Y tú quién mierdas eres?

—La zorra que se folla a Eren —respondió Levi con total tranquilidad provocando que a Carla casi se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas.

Estábamos dando un espectáculo digno de ver y por eso la multitud comenzó a agolparse a nuestro alrededor. Christa se abrazó a Carla con actitud temerosa y esta a duras penas la correspondió. La gente estaba asfixiándonos pero no había nadie que se lanzara a detener la explosión de aquellas bombas. Sólo Bertolt se animó y fue tan molesto para Reiner que lo empujó con tal fuerza que hizo que las posaderas del moreno dieran dolorosamente contra en suelo. Me sentí mal por él y no sólo por el golpe que se había dado. Había mucho más que protección detrás de aquello.

—No puedo creerlo… —comentó Reiner intentando contener una carcajada—. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Quién de los dos muerde las almohadas?

—Veamos, gilipollas. —Se cruzó de brazos—. A mí me la pela muy duro que te metas conmigo o que me llames muerde almohadas, pero la próxima vez que insultes con Eren estando yo presente te arrancaré la polla de cuajo y te la encajaré en el culo, ¿entendido?

Reiner estalló en risas.

—Parece que este pequeñín tiene ganas de guerra, ¿no? —Pasó la mano por la cabeza del novio de mi amigo—. Creo que sólo puedo responderte de esta forma, espero que no te moleste.

Y lanzó un puño que a punto estuvo de impactar contra la fina cara de Levi si no es porque este lo atrapó con su mano izquierda con facilidad y respondió con un directo a su estómago.

Cuando Reiner se agachó, quejándose de dolor, Levi le propinó una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo desplazó del sitio. Se acercó a él y clavó las rodillas en el suelo en lo que la gente se horrorizaba.

—No bromeaba —tiró con fuerza de su pelo—. Y da gracias al cielo de que no te la haya arrancado. No tengo desinfectante cerca y paso de pillar una infección por tener que tocártela.

Levi se incorporó y sin decir nada volvió a la mesa, tomó su abrigo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida como si aquello no hubiera pasado, ignorando completamente a los testigos que nos miraban con desaprobación desde una distancia prudencial.

Hice una leve reverencia despidiéndome de Carla y cargué con mis bártulos para marcharme con él. Corrí casi dando saltitos de alegría, alcanzando a Levi y dando gracias al Dios de la cordura por haber iluminado a Levi.

Un grito de rabia y unas sonoras pisadas acercándose a nosotros fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir un latigazo en mi espalda. Me habían golpeado y mi cuerpo respondió perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Reiner!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_No quiero extenderme mucho con las notas finales principalmente por dos motivos; me puede la desidia y tengo que irme en unos minutos a clase. Por eso voy a ser lo más breve que pueda ;D _

¿Cómo va todo, queridos y queridas? Espero que bien, por lo menos mejor que a mí, que vivo en un permanente estado de estrés por culpa de mi novia la universidad.

Como dije antes, quiero ser escueta a más no poder, así que no os quitaré mucho tiempo con esto. En primer lugar me gustaría pedir disculpas por haber tardado taaaaanto en actualizar. A decir verdad el capítulo ya llevaba un tiempo escrito y corregido, pero por causas de índole diversa no ha sido publicado hasta hoy. Mi triste kokoro os pide perdón por hacer sufrir a los vuestros.

En segundo lugar quiero dar las gracias a los que habéis mantenido la esperanza de que algún día, por cuestiones divinas, actualizara. Gracias también a los que le han dado follow y fav a mi pequeño. Os merecéis suministro de gominolas gratis de por vida y mucho amor.

Y por último pero no menos importante quiero tratar el tema de la próxima actualización. El capítulo ya está escrito, pero falta corregirlo. ¿El problema? Es muy largo y tengo poco tiempo. Al menos hasta diciembre… así que será por esa fecha cuando volvamos a leernos aquí, en este antro de la perversión (?).

¡Hasta aquí! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que no me odiéis mucho por actualizar una vez cada mil años ^^".

PD: Corregí el capítulo hace bastante tiempo y con prisas. Puede que contenga algunos errores, así que os pido que me disculpéis por no haber hecho una segunda corrección u_u.

**Besitos con sabor a gominolas, **

**Gumi. **


End file.
